Magical Girl Hunters
by Darth Vicious
Summary: Las vidas de Yoi Kurasaka e Itami Daikoku podrían haber sido mas fáciles si no tuvieran que pagar la renta en Tokyo, la capital del país con el nivel de vida mas costoso del mundo. El asunto se complica si tomas en cuenta que carecen de título.
1. Prologo

**Autor:**  
Aaron Shattuck  
**Traducción:**  
ROMeo, Montalve, M@trix, Creis Telwood  
**Género:**  
Magical Girl / Tarantino / Perverso & Torcido  
  
  
  
Las vidas de Yoi Kurasaka e Itami Daikoku podrían haber sido mas fáciles si no tuvieran que pagar la renta en Tokyo, la capital del país con el nivel de vida mas costoso del mundo. El asunto se complica si tomas en cuenta que carecen de título profesional... y supongo que tampoco ayuda el hecho de que, como medio de subsistencia, matan jovencitas con traje de marinero y poderes mágicos por dinero. Hey! no los miren así! Después de todo, son cursis, son tontas, repugnantemente lindas y rosas, además de que existen cientos de clientes, extradimensionales y mundanos, dispuestos a pagar fuertes sumas monetarias por verlas tres metros bajo tierra. Lo sé, es un trabajo sucio pero...   


Pagina con el fic original en ingles totalmente terminado:

www.improfanfic.com 


	2. Episodio 1: Es Un Trabajo Sucio, Pero

 El parque Ureshii es un lugar bastante agradable para que las
    familias pasen tardes ociosas de domingo. Los niños rien y juegan juegos que
    implican correr bastante. Algunos adultos también corrían pero disfrutándolo
    considerablemente menos. Las parejas comparten momentos íntimos (aunque no
    tan íntimos), además de la interminable lucha sin cuartel entre picnickers y
    hormigas, el lugar irradia una sensación de la paz. Es decir, irradiaba
    antes de esa enorme bestia reptil que decidió mostrarse.
    Era, en una definición genérica, un Youma, mismo se había convertido
    en el término popular para definir cualquier cosa de una especie no
    identificada, y con aspecto como de arrancarte la cabeza en una mordida. De
    acuerdo a su naturaleza, gruñó y gruñó e hizo como si estuviera a instantes
    de dar muerte sangrienta a todos los presentes. Mucha gente se manifestó
    molesta ante la intrusión repentina de la bestia infernal pero nadie en
    particular se aterró o parecía asustada.
    El Youma se detuvo brevemente e intentó interpretar el significado de
    esta no-reacción. Desafortunadamente, como su capacidad intelectual era algo
    limitada, se limitó de nuevo a lo suyo del gruñido nuevamente. Después de
    minutos de un poco de esto, una adolescente BIEN dotada en lo que parecía
    una combinación de un vestido de princesa de cuento de hadas y una minifalda
    DEMASIADO corta saltó de la nada y miró extrañada la abominación reptílica.
    Detente criatura asquerosa!" Ella declaró, señalando acusadoramente
    al nuevamente confundido Youma,"Soy yo, la protectora de los inocentes,
    Princess Love! "
    Muchas de las "víctimas" reunidas retomaron sus actividades. Esto se
    había convertido en una escena familiar. Princess Love gesticuló
    furiosamente; sus brazos haciendo rápidamente poses patentadas con exactitud
    y precisión."
    Haz cometido herejía contra el amor con tus molestias! No temas sin
    embargo, pues que cambiaré tus modos malignos! ¡con el poder de la canción!"
    Un micrófono se materializó en manos de Princess Love y ella comenzó
    su serenada.
    ***"El odio es tan, taaaan malo! En su lugar debemos amaaaar! Pues
    con amor en el corazón, podremos vivir en paz! Abre tu cooo-razón en la luz
    deliciosa que GURK!..."
    El publico apático comenzó repentinamente a prestar atención. Parecía
    que Princess Love había actualizado la "canción curativa feliz"; nunca había
    implicado la palabra "gurk" antes... Y ¿era todo esa materia roja que venía
    de su frente una cierta clase de nuevo ataque?
    Princess Love no continuó con su "canción curativa feliz" De igual
    forma, no utilizó su varita del corazón de burbuja o arremetió a la
    monstruosidad con una ráfaga de patadas y golpes. En su lugar, ella parecía
    pensar que la táctica más sabia sería caer a la tierra con un crujido
    repugnante. La sangre vertió lentamente fuera del agujero abierto en su
    frente y se acumuló en un charco grande, de que pronto abarcó todo su
    cuerpo. El Youma, dándose cuenta que Princess Love ya no era más una
    amenaza, dio vuelta a su atención a la sorprendida muchedumbre. Pronto, el
    antes sereno parque fue transformado en un enloquecedor borrón de gente
    histérica. El porcentaje de quienes no gritaron era bajo, considerando que
    estaban siendo destazados por el extasiado Youma. Lo cuál era bueno, porque
    significó que nadie me notaba.
    Soplé el humo de mi arma y la regresé al bolsillo de mi gabardina.
    "¿Qué te dije? " Dije a mi socio, Itami. "Cosa facil, ahora vamos por
    una hamburguesa."
    Improfanfic presenta...
    MAGICAL GIRL HUNTER
    Un Improfanfic creado e iniciado por Aaron Shattuck.
    Episodio 1: Es Un Trabajo Sucio, Pero...
    Escrito por Aaron Shattuck
    Corregido por Chippy el Gnomo Travesti
    Traducido por ROMeo
    Corrección de estilo en la traducción por Montalve
    El negocio había estado remontando recientemente. Solíamos tener
    largos espacios entre trabajos _reales_ que, desafortunadamente, tenían que
    llenarse "trabajando" en las clases de establecimientos donde conseguimos
    las hamburguesas. Ahora teníamos una lista de espera, y quiero pensar que se
    debe a que nos hemos hecho de una extensa reputación, pero yo sabía la
    verdadera razón; ellas se estaban multiplicando como cucarachas. No
    obstante, era bueno para el negocio. Digo, después de todo, ahora podemos
    costear la clase de alimento que solíamos tener que servir.
    Tenía mucho tiempo para meditar esta clase de cosas mientras conducía
    al trabajo, principalmente debido a que Itami realmente no es el tipo
    hablador. No, él es más del tipo de persona que podría ser todo un modelo a
    seguir para adolescentes suicidas. Él prefiere el mirar fijamente el vacío a
    la charla común, cosa que no puedo decir me importe, pero hace de los paseos
    nocturnos algo aburrido. Pensé brevemente en decirle algo en la luz roja,
    pero cuando lo miraba, me sentía obligado a checarme en el espejo. Verán,
    Itami es algo desaliñado. Cabello negro desarreglado cubriendo su cara,
    sombra de barba de las cinco de la tarde, etc. A veces me siento "grungy"
    solo de verlo, y éste era una de esas épocas. Estaría probablemente en lo
    correcto si me llaman obsesivo-compulsivo, sin embargo, mi cara estaba
    limpia y no había un cabello castaño en mi cabeza fuera de lugar, así que
    todo estaba bien. Le di a mi reflejo mi sonrisa ganadora y regresé mi
    atención al volante.
    Levanté mi vista al edificio donde estaba nuestra oficina y cheque mi
    reloj.
    "Hmmm... parece que aun tenemos una hora por matar" musité.
    "...en efecto" contestó Itami, de la misma manera que uno podría
    decir "mi madre falleci"
    "Dardos o Black Jack?"
    "Dardos... haces trampa en el Black Jack"
    Tengo que decir que Itami es un maldito fregón en los dardos. Supongo
    que simplemente es talentoso con cualquier cosa que implique arrojar objetos
    filosos. No se... personalmente, apesto en ese campo, así que me sentí
    bastante aliviado cuando tocaron la puerta.
    Las ocho en punto. Parecía que nuestro cliente era alguien MUY
    impaciente. Metí rápidamente el tablero de dardos debajo de una de las
    muchas pilas ingobernables de papeles que cubrían los dos escritorios en
    nuestra oficina (debemos mantener las apariencias, ustedes saben) y fui a
    abrir la puerta.
    Lo que vi no era una buena señal. Individuo cubierto de pies a
    cabeza. Lo que no podía ocultar con su largo abrigo negro, lo escondía con
    gafas de sol, un derby, una bufanda, guantes y sandalias. El conjunto en
    general gritaba "¡mírenme! Estoy intentando ser discreto!" Digo, no es un
    requisito que nuestra clientela posea una módica cantidad de inteligencia,
    pero seguro ayuda!.
    No obstante, un cliente era un cliente. "Mashihaisha Ultra-san,
    presumo?" Lo saludé, sonriendo.
    "Shh! No tan alto" él susurró en voz ALTA, acentuando su petición
    poniendo su dedo hasta donde asumo sus labios debían estar.
    Luché contra el impulso de rodar mis ojos y lo llevé adentro. Una vez
    allí, lo primero que notó fue la primera cosa que todos los que viene a la
    oficina notan: el fuku de marinero fijado a la pared. Nunca perteneció a
    alguien, figúrense. De hecho lo compré de un almacén de surtido escolar.
    Inicialmente, lo puse allí como broma, pero parecía tener absolutamente un
    efecto en nuestra clientela. De todos modos, una vez superado eso, se sacó
    el atuendo, y vi que muy probablemente estaba justificado. Me refiero, tan
    visible como era el pequeño disfraz, no era por mucho tan visible como un
    individuo enorme azul, con cuatro brazos, tres ojos, y ninguna nariz visible
    de que hablar.
    Itami salió renuente de su asiento y se lo ofreció a Mashihaisha
    ultra. Tenemos solamente dos sillas, verán, y era su turno. Di vuelta a mi
    asiento y me senté con los brazos frente al respaldo.
    "Bien, creo que lo primero son las presentaciones", le dije con una
    sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Yoi, y éste es mi socio, Itami".
    Itami se las ingenió para producir un saludo agitando la mano.
    Seguro, él no se molestó en levantar la cabeza o siquiera dirigir su mirada
    aunque fuese cerca de Mashihaisha Ultra-san, pero era absolutamente una
    mejora de la rutina habitual.
    "Fue sabio de su parte venir con nosotros respecto a su... problema
    particular", continué. "Somos especialistas en el campo, usted sabe".
    Mashihaisha ultra solo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos escudriñando
    el cuarto como mosquitos cocainómanos.
    "Mashihaisha Ultra-san, le aseguro que estamos completamente seguros
    aqu". Me considero bastante bueno calmando gente. Como Quaaludes sin los
    efectos secundarios.
    "Yo... lo siento mucho" balbuceó el cliente. "Es solo que... He
    estado en mi limite desde que... "
    "Entiendo por lo que esta pasando" fueron mis palabras, hice mi mejor
    esfuerzo para exudar compasión por cada poro. "Debe ser terrible para usted"
    "Digo, no es como si la mía fuese la UNICA organización de este tipo!
    Porqué ella no se va a molestar a alguien mas para variar!?. El pobre
    individuo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.
    "Tienden a 'engancharse' en grupos específicos y acosarlos
    incesantemente" expliqué, haciendo mi mejor personificación siquiátrica.
    "Nuestros estudios han mostrado que su 'complejo de obsesión' surge en
    etapas tempranas, generalmente con respecto al primer negocio ordenado con
    el que se topan... y entonces, continúan sus actividades terroristas hacia
    ese grupo hasta que son detenidas de alguna forma o lo destruyen".
    Mashihaisha ultra pasó saliva; pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a
    resbalar de su frente. Ahora estaba realmente preocupado.
    "En verdád, es un crimen obvio; lo qué estos parásitos han hecho a
    empresarios, tales como usted. Por supuesto, la policía no desea tener nada
    que ver con el problema, y el público no lo está ejerciendo presión sobre
    ellos ciertamente. Me temo que su imagen ha llegado a ser absolutamente
    positiva. Entonces, vera que se está ayudando no solamente a usted
    enlistando nuestra ayuda, sino que también está proporcionando un servicio
    público valioso..."
    ¡Oh! el viejo raciocinio. Miren, a pesar de laaa...digamos menos que
    moral naturaleza de las organizaciones (ok, pandillas) que Mashihaisha ultra
    dirige, la idea de emplear a alguien...bien... para volarle la cabeza a
    niñas pequeñas no les suele sentar totalmente bien. Digo, podrían intentar
    constantemente ir tras del problema ellos mismos, pero el simple hecho de
    que estaban garantizadas SIEMPRE a fallar significaba que nunca realmente
    consideraban lo que exigiría eso realmente. Sin embargo cuando nos emplearon
    tuvieron que hacerlo. Nuestra taza de éxito es de noventa y nueve por
    ciento.
    "Si... si usted lo dice" él concedió, calmándose visiblemente.
    "Entonces, a quien debemos matar?" Itami pregunto. Se los juro, ese
    tipo no tiene ninguna noción de relaciones humanas (bueno, casi humanas).
    "Itami-kun" le regañé, "Sabes que no utilizamos esa palabra aquí. Es
    'remover del servicio activo' recuerdas?"
    Itami me dio una mirada de disgusto discreto, pero no agitó la
    situación más lejos, afortunadamente.
    "Ella... su nombre es" Los ojos de Mashihaisha ultra comenzaron a
    revisar todos lados nuevamente y bajó su voz a un susurro del caballo,
    "Capitán Kawaii".
    Comenzó a vagar a través de sus bolsillos de los pantalones y produjo
    una foto maltratada.
    "Esta es su foto. Por favor! Les pagaré cualquier cosa! La mitad de
    mi personal ya renunció!"
    "No tema, Mashihaisha Ultra-san", le asegure en la forma más
    agradable posible, arrebatando la foto de su mano. "Considere su problema
    resuelto".
    Maldición, pensé, examinando la foto. Ella era una de las mas
    jóvenes.
    ¿Qué demonios motiva a estas organizaciones en todo caso a reclutar
    niños? Digo, básicamente los entrenan para terroristas! Es acaso un placer
    perverso ese de enviar niñas que deberían más bien estar en pre-escolar,
    a situaciones de combate urbano? "Oh! Somos impotentes contra el enemigo
    Kyomi-chan! Solamente una cinco-añera como tu puede derrotarlos! Ahora ve,
    haz niñerías y tácticas de guerrilla, mientras que nosotros aquí nos
    sacrificaremos disfrutando té y pastelillos!" Era repugnante! Bueeeno...
    por lo menos no era un equipo. Realmente ODIO tener que tratar con equipos.
    Como sea, optamos por ver si podríamos engañar al pez a salir a
    flote. Pedimos a Mashihaisha Ultra-san que difundiera rumores de su
    "organización" abriendo un nuevo frente en un taller de reparación de
    calzado. "Shoe Church, we will save your soles" Iglesia del zapato.
    Salvaremos sus suelas ( ¬¬U si las cosas se ponen feas ese lugar
    DEFINITIVAMENTE merece el daño que sufra). Así pues, sea la fortuna que sea,
    si esperamos cerca suficiente tiempo, seguramente encontraremos a alguien
    con la descripción de Capitán Kawaii husmeando el lugar. Desafortunadamente,
    esto requiere sentarse por LAARGOS períodos del tiempo en el auto...con
    Itami.
    Para divertirme, comencé a imaginar perversas conversaciones entre la
    gente que veía en la calle. Eso ayuda un poco.
    Al cabo de dos horas, Itami comenzó a gritar sujetando su cabeza.
    Tengo que decir que estaba totalmente sorprendido. A pesar de todas las
    evidencias, nunca creí _realmente_ que estuviera loco.
    "Errr... Itami-kun... ¿Estás bien hombre?" Pregunté gentilmente.
    "¡Es esa canción!" gruñó. "Está atascada en mi cabeza desde nuestro
    último trabajo!"
    "Huh?"
    "¡Esa ESTUPIDA canción que la princesa como-se-llame cantaba!"
    "¿Qué? Esa cosa? Pero, si ella apenas consiguió cantar un par de
    segundos de ella!"
    "Sí, pero tuvimos que escucharla completa al hacer la investigación,
    recuerdas?" Itami explicó, el tono severo comenzando a volver a su voz.
    "Debe haber activado un flashback".
    "Bueno, en todo caso, tu sabes" razoné, intentando suprimir una
    sonrisa y haciendo un pobre trabajo de eso "ayuda a veces sacarlo".
    "¿Qué?"
    "Tu sabes...cantar algunas estrofas". Seguro, estaba en peligro de
    que se me pegara, pero _NO_ iba a perder una oportunidad de ver al al dios
    de la melancolía cantando la "canción curativa feliz".
    "Debes estar bromeando".
    "¡Vamos! Al menos la parte de la 'luz deliciosa'; ¡Es mi favorita!".
    Itami me dio su mirada patentada de la repugnancia y regresó a su
    sufrimiento en silencio. Lo sabía, sería demasiado bueno ser cierto.
    Una hora después de eso, me paré para ir al baño. En el camino me
    topé con una niña que pensé podría haber sido nuestro blanco, pero ella no
    se estuvo en el lugar por mucho. Solo pasó corriendo, se resbaló, se levantó
    y se fue. Normalmente no son tan sutiles, de modo que pensé que era dudoso
    que ella fuese nuestra marca.
    Dos horas después, de regreso en el coche, Itami comenzó a hablar
    nuevamente. "Mi madre murió hoy" Lo dijo de la misma manera que bien podrías
    decir "...sí claro"
    "Ahh... eso es terrible", contesté, sintiéndome (probablemente
    justificablemente) torpe. "¿Estaba enferma?"
    "No se... Dicen que quedó atrapada en el compresor de basura por
    algunas horas..."
    "Errr...", No estaba absolutamente seguro cómo responder a eso, así
    que solo pude mirarlo de forma extraña.
    "Solo trataba de hacer conversación..." Itami se encogió de hombros.
    Por fortuna dejó ir el tópico.
    Dos horas después puedo decirles que yo ya estaba listo para
    renunciar y convertirme en contador, tal como mis padres siempre desearon.
    Habría podido ser una decisión sabia, pero la mocosa decidió escoger ese
    mismo momento para mostrarse. Lo siento papá. Ok, éstos eran los indicadores
    que el muppet pelirrojo en cuestión era, de hecho, nuestro blanco:
    1. Se mantenía paseándose de aquí para allá frente de la "Iglesia del
    zapato", asomándose por las ventanas. ¿Que tan interesada puede estar
    una NIÑA en una reparadora de calzado???
    2. Ella era DEMASIADO linda. Ningún niño normal es así de lindo
    3. Un conejo la acompañaba...un conejo Rosado.
    "Creo que tenemos a nuestra niña" sugerí a Itami, quien asentó
    lentamente.
    Era hora de confirmar nuestras sospechas. Tal y como lo planeamos,
    arranqué el coche y le di vuelta a la esquina, parando en un callejón. Salí
    del auto y recorrí el callejón, mismo que conducía a la puerta de servicio
    del taller de reparación de calzado. Entré por ahí, salude al confundido
    empleado, y salí por la puerta de enfrente.
    "Hey, niisan, " la pequeña muchacha me detuvo al momento que estaba
    por alejarme.
    Bingo!
    "¿Hm?" Pregunté, sonriendo benignamente. "¿Puedo ayudarte pequeña?".
    "¿Usted no habrá visto nada extraño pasar ahí dentro?" ella preguntó,
    señalando al edificio mismo que acababa de abandonar.
    "Huh? Bien, fui aquí a que repararan mis zapatos, pero no fueron muy
    serviciales. Parecían demasiado ocupados entonando y hablando horrores más
    allá del tiempo y del espacio como para molestarse con mi petición, de modo
    que me fui. Supongo que es extraño ahora que lo considero" terminé,
    contemplando esta revelación con una mano en mi barbilla.
    La pequeña diablilla acometió, justo a tiempo. Presumiblemente para
    transformarse en una "justiciera contra mal". Ése era uno de los gajes del
    oficio; era política de la compañía que debemos dejarlas transformarse
    primero. No podía correr el riesgo de matar a la pequeñuela incorrecta
    después de todo. Además, las autoridades tienden a "mirar del otro lado"
    cuando una de ellas es vapuleada. Después de todo, son representantes de
    poderes _foráneos_ que se consideran _por encima_ de la ley japonesa.
    Tampoco es como si pudiéramos darnos el lujo de no ser discretos.
    Le señalé a Itami con mi walkie-talkie (hey, estaban baratos!) Íbamos
    a tener que movernos muy rápido. El plan era bastante simple. Primero,
    según lo previamente planeado, uno de los hombres de Mashihaisha ultra
    vendría a asustar a repara-zapatos-san (tuvo que convencérsele de que él no
    tendría que tratar con Capitán Kawaii de ninguna manera). Itami tomó
    posición detrás del contador mientras yo me oculté detrás de un estante de
    zapatos adyacente a la puerta. Después de eso, era solo cuestión de esperar.
    Ok, está MUY lejos de ser una muestra napoleónica de genio militar, pero
    _funciona_.
    No tuvimos que esperar mucho antes de que Capitán Kawaii hiciera su
    entrada en un remolino de la luz de arco iris.
    Técnicamente, ella lucía tal y como la pequeña de hace rato, sin
    embargo, de no haber sabido de antemano que era ella, mi cerebro no habría
    podido establecer la conexión. No estoy seguro cómo hacen eso. Ella vestía
    un fuku estándar que, gracias a Dios, llegaba hasta la rodilla y su unica
    arma aparente era una varita mágica ordinaria.
    "Mashyites, salgan a jugar!!" ella sonrió.
    Raro, ningún discurso... Debe ser mi día de suerte, pensé, apuntando
    mi arma cuidadosamente. Repentinamente, sentí un dolor agudo en mi mano que
    me hizo tirar el arma. Solté un grito breve y miré hacia abajo para ver los
    dientes del miserable conejo rosado afianzados firmemente en mi mano.
    Naturalmente, esto no escapó de la atención de Capitán Kawaii. Hubiese sido
    hombre muerto en ese instante de no tener el respaldo de Itami.
    Desafortunadamente, Capitán K esquivó la bala y disparo una descarga de arco
    iris. La luz golpeó su mano derecha haciéndolo soltar su arma. Juro que olí
    carne quemada justo después.
    Genial! Simplemente genial.
    Arrojando lejos de mi al conejo, me escabullí detrás del estante,
    acometí hacia Capitán Kawaii, y la golpeé tan duro como pude justo detrás de
    la nuca. Ella voló hasta estrellarse en la pared de enfrente cayendo al
    suelo.
    Ok, tenía ventaja sobre la situación! Solo tenia que sacar mi
    cuchillo y...
    Capitán Kawaii se levantó, mirándome directo a los ojos, sonrió y
    lamió una gota de sangre que escurrió de su frente.
    Ooooooh.........................SHIT!!
    Ella era una las peligrosas. Ningún sentido torcido de justicia aquí.
    Nada de ideales feliz-feliz-alegre-alegre de amor y compasión. Esta perrita
    vive para la parte donde hay que lastimar gente y destrozar cosas. No me
    extraña que Mashihaisha ultra estuviera tan quisquilloso...
    Asenté con la cabeza a Itami y corrimos como el DEMONIO fuera de ahí.
    La situación se había volteado. Ella estaba armada y nosotros no (bueno,
    aun tenía mi cuchillo y una caja de fósforos pero...). Solo espero que con
    sus pequeñas piernas no nos de alcance.
    Maldición, demasiado para nuestra taza de éxito de noventa y nueve
    por ciento.
    Mire hacia Itami... y JURO que ese tipo me asusta a veces... no
    parecía inmutarse de que su mano derecha se había convertido en lo que
    parecía una carne asada con DEMASIADO tiempo en el crisol. Es una pena que
    nunca nos molestamos en un seguro médico...
    Esperen! Parecía que después de todo no tendríamos que preocuparnos
    la cuenta de hospital... porque Capitán Kawaii definitivamente no estaba
    alcanzando. La niña era _rápida_... Ok, una vuelta a la izquierda en esta
    esquina y... Itami idiota! El muy imbecil _tuvo_ que dar vuelta a la
    derecha, verdád? Bien, con algo de suerte quizás ella lo seguiría en vez de
    a mí.
    Parece que había entrado en un área residencial... Vecindario
    bastante elegante y bastantes hogares costosos estilo occidental... lo que
    significa, puertas sólidas.
    Toqué el primer timbre con el que me atravesé. Una señora bien
    vestida abrió y me miró confundida. "Avon llama" expliqué, y la golpeé
    directamente en la cara.
    Ella cayó inconsciente. En verdad, no es que me guste lastimar gente,
    pero no tenía exactamente tiempo para explicarle mi situación.
    Ok, pensé, mientras bloqueaba la puerta. Hora de ponerse la gorra de
    pensar, Koi. En cualquier momento una delincuente juvenil con una varita de
    la muerte va a venir de visita. Solo debo pensar en un plan de la acción y
    todo estará bien. Eso es, solo mantente centrado y... ¿Por qué la puerta de
    mascotas está dando vueltas?.
    Rogué a cualesquiera dioses que existiesen hicieran que fuera un
    gato, antes de agachar mi mirada y ver un conejo rosado mirarme fijamente
    con pequeños ojos como cuentas de vidrio.
    ¡La gota que derramó el vaso! Me declaro ateo a partir de este
    instante!.
    "¡Aquí, Capitán Kawaii!" el conejito chilló en una voz que sólo
    podría haberse desarrollado con el propósito de estallar vidrio. "¡Está por
    aquí!".
    Bueeeeeno, bien puedo sacar todo el provecho que pueda de mi muerte
    inminente supongo. Recogí al pequeño conejito rosa y estrellé repetidamente
    su pequeño cuerpecito contra la pared, mismo que hizo pequeños y
    satisfactorios crujidos, un par de pequeños espasmos, y quedó inerte. Su
    sangre y sesos tiñendo de rojo el previamente blanco tirol.
    Amigos, ESO se sintió BIEN, pensé, justo antes de que la puerta
    volara desde sus bisagras.
    No necesito mirar. _SABÍA_ lo que estaba detrás de mí. Todo lo que
    necesito es salir COMO ALMA QUE LLEVA EL DIABLO.
    Atravesé la cocina que, gracias a Dios, llevaba a la puerta trasera.
    No calmó mis nervios en absoluto oír el pit-pat de pies pequeños
    siguiéndome, Ser usado como diana tampoco ayudó. Al menos Capitán Kawaii no
    tenía una gran puntería. Eso o ella estaba jugando conmigo. Rayos de arco
    iris pasaban rozando, a pulgadas apenas de hacer daño serio. Mientras corría
    por mi vida, empecé a murmurar "el odio es tan, tan maaalo, en su lugar
    debemos amar".
    Argh! pensé. ¡Ahora también está atascada en mi cabeza!
    Los rayos comenzaron a hacerse más esporádicos. Parece que esa dosis
    de adrenalina estaba dándome algo de ventaja. Yo me escurrí en un callejón y
    empecé a adentrarme en el laberinto creado por una pobre planificación
    urbana. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que se acabaran los callejones y
    estuviera de vuelta en espacio abierto, eso no era bueno. Tenía que
    encontrar un lugar considerablemente menos visible como digamos...aquel
    almacén de allí.
    La cerradura ya había sido forzada, lo que era algo sospechoso, pero
    no tenía muchas opciones. Desde mi punto de vista, la posibilidad de
    encontrarme con un vagabundo demente era por mucho un mejor prospecto que
    ser un blanco obvio para una pequeña demente y su varita bazooka.
    Me arrastré cuidadosamente detrás de una pila de cajas de madera y
    estuve a escazas tres pulgadas de que me sumieran la cabeza hacia las
    entrañas a golpes con un la palanca. "Oh," se encogió de hombros Itami,
    todavía sosteniendo la palanca demasiado cerca de la cabeza para mi gusto
    "eres tu".
    "¡Sí, soy yo!" le grité, mi calma usual habiéndose marchitado un
    poco. "¡Exactamente a donde diablos te habías ido!?"
    Itami decidió que estaba fuera de lugar el señalarme que ya sabía
    _exactamente_ a dónde se había ido, y decidió solo mirarme fijamente.
    De acuerdo, pensé. Quizá Capitán Kawaii no es capaz de seguir mi
    rastro hasta aquí como un sabueso y matarnos a ambos justo donde estamos
    parados... y quizá el Primer ministro hará la fiesta de Navidad en mi honor
    ya de paso. ¡Necesito un plan, y rápido!
    Empecé nerviosamente a pasearme cabizbajo, de modo que no fue extraño
    toparme con una de esas cajas.
    Sobando mi golpeada cara, sucedió que noté el aviso que estaba
    escrito en esa caja en particular. "Advertencia: Inflamable. Queroseno.
    Abrase de este lado".
    Pido una ronda de aplausos por las coincidencias dramáticas
    caballeros.
    "Con calurosos abrazos, sentiremos vibrar. Y entonces al fin
    tendremos... Feliz, un feliz final!" cantaba al tiempo que acuchillaba el
    último barril. Recogiéndolo, lo volteé de cabeza, mientras que el líquido
    inflamable dentro rociaba el suelo dejando un sendero. Satisfecho con lo
    hecho hasta el momento, regresé a la puerta delantera y puse el barril junto
    a los otros.
    "¿Itami, abriste esa ventana?" pregunté, limpiando el queroseno de
    mis manos con mi pañuelo de bolsillo.
    "S", él murmuró. "¿Qué hacemos si ella decide empezar a dispararnos
    desde afuera?"
    "¡Que pregunta! ¡Morir desde luego!" contesté con una sonrisa.
    Esto no parecía perturbarlo como yo pensé.
    Me dirigí hacia Itami, mientras continuaba con la" Canción Curativa
    Feliz" bajo mi aliento. Estando de frente a la ventana abierta, yo saqué la
    caja de fósforos.
    "¡Nosotros debemos amaaaaaaar! Nosotros Debemos amaaaaaaaar!"
    Antes de que llegara a la último estrofa de la canción, escuché el
    crujido de una puerta abriéndose.
    ¡SSSSSSSSSÍ! Ella no la voló con su vara mágica! ¡Gracias, gracias,
    GRACIAS!
    Capitán Kawaii sonrió malévolamente, y apuntó su vara mágica directo
    en medio de mis ojos. "Le hiciste algo muuuuuuy malo a Pinku-chan", ella
    reprendió. "Eso no fue muy amable".
    Sonreí de vuelta mientras prendí los fósforos.
    "Recibe la luz deliciosa en tu corazón, ¡PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO!" sugerí,
    mientras soltaba el puñado de llama hacia el arroyo de queroseno.
    Nosotros saltamos fuera de la ventana, y, desgraciadamente,
    fragmentos del edificio decidieron seguirnos. Yo supongo yo debí preveer
    eso, medité mientras un pedazo de lo que solía ser una pared se estrelló en
    mi.
    Afortunadamente, parecía que todas esas películas de acción no me
    habían mentido, pues todavía estaba vivo. Aunque, con más dolor del que
    creía posible en vida, pero vivo. Gimiendo, me sacudí escombros encendidos
    de encima mío y me levanté. Lo que vi, sin embargo, no ayudó mi humor.
    Capitán Kawaii estaba de pié a unos pasos de mí y, a pesar de unas
    manchas chamuscadas en su fuku, no parecía que pasara de eso. También estaba
    poniendo el brazo de Itami en posiciones que nunca habían pensado que
    pudiese estar. Ella rió tontamente, mientras las articulaciones emitían
    crujidos nada placenteros, seguidos por un gimoteo pequeño. WHOA!, él
    realmente debía de estar sufriendo para hacer eso. Después de un sonoro
    "CRACK!" ella dejó caer el brazo que cayó inerte en un ángulo bastante
    singular. Entonces, comenzó con el otro.
    "Ustedes son esos 'Cazadores de niñas Mágicas' de los que he oído
    hablar ¿Cierto?" ella preguntó alegremente, mientras sometía a mi compañero
    a través de completamente nuevos niveles de agonía. "Usted son mucho más
    divertidos que los Mashyites. ¡Y tengo muchos juegos que podemos jugar!"
    Fue entonces que comprendí que de veras, de veras, de veras, ODIABA
    mi trabajo.
    ********************
    ¡GASP! ¡Qué pasará con nuestro par adorable de asesinos de niñas?!
    ¡Ojala lo supiera! Pensé que debo mencionar a cualquiera suficientemente
    sádico para continuar esta pequeña historia feliz, que sólo porque yo la
    escribí en la primera persona, no significa que ustedes tengan que. ¡Heck,
    incluso pueden escribirla en perspectiva de diferentes personas si quieren!
    Efectivamente, lucirá todo piñata, pero eso es inevitable en este tipo de
    trabajos ¿no es así? Bien, es todo por ahora. ¡Di buenas noches Chippy!
    Chippy: Vete al diablo Aaron!
    Eh... cerca. Este concepto de historia y todos los caracteres y materiales
    son propiedad de Aaron Shattuck, quien debería estar MUY avergonzado de
    haberlos creado, pero no lo está. Es todo!
    *****
    azalin1@lycos.com
    emontalve@hotmail.com
    http://www.improfanfic.com/mgh


	3. Episodio 2: El Servicio Postal

Improfanfic presenta...
    MAGICAL GIRL HUNTERS
    Un Improfanfic creó por Aaron Shattuck.
    Episodio 2: El Servicio Postal
    Escrito por Spencer Cody
    Revisado por Bobby Jr, el impedido favorito de todos! =)
    Traducido por ROMeo y Montalve
    - - -
    Donde nos quedamos, nuestros" héroes" [nota del traductor: yo diría
    villanos] estaban bajo el ataque brutal de la luchadora pre-adolescente de
    la justicia [o la masacre según sea el caso], Capitán Kawaii...
    Todas mis dudas previas sobre "cuidarse" de niñas mágicas estaban
    siendo confirmadas. Estaba allí con varias laceraciones, hematomas, y una
    costilla rota, viendo como a mi compañero le dislocaba los brazos una
    pequeña psicópata. Una extraña sensación se permeaba a través de mí. Era
    una furia que nunca había experimentado antes, presumiblemente debido a
    nuestra anterior "taza de trabajos exitosos de 99%". Perder una batalla
    era algo nuevo para mi, y sobraba decir que no lo disfrutaba mucho. Mi
    cerebro estaba registrando impulsos erráticos, y viendo que no había otra
    opción, elegí la opción que me pareció más adecuada en ese momento.
    "Hey!" grite y Capitán Kawaii levantó su cabeza, desviando su
    atención del paroxismo de alegría que sólo viene cuando estás infligiendo
    castigo en un blanco indefenso. Pensé lo más rápido que pude.
    "Uh, ¡Ven por mi, pequeña...niña!" Esa fue probablemente la
    provocación mas ñoña y estúpida que había usado alguna vez, pero mientras
    ella ignorase a Itami, no me importaba. Así que empecé a retroceder
    lentamente.
    "Ooooh, presa viva..." Ella dentelleó una sonrisa maléfica tan
    extensa que casi conectan sus orejas por vía de los dientes. La
    distracción había cumplido su trabajo. Comencé a escabullirme, cosa que
    fue un gran error. Capitán Kawaii tomó su vara de muerte y chamuscó mi
    pantorrilla izquierda.
    "¡Oh... Fudge! Esto... quema", grité mientras cojeaba lejos de ahí
    a la mayor rapidez posible. Oh, nada puede darle tanto significado a un
    gran día como una quemadura de segundo grado. Brincando mi camino en
    franca retirada, giré mi cabeza para ver que ella estaba acechándome muy
    despacio, como si jugara conmigo.
    "No es esto divertido?" pensé.
    - - -
    Al momento de salir del callejón y tomar la transitada calle de 6
    vías con el heraldo de muerte en mis talones, más pensamientos entraron
    en mi mente. Necesitaba algo para alejarme y rápido. Examinando mi
    alrededor, rechacé como opciones una bicicleta no encadenada, un
    ciclomotor, e incluso una silla de ruedas. La risa maniática podía oírse
    a corta distancia. Entonces, noté algunos automóviles esperando que el
    semáforo marcara luz verde, así que me abalance al automóvil más cercano,
    abrí la puerta y arrojé al conductor fuera. Se lo merecía por no llevar el
    cinturón puesto. Esto tenía que ser el primer intervalo afortunado de mi
    día. Era un Lotus GT V8 (plata) . Era una lastima que muy probablemente
    recibiría daño masivo. Me subí a la acera, tracé un circulo alrededor del
    grupo de automóviles cercanos y, y regresé sobre la misma calle, mientras
    divisaba al furioso dueño con el rabillo del ojo, gritándome hasta de lo
    que me iba a morir. Avanzando y esquivando a través de los automóviles
    que venían me dirigí hacía Capitán Kawaii, a quien ya tenía en la mira.
    Deduje en su expresión que ella estaba menos que impresionada. Disparé
    hacia mi blanco, quien empezó a moverse rápidamente. Podía ver rayos como
    de arco iris volar hacía mi, los cuales me recordaron el tremendo dolor
    que seguramente me estaba esperando. Girando el carro 180°, el parabrisas
    trasero crujió bajo el bombardeo de energía mientras el olor a la pintura
    quemada lleno el ambiente. Automóviles que antes intentaban pasar ahora se
    detenían y sus conductores se preguntában que demonios pasaba.
    "Maldición" exclamé.
    Había fallado por escasos 90 centímetros esta vez... Los rayos de
    luz continuaban volando como si no fuera a haber un mañana y "mi"
    automóvil estaba recibiendo todo el impacto, aunque afortunadamente este
    no había sido suficientemente fuerte como para penetrar la carrocería.
    Y claro, hablé demasiado pronto. La tormenta de rayos se detuvo el
    tiempo suficiente para atraer mi interés, el cual desvié para cambiar
    direcciones una vez más sólo para notar al pequeño demonio sujetando su
    vara con ambas manos, aparentemente acumulando una masa de energía
    suficientemente grande para tirar una casa.
    "Bien, Yoi" pensé de nuevo, "Ahora SI estás jodido".
    Retractándome de mi curso de colisión con la pequeña, pisé el
    acelerador sin mirar atrás y un segundo después, una gigantesca onda de
    choque golpeo el automóvil, haciéndolo girar y dándome esa placentera
    sensación de vértigo. Dándome la vuelta, noté que la parte derecha de
    atrás de mi transporte estaba destrozada y en llamas. Sin embargo, el
    neumático de algún modo aun estaba intacto. Ya me había cansado de este
    juego, y necesitaba asegurarme que Itami seguía respirando, de modo que,
    poniendo un último curso empecé a acelerar al máximo hacia el objeto de
    mi odio. A través de mi parabrisas golpeado, pude ver a Capitán Kawaii
    agitando su varita con una mirada de frustración en su rostro. Al parecer,
    se le había terminado la "munición de amor". Esta era mi oportunidad,
    probablemente la única vez que ella no estaba disparando su arma.
    "Y entonces nosotros tendremos... Felices, felices, sonrisas"
    murmuraba ligeramente. No podía pensar en un mejor himno de victoria al
    momento.
    Justo antes del impacto, al darse cuenta a destiempo, Capitán
    Kawaii intentó saltar, pero no fue suficientemente rápida. Escuché un
    sonido no muy diferente al de muchas ramas secas reventando al pescar su
    pierna con el auto, eso iluminó mi día. Arremetí de golpe contra los
    frenos, desabroché el cinturón del asiento (la seguridad primero), salí,
    e hice mi camino hacia un lado de la pequeña desvalida (espero) que yacía
    en el suelo. La levante a 1 metro del suelo del cuello del fuku y empecé
    mi pseudo-discurso.
    "¡Esto... es por mi dolor!" la golpee brutalmente en la cara.
    "¡Esto... es por la cuenta del hospital!" exclamé, sintiendo mi
    carne quemada al golpearla una vez mas.
    "¡Y esto... por Coca-Cola!" fue lo primero que me cruzó la mente.
    "¡Y por último, Itami!" Ella estaba a punto de morir. Racionalicé
    por un momento, pensando cuan perverso me veía de pie allí, sosteniendo
    una niña de 8 años inconsciente. Entonces recordé quién era esta 8 añera,
    y todo cobró sentido. De pie en la posición correcta hice un rápido giro
    con mi muñeca, y rompí su cuello con un *crick* satisfactorio. Deje caer
    el cadáver al suelo e ignoré las miradas de horror a mi alrededor y las
    sirenas policíacas acercándose. Y mientras me preguntaba cómo estaba el
    "muerto viviente"...
    - - -
    Regresé al callejón con un andar ligero y ahí encontré a Itami
    inconsciente, el cual tenía un brazo gratuitamente doblado y el otro en
    casi la misma condición. Sin embargo aun respiraba y eso era lo que
    contaba. Lo cargué sobre mi hombro (con un inmenso dolor) y empecé a
    arrastrarme a donde pensé que estaba nuestro cuartel.
    "Saludos," Una voz vino de atrás de mi. Me di la cuelta y observe
    fijamente a un hombre bastante delgado, rubio en un traje que bien
    localizar en, digamos, algún Halloween.
    "Vengo de la orden de Mashihaisha Ultra. Soy uno de sus generales
    principales, Haikite".
    "Oh, como podrá ver, atrapamos a Capitán Kawaii." Él dudo por un
    momento.
    "Sí, lo sabemos. Es un buen trabajo el que hicieron". Había un tono
    raro en su voz. Mis sospechas aumentaron.
    "¿Donde cobramos nuestro pago?" pregunté.
    "Oh, no necesitarán ir a ningún lado. Lo tengo justo aquí..."
    Entonces me percaté. El viejo y gastado cliché lo puso claro.
    Mashihaisha nos pensaba joder, así que coloqué a Itami en el suelo y me
    paré derecho.
    "Ve al grano, ¿Dónde está nuestro 'pago'?"
    "Pienso que lo disfrutarán. ¡Conozcan a... Mashyite Shell!" El
    sujeto invoco un portal del cual apareció una enorme tortuga metálica
    humanoide. Ahá. Caparazón (shell). ¿Que nombre mas inteligente verdad?
    "¡Disfruten... sus muertes!" Dijo y desapareció en un chispazo de
    luz. Movi a Itami fuera del camino y me puse en guardia. La monstruosidad
    estaba haciendo toda una escena por si sola azotando y gruñendo a nadie en
    particular.
    "Oh vamos! No me quites mi tiempo", grité, intentando sonar
    intimidante. Claro, existe la posibilidad de no poder "intimidar" algo con
    un sistema nervioso central escasamente capaz del manejo de sus propias
    necesidades respiratorias en todo caso. La cosa dejo salir un gruñido
    rudimentario mientras su espalda parecía abrirse y con un ligero siseo
    hidráulico, una extensa ráfaga de diminutos mísiles salió de ella.
    "Fuck..." Era todo lo que podía pensar. Por fortuna, no eran
    mísiles buscadores, de modo que al esconderme detrás de un grueso pedazo
    obtuve un escudo lo bastante bueno como para mandar los proyectiles
    inofensivamente a través de la calle, es decir, hasta que explotaran
    junto con varias estructuras y automóviles. La bestia estaba avanzando
    despacio hacia mí, ahora, blandiendo un cañón automático en su pico. De
    todos los mashyites, tenia que perseguirme el maldito mecha-tanque. Nunca
    había querido un lanza-cohetes como ahora. Mientras reflexionaba el
    impacto que ha causado mi vida en el resto del mundo y me escondía
    silenciosamente vi que el monstruo había sido repentinamente distraído por
    algo atrás en el callejón. Se escuchó como muchos tiros disparándose y
    rebotando en acero (como si hubiera podido ser otra cosa...). Como el
    centro de su atención había sido cambiado, me asomé hacia la cosa esa
    para ver que rayos pasaba. Había un tipo y una mujer disparando armas
    automáticas con gran exactitud y agilidad, lo suficiente como para no ser
    golpeados por contra-ataques. La tortuga definitivamente intentaba
    defenderse, pero los daños eran demasiado grandes. Había pequeñas
    explosiones iluminando la escondida área, así que la muchacha aprovechó
    para desenfundar lo que no podía ser otra cosa que una espada y atravesó
    a la criatura con un golpe critico. Ante esto me apresure a salvar a Itami
    del típico "radio de golpe de la explosión youma" (como viene documentado
    en muchos animes de niñas mágicas), y estuvimos fuera del rango justo a
    tiempo.
    "Shit", murmure para mí mismo.
    - - -
    Al desempolvarme por la que tenía que ser la 34a. vez esa tarde,
    hice mi camino hacia los 2 extraños que nos habían salvado (a lo que
    estaba muy agradecido). Ellos estaban sosteniendo una conversación ociosa,
    como si fuera simplemente un evento cotidiano.
    "Uh", estaba pensando en como NO lucir como un total perdedor para
    esta primera impresión.
    "¿Quién demonios son ustedes?" Viendo la espada gigante que la
    mujer estaba sosteniendo, pude leer vagamente una inscripción en su hoja:
    *Termina traseros*.
    "Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta". El tipo que contesto sólo
    podía ser descrito como un bishounen envuelto en jaranas y MUCHAS armas
    automáticas. Decidí ser yo quien contestara primero.
    "Soy Yoi, y aquel...", dije apuntando a un amasijo de carne en el
    suelo.
    "Es mi compañero Itami. Somos cazadores de niñas Mágicas de oficio.
    ¿Y ustedes?".
    Tuve problemas imaginando a cualquier otro repitiendo esta
    conversación de forma tan casual, saben?.
    "Nosotros somos asesinos de Youmas" él interrumpió.
    "Nosotros limpiamos SUS desastres" ¿Cuán mas patético se puede
    tornar mi día?"
    "Yo soy Kyo, y ella es Mai. Nosotros cubrimos a todas las niñas
    mágicas "perdidas". Entonces, quizás incluso podrían contratarlos para
    matarnos. Aunque solo por si aun no se dan cuenta, perderían, de modo que
    ni se les ocurra intentarlo". Este tipo era bastante modesto. Antes de
    que yo tuviera oportunidad de responder hablo de nuevo.
    "Los veremos algún otro día. Y si tienen suerte, estaremos
    salvándoles de nuevo el pellejo". Mientras ambos se alejaban, mi mente se
    inundó de pensamientos. Para ser concretos, pensamientos de cómo una mujer
    pudiera verse como Mai y comer, bueno, eso y cómo recibir nuestro dinero
    de Mashihaisha Ultra-cretino.
    "La próxima vez, conseguiremos más armas" me comenté a mi mismo
    mientras llevaba a Itami a un hospital.
    - - -
    Bien, ¡eso fue emocionante! ¿Disfrutaste editando, Bobby Junior?
    B.J: Hola!
    Uh, hola Bobby Jr.
    B.J: Hola!
    Um, olvidalo...
    B.J: H -...
    Eso es suficiente Bobby Jr.
    - - -
    azalin1@lycos.com
    emontalve@hotmail.com
    http://www.improfanfic.com/mgh


	4. Episodio 3

Magical Girl Hunters
    Parte 3:
    Creado por Aaron Shattuck, escrito por Gray Brangwin
    ----
    Había veces en que consideraba seriamente cambiar mi línea de trabajo. Una de ellas era sin duda cuando miraba fijamente la factura del hospital de Itami.
    Después de todo, existe ese *algo* espeluznante en una factura de hospital de 200,000 yenes. Especialmente cuando tomas en cuenta que nuestro pago más reciente parecía alejarse más y más.
    Sin embargo, nos es mi intención invocar al cliché, pero *alguien* tiene que hacerlo --y el encuentro con "Capitán Kawaii" (la pre-adolescente maniática esa!) sólo había conseguido cimentar la idea. De detener alguna vez nuestro "control de plagas", pronto toda la ciudad la ciudad se vería invadida por pequeños monstruos en ostentosas mini-faldas listos para destruir a la menor provocación cualquier cosa que ellas percibieran como "maldad" sin considerar en absoluto todo el daño colateral o a transeúntes inocentes. Los sobrevivientes culparían al "malo", y los pobres diablos que quedaran atrapados en el fuego cruzado obviamente ya no tendrían la oportunidad de quejarse. Era este raciocinio el que corría por mi mente cada vez que algo como, digamos, ser casi asesinado por una pequeña mocosa, me hacía dudar sobre de mi opción de trabajo.
    Sin embargo, aun había una factura de hospital que considerar...
    ----
    De momento fue notablemente fácil encargarme de esa factura.... temporalmente, lo sé, pero hasta que el último de los treinta cheques que les di rebote estarán considerablemente ocupados. Solo espero que eso no sea antes de que salga Itami...
    ¿Mencioné cómo Itami me pone los pelos de punta? La mayoría de la gente con ambos brazos dislocados, rotos, y/o deformados de tal forma como para dejarlos casi irreconocibles como brazos, tiende o a gemir lastimosamente o a lamentar su destino. Itami es el único que conozco que solo observa el techo.
    Lo que quiero decir, uno pensaría que él diría por lo menos *algo*. Bueno, de hecho lo hizo, pero las contestaciones monosilábicas realmente no cuentan. Y uno pensaría que por lo menos intentaría moverse aunque fuese un poco --después de todo, no es como si todo estuviera roto, sólo sus brazos. Pero no, él solo observa el techo.
    No, no había nada interesante en el techo. Verifiqué personalmente.
    En todo caso, salí al poco rato --no es fácil pensar en maneras de extraer cobro de un cliente renuente (también conocido como 'gorrón') cuando tu compañero hospitalizado te está dando escalofríos, por lo cual mejor regresé a la oficina.
    A veces, uno se pregunta el grado de idiotez tanto de estas "niñas mágicas" como de sus víctimas. Para delincuentes exitosos, estos últimos realmente pasas por imbeciles a veces.
    En primer lugar, cuando intentas volar a alguien en pedazos, definitivamente *no* pegas la bomba frente la puerta, a plena vista.
    La vi. Me detuve. Consideré. Me pasé las siguientes dos horas inspeccionando cada la pulgada del área circunvecina por otras bombas. Salí, subí la pared y entré por la ventana, verifiqué la oficina entera en busca de más bombas. Regresé por la ventana y di vuelta al edificio, antes de detenerme nuevamente frente a la bomba.
    Saqué mi cuchillo y me acerqué hacia la bomba dispuesto, esperando encontrar alguna otra trampa diabólica que ignorase y que pudiera detonarla. Coloqué el cuchillo contra el
    alambre detonador (alambre azul, alambre rojo, alambre detonador... cual es la opción obvia?) anticipando la activación de un mecanismo oculto que hiciera la explotar la bomba o arrojara una aguja envenenada o algo. Respirando de forma pesada, apliqué presión, esperando a algún youma haciendo ruidos rechinantes al menos.
    Corté el alambre. Por un largo tiempo, hubo un largo silencio, como de catedral.
    Después de un momento más largo, *seguía* el silencio de catedral.
    Después de un momento aun más largo, con disgusto enfundé mi cuchillo y abrí la puerta, rasgando la cinta adhesiva que sostenía la bomba.
    Definitivamente a veces solo debes tomar las cosas como vienen.
    ----
    Yo estaba descansando indolentemente en una silla, mientras jugaba ociosamente con la bomba en una mano y arrojando dardos a un blanco en la pared con la otra. De vez en cuando me molestaba en levantarme para remover los dardos; no era como si se me fueran a terminar pronto (guardamos una caja de aproximadamente doscientos dardos debajo de los escritorios. Solían servir también de armamento auxiliar cuando teníamos el problema financiando munición.) Cualquier observador podría haber pensado que sólo estaba
    flojeando.
    Bien, lo estaba, pero también estaba pensando.
    El problema era ahora cómo conseguir que Mashihaisha Ultra nos pagara. Con Itami en el hospital, no podríamos tomar otros casos durante algún tiempo, no si queriamos guardar nuestra taza de éxito de 99% (Y, además, porque si quiero conservarme vivo). En todo caso, no podíamos dejarlo así, pondría un mal precedente y pronto ya nadie querría pagarnos.
    Además, *quería* desquitarme.
    El problema era --¿Cómo?
    *thunk*
    *thunk*
    *thunk*
    *chik*
    Rayos, fallé....
    Supongo que bien podría escurrirme en su guarida y simplemente *tomar* el efectivo, pero no sería fácil. En todo caso, no sería satisfactorio para mi orgullo tampoco. Para no mencionar que otros *gorrones* potenciales bien podrían no captar el mensaje. Hmm...
    *thunk*
    Pero ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Exigir el dinero frente-a-frente solo conseguirá que me mataran más rápido de lo que la deliciosa azúcar podría causar un ataque cardíaco. Y por las apariencias de los subordinados de Mashi, aun cuando lograra tomarlo como rehén ellos sólo estarían por mucho muy agradecidos de poder librarse de él. Así que ¿Qué otra opción me queda?
    *thunk*
    La diana comenzaba a adoptar una gran resemblanza a un cojín de agujas.
    .... ah, que demonios. Robaré el dinero, *y entonces* comenzaré a sabotear sus operaciones. Quizá después de la segunda comenzarán a captar el mensaje.
    *thunk*
    Oh, demonios, ¿Y cómo en el mundo podría introducirme en su base? Esta era una maldita organización yakuza-wannabe con grandes y babeantes (aunque generalmente ineficaces) monstruos a su disposición!. Rayos, ¡Ni siquiera se *donde* esta su base!
    *thunk*
    *clack*
    Los dardos empezaban a rebotar en otros dardos. La diana estaba enfrentando un problema de sobrepoblación.
    Por un momento, una imagen de Kyo y Mai cruzó mi mente. La primer cosa que consideré es que ésos no podían ser sus nombres reales. Era demasiado fácil suponer de *donde* habían derivado sus pseudónimos. La segunda cosa en considerar fue si yo pudiese conseguir su ayuda para vengarme de Mashi. Pero no --aun cuando pudiera contactarlos de algún modo, también esta el problema de convencerlos de ayudarme. Ellos no parecían muy amistosos.
    Además, después del comentario de 'Kyo', me patearía yo mismo si les llegase a pedir ayuda voluntariamente. Tengo mi orgullo después de todo.
    Pero... cómo podría encontraría la base de Mashi?...
    *clack*
    El montón de dardos desviados debajo de la multiplemente traspasada diana abruptamente se derrumbó al agregarle el peso de otro dardo. Suspirando con frustración, azoté ambas manos contra el escritorio e hice lo mismo con la bombaaccidentalmente. Entonces lo vi, y después de una rápida mirada de escéptica, reí fuertemente, me incorporé, y comencé a recoger los dardos.
    En la bomba, había una pequeña etiqueta blanca. Esta decía:
    "Hecho por M. Ultra Fabricantes. Mercancía de calidad a los precios más bajos. ¡Venga a visitar nuestra oficina principal y planta industrial en calle Bakemono 28!"
    ----
    Tengo que admitir, su oficina principal estaba bastante bien camuflada. Maquinaria impecable, brillantes tanques del almacenamiento, paredes blanco perla, hormigón liso.
    Ahora, si simplemente no hubiera notado que todas las otras plantas industriales alrededor de esta área están sucias, acabadas, y definitivamente son lugares en dónde *no* esperas comer en el piso y sobrevivir, podría haber estado mejor camuflada.
    Y dicho y hecho, era bastante fácil escurrirse en el lugar. Seguro, había guardias y todo, pero cuando los 243 (121 en plena vista, 122 ocultos) estaban viendo anime dentro de la casa de guardias, era sumamente fácil de subir por una pared.
    Había cámaras de seguridad, pero estaban todas apuntando al sitio equivocado. Dígase, la casa de guardias.
    Los perros guardianes dieron ligeramente más problemas. Sin embargo, a diferencia del perro guardián promedio: bultos delgados, ágiles, y letales de pelo y dientes.
    Estos, de hecho, eran barrigonas excusas de Rottweilers. Sus lastimosas excusas de ladridos cesaban con una agitación de pedazos cortos y gruesos de carne (243 de ellos), y simplemente me alejé mientras ellos comían.
    Lo que sea de cada quien, una infiltración bastante exitosa. No exactamente el material sobre que se escriben los cuentos, pero exitoso no obstante.
    ----
    Una vez *dentro* del edificio, sin embargo, las cosas eran algo diferentes. En primer lugar, las cámaras de seguridad realmente estaban apuntando en la dirección correcta. Y sólo la mitad de los guardias estaban viendo anime.
    Así que fui por el recurso milenario de aquellos que desean pasar desapercibidos, el gran cliché usado por todos los espías intrépidos, asesinos, y/o saboteadores. El conducto de ventilación.
    No es *exactamente* como se ve en las películas sin embargo. En primer lugar, en el cine ellos siempre saben exactamente adonde van. No sucedía lo aquí. Ya había perdido el rastro después de dos giros. En la siguiente intersección me sentí desorientado y tres túneles después me di cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido.
    Tuve bonitas charlas con algunas de las otras personas que me encontré gateando por ahí. La asesina pareció algo sobresaltada cuando le dije que Sr. Furaka ya no era dueño del edificio, el ronin fue algo sorpresivo. La hechicera sobre-dotada, lo se lo se esto ya había sido demasiado, pero por lo menos esta Naga pudo darme instrucciones de cómo llegar a la oficina de Mashi, aun cuando era algo difícil seguir el camino torcido y tortuoso que describió. Siguiendo sus direcciones, me las ingenié para hacer algún progreso.
    Sin embargo, en el camino el sonido de la voz de Mashi retumbando en un parlante captó mi atención. Eche una mirada alrededor, encontré una rendija que daba a un cuarto muy pequeño de done podía oír la voz de Mashi diciendo... ¡qué?!
    Entrecerré mis ojos y, miré a través de la rendija --para descubir a Haikite dando un cachorro rosa fluorescente a una nueve-añera en un traje de marinero ridículamente breve, repleto de charreteras, adornos, y relumbrante joyería falsa. Dicha nueve-añera también llevaba una ominosa varita de plástico con punta de rubí. Ella estaba escuchando atentamente a las exhortaciones de Mashi:
    ".. Pretty Marshal Rose, ¡Es tu deber el buscar y destruir el mal y la corrupción que yace en el corazón de esta ciudad! Poppi te ayudará en tu búsqueda tanto como pueda". El cachorro rosa cabeceó, tanto como un cachorropuede cabecear. "¡Ve ahora, y acude donde sea que te necesiten-- aplasta a la oscuridad que nos amenaza todos, no escatimes en nada para lograrlo!"
    Cabeceando entusiastamente (tanto que pensé que un poco más y se le caería) la niña saltó fuera, sujetando fuertemente su vara agarró y sosteniendo al cachorro de forma protectora contra su pecho. Yo miraba, todavía sorprendido, cuando Haikite cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Después de un momento, la voz de Mashi sonó de nuevo, mucho más suave esta vez.
    "Prometedora ¿no?"
    "Lo es, mi señor". Haikite contestó. "Casi tan prometedora como lo era Capitán Kawaii". Tomé una aguda respiración ante esto, pero Haikite no dio ninguna señal de haberme oído.
    "Es una lástima... pero era demasiado inestable. Pero eso ya no es un problema ahora, de modo que no nos preocuparemos más al respecto".
    "Sí, señor".
    "Hmm... casi es hora de encontrarse con el resto del grupo. Encuéntreme afuera, Haikite".
    "Sí, señor". Contesto y salió de la habitación.
    Caí contra la otra pared del conducto de ventilación, mi mente estaba girando por el asombro de cuan fácilmente habíamos sido manipulados de forma tan patética. El bastardo estaba usándonos para librarse de uno de sus propios operativos!.. Solo para después asegurarse de que no nos encargaríamos de aquellos operativos que él todavía quiere...
    Esto... era definitivamente algo para pensar. Pero lo primero es lo primero-- el dinero... segundo la destrucción gratuita. Y *después* pienso sobre esto.
    ----
    Después de una hora más, me las ingenié para encontrar la oficina de Mashi. La totalidad del lugar estaba impregnado con una de esas fragancias lujosas --del tipo que me recuerda el olor de incienso. No era algo que usaría personalmente, pero supongo que esta gente tiene gustos excéntricos.
    Cuidadosamente removí la rendija de ventilación -- y meti al conducto mis manos (y la rendija) de forma apresuradamente, justo al momento en que una gran saeta de energía chirrió justo donde mis manos estaban. De haber entrado inmediatamente... dado el tamaño de esa saeta (y su extraño parecido a ciertos tipos de energía populares entre homicidas pre-adolescentes en minifalda), yo diría que habría sido un montón de polvo en el suelo...
    Lo cual no era un pensamiento reconfortante.
    Aproximé mi cara hacía la rendija, intentando vislumbrar lo que fuese que había disparado esa descarga. A duras penas pude divisar una especie de cetro pegado a un sensor de movimiento --uno muy costoso, por cierto. Me asombró por un momento que alguien que podía permitirse estos lujo tuviera una seguridad tan patética afuera -- pero entonces mis pensamientos regresaron al problema en cuestión.
    Decidí realizar un pequeño experimento, así que saqué un dardo de mi cinturón y cuidadosamente lo empujé hacía a través de la rejilla, manteniendo mi mirada en el cetro/sensor de movimiento. El cetro giró, apuntó al dardo, y lo vaporizó, todo en un espacio de tres segundos.
    Oooookaaaayyy...
    Suspiré. Esto iba a ser más duro de lo que había pensado.
    Continué mirando fijamente el sensor de movimiento, preparado para permanecer allí un buen rato, sin ninguna razón en absoluto. Entonces algo pasó.
    Tuve una idea.
    No era una idea buena. Era, de hecho, una idea muy mala. No malo como en "no-tan-probable-que-salga-mal", sino malo como en "probablemente-te-mates- y-MUY-mal". Lo que era muy, *MUY*. malo.
    Pero bueno, siempre hay estas pequeñas cositas que bien parecen estar determinadas en matarme en cada ocasión.
    Se llaman "impulsos".
    Y, en esta ocasión, un "impulso" me hizo soltar un dardo, e inmediatamente empujar la verja y a *mi* en el cuarto mientras el "bastón de seguridad" se movía para destruir el dardo. De algún modo no grité ante la súbita y violenta llamarada que anunció la destrucción del primer dardo, y arrojé un segundo dardo contra sensor del movimiento al tiempo que el cetro empezó a rastrearme DEMASIADO RAPIDO ---
    *thunk*
    Azoté contra el duro escritorio de madera (teca fina), y un pisapapeles con forma extraña se me clavo en la espina. Estaba magullado, sin aliento, y a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco de la sobredosis de adrenalina, pero no hubo flash de energía llenando mi visión, ninguna luz deliciosa --agh ¡La estupida canción sigue en mi cabeza!-- consumiendo mis vulnerables carnes... estaba vivo.
    Mentalmente, me estaba dando de topes por hacer algo tan estúpido.
    A veces cambiar de oficio parece *tan* atractivo.
    Por fuerza de hábito, me levanté y tomé el dardo del ahora difunto sensor de movimiento, salvándome el gasto de $1 de comprar un nuevo dardo. Entonces, recordé el hecho del porque estaba aquí y empecé a buscar el dinero de Mashi.
    Mientras recorría los cajones de su escritorio, no pude evitar notar la elaborada seguridad en la puerta. No solamente tenía cinco capas diferentes de sistemas de comprobación de identidad, también contaba con armamento de apariencia bastante letal, para no mencionar un montón de material de apariencia arcana y mortal.
    Abrí el último cajón y me encontré cara a cara con una escopeta recortada de gran tamaño. Ciertamente el tenía el aspecto de seguridad cubierto.
    En el escritorio, había un monitor desplegando el input de una cámara de vigilancia inmediatamente afuera -- e "inmediatamente afuera", del alcance de la cámara, estaba un largo y opulento vestíbulo (aunque no tan opulento como su oficina) con tres guardias, dos en rígida atención, y uno que parecía medio dormido. Sin embargo, la cola que se asomó parcialmente a la cámara puso claro que el tercer guardia no era precisamente humano. Por un momento casi se me va, pero después de ver un movimiento ligero en las paredes, me
    di cuenta que había francotiradores probablemente detrás de las decoraciones y los frisos que cubrían las paredes. Finalmente, en el techo, lo que *parecían* luces eléctricas, pero que, para mí, eran claramente el mismo tipo de trampa vara/sensor de movimiento que casi me reduce en un montón de polvo.
    Por un momento, me pregunté por qué la seguridad aquí era tan firme cuando la seguridad externa era lo suficientemente laxa que incluso el ladrón mas tonto podría hacer su entrada. Entonces, mientras me digita a las gavetas reflexione y una doblre respuesta vino a mí. Primero, cualquiera que espere la misma seguridad casi inexistente habría encontrado aquí el mismo destino que mis primeros dos dardos, y dada la cantidad de polvo en la alfombra, eran más personas de las que habría pensado. Segundo, tenía el presentimiento que la mayoría de sus propios subordinados no saben lo que pasa en este área.
    Después de todos, cómo les dices a tus empleados que entrenas a las mismas niñas mágicas que hacen de sus trabajos una ocupacion de alto riesgo?...
    En un armario cerca de la puerta, encontré un estante lleno de pequeñas píldoras azules. Por un momento, me pregunté si Mashi era un drogadicto, pero las píldoras no parecían ninguna clase de droga que pudiera identificar --además, por qué lo tenerlas en la puerta?
    Abrí el siguiente armario, y Mashihaisha Ultra se desplomó a mis pies.
    Después de recuperarme del casi ataque cardíaco, comprendí que esto no era Mashihaisha Ultra. Era, más bien, un traje de alguien grande y azul con cuatro brazos, tres ojos, y ninguna nariz visible de que hablar.
    Dos de los brazos tenían algún tipo de controles mecánicos en ellos --probablemente para permitir el movimiento de los brazos falsos. Al parecer Mashi lucía muy diferente de como pensaba.
    Recogí el traje rápidamente y lo abulté de vuelta en el armario con un portazo. El cuarto debía de ser a prueba de ruidos, pues ningún guardia con armamento exagerado y sediento de sangre entró derribando la puerta. Aun cuando lo hubieran hecho, sin embargo, me pregunto si lo hubiera notado, porque el impacto del pesado traje abrió un tablero oculto el cual contenía grandes pilas de dinero en efectivo.
    Sweeeeeet.
    Después de haber tomado la cuota debida (mas el doble por gastos y mas el doble *de eso* por impuesto al peligro) noté que mi mente se estaba nublando. Agité mi cabeza vacilantemente por un momento, y tropecé hacia el conducto de ventilación --pero estaba poniéndome más mareado con cada paso. Me abofeteé, pero no parecía ayudar --fue con horror creciente que comprendí el olor en el cuarto no era ninguna "fragancia".
    Un vapor narcótico de acción retardada, indudablemente neutralizado por algo en el cuarto --probablemente las píldoras azules. Hecho para atrapar ingenuos, y como ingenuo, entré. Estaba perdiendo fuerza rápidamente --cada paso parecía tomar una milla --y mis pensamientos estaban viniendo desarticuladamente --maldición, no puedo desmayarme ahora... --un poco más --eso es --no, NO te duermas, rayos, --toma la rendija, bobo --la hendidura --muévete --MUEVETE!.. --... --
    ----
    Regresé en mi después a algún tiempo. Por suerte, desperté dentro del conducto de ventilación, no en alguna cámara de tortura. Había logrado llegar hasta ahí y jalar la rendija detrás de mi antes de sucumbir finalmente.
    ¿Intervención divina? Nahh...
    Además, recordé, alguien todavía tiene que hacer algo sobre esas "niñas mágicas".
    De repente, el sonido de una explosión grande hizo eco a lo largo del túnel. De igual forma que lo hizo el sonido de una alarma y voces exaltadas.
    Rayos. Supongo que puedo olvidarme del sabotaje por hoy.
    Pero... ¿ahora cómo salgo?...
    ----
    La suerte estaba conmigo hoy. Coincidentemente encontré la salida.
    Aunque fue después de aproximadamente dos horas de arrastrarse a través de los túneles y escondiéndome de las aperturas dónde los guardias podrían verme. Sin embargo, uno toma lo que puede.
    Estaba a punto de resbalar del conducto de salida cuando me helé. Estaba oyendo dos voces que realmente *NO* quería escuchar.
    "Bien, esto será suficiente por algún tiempo. Mientras el reemplazo de Capitán Kawaii aparece, Mashihaisha estará fuera de combate".
    "Justo como esos cazadores de niñas mágicas ¿eh?"
    Me ericé al oír esto, pero no me moví.
    "Ha ha ha. Muy cómico. No viste la manera en que el tonto me coqueteaba. Debí de haberlo castrado en ese mismo lugar".
    "¿Y tu de que te preocupas? Digo, eres un *hombre* después de todo 'Mai'.
    "¡Es el principio del hecho! Además, yo dudo que tu hubieras sido tan comprensivo si te hubiera estado coqueteando a *tí*.
    "Pero yo soy mujer, de modo que está bien. Además, él pensó obviamente que yo era hombre. Si él hubiera estado coqueteándome, créeme que no hubiera intentado aplastarlo, sólo me estaría yendo más y más lejos".
    "Perra prejuiciada".
    "¡Hey! Simplemente me siento.... incómoda... con ese tipo de personas. Eso no significa que ellos sean menos personas".
    "Entonces actúa como si fuera así, ' Kyo'".
    " ¿... por qué seguimos usando pseudónimos aquí? No hay nadie cerca".
    *thwap* "Porque podría haber alguien a quien no podemos ver, ¡idiota!"
    "...pensé que sería la mujer la violenta". Una pausa. "Espera un minuto. ...si puede haber alguien que no podemos ver...¿Por qué es que decimos todo esto aquí?"
    Silencio sepulcral.
    "Vamonos".
    "De acuerdo".
    Después de que los dos habían salido, resbalé silenciosamente fuera del conducto. Y estuve parado allí durante algún tiempo, mirando fijamente el suelo. Podría jurar que si escuchaba con el suficiente cuidado, habría logrado oír a Wierd Al el Yankovic cantar "Everything you know is wrong..."
    ... no importa. Primero lo primero.
    Dinero, hecho. Sabotaje, ya lo hicieron por mí.
    Ahora era tiempo para resolver esta disputa. Así como de hacer algo sobre el programa de niñas mágicas de Mashi.
    Me encaminé silenciosamente de vuelta a la oficina, mis pies haciendo ondas silenciosas a través de los charcos en la calle.
    


	5. Episodio 4: La Vida es una Perra

Improfanfic presenta...
    MAGICAL GIRL HUNTERS
    Un Improfanfic creado e iniciado por Aaron Shattuck.
    Episodio 4: la Vida es una Perra, y yo también...
    Escrito por Colin Gales
    Gracias a Ethan Forsythe por el "Necronomicute"
    Revisado por los perros rabiosos
    Traducido por ROMeo y corregido por Montalve
    Me gustaría poder decirles que llegué en mi oficina y me sente
    a pensar de forma maquiavelica en un plan para vengarme, pero la verdad es que
    estube distraído, pues otra trampa me esperaba en la puerta.
    Si les dijera que era Itami el que me estaba esperando pacientemente
    podrían llegar a creer que estaba realmente siendo engañado por esa cosa,
    pero francamente, aun sin saber que él estaba en una cama del hospital,
    haciendo su mejor imitación de un objeto inanimado, cualquiera con la mitad
    del cerebro de un erizo de mar con retraso mental habría sido capaz de catalogar
    a esta cosa en el criterio de "no-exactamente-humano". Estaba de pie algo
    desequilibrado, vistiendo una gabardina... tenía una peluca negra
    sobre su cabeza, y bajo eso podía ver una pésima máscara de plástico
    cuya área de la mandíbula estaba cortada para que la "boca" pudiera
    aparentar movimiento.
    La -mejor- parte, sin embargo, era el patéticamente escrito
    pedazo de cartón que colgaba de sus hombros con ayuda de un mecate, el cual
    decía "yo Itami".
    Dejé salir un suspiro al mirarlo desde el vestíbulo, y después
    me dirigí hacia la puerta.
    "Hey Itami", le dije alegremente, "Ya todo esta en su lugar?"
    El Itami-oide se tambaló un poco y una voz profunda borboteó,
    "yo sanado, si".
    Abrí la puerta y entré, él me siguió. Bueno al menos se movía
    como Itami.
    Tomando un respiro, caminé hacía la apartada ventana, la abrí, y
    grité dramáticamente, "Dios mio! Un camión de desechos lleno de carne
    -cruda- se ha volcado en la calle de abajo!!".
    Haciéndome al lado, la criatura asomó su torso por la ventana.
    "¿Dónde?? --¿Dónde?? ¡Mi querer ver!"
    Sí, yo le dí un puntapié, y sí, cayó por ventana. Lo miré
    desplomarse al pavimento dónde estalló en una docena de pequeños lagartos
    que se escabulleron por una cloaca, al tiempo que algunos de ellos
    hacian señas obscenas en mi dirección.
    Ahora, pensé, es buen momento para planear mi venganza...
    pero ahora empezaron a tocar la puerta.
    Las cosas solo se estaban poniendo aun mejor. Era Pretty Marshal Rose,
    o más bien, la nueve añera a la que le había sido concedida la habilidad
    de convertirse en Pretty Marshal Rose. Estaba en ropas de civil, y no
    la habría reconocido de no ser por que vislumbré la cabeza del
    cachorro rosa asomándose en una esquina abajo del vestíbulo...
    Por un segundo, pensé en agarrarla y echarla por la ventana
    junto con el Itami-oide --resolviendo así taaaaantos problemas potenciales--
    pero ella no estaba en modo de -niña Mágica- , además, nadie nos había
    contratado para deshacerse de ella todavía -- no tiene caso trabajarle
    gratis al hampa sobrenatural.
    "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Le pregunté. Sus ojos se paseaban de
    un lado a otro, y susurró, "yo oí -- yo oí a alguien decir..."
    hizo una pausa, y bajó su voz a un rechinido diminuto, "Que ustedes
    *matan* gente".
    "Eso es correcto, matamos cierto tipo de personas", le dije en
    tono de conversacion, mismo que la hizo retroceder un poco. Levantando
    mi voz sólo un poco continué --"¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien que quieras
    *muerto*?".
    Ella se encogió como si se hubiera conectado a un enchufe de
    la pared. "¡SSSSSHHHH!!!!" Ella miró en la dirección del cachorro.
    "¿Podemos... hablar adentro?"
    Encogiéndome de hombros, me hice a un lado y le permití entrar, y
    entonces cerré la puerta.
    "¿Entonces?" pregunté cuando ella se hubo sentado. No podía esperar
    para oír --esto--.
    Ella me miró en forma conspiratoria. "Tengo que, um, acabar con
    un par de personas... pero no sé si esté en condición todavía... así
    que pensé que quizás podría contratar a alguien para hacerlo por mí, sólo
    por si acaso".
    Bueno ¡Pero que cosa más perversa! ¡Contratando matones para
    hacer su trabajo! De no ser yo no un mat.. --quize decir--, cazador de
    niñas mágicas, estaría sorprendido pero, en las condiciones actuales,
    tan solo lo enontré ilarante.
    "Bien, quizá podamos ayudarte, quizás no... nosotros somos por
    decirlo asiiiiiii... --especialistas--" yo le dije, suprimiendo una
    leve risa, "pero quizá si me dices de quién se trata, yo podría decirte
    si podemos ayudar".
    "De acuerdo-- lo tengo aquí apuntado..." ella buscó en una
    cajita, sacó un trozo de papel y me lo dió. Desplegándolo, leí en
    letras azules de bolígrafo:
    "destruye a los cazadores de niñas magikas"
    Miré la puerta de la oficina y en ella el letrero en la ventana
    el cual estaba invertido de este lado, pero en el otro habría sido claro
    a cualquiera estando de pie delante de él que decía CAZADORES de NIÑAS MÁGICAS.
    Ooookay.
    Varios escenarios revolotearon por mi cabeza --estafarle a la
    niña un fajo de billetes, hacerla caminar solita hacia su destrucción,
    usándola para llegar a Mashi, cualquier número de cosas... oh diablos!
    Estaba demasiado cansado.
    "Mira niña", le dije, mientras abría la puerta y apuntaba a las
    letras, "nosotros *somos* los Cazadores de niñas mágicas con quienes
    tienes que acabar".
    "Pero--" ella dijo, en una voz desconcertada," Eso tiene un "C"
    en el letrero, no una "K"."
    "¡Es lo mismo!" Le ladré, perdiendo mi paciencia. "¡TU cometiste
    un error! TU has sido asignada para *DESTRUIRNOS*! Sabía que debía haber
    escrito ese rotulo en Japonés, pero -nooooo-, el inglés esta -in---!".
    "oh..." su voz continuó, y se sentó allí por un segundo.
    Entonces se puso erguida de nuevo --"Digamoooos-- si les pago un
    *montón*, se matarían solos?"
    "¡NO! ¡Ahora *LARGO*!"
    Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y empezó a jimotear al
    brincar de la silla y salir al vestíbulo. Un par de lágrimas corrieron
    por sus mejillas al pasarme de largo, y se volvió mirándome em forma
    suplicante...
    "¿Por favooooooooor?" Ella engatusó, su voz rompiéndose en
    emoción...
    "¡NO!"
    Todos rastro de dolor dejó su rostro.
    "¡BIEN!" Ella estampó su pie. "Tan solo les estaba dando una
    oportunidad de irse sin dolor!" Sus ojos reluciendo con malicia pura.
    "Pero de acuerdo, quieren hacerlo del modo difícil, bien! La próxima vez que los
    vea los chamuscaré en el -incinerador-del-mal-y-destructor-todo-doloroso
    fuego del *Amor Puro* de mi corazón!"
    Ella caminó fuera del vestíbulo, haciendo una pausa para dirigir
    una patada al cachorro rosa, él cual logro esquivarla precipitadamente.
    "¡Te dije que no funcionaría!"
    Suspiré. Por lo menos ella no se transformó aquí mismo. No
    estaba seguro de haber podido manejarlo en ese momento, estaba tan
    cansado.
    Y además aun tenía una venganza que planear. Me senté en la silla, me
    apoyé en el escritorio, y empezé a intrigar...
    * * * * * * * * * * * *
    De acuerdo, tan solo me dormí.
    Pero eso significaba que estaría descansado y agudo al llegar la
    mañana, listo para todo. Desde que Mashihaisha Ultra llegó y nos
    contrató para eliminar a Capitán Kawaii, todo había estado saliendo
    mal (quitando todo el dinero que robe), y eso iba a tener que
    cambiar. Ahora. Tenía algunas ideas, pero primero tendría que ver
    cómo seguía Itami.
    Saqué algo de ropa limpia del armario, cepillé mi cabello,
    chequé el espejo --suficiente. Metie de nuevo la mano en el armario y
    saqué una robusta robusta.
    Respire profundo.
    Tiempo de patear traseros.
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    Itami se veía mejor. Bien, realmente no podría decir siquiera si
    se había movido desde que lo dejé. La única cosa que mostraba señales de
    vida en el cuarto era un quinteto de doctores que recorrían lo recorrian,
    picándolo de vez en cuando.
    "Un espécimen perfecto..." "Podríamos hacerlo un gran cyborg..."
    "¡No, no, una bio-arma!" "¡Aumentaremos su potencial psiquico!"
    Al verme, los doctores se esparcieron y salieron. Observé a
    Itami. Él yacía ahí, mirando fijamente al techo de forma inexpresiva. Lo
    ponderé un segundo, entonces, jugué una corazonada.
    "¿Los doctores trabajaron en ti?" Pregunté.
    "S".
    "¿Dormiste bien?"
    "S".
    "Bien, hora de matar cosas. Sacudete y vamonos".
    Él se sentó, giró sus pies hacia el suelo, y se estiró. El
    cuarto se llenó con crujidos huecos y tronidos. Itami resopló, y
    se paró, dirigiéndose a su ropa.
    Ése es mi muchacho. Itami no era alguien que permitiera que algo
    como dolor y lesiones lo detuviera.
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    Salimos por el frente del hospital, y nos fuimos a otra parte.
    Había estado esperando que Pretty Marshal Rose hiciera su aparición en
    cualquier momento desde nuestra discusión de anoche. Por qué ella no
    intentó acabarme al salir de la oficina, yo estaba más allá de mí --después
    de todo, ella sabía donde estaba-- pero estaba seguro que eventualmente
    las tres canícas que fungen como su cerebro harían click y vendría
    buscándonos. Tocando con el codo a Itami, lo llevé hasta una banca y
    abrí la maleta.
    Sin una palabra, echamos mano y empezamos a distribuir las armas.
    Pistolas de todo tipo, cuchillos, un par de granadas, cartuchos extra
    ... y para mí, una Uzi totalmente automática. Después de ordenarlas,
    empezamos a esconderlas dentro de nuestras respectivas personas.
    Si eres -realmente- diestro, puedes esconder un -buen- de armas.
    "Yo me siento mejor ahora. -Mucho- más seguro. ¿Tu que tal
    Itami?"
    "Estoy bien".
    ¡Wow!. Realmente se debe de haber animado!
    "Bien entonces. Listos --veo que la diversión esta por empezar."
    Itami giró sus ojos y vio lo que yo --el cachorro flourescente
    por el calle esforzándose por -no- ser notado. Claro, su color rosa
    lo hacía destacar como 30 luces de Kleig estuvieran enfocadas sobre él.
    Nosotros, sin embargo, decidimos ignorarlo, nos pusimos de pie y nos fuimos,
    dejando la balija en la banca.
    El cachorro nos siguió a distancia mientras caminabamos
    casualmente. Eventualmente, nos dirigimos a una sección menos
    concurrida de la ciudad, llena de fábricas y callejones en deshuso,
    y nos detuvimos en una sección de la calle que simplemente se diseñó para
    organicar emboscadas --callejones oscuros en todas direcciones...
    "¿Entonces que, compañero?" dije en un tono evidentemente
    fuerte y exagerado. "Pienso que nos están siguiendo-- nos escondemos
    en un callejón?"
    "Lo que sea". Itami murmuró.
    "¿Qué?" dije, aun más ruidosamente. "Deberíamos escondernos en
    el callejón con el resplandor rosa radiando de él? ¡Perfecto!
    ¡Hagamoslo!"
    Caminamos rápidamente hacia el callejón de dónde la luz
    brillaba, desenfundando nuestras armas mientras lo hacíamos. Al dar la
    vuelta a la esquina, comenzamos a disparar.
    Escuchamos un gruñido atrás al tiempo que el cachorro comprendió
    lo que estaba pasando, y otro grito más adelante mientras Pretty
    Marshal Rose arrebatadamente erguía una barrera de fuerza. Desde luego,
    nosotros abrimos fuego antes de hallarla en medio de ese brillante
    nimbo rosa, pero nos estábamos aproximando lo suficiente para sabotear
    cualquier emboscada que hubiera estado planeando.
    Nuestra puntería mejoró una vez que la vimos, pero ese escudo
    le impidió convertirse en colador instantaneo. Seguimos disparando a
    modo de manternerla demasiado ocupada para bajar el escudo y montar un
    ataque.
    Entonces el cachorro comenzó a gatear dando la vuelta a la
    esquina.
    "No esta vez" murmuré, y actuando como uno solo, Itami y yo nos
    giramos y abrimos fuego en la otra dirección.
    Pretty Marshal Rose gritó a voz en cuello al tiempo que su
    compañero explotó en una nube de rocío rosa y rojo.
    Nos dimos vuelta de nuevo, pero ella ya había dejado caer su
    escudo, y estaba apuntando su vara en nuestra dirección. Empezamos a
    dispar de nuevo, pero nos tuvimos que mover de la trayectoria de la
    descarga de color pastel que nos pasó rozando antes de estrellarse en
    un edificio distante. Unas balas razgaron su fuku, pero estaba ilesa, y
    seguía vertiendo energía hacia nosotros.
    "¡Maldición!" gruñí al tiempo de retroceder, "Tiempo de correr
    nuevamente--"
    Itami, sin embargo, había sacado una granada de su bolsillo, y
    la estaba mirando fijamente. Cuando capté que la granada carecía de
    espoleta, el ya la estaba lanzando hacía callejón con un movimiento
    rápido. Corrimos y nos lanzarmos al suelo a la vuelta de la esquina.
    Porciones grandes de pavimento, edificio y otras ruinas salieron
    del callejón, pero ninguno parecía pedazos de nueve añera, de modo que
    asumí que ella todavía estaba viva. Lo cual fue confirmado segundos
    después por más energía rosa energía disolviendo grandes porciones de
    nuestros alrededores.
    Comenzamos a movernos calle abajo, pero una saeta atravezó
    limpiamente el edificio junto al que estabamos, cortándonos la retirada.
    Varios más atravezaron el edificio, y fué cuando nos dimos cuenta de
    que estaba disparando a ciegas, esperando un golpe de suerte. El
    edificio no había sido diseñado para resistir la tensión de tener la mitad de
    su apoyo estructural vaporizado, por lo que complacientemente se
    derrumbó, y rociando todas las direcciones con objetos pesados
    nos derribo a ambos. Esperaba que le estubiera causando a Pretty
    Marshal Rose alguna forma equivalente de estorbo...
    ... Pero, mientras luchabamos por ponernos de pie, la vimos de
    pie, con la vara apuntando hacía nosotros y chispeando con poder.
    "¡El amor puro de mi alma los enviará al tormento eterno!" Ella
    rechinó de rabia. Obviamente habían desperdiciado el tiempo en enseñarle
    frases y canciones lindas. El poder de la vara se intensificó, llegando a
    tope--.
    --Y repentinamente se disipó cuando un fuerte crack hizo eco
    por toda la calle. Algo había golpeado la mano de la niña, mandando a
    volar su vara. Una voz femenina sonó --"oh agente del cute-- escuchame
    fuerte --escucha mi voz-- ¡Y largate o *MUERE*!"
    Oh, no. Conozco esa voz-- y su canción ESTÚPIDA.
    Yep, allí estaba. En el mismo atuendo que la mayoría de las niñas
    mágicas-- Las botas, los guantes, la exesivamente-corta falda, etc,
    etc-- sólo con unas cuantas (y grandes) diferencias. 1: en lugar de los
    acostumbrados colores de ch*ngame-las-pupilas cítricos o pastel, su
    equipo era completamente negro. 2: No había tela aquí, sólo vinil y
    cuero. 3: No tenía ninguna vara u otra arma linda-- simplemente un gran
    látigo de cuero que estaba preparando nuevamente para otro ataque a
    Pretty Marshal Rose.
    Era definitivamente, a mi mortificación, Sailor H. Well, bueno al
    por lo menos desde abajo donde estaba, tenía una vista bastante buena de sus
    bragas de vinil negro.
    H era una de las adolescentes (afortunadamente, por el bien de
    la cordura de la audiencia). Alta y rubia, se impuso sobre la nueve
    añera --y cuando quería, ella podía proyectar un aura bastante ominiosa.
    Pretty Marshal Rose se agachó y retrocedido... Sailor H avanzó, la
    conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que alcanzara a la pequeña
    mequetrefe habría sangre. Esto normalmente estaría bien, pero se me
    había ocurrido una idea. Me puse de pie.
    "Hey, silbidos --que bueno verte de nuevo en la ciudad".
    Al sonido de mi voz, ella se puso rígida y se dió la vuelta.
    "¡TU!! De haber sabido que te estaba salvando a -TI- lo habría
    reconsiderado! Pero estando aquí...--" Ella giró la mirada ligeramente
    --y de pronto, se ablandó. "Holaaaaaa, Itami", ella dijo con una voz
    llena de morbo implícito.
    Sailor H era la única persona que conozco que puede hacer
    sonrojar a Itami (o mostrar cualquier reacción, para ese caso). Y éste
    era más o menos el caso, --él meramente gruñó "hola" al ponerse de pie.
    Esto fué suficiente distracción para permitirle a Pretty Marshal
    Rose escurrirse hacía donde estaba su varita. Sin embargo, al agacharse
    a recogerla, el movimiento cayó en el rabillo del ojo de Sailor H, y
    esta se giró junto con su látigo. H estaba demasiado lejos para hacer
    mucho daño, pero al agacharse Rose la punta del látigo la golpeó
    justo atrás con un fuerte SNAP! --Marshal Rose gritó y corrió
    vara en mano llorando por la calle...
    Sailor H comenzó a seguirla pero la detuve-- "alto", dije--
    "dejala que nos rebase un poco. Si lo hacemos bien, pienso que nos
    llevará a la 'fuente' de estas niñas mágicas..." *y podre cobrarme
    una deuda o dos en el proceso* pensé para mi mismo...
    "¿En serio?" Su tono se heló nuevamente. "¿Y que te hace pensar
    que tu estúpido plan tiene alguna oportunidad de funcionar? Y cómo
    rayos es que sabes sobre esta supuesta 'fuente', tú enfermo, bueno
    para..."
    "De hecho", le interrumpí, "la mayoría del plan lo fraguó
    Itami...".
    "Oh..." ella suspiró, como derritiéndose. "Continúa..."
    Itami me dedicó una mirada sombría, pero en todo caso, TODAS sus
    miradas son algo sombrías, de modo que simplemente me limité a poner a
    H al corriente del asunto, sustituyendome por Itami en las partes de
    acción. Mientras hablabamos, también rastreabamos a Pretty Marshal Rose
    a distancia. Me parecía que teníamos por el momento un aliado, aunque
    uno bastante inestable.
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    Supongo me debo tomar un momento para explicarles sobre Sailor
    H, aunque realmente nada podría explicarla completamente... en todo
    caso, ella es parte de ese .1% que detiene nuestra taza de éxito de ser
    100%.
    Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, ella era tan solo otra
    niña mágica, parte de un equipo, de hecho. Si yo recuerdo correctamente,
    el motiff del equipo era la fruta... si eso es, --Las Guerreras del
    del Cítrico Místico.
    Itami y yo habíamos sido contratados para eliminarlas, y para
    no hacérselas larga, nos presentamos en su puerta un día para hacer
    simplemente eso. Ése fué un día duro. Allí habían nueve o diez niñas,
    cada una con su propia pequeña mascota. Nadie sabía en ese momento
    que el púrpura y completamente adorable mapache sostenida por Guerrera
    Frambuesa (ya sé, ya sé, las frambuesas no son exactamente -cítricos-)
    estaba infectado hasta las patas con el virus de la rabia.
    Tener un familiar enfermo y próximo a enloquecer tuvo un efecto
    peculiar en esta Guerrera del cítrico --ella realmente no era del
    tipo gung-ho destructor del mal como sus cofrades, tampoco le
    estremecía mucho la idea de arriesgar su vida en batalla contra los
    demonios.
    De modo que cuando irrumpimos en su Pow-wow Confidencial Contra
    el Mal que estaban teniendo, Guerrera Frambuesa se heló en el centro
    del cuarto, los ojos abiertos y horrorizada ante la matanza desplegada
    alrededor de ella. Las descargas de rayos de agradable aroma crujían
    sobre cada pulgada del Templo Sagrado (lease: el parque público) que
    eran su cuartel general. Entretanto, Itami y yo servíamos rápidamente
    raciones de metal y explosivos.
    Yo estaba descargando mi cargador en una gorjeante Guerrera
    Tangerine, mientras Itami cortaba la garganta de Guerrera Fresa,
    cuando el mapache purpura se movió del regazo de la ahora helada
    Frambuesa y trepó a su blusa. Agarrando su cuello en sus pequeñas y
    adorables garras, empezó a regañarla con su almibarado rechinido de
    voz...
    "¡Reacciona pequeña *perra*! ¡Tus compañeras Guerreras están
    siendo asesinadas y tu solo te quedas allí! ¿Tengo acaso que
    abofetearte? ¡Vaca inmunda!" El animal ahora estaba espumando por la
    boca, mirandola fija y ferozmente con sus preciosos ojos vidriosos
    --"¿Tengo que hacer todo yo, desertora de primera!?? Yo les mostraré
    -- Les mostraré a TODOS! --sobre todo a TI, MUJERZUELA OXIGENADA!!--"
    Habiendo agotado los blancos moviles por el momento, me giré
    y abrí fuego contra la fuente de la irritación de mis orejas, la mitad
    de aquella frenética criatura se movió repentinamente varios pies a la
    izquierda, mientras el resto de él dio volteretas fuera del frente de
    Frambuesa, golpeando el suelo con un húmedo splat. Ah, las
    maravillosas expansivas...
    Yo estaba listo para una batalla, pero ella simplemente estaba
    de pie y osciló un poco, cuando yo miré su rostro, era obvio que toda
    la experiencia había hecho algo MUY Malo al espacio detrás de sus ojos.
    Había visto la misma expresión en perros que habían sido
    atropellados en la calle, y levanté mi arma, menos por deseo de
    completar el contrato que el de sacar a la pobre criatura fuera de su
    miseria-- pero en ese momento ella regresó a la vida, y en un flash de
    luz púrpura, voló a través de los árboles, y fuera de nuestra vista.
    Suspirando, recorrí el parque hacia dónde Itami estaba luchando
    con con la última de ellas. Guerrera kiwi parecía haber perdido su vara
    o cetro o lo que fuera que ella usara, pero Itami también estaba sin
    arma o cuchillo.
    "Itami", Regañé. " Realmente, estoy decepcionado. ¿Necesitas
    ayuda?"
    Levanté mi arma en forma de ayuda, sacandole de paso un grito
    aterrorizado a kiwi, pero Itami solo cambió la forma de sujetarla y
    dijo, "Nah. Solo me mantenia ocupado mientras esperaba que terminaras
    all". Dicho eso, hizo un movimiento rápido y rompió el cuello de
    guerrera kiwi. Ella se retorció y después calló lánguida, en lo que el
    se puso se pie y se sacudió el polvo.
    Dejamos el área, y eso fué lo último que vi de Guerrera
    frambuesa... pero la muchacha en la que se convirtió apareció algunos
    meses más tarde.
    Otro contrato nos había puesto en la búsqueda de Mimi Neko, otro
    personaje peligroso con el factor de lindura agregado de tener un par
    de orejas de gato y una cola apareciéndole cuando ella se transformaba.
    Ella era su propia linda mascota, y merecía morir horriblemente.
    La teníamos a la carrera, persiguiéndola por una calle mientras
    nos disparaba ráfagas borrosas de radiación con su bastón gatuno
    (o lo que fuese). De alguna manera se nos escurrió, y estábamos checando
    basureros y otros posibles escodites, cuando oímos un ruidoso aullido en la distancia.
    Lanzandonos calle abajo, nos escondimos en un callejón y vimos
    el objeto de nuestra búsqueda que flotaba aparentemente a unos diez pies
    sobre el suelo. Un segundo vistazo reveló que en realidad estaba
    -colgando- de un tramo de lo que parecía ser una cuerda que había sido
    enrollada alrededor de su cuello. Un tercer vistazo reveló la fuente
    probable del aullido --alguien había tomado el bastón gatuno de Mimi
    y le había hecho algo a ella que debió haber sido extremadamente
    incómodo. Un cuarto vistazo permitió que nuestras miradas viajaran por
    la longitud de cuerda del que ella colgaba para ver a la persona que
    lo sostenía...
    "Soy Sailor H!" la figura declaró. "y declaro la guerra a lo
    *lindo*!" No la reconocí mientras estaba parada allí en la salida de
    incendios-- francamente, todo lo que noté eran las bragas negras de
    vinil-- y después me sacudí y levanté mi arma. Quienquiera que fuera,
    ella era otra niña mágica con intenciones obviamente asesinas, y en ese
    entonces, no me sentía como para correr riezgos... de modo que disparé
    unas cuatro o cinco balas.
    La muchacha vestida de negro gritó y saltó de la salida de
    incendios-- un giro de muñeca y el látigo dejó el cuello de Mimi,
    dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo. Juro que H puso un toque Inglés a ese
    giro, ya que el cadaver de Mimi vino a caerme justo a mi, arruinando mi
    tiró. Empujé el cuerpo y recuperé mi postura al tiempo que Sailor H
    volaba lejos de nuestra vista.
    "¿Por que no le disparaste, Itami?" Le refunfuñé mientras me
    enderezaba el cuello de la camisa.
    "No era parte del contrato" murmuró.
    Y bueno, no estuvo tan mal. Tomamos el crédito de la muerte y
    nos pagaron, pero tenía una corazonada de que volveríamos a ver más de
    está "Sailor H".
    Y lo hicimos, varias veces. Eventualmente armé las piezas del
    rompecabezas de que había pasado con la antiguamente Guerrera Frambuesa
    --aparentemente después de nuestro primer encuentro, ella se llenó de
    intensos sentimientos de duda y auto-aberración. Pero para su crédito,
    en vez de dejarse arrastrar hasta la autodestrucción, eventualmente lo
    fué canalizando en un ligeramente más saludable odio contra aquellas
    como ella --otras niñas mágicas. De modo que, después de un tiempo
    vagando por varios lugares de dudoso prestigio, ella decidió hacer una
    revisión de su imagen y comenzar una matanza de niñas mágicas. Les
    mueve el corazón ¿Verdád?.
    En todo caso, nuestros encuentros subsecuentes fueron ligeramente
    más cordiales --aunque ella nunca me perdonará el haber intentado
    dispararle el primer par de veces. Sin embargo, ella se encariñó con
    Itami --siempre dije que ese look melancólico y actitud taciturna eran
    justo lo ideal para atraer mujeres (perturbadas), y por consecuencia,
    me tolera por el bien de Itami. Menos mal, por cierto, que ya no arroja
    rayos de frambuesa, pero de igual forma ahora levanta sin esfuerzo 120
    kilos y la he visto agujerar acero blindado con ese látigo. Es un verdadero
    dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, desde que esto lo hace como una cruzada
    personal, ella no nos pide ni dinero ni crédito por las muertes --cosas
    que tanto Itami como yo estamos perfectamente dispuestos a aceptar
    al trabajar con ella.
    ****************
    De cualquier modo, seguimos a Pretty Mashral Rose hasta un
    jardín rocoso algo aislado. Y mientras observabamos desde nuestros
    escondites, la muchacha se arrodilló delante de un pequeño arreglo de
    piedras, y comenzó a cantar suavemente. No pude interpretarlo del todo,
    pero parecía ser una súplica a fuerzas misticas del bien.
    Los minutos pasaron... repentinamente, hubo un crujido junto a
    mí. Sailor H se acercó, haciendose tan delgada como podía para caber
    detrás del arbusto junto al que estaba...
    "Solo recordándote", ella susurró, "Ella es MÍA".
    "Está bien por mí -- un freebie menos", susurré detrás,
    "Solo espera hasta que ella termine de comunicarse con lo que sea
    con lo que se esté intentando comunicarse, ok?"
    "Bien". Con éso, ella se trasladó silenciosamente a un arbusto
    delante del mío y se arrodilló. Mientras se inclinaba, su falda
    se subió...
    Panties. Rayos, iba a tener que tener una -charla- con Itami.
    Tener citas es algo dificil cuando estás en una línea de trabajo tan
    misógina como la nuestra (imagínense --¿Qué sucede cuando te preguntan
    "pues, ¿A que te dedicas?")... y me supusé que necesitaría
    descubrir a ciencia cierta de Itami si A) Siquiera le gustan realmente
    las mujeres y B)Si alguna vez ha intentado un movimiento con H...
    porque a estas alturas, estaba casi dispuesto a arriesgar daño
    corporal serio para hacer el intento yo mismo.
    Mi atención fue desviada (afortunadamente) por un resplandor
    repentino de las piedras, y un ruido de chisporroteo -- una voz onduló
    a través del aire...
    "SÍ, SÍ, ¿QUE SUCEDE, MARSHAL ROSE? ¿NO SABES QUE ÉSTA ES LA
    HORA DE SIESTA VESPERTINA DE LAS FUERZAS DEL BIEN?"
    "Lo siento", gimoteó la muchacha, "Pero esos individuos mataron
    a mi ayudante y entonces esta señora salió y creo que rompió mi varita
    y y y no sé qué hacer..."
    Con el rabillo del mi ojo, vi a H levantarse y caminar, en
    cunclillas alrededor de algunos arbustos, acercándose a la muchacha.
    "OH, ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN", se quejó la voz, "ABRIREMOS EL PORTAL
    Y TE TRANSPORTAREMOS A, uh, LAS TIERRAS DEL PARAÍSO OTRA VEZ Y TE
    ENCONTRAREMOS UN AYUDANTE NUEVO Y ARREGLAREMOS TU VARITA Y TODO ESO
    --PERO ESTAMOS ALGO OCUPADOS POR EL MOMENTO, ASÍ QUE CUANDO LLEGUES,
    QUÉDATE EN EL PASILLO HASTA QUE TE LLAMEMOS, SI?"
    "Sí, sí!" La muchacha respiraba con impaciencia. "MUUUUUCHAS
    gracias!" El resplandor de las piedras descoloró, pero ella siguió
    hablando-- "-Sabía- que serían gentiles y buenos y verían por mí y
    me protegerían..."
    Repentinamente, un aro de cuero cayó sobre la cabeza de
    Marshal Rose y se apretó alrededor de su garganta. Sailor H se
    enderezó jalando a la muchacha hacia arriba, manteniendo el nudo
    del látigo firme detrás de su nuca."
    Okay-- entonces ¿Me puedes decir cuál ese grandioso plan que
    tienes?" preguntó, mientras Pretty Marshal Rose comenzó a
    patear frenéticamente. Itami y yo nos paramos y nos movimos
    hasta donde estaban.
    "Es bastante simple --esperamos a que el portal se abra--
    nos escabullimos, nos ocultamos, y después vermos si podemos
    encontrar a Mashi y Haikite y cualquier otro que se ponga en
    nuestro camino y patear traseros".
    "Gurk", sugirió Marshal Rose.
    "Oh vaya, -brillante- Yoi. Pero pienso que debemos
    mejor descubrir cómo y porqué una organización malefica está
    creando hordas de -bienechoras- mágicas. No parece tener
    sentido" H reflexionó.
    "Ulllk", remarcó Marshal Rose, al tiempo que comenzó a
    disminuir su pataleo.
    H frunció el ceño. "Me importa -y mucho-- el descubrir
    porqué me arrojarón como carne de cañón-- especialmente
    si estas "fuerzas del bien" son un simplemente un frente para las
    fuerzas del mal".
    Marshal Rose no dijo mucho, tan solo se crispó un par
    de veces y sacó la lengua. Sailor H se volteó hacia Itami.
    "Después de que todo ésto termine, qué tal si vamos a tu
    escondite?...Lameré tus heridas... "
    Dos ruborizaciones en un día! Estaba impresionado.
    "Guárdatelo en la cosa que irrisoriamente llamas falda, H.
    Y a propósito, creo que ya terminaste con ella".
    "Hmm?" H sacudió a la muchacha experimentalmente un
    par de veces, pero estando muerta, ella no hizo otra cosa fuera
    de desplomarse un par de veces, de modo que H solo la dejó caer
    al suelo.
    Las piedras eligieron este momento para comenzar a brillar
    nuevamente-- solamente que esta vez el resplandor se hizo más
    brillante y comenzó a aremolinarse-- pronto, una imagen se formó
    dentro del resplandor --una qué parecía una sala de espera... "
    Ese es nuestro boleto chicos -- um, traigan eso junto con
    nosotros--"señalé el cuerpo-- "Podríamos necesitarlo más adelante".
    Sailor H sujetó la parte posterior del fuku del cadáver y
    la alzó hacia arriba. "¿Para qué?"
    "No se-- bocadillos, quizás-- déjame en paz, solo estoy
    improvisando!" Con eso, indiqué a mis compañeros seguir, y
    caminamos a través del portal.
    Había una sensación rara al atravezar el portal, y
    entonces ya estábamos allí en el cuarto. La luz se disipó, y nos
    dejó en un pequeño y acogedor cuarto con sofás y una mesa de café
    apilada de revistas y una caja de buñuelos".
    "Ooooh, crullers!" H dijo, y aventó el cuerpo sobre un
    sofá. Nos juntamos alrededor de la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer.
    Quienquiera que sea el panadero de Mashi, hace un buñuelo
    CHING"N.
    Itami se limpió la azucar glass de la barbilla y puso un
    oído en la única puerta en el cuarto. "A*gui*n vien*" él dijo en
    medio de un bocado de Bismarck.
    Ahora pude oír pasos, y sonaban como bastantes.
    "Escondanse!", dije, y H e Itami se lanzaron sobre uno de
    los sofás. Yo me dirigí hacia otro, pero entonces me detuve,
    dándome cuenta que había un cadáver de niña mágica en él.
    Okay.
    Quienquiera que viniera no esperaba encontrar a una Pretty
    Marshal Rose muerta. Sin embargo, también esperaban encontrar a
    -alguien- adentro. No encontrar nada los haría sospechar tanto
    como encontrando un cuerpo. Tuve que pensar deprisa. Apoyé el
    cuerpo en una posición en que esuviera sentara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos,
    pero su lengua era toda púrpura y se asomaba. Nada bueno. La empujé
    adentro con un dedo, pero ahora su quijada colgaba ligeramente
    abierto. Gah. El rigor-mortis ya no es lo suficientemente rápido
    estos días. Tomé así un buñuelo, lo partí por la mitad, y
    abarroté una sección en su boca. Entonces me arrastré bajo el
    sofá y me asomé un poco adelante para salir por detrás.
    Mientras acuñaba una mano entre los cojines, la puerta se
    abrió y en Haikite entró. Reconocí su voz al hablar, "Ah, Marhsal
    Rose! Veo que encontraste los buñuelos. Bien, un bocado puede
    hacer aliviar la sensación después de una pérdida tan terrible,
    hmm?"
    Alcancé a través de los cojines y apreté el pelo en la nuca
    de Marshal Rose, y tirado en ella. Su cabeza cabeceó.
    "Muy bien. Regresaré después, seleccionaremos un reemplazo
    conveniente para tu compañero y reconstruiremos tu varita. Mientras,
    permanece aquí, pues es que las fuerzas del bien vamos a...uh, estar
    haciendo algo".
    Bajo del sofá podía ver muchos, muchos pies detrás de la
    puerta de la que salió Haikite. Sujeté su nuca de nuevo, meneando
    su cabeza en tan enérgica serie de cabeceos como un cadáver podría
    producir".
    "Te veré más adelante entonces. Intenta relajarte".
    Pensé para mi mismo que ella no podría estar más relajada
    de lo que estaba ahora. Haikite giró sobre sus talones y
    atravezó la puerta, pero antes de que se cerrara pude oírlo
    murmurar, "¡Vaya con la Pequeña CERDA! ¿Viste nada más con cuántos
    de esos buñuelos se atrabancó?"
    Me arrastré hacia fuera bajo del sofá y me estiré. Itami y
    Sailor H se arrastraron fuera de su sofá, y la mueca gatuna en
    su cara sugirió que ella había tomado cierta ventaja de su
    proximidad a un Itami de aspecto ahora-aún-más-desaliñado-que-
    de-costumbre.
    "¿Ahora qué? " Itami preguntó. Lo tomé como muestra de su
    nerviosismo extremo que él mostrara interés en la línea de
    acción...
    "Bien, número uno, pienso que ella--" moví mi pulgar hacia
    la difunta Marshal Rose-- "Aún puede sernos útil. Y número dos
    pienso que deseamos ver que es lo que se proponen estas 'fuerzas
    del bien', ¿Partimos?"
    Me dirigí hacia el cuerpo, saqué el buñuelo de su boca,
    y entonces sujeté la parte posterior de su blusa, poniéndola de
    pies. Después de un cierto manoseo involuntario, me las ingenié
    para ponerla en una posición más-o-menos de pié sujetandola con
    una mano del cuello de la blusa y la otra en la nuca.
    Empujándola hacia adelante, podría conseguir que pareciera
    caminar... bien... realmente, ella "caminaba" como un avestruz
    paralizado, pero calculé que serviría con el nivel de ayuda
    que tenían en este lugar.
    Saltando ella delante de mí, salí del cuarto, y los otros
    me seguían.
    Estaba impresionado. O esta NO era la misma fábrica en
    donde había estado antes, o había mucho más en el interior de
    lo que aparentaba. Estábamos en el borde de un gran patio al aire
    grande con grandes pilares de piedra y los arreglos atractivos
    de plantas-- rodeados por paredes de piedra enormes. Todo estaba
    adornado de forma muy ornamentada y coloreado brillantemente. Un
    aspecto No-tan-malo. Exploré el lugar y elegí la arcada más grande
    y conduje a nuestro grupo a través de ella.
    Encontramos otro patio, más grande incluso y más adornado.
    En nuestra dirección venía una pequeña patrulla de guardias...
    no tan grandes para poder con nosotros, pero bastante grandes para
    activar la alarma. Bien, aquí estaba la prueba de fuego.
    Vinieron delante de mí, mirando a Pretty Marshal Rose.
    Trabajando mi voz en mi mejor falsetto e intentando no
    mover los labios, moví de un tirón su cabeza y chirrié,
    "transferencia de presos del bloque 1138..."
    "Continúe", el lider gruñó, y siguieron su camino.
    Este podría haber sido más fácil de lo que pensé.
    Hicimos nuestro camino a través de un número de otros
    patios, progresivamente más y más hermoso. El día disminuía, y
    el cielo dió a cortinas asombrosas del color-- y entonces
    encontramos nuestro camino al paraíso.
    A través de un arco masivo estaba el jardín más
    exhuberante, ajardinado en una colina enorme con una cierta
    clase de estructura a semejanza de altar en la cima. Haikite
    estaba allí, flanqueado por un número de losas de músculo
    realmente amenazadoras, pero estaban todos equipados en
    brillantes armaduras de plata y blanca. Debajo, rodeando la
    colina, estaba una masa de figuras encapuchadas y en túnicas,
    algunos cientos más o menos.
    Los evadimos y nos ocultamos entre el verdor. Dejé a
    Pretty Marshal Rose en un arbusto y volví mi atención a la
    reunión.
    Repentinamente, una voz creció aparentemente de ninguna
    parte --Mashihaisha Ultra.
    "LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA, ACOLITOS DE LA LUZ. SEPAN QUE
    LO QUE HAGAN HOY ASEGURARÁ EL FUTURO PARA LOS DE CORAZ"N PURO.
    SEPAN QUE HAY UNA FUERZA ACTIVA DEL BIEN EN EL UNIVERSO QUE LES
    HA ELEGIDO PARA SER SUS AGENTES".
    Varias figuras encapuchadas avanzaron hacia el altar, y
    tiraron de sus capuchas. Un grupo principal de adolescentes miró
    fijamente el altar, caras inundadas con éxtasis...
    Siempre sospeché que había una buena razón por la que
    estas fuerzas reclutaban a muchachas jóvenes --eran más fáciles
    de convencer que realmente *había* una fuerza activa del bien en
    el universo...
    Ahora algo materializaba detrás del altar -- una figura
    humanoide... había una luz blanca brillante que emanaba de la
    figura-- incluso desde donde estaba yo podría sentir el suave
    calor en mi cara... Ahora las niñas dejaban caer sus túnicas
    revelando una variedad de uniformes de colegiala...
    La figura separó los brazos e indicó a las muchachas pasar
    adelante. Mientras lo hacían, un par enorme de alas emplumadas se
    revelaron en su espalda. Un coro de "ooh's" y "aahh's" empapó a la
    muchedumbre mientras que la figura miró benevolentemente a la
    asamblea.
    De ser alguien más, hubiera dicho que estaba mirando un
    aunténtico ángel.
    Debajo del altar, el "ángel" sacó un tomo enorme, cubierto
    con la piel peluda de algún animal que debe haber sido radiactivo
    mientras estaba vivo-- pintas de peluche de un tono innatural
    destellaban en todos los colores del arco iris. Él colocó el libro
    en el altar y lo abrió, hojándolo ociosamente.
    "MUY BIEN, VEAMOS AQUÍ... POR EL PODER DEL NECRONOMICUTE,
    IMPLORO AL UNIVERSO CONCEDER TODOS SUS PODERES DEL BIEN SOBRE ESTOS
    DIGNOS ASPIRANTES!"
    Después dijo muchas otras cosas no precisamente de mucho
    interés (para no mencionar el estar en un lenguaje enteramente
    ajeno), y una luz se derramó sobre las muchachas que rodeaban el
    altar. Tenía la furtiva sospecha de que un "equipo" estaba por ser
    creado-- y solo un vistazo me dijo que iban a ser un *BUEN* de
    chiquillas en ese grupo.
    "OKAY, OKAY-- LUZ TÍBIA blah blah blah FELIZ FELIZ etc etc
    --NECESITAMOS COMPAÑEROS! HAIKITE--" La figura con la voz de Mashi
    llamó con la mano a su subordinado-- "DONDE están LOS COMPAÑEROS?"
    "Justo aquí, mi señor". Con éso, él indicó a un par de razos
    acercarse. Ellos traían una caja grande. Bajándola, uno de ellos
    abrió uno de los lados, y un enjambre de polluelos salieron de la
    caja, cada polluelo le hacía fiestas a una colegiala...
    Luz mística llenó el aire junto con el sonido de píos
    constantes. A un lado podía oír a Sailor H gimiendo suavemente, "Creo
    que me voy a enfermar..."
    "GENIAL. AHORA NECESITAMOS UN MOTIFF. TENDREMOS ALGUNO DE
    CASUALIDAD? NO COMO ESA COSA DE LAS FRUTAS DE HACE RATO, ESPERO--"
    "Bueno, mi señor --usted sabe como es esto... la mayoría de los
    buenos ya se ocuparono... "
    "SÍ, SÍ. OH, BIEN, TRAIGANLO".
    Haikite caminó hacia adelante y le dio una caja amarilla y
    negra de aspecto familiar.
    "HMM. BIEN, CUMPLE EL PROP"SITO... SUPONGO". Él Despejó su
    garganta. "LAS BENDIGO AHORA CON TODO EL PODER DE ESTE *er* SÍMBOLO
    MÍSTICO, SERÁN BAUTIZADAS COMO, esteee --LOS CABALLEROS BRILLANTES
    DEL CRAY"N!"
    Un resplandor blanco estalló y se esparció en 64 rayos de arco
    iris que buscaban y envolvían a cada colegiala... era dificfil mirar
    directamente al resplandor... pero cuando se calmó, un nuevo ejército
    de niñas mágicas estaba ahí, haciendo aspavientos de alegría.
    Sesenta y chingadas cuatro. Me arrastré cerca de Itami y H.
    "Hey", cuchichée, "Levanten la mano los que piensen que puede
    que sea una buena idea tomar venganza -después-".
    Ambos levantaron ambas manos.
    "Muy bien --hagámoslo quietos y calladitos, y veamos si podemos
    encontrar una salida no-mágica de aqu".
    Nos escurrimos entre las orillas hacia la salida. Pensé
    brevemente en tomar el cadáver de Pretty Marshal Rose otra vez, pero
    calculé que solo nos alentaría nuestra huída.
    Y entonces... entonces tuve uno de **esos** monentos.
    Oí algo que raspaba, y seguí el sonido hasta donde dos figuras
    operaban en las sombras.
    "Kyo" y "Mai".
    Entonces me cayó el veinte. ELLOS bombardearon los cuarteles de
    Mashi anteriormente. Había una bomba en la puerta de nuestra oficina,
    pero otra trampa casi inmediatamente después. Las bombas no eran estilo
    de Mashi --él utilizaba criaturas como el Itami-oide o los youmas --y
    las niñas mágicas, al parecer. *ELLOS* fueron los de la bomba en mi
    oficina, no Mashi-- la dirección en la bomba fué probablemente para
    confundir al FBI. Eso explicaría esa broma que oí por casualidad sobre
    que los cazadores de niñas mágicas "eran historia".
    Sonreí siniestramente. Miré a donde estaban Sailor H e Itami--
    habían alcanzado el arco, y me hacían señas de que los siguiera-- pero
    cuando vieron la mirada en mi cara se detuvieron.
    Sacudí una pierna, y la Uzi resbaló de mis pantalones (no
    pregunten --secreto de oficio). La recogi y me acerqué lentamente a
    donde estaban los dos transformers.
    "¿Que hay?", dije.
    "Click", dijo el seguro de mi Uzi.
    Los dos voltearon como los típicos niños sorprendidos en el
    tarro de galletas. "Hey!" dijo 'Kyo'. "Uh --parece que ustedes están
    tras de Mashi también... er... quizás podríamos unir uuuh, fuerzas... " "....
    "Mmmmmmm no, no lo creo" contesté alegremente.
    Sobre el arco, podía oír a mis compañeros haciendo exagerados
    "Shhh!".
    "Espera-- salvamos su vida! Tu sabes, el youma?" 'Mai' chirrió.
    "Ooooh si, seguro que lo hicieron!!" Dije, aún más alegre.
    Y entonces, exprimí el gatillo...
    FIN PARTE 4
    [Nota De los Editores: Reeeeaaarrrghhhreeerrrgh Grrrrrr Rrrrrrrowll.]
    Colin Wales: Escritor | Músico Experimental | Artista
    VEAN el World Domination Center y la fabrica de leche para bebé:
    ************
    PURE GRANULATED SOUND, CD experimental en progreso


	6. Episodio 5: Retiro Estratégico

Improfanfic Presenta
    Una creación de Aaron Shattuck
    MAGICAL GIRL HUNTERS
    Ahora, dispararle a 'Kyo' no era exactamente DIVERSI"N, sino que
    era algo que había estado deseando hacer por algunos días, así que
    realmente debo admitir que lo gocé.
    'Él', sin embargo, no parecía pensar que fuese agradable en
    ningún modo. No podría decir por su cara, por supuesto, estando muerto
    y todo, pero me dió de alguna manera esa impresión. Extrañamente, 'Mai'
    no parecía darle importancia.
    "Quizás", le dije, infundiendo mi voz con la suficiente dulzura
    feliz-feliz alegre-alegre para irritar incluso a una niña mágica, "¿Hay
    algo que quieran decirme?".
    Pienso que al fin había causado impacto en ella, o quizá solo la
    visión del otro lado del barril, pero su boca estaba abierta cuando la
    interrumpieron.
    Oí un grito de detrás de mi de "RÁFAGA ARDIENTE DE SIENNA!", y
    el aire centelleó en un feo marrón, pero no me dí cuenta qué había
    sucedido hasta que el cuerpo de 'Mai' golpeó la tierra, una colilla de
    cenizas sobre su cuello en vez de la más generalmente esperada cabeza.
    Mierda. Demasiado para nuestro escape cauteloso.
    Episodio 5: Retiro Estratégico
    Por David H. Siegel
    Me dí la vuetla, Uzi en mano para encarar a quienquiera acababa
    de asar la cabeza de la falsa-hembra con la que había estado hablando.
    Desafortunadamente, no era una muchacha, eran cinco. La del frente
    tenía su varita-crayón enfrente de ella. Como si por señal, las otras
    cuatro imitaron su pose y comenzaron a gesticular en unísono.
    "¡Como los colores del arco iris, toda la gente debe trabajar
    junta en paz y armonía! ¡Somos los caballeros brillantes del crayón!
    Con el poder recto de...
    Sienna Quemado!
    Sienna Puro!
    Fuchsia!
    Cardo!
    y Amarillo Verde!
    SUPRIMIREMOS a todos que se entrometan en el camino del bien y
    de la luz pura!" Todas ellas apuntaron hacia mí, manteniendo la pose
    por un momento, como esperando la foto.
    Esto acaba de mandar todo al infierno. Me superaban en armamento
    totalmente, cada una agitaba una de esas estúpidas crayón-varitas, cada
    varita brillaba intensamente con el color apropiado. Puse mi mejor cara
    de "inocente transeunte" y deslicé mi Uzi nuevamente dentro de mis
    pantalones, esperando ellos que no hubieran notado que les estaba
    apuntando a ellas.
    "Gracias a DIOS, caballeros del crayón! Esa mujer terrible iba a
    LASTIMARME. Ojalá y tan solo hubiera más heroinas como ustedes ahí
    afuera... " Se tragaron la perorata como cachorritos. Entonces la que
    estaba en frente, una de las dos parduscas, lanzó su propio discurso.
    "Fué afortunado, Sr. La mujer a la que usted hizo frente era la
    temible Mai Super. Ella y su nefasto socio, Kyo Hyper, están apenas
    debajo de Mahaisashi Ultra en las filas del Imperio Maligno".
    Solo Podía cabecear tontamente ante esa declaración, y
    afortunadamente, Itami lo tomó como señal para hacer explotar la cabeza
    de Caballero Cardo. Quizás "estallar" no era la palabra indicada, pero
    está muy cerca eso de lo querealmente le sucede al cráneo de una colegiala
    cuando le introduces la bala expansiva de una Magnum.
    Antes de que cualquiera de ellas pudiera invocar sus rayos de
    energía ya me había encargado de Verda amarillo y Sienna Puro con mi
    Uzi recién desenfundada, Itami había reducido el torso de Sienna
    Quemado a una burbujeante pulpa rojiza, y Fuchsia estaba suspendida a un
    buen tramo del suelo por el látigo de H. Estaba a punto de preguntarle
    a la caballero donde estaba la salida, pero H tomó ese momento para
    romper el cuello de la joven, a lo cual me limité a encogerme de
    hombros.
    Le hice señales a mis dos compañeros, y después de aplastar
    cuidadosamente a sus cinco polluelos coloreados, recibí la justa
    queja de Sailor H por traer a la Patrulla Prisma tras nuestros talones,
    y le pregunté a Itami si podía hacer algo con la caja de dinamita que
    nuestros antes colegas (y ahora cadaveres) habían dejado.
    Itami casi sonrió.
    En segundos, él ya había fijado el temporizador para cinco
    minutos, y acometimos hacia una de las paredes, una que tenía lo que
    parecia una puerta en ella.
    Llegamos ahí sin mucho problema (pienso que todos los guardianes
    se estaban cambiando de vuelta a su ropa de rufianes. No puedo
    culparlos. Esa armadura lucía increiblemente incómoda,
    desafortunadamente, no había ninguna puerta, solo un parche irregular
    de moho.
    Esperen.
    ¿Moho en el mármol?
    Perforé la pared. O salíamos, o me rompía la mano.
    Fué sorprendentemente agradablemente cuando mi puño atravezó la
    pared.
    Madera contrachapada. La cosa entera era Contrachapeado. Nos
    tomó no más de un cuarto de minuto romper el escenario de mármol. Una
    vez adentro, encontramos que el escenario completo del "paraíso" estaba
    contenido en una especie de estudio de sonido.
    Las paredes del metal formaban un domo en lo alto. Justo enfrente
    de nosotros estaba una puerta del metal marcada con el rotulo "salida",
    y estaba invitantemente abierta.
    Desafortunadamente, el vestíbulo detrás de esa puerta no era tan
    invitante. Como la mayoría de los pasillos de la última vez que estuve
    aquí, éste tenía varias de esas varitas feliz-lindo-mortales distanciadas
    una de la otra por unos pocos metros a lo largo del techo.
    Itami y yo habiamos visto o experimentado de primera mano lo
    qué esas cosas pueden hacerle a la gente, nos detuvimos en seco. Sailor
    H por su parte, teniendo como de costumbre cero pista en todo, entró
    caminando impunemente.
    Itami se las ingenió para sujetarla antes de que ella se
    convirtiera en polvo de chica mala, y ambos terminaron en el piso. Ella
    le susurró algo, y de pronto me parecía repentinamente que tendría que
    encontrar la salida yo solo.
    Suprimiendo mis tendencias voyeuristas, intenté pensar en una
    manera de atravesar esas varitas de la muerte. Saqué uno de mis dardos,
    esperando que funcionara otra vez. Lo lancé, las varitas lo siguieron y lo
    vaporizaron, e inmediatamente se reorientaron. No hubo suerte ahí.
    Decidi rendirme respecto ante vestíbulo, y, caminando sobre la
    renuente forma de Itami y la forma persistente de H, comencé a buscar
    una ventila. Había buscado por casi una carta parte del camino alrededor del
    cuarto cuando oí tiros detrás de donde había dejado al par de urgidos
    (o más bien la urgida Sailor y su pareja inprotestante).
    Acometí de regreso, y en vez del desastre que esperaba, encontré
    simplemente a Itami disparándo metódicamente a los bastones. Obtuso,
    pero así es Itami. También encontré esas maravillosas bragas negras nylon
    a una buena distancia de su propietaria.
    "Disfrutaste tu descanso?" Pregunté a mi socio. Como de
    costumbre, él apenas dio algo así como un "hnnn" en respuesta. Sailor
    H solo se reía irritablemente.
    En retrospección, debimos haber sido un poco más cuidadosos al
    recorrer el vestíbulo. La última vez que recurrimos a los disparos,
    nos encontramos rodeados por unas colegialas obsesionadas con el color.
    En serio que debimos haber estado listos para el Youma que salió
    del armario de almacenaje.
    Pero, ya en serio.... Youma LYSOL?
    Tanto Itami como yo empezamos a descargar cartuchos, pero como a
    veces suele ser nuestra suerte, nada parecía suceder. Sailor H, aunque
    azotaba al monstruo con toda su fuerza, no parecía hacer más que
    nosotros. Los humos realmente comenzaban a subirseme cuando Itami sacó
    algo un poco más fuerte. Algunos pueden decir que una granada es una
    mala idea en un pasillo cerrado, y convendría normalmente con ellos,
    pero REALMENTE deseaba salir de allí antes de la brigada Rainbow Brite
    decidiera investigar.
    Aterricé diez pies atrás, mis oídos sonaban al ritmo de la banda.
    Lysol ya era solo algunas chispas y un olor químico, e incluso había
    cachado cuál habría sido un "panty-shot" cuando Sailor H voló sobre mí.
    Eso, por supuesto, si sus bragas no hubieran estado en el otro extremo
    del vestíbulo. Me recordé otra vez preguntarle a Itami si él pensaría
    mal de mi por intentarlo.
    De allí en adelante, todo fué como cuando entramos la primera vez.
    Negocio de apariencias, seguridad de apariencias, perros guardianes de
    apariencias, inventario de apariencias, incluso una historia para
    encubrir el GRAN agujero en el frente del edificio. Finalmente logramos
    salir.
    Di vuelta a la izquierda, esperando regresar a la oficina para
    reagruparnos, recargar, planear para mañana, tener esa charla con
    Itami...
    Itami y Sailor H dieron vuelta a la derecha, hacia donde sabía
    que estaba su apartamento. Suspiré y taché "charla con Itami sobre
    Sailor H" de mi lista mental de pendientes. Una brisa sopló y levanto
    la falda de Sailor H, y suspiré otra vez.
    Finalmente regresé a la oficina, muerto de cansancio y sintiendo
    las contusiones de la granada de Itami. Estaba ya en la puerta cuando
    noté la figura detrás de mi escritorio.
    Encendí la luz, y 'Kyo' me dedicó su mejor sonrisa.
    "Hola!" me dijo, de forma aún más martilleantemente molesta que
    la mía antes de haberles volado la cabeza. "Siéntate y tengamos una
    charla".
    "S", dijo la voz de 'Mai' detrás de mi. "Realmente necesitamos
    tener una pequeña charla, Yoshi".
    Mierda. Incluso sabían mi nombre.
    Fin del Episodio
    Gracias Especiales A:
    Crayola.com
    Kmfdm 


	7. Episodio 6: En el Puerto

Magical Girl Hunters
    Parte 6: En el puerto
    Por Andy Kent
    Creado por Aaron Shattuck
    Traducido por ROMeo
    Advertencia: Este fic NO es luminoso y sonriente, incluso en
    vista del tema. Hay un par de ocasiones donde el *penchant* del autor
    por la descripción minuciosa de los efectos de la costosa tecnología
    militar en el cuerpo humano pudo haber excedido de hecho los límites
    del buen gusto, y él realmente espera que disfruten cada una de
    éllas. Comentarios de correo y amenazas de muerte a akent@pdq.net
    por favor.
    Unas apresuradas gracias a Addison Godel y Myungsu Suh por un
    agradable y pronto trabajo de edición.
    ---
    "Por favor pasa a la sala", dijo la araña a la mosca.
    Por supuesto, cuando uno está mirando directamente a dos
    personas que estaban certificablemente muertas hace escazamente unas
    cuantas horas, ninguno de los dos habiendo disfrutado que digamos la
    experiencia, parecía más como un par de arañas viniendo a la oficina
    de la mosca.
    "Eso -dolió-, sabes?". Kyo tenía una de esas muecas, la clase
    que decía 'Estoy a punto de lastimar a alguien y gozarlo mucho, mucho
    ... gracias' con mayúsculas. Obviamente, ella tenía asuntos por
    resolver.
    Decidí intentar pensar rápido. "Hey, lo siento, pero no hubo
    ningún daño, verdad? Digo, uno ni siquiera adivinaría que les
    dispararon". Esto sin duda era cierto; no había cicatrices, marcas,
    ni contusiones. "Como hacen eso?"
    Mai se rió entre dientes, y mientras 'la' miraba, me preguntaba
    cómo había podido confundir a cualquiera con una manzana de Adán de
    -ese- tamaño con una mujer. "Entonces, Yoi, es ésta la parte donde
    divulgamos todos nuestros planes maléficos y te dejamos escapar?"
    Para ser honesto, me importaban un maldito carajo sus planes
    maléficos, aunque el escapar sonaba una buena idea. "Cualquier cosa
    que no implique daño corporal masivo a mi persona es aceptable,
    supongo".
    "Bien, te perdono supongo, supongo que soy un viejo sensible
    ..." Kyo se sentó en la silla de Itami, y me hice de la mía antes de
    que a Mai se le ocurriera cualquier cosa. Maldíganme si iba a ser el
    que estuviera parado esta vez. "Pero, de todas formas, no tenemos
    ningun plan 'malvado' per se. Que es el mal, de todos modos?"
    "Eso es correcto", Mai interrumpió. "Nosotros -realmente- somos
    cazadores de youmas. Por supuesto nos volvemos de la muerte; habrías
    entrado tu en este negocio si tuvieras que preocuparte de tonterias
    como perder la cabeza por una ráfaga parda de energía?"
    Me refrené de comentar ese yo estaba de hecho en el negocio y
    personalmente no tenía mucho interés en confirmar mi propia
    mortalidad, así que solo asenté con la cebeza. "Así pues, exactamente
    que estaban haciendodo ustedes, destrozando el lugar de Mashi? Digo,
    ¿No es la fuente de todas las niñas mágicas acaso?"
    "No seas tonto". Kyo sacó la lengua. "Cualquier equipo de niñas
    mágicas que se prespeten tienen más entrenamiento y demás, sabes? Por
    lo que podemos decir, Mashi está haciendo sacando algunas niñas
    mágicas propias, para desacreditar a las que están haciendo su
    trabajo. ¿Sabes a que me refiero?"
    De hecho sí, sabía a lo que se refería. Ustedes no lo
    supondrían, pero aún en vista del hecho de que cazo niñas mágicas
    renegadas para vivir y me sentía bien al respecto, había algunas de
    ellas que honestamente sentía que eran algo bueno para el mundo.
    Naturalmente, la mayoría de éstas ya habían pasado por suficiente
    tiempo para graduarse de niñas mágicas a superheroinas, pero la
    experiencia les debe valer de algo".
    "O lo que sea que está posando como Mashi", dije
    pensativamente. Lección: niños, no reflexionen cuando asesinos
    potencialmente inestables están teniendo una conversación cortéz con
    ustedes. Los ojos de Mai casi se le salen del cráneo mirandome
    fijamente.
    "Sabes algo que nosotros no, Yoi?"
    Ah, que demonios. Canté la historia completa de mi primer
    visita a Mashilandia. Hubo un par de momentos que gocé, y quizás
    adorné incluso el número y la fuerza de la oposición un poco...
    Para cuando había terminado, chispas bailaban en los ojos de
    Kyo. "Oh, wow. Eso es tan cool..."
    Erk. Otra lección. Podré tener mis bizarrezes, pero el
    transexualismo no es una de ellas. No la practico y tampoco me
    siento atraído hacia gente que lo hace.
    Mai golpeó a su socio en la nuca. "Ok, sí, estamos ambos en
    asombro, ahora deja de idolatrar!. Jeez. Hey, Yoi, nos vamos. La
    próxima vez que nos veas, podrías abstenerte de dispararnos? Digo,
    salva parque!"
    Asenté y dije, "promesa solemne". Por supuesto, mis dedos
    estaban cruzados detrás de mi espalda. Le pregunté a Kyo, que estaba
    siendo físicamente arrastrado del cuarto por su sobre musculoso socio
    "Hey, cómo supieron mi nombre?"
    "De que otra forma? Ustedes están en esa 'lista de la gente
    del gran imperio maligno', tu sabes. tu -Y- tu lindo cuate. "Ella
    me guinó un ojo antes de que Mai cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos.
    Oh man. La vida solo se sigue poniendo más y más complicada.
    ---
    Mi apartamento era pequeño. Realmente pequeño. Apemas iba
    ahí, aparte de para dormir y ocasional entrnenimiento, pero hasta yo
    tenía que admitir que no estaba demasiado lejos de un agujero de
    ratas.
    No debería haber estado pensando en mi apartamento. Debería
    haber estado dormido, teniendo sueños donde le quitaba el fuku a
    Sailor H y procedía con actos de salvaje perversión, o de fallar en
    quitarle dicho fuku y hacer lo mismo. El insomnio apesta.
    Dónde comenzó todo esto? Digo, dónde consigues las cosas para
    hacer a una niña mágica en todo caso? Por que no chicos mágicos?
    ¿O viejos borrachos? Tenía que haber una cierta lógica en ello, eh?
    No, me recordé, no hay tal. La vida no es lógica. Ninguna
    fuerza del bien habría elegido deliberadamente crear a capitán Kawaii.
    Era solo una manifestación rara de entropía, o una manifestación
    del impulso secreto de la humanidad a morir gritando, o un
    subproducto natural de todo youma. Probablemente.
    Cualquier ser supremo(o semi) escuchando mis pensamientos
    estaría riendo hacia sus divinos adentros (o divinas; yo debería
    saber mejor que cualquiera sobre poderes femeninos y demás), si no
    estuviera tan ocupado favoreciendo a mi socio. Itami tiene toda la
    suerte con las damas.
    ---
    La mañana siguiente fué agradable. llegué a la oficina bien
    y temprano, y procedí a quitar varios objetos filosos del tablero de
    dardos. Itami llegó, quizás una hora después, y se desplomó en su
    silla. Se veía ojeroso, parecía cansado, lucía despeinado, pero eso
    no era nada inusual. "Hey, Itami, cómo estuvo?" Él me lanzó una mala
    mirada con toda la intensidad de una linterna que había sido dejada
    por un mes en el fondo de un estanque en alguna parte. "rudo", él
    dijo. Mentalmente levanté una ceja, parecía que H-chan estaba
    efectivamentecada tan necesitada de afecto como lucía.
    Esperabamos a un cliente a las once. Hey, sé lo que estan
    pensando... porqué estamos esperando clientes, cuando bien podemos
    tan solo acabar con el impostor de Mashi y acabar con una fuente de
    niñas mágicas? Simple niños... primero, tengo un negocio, no una
    sociedad de caridad, y toma mucho dinero de mantener armas y munición,
    no digamos el alquiler en Tokio. En segundo lugar, quería sentarme
    y ver cómo reaccionaría Mashi a los eventos recientes. Tercero, él
    tenía cincuenta y malditas nueve niñas mágicas al menos alrededor del
    lugar, no estaba loco.
    Pasé el tiempo haciendo la contabilidad. Con lo que tomamos
    de Mashi y nuestro último par de trabajos que si pagaban, estabamos
    en solidos números negros. De hecho, podríamos incluso darnos el lujo
    de un extra este mes. Que rayos, quizás hasta declarara impuestos este
    año....nah.
    El timbre sonó a diez con doce. De ninguna manera posible
    podría ser nuestro contacto de industrias de pesca Mizumo; él nos
    tenía dicho que tenía un horario ocupado y que no podría llegar antes
    de las diez cuarenta y cinco o por ahí. Miré a Itami, asenté, él
    asintió, y ambos fuimos a arraigarnos en nuestros escritorios. Saqué
    una linda .45, y él tenía varios trozos filosos de metal, así que
    supuse estabamos listos para problemas.
    Una de las desventajas de tener una bonita puerta de cristal
    helado con tu nombre de negocio pintado en él, en estilizado
    deletreado inglés, es la completa imposibilidad de instalar un ojo
    secreto estándar. Uno de estos días nos conseguiremos un sistema
    avanzado de cámaras completo con circuito cerrado de TV, de modo que
    podamos ver a nuestros visitantes antes de ir a la puerta. Después
    de que compre ese nuevo apartamento y mi home theater, quizás.
    Como estaban las circunstancias, tuve que abrir subitamente la
    puerta, tapar la boca de la muchacha con una mano, y traerla adentro.
    Cerrando la puerta con el pie, presioné el arma a su sien y dije,
    "¿Que?, pensaron que funcionaría otra vez, huh? Nadie me juega el
    mismo truco dos veces... "
    Itami me miraba extrañado, y eché un vistazo hacia mi cautivo.
    Ella no usaba sailor fuku. Demonios, probablemente ni era una niña
    mágica. Lo que si era es más bien de dieciséis años, linda de un modo
    anticuado, y apunto de enloquecer de miedo.
    Oh. Um... Dios, esto es embarazoso. Me hace parecer paranoico,
    cosa que SI soy, y un idiota, que no soy a menos que le pregunten
    a Itami. La solté y tomé asiento, cuidadoso de mantener el arma
    apuntándole. Después de todo, solo porque no tenía una varita en
    plena vista no significa que no tenga una varita.
    "Lo lamento". Gesticulé con el arma, y ella tomó asiento en
    un bote de basura volcado. "Tienes exactamente un minuto para explicar
    lo que estas haciendo aquí y por qu".
    "Yo, estee, necesito una cierta ayuda. La gente me dijo que
    ustedes saben lo que hacen... "
    Me encogí de hombros. "Trabajamos normalmente con previa cita
    solamente. Tienes un problema de niñas mágicas?"
    "Aha..."
    Ay Dios, por favor que no sea uno de esos problemas donde una
    niña mágica está destinada a pasar eternidad con el novio de esta
    niña. Nos encontramos en uno de ésos hace casi un año, y cuando las
    cosas habían finalmente concluído... la niña mágica en cuestión
    estaba muerta, así como cinco o seises de sus cohortes, pero el tipo
    decidió renunciar a las mujeres y hacerse monje, y nuestra cliente
    se deprimió de tal forma que se colgó antes de pagarnos. Ven la clase
    de daño colateral que hacen estas muchachas?
    Bajé el arma. Apuntar a clientes potenciales era un gaffe
    social serio. "Detalles, por favor".
    Ella jugaba con una trenza gruesa de cabello castaño. "Um...
    todo comenzó hace dos semanas. Miraba la lucha entre esos youma y las
    tropas en Osaka... "
    Decidí inmediatamente que ella estaba loca. Ya nadie mira
    luchas con youma; son demasiado comunes muy frecuentemente un
    transeunte es golpeado.
    "Me golpearon con algo, una clase de rayo de alguna de las
    niñas mágicas que se mostraron. Pensé, como que, bueno, estás muerta
    Aika... y justo antes de desvanecerme, alguien se inclina sobre mí,
    murmura algo, y de pronto ya estoy bien... o algo as".
    "Algo así?" Itami no había bajado su cuchillo. Pienso que su
    encuentro ayer por la noche lo había dejado más tenso de lo usual.
    Es divertido como eso relaja a la mayoría de gente...
    "Aquí, um, les mostraré. Solo vean, okay?"
    Ella se puso de pie, se dio vuelta, y sacó algo de su bolsillo.
    No era una pequeña varita rosada con un corazón en él, como estaba
    medio-esperando. Era un Maglite en buenas condiciones, y cuando ella
    lo chasqueó, tenía una vivo rosado.
    Rechazo de plano describir los treinta segundos próximos.
    Después de todo, estamos hablando una transformación mágica estándar
    aquí, y ustedes las ha visto sin duda alguna un millón de veces antes.
    El resultado final, sin emargo, si lo describiré.
    Ella todavía tenía la gruesa trenza castaña y los anteojos.
    El fuku blanco y azul era nuevo, sin embargo, y ella de alguna manera
    adquirió una banda en su cabeza durante el proceso. Para no mencionar
    los cambios corporales. Ella debe haber crecido unos diez centímetros
    ... oh, y también era más alta.
    Qué puedo decir? Éstas son las cosas que noté.
    "... ellas te convirtieron en una niña mágica?" Mi quijada
    colgaba, y no solo debido a la visión. El solo pensamiento de ser
    -involuntariamente- convertido en uno de esos engendros era algo
    perturbador. Nunca había pensado que tal cosa fuera posible.
    " Um... sí. Yo no pedí esto, de veras. Solo deseaba mirar las
    armas! Digo, todos tienen un hobby, ok?" Asentí tontamente. "Todos
    dicen que ustedes son los mejores para encargarse de problemas de
    niñas mágicas... pueden ayudarme?"
    Esto era malo. Realmente malo. "Mira... Aika, verdád? Sabes
    como nos encargamos de los problemas con niñas mágicas, eh?" Ella me
    miraba, pero no entendía obviamente. Tomé mi arma, corté cartucho y
    una bala salió eyectada de la camara. Ella entendió -eso-.
    "Um, sí, OK, estoy dispuesto a intentar eso..." Ella cerró
    sus ojos.
    ---
    Le había dicho a Itami que no debía fumar. Eso iba a matarlo,
    le dije. Nuestra línea del trabajo era ya bastante peligrosa. Él
    nunca me creyó, no hasta que su cigarrillo cayó de su boca y le
    prendió fuego al alboroto en su escritorio. Entre los tres nos las
    ingeniamos para apagar el fuego antes de que hiciera algo más que
    atractivamente chamuscar el acabado de falsa madera. No obstante,
    seguía siendo un shock.
    "Permiteme poner esto en claro... quieres que te matemos?"
    realmente no estaba preparado para esto.
    Aika asintió. "No creo que pueda vivir así. No estoy en el
    rollo de la 'dulzura y luz', saben? Deseo unirme a la JSDF, no a las
    fuerzas del bien."
    Abreviadamente, consideraba cuan buena la vida sería si todas
    hicieran esta clase de cosas al principio. Nos salvaría un buen de
    caminatas. Por otra parte, nadie nos pagaría por sentarnos y
    dispararles tan pronto entraran. Lo que me recuerda...
    "Ok, ningún problema. Nuestra tarifa es de quinientos mil, por
    adelantado. ¿Los traes contigo?"
    Debo admitir, estaba algo contento cuando ella se puso gris.
    "¿Quin-n-nientos mil? solo tengo tres mil."
    "Itami se encogió de hombros. Yo continué, "Sí, no podemos
    matarte a menos que puedas pagar la tarifa. Nos sentiríamos mal,
    sabes?"
    "No puedo conseguir esa cantidad de dinero!"
    "Trabaja para nosotros".
    Yo no había dicho eso. Miré fijamente Itami, y él devolvió una
    mirada de "Me sonó una buena idea al momento"
    Dicho prospecto inmediatamente la alegró. "¿Qué? No había
    pensado en eso... quieren decir que mataría niñas mágicas?"
    "Bueno, si, esa es la idea general". Itami, en que demonios
    estabas pensando? No iba a quedarme callado con esto. Carajo, que si
    sabremos sobre 'fuego amigable' por parte de niñas mágicas.
    Pero entonces, supongo que habría cierta ironía en eso. Heh.
    ---
    Escondimos a Aika en el cuarto posterior cuando llegó el tipo
    de Mizumo. Después de todo, no sería bueno asustarlo. En alguna parte
    a lo largo de la conversación, le hablamos de cambiar de nuevo a su
    forma normal (obviamente, fué su idea, y lo hizo antes de que se lo
    pidiéramos), y ella era de nuevo una muchacha potencialmente linda pero
    matada. Era espeluznante. La mayoría de estas muchachas...con un carajo
    ...puedes reconocerlas incluso cuando no están 'en caracter'.
    Itami salió a dar una caminata. Él no tenía exactamente un
    efecto relajador en los clientes, y definitivamente el ya necesitaba
    aire fresco.
    El individuo de Mizumo era un salaryman completo. Traje de
    negocios, corbata de negocio, tarjeta de presentación, el paquete
    completo. Quizá cincuenta libras de exceso de peso, pero el traje le
    quedaba lo suficientemente bien. Se sentó y deslizó un folder a través
    del escritorio. "Quisiéramos a estas muchachas... eliminadas".
    Abrí el folder para encontrar un passel de fotos, todas
    mostrando niñas mágicas. Había tres fotos de grupo (una de ellas
    estaba posando!), cada uno incluyendo una docena de las jovencitas y
    lo qué parecía un delfín. Las otras fotos me dieron caras, pseudónimos,
    y un poco de información sobre ellos. No voy a quejarme de si el
    cliente hace su propio trabajo.
    "Se llaman a si mismas la ecológicamente-consciente docena de la
    luz. Hasta ahora, han arruinado ocho plataformas petroleras, seis de
    los viejos modelos de petroleros gigantes, y bastantes de contratistas
    independientes de manejo de desechos". El trajeado tosió.
    "Recientemente, comenzaron a centrarse en nuestras operaciónes. Como
    usted sabe, seguimos siendo una de las pocas industrias pesqueras de
    ballenas en el negocio... "
    Realmente, no sabía. Asentir con la cabeza me pareció una buena
    ida sin embargo, y él continuó.
    "Tenemos solamente dos barcos-fábrica propios para procesar
    ballenas, debido a las regulaciones ambientales recientes. Hace dos
    semanas, estas muchachas atacaron y casi hundieron el Aoizumi,
    partiendo en dos nuestra capacidad operacional. Probablemente después
    atacarán el Akaimizu. Queremos emplearlos para detenerlas, por
    supuesto".
    Bien, hora del schmoozing estandar al cliente. "Hombre, los
    bajaron a solo una nave? Debe ser duro".
    El trajeado se alegró. "Realmente, estas regulaciones han sido
    un regalo del cielo a nuestra compañía. Con las restricciones en pesca
    de ballenas, podemos tomar nuestro máximo legalmente asignado por
    mandato con una fracción minúscula de los costos fijos incurridos antes
    de la regulación, y vendemos los productos en un margen de beneficio
    enorme, culpando una fuente restringida. Nuestras acciones nunca han
    sido mejores. Aunque, debo decir, si estos terroristas logran
    desabilitar el Akaimizu, estaremos en un serio apuro financiero".
    Ustedes podrían casi oír el sonido de mí parpadeo en schock.
    Ocurre que había más formas de mal en el mundo que la clase que
    engendraba youma o niñas mágicas. También ocurre que este individuo
    acababa de pedirme que me encargara de un maldito equipo completo
    a la vez. Oh, feliz día. "Podemos hacerlo, pero una docena es
    mucho que matar, sabe? Podía ser algo excesivo".
    "Estamos preparados para compensarle con su tarifa estándar... "
    Al -diablo- con eso. No hago tratos de 'Compre una, llévese
    once gratis'
    "...por cada una de las muchachas a que puedan confirmar
    eliminadas. Más una prima del doble esa cantidad, si el equipo
    completo es desbandado. Nos damos cuenta que es un trabajo peligroso,
    Yoi-san".
    Mantuve de alguna forma mi quijada lejos del suelo, pero la
    pequeña caja registradora en mi cabeza seguía haciendo 'ka-ching!' por
    el valor completo. No le dí importancia. "Señor, usted tiene a sus
    cazaproblemas".
    ---
    Me estacioné fuera del almacén y bajé del coche, checando la
    puerta dos veces para cerciorarme que estaba bien cerrada. No era
    exactamente la clase de vecindario en la cual te gustaría estacionarte
    después de todo. No viviría aquí. No trabajaría aquí. Carajo, no me
    gustaba particularmente venir de visita. Pero el Finn no viene a ti.
    Tu tienes que ir a él.
    Quizás mejor me explico. El Finn era nuestro distribuidor de
    armas, quien nos recibe los objetos robados, e intermediario en
    general. Él era el sexto Finn que habíamos usado; cuatro de ellos
    los dejamos cuando no pudieron surtirnos con el equipo necesario. El
    quinto fué atrapado por una niña mágica perdida hace seis meses. Todos
    se llaman a si mismos el Finn. Supuestamente, eso venía de un viejo libro
    de sci-fi gaijin, pero esa clase de cosas no eran mi estilo. Carajo, en
    serio que no me importaba como quisiera que lo llamaramos, este
    individuo tenía siempre lo bueno.
    A una esquina del almacén estaba el 'taller' del Finn. Bastantes
    herramientas, estantes de autopartes, piezas de armas y de cosas sobre
    las que realmente no deseaba especular, tarjetas de circuito cajas,
    todas apiladas de una manera que obviamente tenía mucho sentido para
    el Finn. En el centro de todo esto, atacando cierta clase de manija con
    un afilador, estaba el Finn mismo. El individuo era incluso más feo que
    los otros; más una rata que un ser humano, realmente, aunque él no era
    un mutante o un youma o cualquier cosa divertida como esas. Tan solo
    alguien a quien la naturaleza había decidido pegarle con la varita de
    la fealdad un par de veces cuando era pequeño... más de un par.
    "Hey, Finn". El roedor miraba desde su obra y sonrió. "Tienes
    mi envío?"
    "Ah, Yoi. Es siempre un placer verte". Finn recorrió hasta un
    estante de casilleros y abrió uno. "Aunque es mucho más agradable
    cuando llamas y me dices que 'el dinero no es problema'.
    "Me topé con algo de efectivo". Esto era verdad; esa pila que
    robé del impersonador de Ultra era un poco más de lo que estabamos
    acostumbrados a tener, y era un firme creyente en el principio de la
    reinversión cuidadosa. "Así pues, que has conseguido?"
    Finn sacó varias cajas cerradas, apilándolas en un banco de
    trabajo mugriento. "Es tu día de suerte, Yoi. Me impresiono yo mismo
    con mi habilidad y suerte, consiguiéndole todo este equipo". Mencioné
    que Finn tenía una tendencia a pararse el cuello? "Toma, te gustará
    esta".
    La primer caja tenía... un arma. Pistola, gruesa, clip grande.
    "Ya tengo pistolas, Finn".
    "Me lastimas, Yoi. Esto," él dijo, mientras gesticulaba al arma,
    "es prototipo de una fábrica genuina de Smith&Wesson. Pistola capaz de
    fuego en ráfagas, nueve milimetros, con un rate cíclico que solo ves
    ordinariamente en sistemas de defensa de punta en barcos. Te pone tres
    balas en el mismo agujero".
    Levanté el arma. Un poco más pesada de lo que acostumbro, pero
    tenía buen balance. "Suena bien. Confiable?"
    "No se ha atorado una vez. Me la llevé afuera y la probé con
    un par de cientos de balas. La muñeca la sentí como rota por una hora
    o más después. Para una nueve milimetros, tiene un friego de
    retrocarga". Finn gesticuló a otra caja. "Me tomé la libertad de
    prepararte algunos cartuchos. La primer bala es un penetrador kinético,
    en segundo lugar una expansiva, tercero un explosivo ácido. Diez
    cartuchos de treinta balas" .
    Treinta balas era un monstruo de cartucho para una pistola,
    resultaba. Bueno, de terminarseme, siempre puedo noquear a una de
    ellas con el cartucho. "¿Que más?"
    "Pruebate esto". Trajo una especie de chaqueta, que lucía como
    que definitivamente no era cuero.
    "Me gusta mi saco, Finn".
    "Te gustará más esta...".
    Me encogí de hombros y me la puse. Caliente, un poco tieza.
    "Espero que no pienses que está reforzada..."
    Mejor que eso. Un par de tipos la sacaron de uno de los tipos
    en el equipo de control de Youma #23, Has oido de ellos?
    Rayos, no sabía, pero Aika me sopló un poco... esos equipos
    eran la forma de nuestro gobierno de decirnos que tenían el problema
    youma bajo control, y siendo honestos, hacían un buen trabajo. El
    Youma promedio no tenía gran oportunidad contra poder de fuego militar,
    en todo caso. El 23, sin embargo, cometió un GRAN error; quedar
    atrapados entre sus blancos, un par de cosas que lucían como los hijos
    ilegítimos de Godzilla y Gamera, y un grupo de niñas mágicas
    determinadas en subyugar a los monstruos.
    El equipo sufrió un 80% de bajas debido al encuentro, mas unas
    cuantas victimas variadas, como mi nuevo amigo. Le daba todo un
    nuevo significado al termino 'fuego amigable' supongo.
    "Bueno, de hecho, rescataron algunos fragmentos, los llevaron
    a su cabaña en Osaka, y le hicieron ingeniería inversa. Consideralo
    como una prueba de campo".
    "Okay, que hace?"
    Finn sonrió. "Armadura de impacto. Se endurece cuando te
    golpean...mira". El sacó una barra de acero y golpeó con ella mi
    brazo, más rápido de lo que pensé un roedor podría moverse. Intenté
    moverme, pero igual acertó... y mi brazo completo se congeló un
    segundo, pero cuando se normalizó estaba bien. Carajo, ni siquiera lo
    sentí.
    Ahora era mi turno de sonreir. "Esto puede resultar útil".
    "No te confíes chico. Esa cosa no detendrá una bala, y
    seguramente tampoco funcionará contra lo que sea que tus pequeñas
    amigas usan.
    Había también otras cosas: una escopeta absurdamente recortada,
    un buen de munición para las armas que ya teníamos, y granadas de
    humo rosa. "¿Rosa?" pregunté.
    "Claro, rosa. Pensé que podría darte alguna ventaja".
    El podría tener razón en eso... no hay forma de saber -que-
    cosas esos monstruos pueden encontrar 'lindo'.
    "Oh, y una cosa más..." Finn sacó de su escritorio una pequeña
    resortera de cuero, llena con una docena de cuchillos. "Para Itami.
    Un herrero en Texas escuchó de ustedes; hizo una 'donación para la
    causa'. Quizás el pueda usarlos, no se. Entonces, crees que puedas
    llevarte una docena de ellos ahora?"
    Había pedido algo de eso la semana pasada cuando llamé, pero
    ahora no creo que fuera suficiente. "Probablemente. Puedes hacerme
    otras cinco docenas?"
    Alguna vez han visto a una rata palidecer? No es agradable.
    "Cinco jodidas docenas? ¿Que demonios pasa?"
    Le expliqué la historia completa. Habíamos corrido con suerte,
    encontrandonos solo a cinco de las sesenta y cuatro 'Caballeros
    Crayola', y personalmente no tenía prisa de encontrarmelas de nuevo,
    pero ustedes conocen las leyes de Murphy, y yo también.
    Me tomó casi una media hora subir todo al auto de forma
    incospicua y segura. Sin embargo, me sentía muy bien. ¿Saben? Creo
    que al fin se a que se refería mamá cuando hablaba de cuanto le
    gustaba ir de compras.
    ---
    "NO, no puedes venir con nosotros!"
    Si Aika fuera un poco más atractiva, hubiera llamado a lo que
    hizo un 'giro', pero dadas las condiciones, era más un berrinche que
    cualquier otra cosa. "No veo por que no... digo, esto va a ser dificil
    no? Necesitan mi ayuda!"
    "No, no la necesitamos. Y -dame- eso!!". Le quité la .45 que
    tomó del escritorio y la puse en su funda. Soy muy territorial con las
    armas. "Mira, no me importa que tan buena seas con un arma. Si vas
    y te matan no nos haces ningún beneficio"
    Aika paso saliva. "Um... supongo que podría, uhm, cambiar.
    Después de todo, las niñas mágicas no son fáciles de matar, correcto?"
    Sudé una gota suficientemente grande para llenar un vaso. "¿Y
    que pasará cuando de pronto esté rodeado y no vea más que fuku? Odio
    decirlo, pero no luces muy diferente de las otras uniformadas. Y NI
    pienses que puedes engañarme en dispararte por accidente!!" Después
    de todo, soy mejor que la gente que cazo, no?
    "Eso es cierto..." Aika se dió la vuelta.
    "No, lo es".
    Me lancé a cubierto detrás del escritorio de Itami, empujando
    a Aika al piso, y emergiendo de el con la escopeta. Nada que entre
    de -esa- forma por una ventana puede ser amigable. Especialmente
    cuando luce como un FEO buitre.
    Un feo buitre parlante?
    "HEY HEY HEY apunta esa maldita cosa en alguna otra
    dirección, BASTARDO!"
    Corrigo, un feo buitre mal-hablado.
    Aika subió a una silla, sobando su cabeza. "Murray, -no- hagas
    eso. Te he dicho que no me espíes, pajaro idiota..."
    El buitre bufó. "Estoy tan feliz respecto a todo esto como tu,
    perra. No es como si yo hubiera pedido esto tampoco".
    La gota de sudor estaba de vuelta, junto con su hermano mayor,
    y hermana. "Esperen un minuto! ¿Que carajos pasa aquí!?"
    Y ellos me dijeron. Murray, al parecer, era el pequeño amigo
    animal de Aika. Parece que estaba en 'el vecindario' de Osaka hará
    un par de semanas, vió un buen de cadaveres, y bajó por un bocadillo
    ...lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba vinculado a, en sus palabras,
    'una atolondrada y ratón de biblioteca otaku militar sin ninguna idea
    de como pasarla bien'. Bueno, algo aproximado en sus palabras; no
    tengo ninguna necesidad de describir todas las maldiciones que usó.
    Ella tampoco estaba nada felíz de tener a un 'asquerozo
    carroñero' siguiendola. De hecho, aunque ninguno de los dos lo
    había dicho, supuse que ella ya había intentado deshacerse de el
    un par de veces.
    Me tomó media hora de para de reir antes de recordar el
    primer comentario de Murray. "Entonces, que más?".
    "¿De que hablas, tu jodido...um, oh si. Bueno, la cosa va así.
    Ella no se diferenciado todavía, la muy pendeja. Ese ñoño fuku es más
    bien algo así como la opción de default. Ella podría intentar mostrarse
    como algo diferente, de tan solo usar esa bola de estiercol que
    llama cerebro".
    Bueno, eso ciertamente tenía potencial.
    ---
    Cuando Itami regresó, traía un tubo de poster cubierto de
    estampillas postales; aparentemente, Itami hizo una parada por
    la oficina postal en su camino de regreso. Ni siquiera reaccionó
    ante el ave gigante. En su lugar, solo se sentó a abrir su paquete,
    sacando...
    Una katana de ornato con todo y funda. Oh genial. "Mira Itami,
    en serio espero que NO estes planeando usar esa cosa. Suena más bien
    como algo que nuestras pequeñas amigas harían".
    "Era de mamá. La maldición de la familia. La tornó un poco
    rara... dejó asomar dos puladas de la hoja y la temperatura del cuarto
    instantaneamente bajó veinte grados. Yo -juro- que ví pequeñas
    partículas negras bailando alrededor de la hoja expuesta antes de
    que la volviera a cubrir.
    Aikaentró disparada desde el otro cuarto, trayendo consigo
    una de mis 9mm. "¿Que fué -ESO-?" gesticulé al arma de Itami, y ella
    se estremeció ligeramente. "Lo sentí desde el otro cuarto. Frío,
    oscuro, no se... maligno?"
    Oh, geeeenial. Lo último que necesito, un compañero portando
    un jodido señuelo para toda niña mágica en la ciudad. "¿Puedes
    sentirlo en este momento Aika?"
    "No lo creo, Yoi...quizás. Un poco?"
    ---
    Recordaré el trayecto hacia el embarcadero de Mizumo por un
    largo, largo tiempo. No porque el escenario fuese agradable, que no
    lo era. Tampoco por haber pasado todo el tiempo instruyendo a la
    pequeña Aika sobre todo lo que ibamos a hacer y el porque ella
    habría de esperarnos en el auto... sino porque le dí a Itami las
    llaves del auto y lo dejé -conducir mi auto-.
    Hojeamos los archivos que ya teníamos, que eran bastante
    buenos. Uno no escucha con mucha frecuencia sobre la ecologivamente-
    consciente docena de la luz hoy día. No han tenido mucha acción que
    digamos en los tres o cuatro años que tienen activas. Claro que si
    dejaran de perseguir contaminadores ilegales y comenzaran a patear
    youma como las niñas normales, ya serían heroes nacionales.
    Parecían tener un motiff de indole astrológica... cada una
    tomando el nombre y uno o dos ataques de un diferente signo zodiacal.
    Eso y una coordinación acorde de color en sus respectivoss fuku, lo
    cual me daba cierta ventaja suponiendo que pudiera recordar dichos
    datos en medio de la acción.
    Aries, Tauro, Escorpión, Piscis, y Leo todas tenían un ataque
    de energía estandar, nada que no se halla visto ya. Acuari era la
    especialista en teletransportación. Capricornio y Sagitario tenían
    poderes realmente complicados pero virtualmente inútiles en una
    pelea, de modo que no pensaba preocuparme por ellas. Virgo y Libra
    eran más de 'sensores' que ninguna otra cosa.
    Nunca habían visto a Geminis hacer algo especial de acuerdo
    a todas las fotos que le tomaron en su fuku amarillo brillante. Eso
    en particular me daba escalofrios; cada determinado tiempo uno
    está destinado a toparse con una de estas, y frecuentemente son del
    tipo que tienen uno de esos ataques 'destructores de mundos' o algo
    igualmente dramático. Algo que se supone que nunca deben hacer... a
    menos que las paniquées, en cuyo caso SIEMPRE es a lo primero que
    recurren; y dejenme decirles, ya una ves estuvimos a medio segundo
    del apocalipsis, menos mal que mi arma no se atascó.
    ---
    Estabamos listos, escondiendonos detrás de pilas de cajas,
    ellas se mostraron como una hora después. Los trabajadores del muelle
    se dispersaron inmediatamente; después de todo, si una docena de niñas
    de pronto marchan en medio de un ocupado distrito industrial en
    brillantes aunque monocromáticos fuku y largas varitas con símbolos
    de astrología occidental, simplemente no puede haber una buena forma
    como tomarlo. Los trabajadores, siendo gente que procura evitar
    estragos, se hicieron humo... y así es precisamente la manera en que
    me gusta. Hasta ahora, nunca he herido a un transeunte, y ayuda
    bastante cuando no están circulando por el lugar viéndome trabajar.
    Las dejamos rebasarnos. Nunca confrontes a un equipo de estos
    por el frente, es lo que hemos aprendido. Ellas siempre parecen
    caminar en la formación precisa que protege mejor a cada miembro del
    equipo, aunque jamás lograrás hacer que una de ellas te diga como lo
    hacen, porque ellas mismas no lo saben. Era tan solo la suerte, o el
    destino, o lo que sea que las hizo niñas mágicas en primer lugar
    influenciando los eventos. Ahora que a la inversa, cuando las
    despachas por la espalda tienes dos de tres ventajas. Primera, tienes
    ese esencial primer segundo de sorpresa, y frecuentemente puedes
    empacartelas completas con una linda arma con efecto de area en ese
    instante. Segunda, las agarras fuera de su pequeña formación, y no
    muy preparadas a pelear de espaldas. Tercera, tienden a dispersarse
    en diferentes direcciones en lugar de retroceder, dándole al
    oportunista (ese soy yo) la oportunidad de cazarlas una por una.
    Por mucho algo más seguro.
    Perdí el rápido piedra-papel-tijeras con Itami, de modo que
    me tocó el lado del muelle que dá hacia el mar para cubrir. Eso era
    malo, MUY malo, al menos dos de ellas tenían poderes relacionados
    con el agua y yo no era ningún nadador olímpico. Además, aquí yo no
    contaba con protectoras bodegas para esconderme detrás. No, estaba
    atascado en una pila inestable de cajas, muy probablemente llenas
    de material inflamable... bueno, al menos no contenían explosivos,
    solo no pregunten como aprendí a checar esas cosas.
    Primero lo primero pues. Saqué una granada de humo de mi
    cartuchera y retiré la espoleta. Nunca tires la espoleta, oh no. Ellas
    siempre escuchan la caida de un alfiler, un cliché demasiado
    onmipotente como para omitir. Encuentra la aleta en el agua, apunta,
    arroja, listo. Nada de advertencias por parte del señor delfín por
    hoy amigas.
    La granda de humo hizo un arco perfecto hacia el pequeño y
    lindo delfín, golpeando la aleta antes de detonar en una tremenda
    bola de fuego. La cosa explotó como si fuera una bomba de napalm,
    cubriendo varios metros cuadrados de agua de ardiente 


	8. Episodio 7

 La vida era buena.
    Con toda franqueza, la vida era *increiblemente* buena.
    No puede ser una buena señal.
    Magical Girl Hunters Episodio 7:
    Por Nate Devoll
    Creado por Aaron Shattuck.
    Traducido por ROMeo
    ------------------------------------------------
    Ahora, para los lectores de entre la audiencia que creen que
    simplemente pueden saltarse hasta la parte más avanzada, vamos a
    recapitular:
    Teníamos, al menos, uno de los trabajos mejor pagados en la
    palma de la mano. Doce niñas mágicas, 500,000 yen por fuku. Sale
    por demás decir que lo tomamos más rápido que una liebre. Aunque
    personalmente prefiero no pensar en conejos... cuando se trata de
    mi son usualmente rosas, y malvados y... bueno, en todo caso
    tomamos el trabajo, y una vez MAS en nuestra no-tan-ilustre carrera...
    salimos adelante. Con poco más que unos cuantos raspones. Parece que
    el día de hoy Murphy decidió complaciente mirar hacia el otro lado,
    y yo no tenía nada en contra de eso.
    Nosotros, sin embargo, recibimos una adición inesperada a
    nuestro pequeño equipo. Una niña mágica de catorce años con una
    afinidad por la artillería pesada y todo lo militar. Ella había
    tocado a nuestra puerta con la esperanza de que la mataramos por
    la patética suma de 3,000 yen. En resumen, ella estaba prescenciando
    una batalla entre youma y las fuerzas de defensa, cuando fué
    golpeada por una descarga perdida de energía. Sin embargo, las
    fuerzas del Sr. Ultra decidieron que ella era demasiado buena para
    dejarla morir, y la 'bendijeron' con una nueva vida... como una
    niña mágica.
    Fué en este punto que Itami me hizo un 180°: Le pidió
    unirsenos. Suficientemente raro, ella aceptó, deseosa de destruir
    la lindura de las fuerzas mágicas a las cuales siempre nos
    oponemos... y encontramos que la niña es bastante util! Mató a
    cuatro de las doce niñas que nos echamos. Me alegró un poco cuando
    cambió su fuku estandar por uno camuflado y estilo comando. Lo que
    si era raro fué su nombre de batalla: Pretty Deadly.
    Listo, considerense informados.
    ------------------------------------------------------
    Saqué de mi bolsillo el número que el Sr. Mizumo nos había
    dado y me dirigí al teléfono más cercano al puerto. Alegramente
    descolgué la bocina, saqué una tarjeta telefónica, y marqué el
    número.
    Como es normal con las grandes compañías, me contestó una
    recepcionista. Y una bastante irritante además.
    "Si diga, Industrias balleneras Mizumo.."
    Mi cara cambió a una de disgusto. Le tomó al menos cinco
    minutos decir eso. "Si, me gustaría hablar con el señor Mizumo".
    "De inmediato...quien...lo...bus-....-ca..--"
    La interrumpí. "Solo digale que es sobre una reciente
    transacción de negocios con miembros del sector estudiantil. Y
    por favor, dése prisa".
    "De inmediato...señor...por...favor...espere..."
    Esperé por más de veinte minutos. Y fueron unos duros veinte
    minutos...con la música en la bocina y todo...si es que pueden
    llamar a eso música. Y lo que era peor es que ya se me estaba pegando
    la tonada.
    *Mmm-bop!...Oh,oh, mMM-BOP!*
    Levanté el arma y contemplé el dispararme, pero pensé en el
    dinero para limpiar de mi mente el presumiblemente femenino
    balbuceo que salía del teléfono.
    "Diga"
    Salí de mi transe suicida gracias a la voz de Mizumo. "Sr.
    Mizumo? Habla uno de los... cazaproblemas.. que contrató. Tengo el
    placer de informarle que hemos liquidado todos los doce blanc---
    contratos, que nos asign".
    Yo era lo suficiente listo para usar vocablo de negocios al
    hablar con alguien que pudiese meterse en considerables problemas
    por contratar asesinos para liquidar adolescentes. Digo, esto no
    era algo que estuviera aprobado por la ley, o el gobierno, o Kosher
    ... o esposas... o cualquier otro, de veras... pero era mucho mejor
    que preparar hamburguesas. MUCHO mejor.
    "Pudieron encargarse de los doce contratos? Magnifico! Sin
    embargo..."
    Sin embargo?... eso no sonaba bien. "Sin embargo?"
    "¿Tienen pruebas?"
    Ah. Debí adivinarlo. "Las pruebas tendrá que limpiarlas del
    muelle...están desparramadas en las paredes.. las escaleras... en
    todas partes".
    "Entiendo. Tan pronto como halla confirmación de los
    contratos serán llamados, y pondremos un lugar para hacer la
    transacción. Okay?"
    Hrm...riezgoso. Tendremos que correr el riezgo de un puñal en
    la espalda... entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.
    "¿Que opina de esto? Envíe un par de hombres aquí, confírmelo,
    y entonces no paga. No me gusta esperar, Sr. Mizumo".
    "Entiendo. Dos de mis trabajadores más confiables estarán
    allá en seguida, Yoi-san".
    Colgamos la bocina casi al mismo tiempo. Me alejé del poste
    telefónico y hacia mi "posse". Sailor H estaba haciando lo usual con
    Itami como hormigas sobre un picnic, mientras que él por su parte
    permanecía indiferente, sujetando solemnemente la espada de su
    madre.
    Aika fué la primera en hablar. "¿Y bien?".
    Miré hacia cada uno, y sonreí.
    "Acaba de enviar gente para confirmar las muertes. No parece
    tener otras intenciones, pero solo por seguridad, mantenganse armados.
    Estamos tan cerca de una pila de dinero, y no la pienso perder esta
    vez".
    Todos concordaron más o menos conmigo. Y entonces, esperamos.
    Y esperamos....
    Sailor H susurró algo en el oido de Itami, y el se sonrojó.
    Pero ambos se dirigieron hacia el auto y abrieron la puerta trasera.
    Removí inmediatamente el pensamiento de Itami teniendo sexo con, con
    ...bueno, con *alguien*, ya no digamos una mujer por la que pagaría
    dinero ganado con el sudor de mi frente por... *ahem*
    Decidí mejor pasar el tiempo charlando con Aika.
    "Entonces...¿Que planeas ser una ves que te graudes?"
    "Soldado!"
    Bueno, esa conversación ciertamente ocupó mi tiempo por
    aproximadamente .05 segundos... de modo que decidí encontrar un
    tópico diferente. Ella estaba en la escuela, de modo que intenté
    lo mejor que pude recordar lo que hacía cuando estuve allá. Realmente
    no me tomó mucho tiempo hacer memoria...
    --------------------------------------
    "Entonces, Sae-chan, cuales son tus planes para este--" *slap*
    --------------------------------------
    "Entonces, Atsuko-sempai, puedo ayudarte con eso?" *CRACK*
    --------------------------------------
    "Entonces, Hinako-sensei, escuché que la sala de maestros
    está vací--" *Inserte aquí sonidos de una paliza de campeonato*
    --------------------------------------
    Ah, mi juventud. Volví al presente cuando Aika señaló un
    largo sedan negro que se acercaba a nosotros. Me acerqué al auto
    y toqué ignorando los gemidos que emitía. Un minuto después, el
    par salió, el cabello de Itami estaba aún más desarreglado de lo
    usual, y el disfráz de H estaba todo fuera de su lugar. Intenté
    ayudarla a salir del auto, pero me encontré recibiendo una cachetada
    tan dura como las solía recibir en mis días de escuela.
    El sedan se estacionó, y dos hombres en trajes negros
    salieron del auto. Nos ignoraron completamente y se dirigieron al
    edificio donde habíamos recientemente trapeado el piso con la
    'Docena de la luz'.
    Todos cruzamos los dedos y esperamos que completaran su
    inspección. Después de casi una hora de esperarlos que terminaran,
    volvieron a espacio abierto, manchas de sangre en sus zapatos y
    calcetines. Voltearon uno en dirección del otro, y se dirigieron
    hacia el auto. El otro no cambió curso y se puso enfrente de mí. Era
    alto y me sacaba bastante estatura. Entonces habló con una de esas
    voces que usualmente son reservadas para cantantes idol que hacen
    sangrar los oidos de un perro.
    "Encontramos los cuerpos de 7 niñas. Por las otras, Yoi-san,
    no será compensado. Me disculpo por esta inconveniencia. Mi compañero
    fué por su paga".
    Los cuatro tratamos de no reirnos de la voz de niña del
    tipo *por ahora*. Sabía que nos iban a atorar. Estaba por empezar a
    discutir con el cuando Aika me puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se
    me acercó y me murmuró algo en el oido. Después me dirigí de vuelta
    hacia el.
    "¿Y de cuantas lograron encontrar 'pedazos'?"
    El tipo alto me miró por unos segundos, y entonces regresó a
    su auto. Demasiadas veces ya en este día hemos estado esperando, y
    esperando. Finalmente, ambos salieron de su auto y se acercaron a
    nuestro cuarteto. Esta vez traían una maleta de grant tamaño. El
    hombre alto se dirigió hacia mi y habló nuevamente con su voz
    aguda.
    "Estamos dispuestos a pagarles el total de 4,500,000 yen.
    Todo en billetes".
    Todos concordamos al unisono. Esto sería suficiente para
    pagar por el apartamento! ¡Y todo los demás! Estaba en un estado
    de extasis cuando el hombre entregó la maleta a Aika. Los hombres,
    sin embargo, decidieron partir tan pronto entregaron el dinero. Eso,
    era usualmente malo.
    Patée la maleta de las manos de Aika y en dirección del sedán
    negro para después taclear a mi camarada de fuku... Itami hizo lo
    mismo con H, pero ella se dió cuenta antes y en menos de lo que
    pensó, H ya lo tenía en el suelo en una posición comprometedora.
    Mientras, la maleta explotó, haciendo un bonito lío del
    sedán de esos idiotas, rostizandolos de igual manera. Sonreí para
    mi mismo, a pesar del hecho de que nos acababan de atorar
    olimpicamente, como es usual. ¿Como demonios le iba a pagar al
    Finn? Dejé ese problema para otro momento...
    "Vamos a casa".
    Nos dimos todos la vuelta hacia el carro cuando algo raro
    pasó. De la nada, un lapiz se clavó en el toldo del auto. Me dí
    la vuelta para encontrar a una sombra proyectada desde un poste
    de luz. Era un colegial bastante gordo con lentes de fondo de
    botella. Traje de etiqueta, corbata, y sombrero de copa.
    "Por haber puesto sus cobardes manos cerca de mi querida
    Princess Love, YO, PRETTY BOY WARRIOR NEKOMI TECH KAMEN LOS
    DESTRUIRÉ!!"
    NO lo se ¿Soy solo yo, o los pedófilos se muestran justo
    en los peores momentos?
    ------------------------------------------
    ¿Que pasará con nuestro cuarteto fatal?
    ¿Por que cambié mi plot 90 veces?
    ¿Cuanta madera puede mascar el pequeño conejo rosa diabolico del
    episodio 1?
    Algunas de estas preguntas serán respondidas en la siguiente parte,
    si tenemos suerte.
    Muchas gracias a Shade Eternal, quien me ayudó con la edición...
    Por favor, envíen las críticas y comentarios a:RDv11@aol.com
    realmente lo apreciaría.
    ***comentarios de la traducción a azalin@lycos.com y
    emontalve@hotmail.com


	9. Episodio 8: La Vida Apesta

 Okay, Murphy siempre no me dió la espalda hoy pero... ¿Pretty
    Boy Warrior Nekomi Tech Kamen??? Tienen que estar bromeando!
    ------------------------------------------
    IMPROFANFIC PRESENTA
    Magical Girl Hunters Episodio 8
    'La vida apesta...'
    Por Katy Coope
    Editado por a Fish with a Fag.
    Creado por Aaron Shattuck
    Traducido por ROMeo
    -----------------------------------------
    Con una velocidad sorprendente para un niño tan gordo, PWNTK
    (Prettyboy Warrior Nekomi Tech Kamen es un nombre demasiado largo)
    sacó una de esas cosas puntiagudas que los profesores usan para darle
    esta vez un uso diferente. I.E. disparar una rafaga de energía rosada
    hacia nosotros. Estaba demasiado ocupado saltando a cubierto para
    ver lo que Itami, H, o 'Pretty Deadly' estaban haciendo pero
    afortunadamente su puntería apestaba bastante. Era eso o el REALMENTE
    odiaba ese poste de luz detrás de nosotros.
    Por un momento, el lució algo sorprendido de que siguieramos
    vivos. Depués, cayó del poste de luz al encajársele un cuchillo en
    el hombro. Itami sacó otro y, por primera vez en años, falló.
    Prettyboy se avalanzó a Itami, lanzado rayos de energía a izquierda
    y derecha. Mi compañero definitivamente había elegido el día
    equivocado para olvidar como disparar derecho.
    Sailor H sin embargo no había perdido su puntería, y viendo
    la ligera posibilidad de que lastimaran a su querido Itami, tomó la
    oportunidad para sujetar el cuello de Prettyboy con su látigo.
    "MUERE PEQUEÑO..."
    Ella estaba a mitad de extrangular al exedido-de-peso bienechor
    cuando un pequeño roedor super-deformed le pegó limpiamente en la
    cara. Prettyboy se quitó el látigo del cuello y continuó disparando
    en todas direcciones, aparentemente al azar. Uno golpeó a Itami en el
    costado y Aika se hizo a un lado mientras el se estampaba en el auto
    de junto. Dándome cuenta que solo estaba ahí yo sin hacer nada, saqué
    esa señora arma que compré y comenzé a disparar. De alguna manera el
    pequeño mocoso esquivó las tres balas, pero al menos dejó de disparar.
    Después se dió la vuelta para encararme.
    "TU! Tu eres el seguidor del mal que destruyó a mi amada!..."
    Maldición, el pedofilo enamorado me reconoció. Apunté
    nuevamente para acabarlo a mitad de discurso en la forma acostumbrada
    y presioné el gatillo.
    "Continuaré su trabajo de bondad y luz y conquistaré a las
    fuerzas del mal en su lugar..."
    El se sacudió hacia un lado al tiempo que la penetradora golpeó
    su hombro, ni siquiera parpadeó. Después escuché el click vació que
    indicaba que el arma se había atascado...
    "Comenzando contigo!!!"
    Yo ya estaba corriendo. Ese bastardo del Finn o me había
    estafado o la ley de Sod realmente quería que la pasara realmente MAL.
    Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Pretty Deadly correr. Me pregunté el por
    qué por la mitad de un milisegundo antes de que una descarga de
    energía rosa golpeara justo detrás de mi y mis pensamientos regresaran
    al tradicional 'mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda...'
    Saqué de mi chaqueta una granada, esperando fuese de las de
    humo, retiré la espoleta y la arrojé detrás de mi. Era verde, pero
    eso no me importaba mientras fuera una granada de humo. La pantalla de
    humo me daba el suficiente tiempo para llegar a las callejuelas donde
    me tomó cinco segundos el perderme totalmente y comenzar a agarrar
    calles al azar.
    Prettyboy estaba ya algo lejos de mi pero el sonido de rayos
    de energía siendo disparado y los booms de ellos golpeando los objetos
    equivocados me decían quese acercaba. Otro, demasiado cerca para
    mi gusto, golpeó la pared junto a mi a la vuelta de la esquina. Aún
    cuando fuese un pésimo tirador aun existía una posibilidad
    considerable de que acertara a distancia corta. Aceleré en panico,
    calculé que quizás me halla visto desvanecerme en la otra esquina.
    La calle continuó por otros cinco metros, había un callejón a la
    derecha y la calle aún continuaba. El no era *tan* bobo, o si? Carajo,
    valía la pena intentar.
    Salté al callejón y me oculté entre las sombras. Prettyboy,
    jadeando y corriendo más lentamente, se pasó de largo. Zopenco...
    Lo esperé a que diera vuelta a la esquina y corrí hacia el otro
    lado. REcorrí unos cincuenta metros antes de escuchar un grito de
    "NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MI, YO PRETTYBOY WARRIOR NEKOMI TECH
    KAMEN, VENGARÉ A MI QUERIDA PRINCESS LOVE!!!"
    Le tomó menos tiempo del que esperaba, pero al menos ahora
    tenía más espacio para respirar. Para mi absoluta molestia, de pronto
    me encontré cantando ausentemente 'El odio es tan, tan, malo, en su
    lugar debemos amar...' otra vez. Intenté figurarme como diablos
    Prettyboy me alcanzaba tan rápido cuando noté que el recorría calles
    totalmente distintas. Me dí cuenta que el sabía exactamente hacia
    donde iba cuando apareció justo detrás de una calle al lado.
    "Mierda!"
    Había tenido demasiadas corretizas y disparos por un día y
    debo admitir que comenzaba a cansarme. Intenté sacar otra granada
    pero se me habían terminado. Mi fregona arma se había atascado y
    Pretty Deadly tenía la otra. Eso me dejaba con un total de cero armas
    de largo alcance y Prettyboy no iba a seguir fallando indefinidamente.
    Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir tus sentidos
    subitamente se agudizan. Uno y solo uno de ellos ahora me gritaba
    "A LA IZQUIERDA!!!" pero una de esas cosas funestas que llamamos
    impulsos tomó el mando y decidí correr a la derecha. . .
    Callejón sin salida.
    MierdaMierdaMierdaMierdaMierda. . .
    Estaba demasiado ocupado intentado sacar mi cuchillo para
    notar la lata de cerveza en el piso y resbalé con ella, el cuchillo
    deslizandose por el suelo. Noté que Prettyboy había dejado de disparar.
    Me puse de pié y me di la vuelta. Una sonrisa siniestra y molesta en
    la cara, y apuntando esa cosa puntiaguda en mi dirección.
    "AHORA, MALECHOR, SENTIRÁS LA IRA DE LAS FUERZAS DEL AMOR!!"
    Creí haber escuchado en ese momento el rugir distante de un
    motor. . .
    "TENDRÉ MI VENGANZA POR PRINCESS LOVE! PREPARATE A MO. . ."
    Salté fuera del camino al tiempo que su discurso fué
    interrumpido por una moto Harley que se estrelló contra el, rompiéndo
    su espina dorsal con un sonoro CRACK y estrellándolo contra la pared.
    Aika me sonrió maliciosamente. Ella pasó por otro cambio de
    indumentaria, esta vez en un traje de cuero de motociclista, con
    chamarra negra y botas. Si, se que hay un carajo de diferencia de
    edades pero oye que si no lucía bien... nada comparado con H pero
    muy bien aún así. Obviamente me sorprendió mirándola pues lo
    primero que dijo fué
    "¿Que? Has intentado acaso manejar una Harley en un fuku?
    Subete, tenemos prisa".
    Me subí a la moto y sin avisó ella aceleró hacia el callejón.
    "¿Donde diablos aprendiste a conducir? Ni siquiera tienes la
    edad para tener una licencia de conductor" Le dije.
    "Tengo BASTANTE tiempo libre. Ponte a arreglar esa arma,
    pienso que la necesitarás".
    "¿Que tienes pensado si algún policía nos ve?"
    "Sigo pensando en eso".
    "Espera un segundo, y de DONDE sacaste esta moto en todo caso?"
    "Era de mi hermano antes de ese desafortunado accidente".
    "Oh bien. ¿Cual es la prisa?"
    "No lo se. Es solo que tanta gente parece quererte muerto hoy
    que pensé que sería mejor llevarte a tu oficina antes de que alguien
    más decida mostrarse". Ella se salío del camino un momento y me
    guiñó el ojo. "Itami es bueno, pero no TAN bueno. Si ti tendría
    verdaderos problemas". Hey, una chica que no estaba tratando de
    matarnos O locamente enamorada de Itami! ¡WOW!
    Después de 10 minutos la moto salió a la avenida principal
    y pude ver nuestro auto adelante de nosotros. Me preguntaba que
    estaba haciendo exactamente H con Itami en MI auto y como estaba
    conduciendo al mismo tiempo que ambos nos desviamos a los callejónes
    que rodeaban la oficina. Ah, y aún estaba sorprendido que Aika
    estuviera más preocupada por mi que por Itami.
    Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar algo pequeño.
    amarillo, y que hacía "chip chip!" recorrer el camino. Okay, fué
    lo que sospecé aparte de los cincuenta y nueve rayos de energía
    multicolor destruyendo el camino adelante del auto que noté. El
    auto de detuvo derrapando. H e Itami saltaron de el, Aika se desvió
    y yo casi caigo de la motocicleta, entonces el auto explotó. . .
    Miré alrededor. Esparcidas en la calle, los callejones, las
    puertas y hasta en los ARBOLES (no bromeo) podía ver niñas mágicas.
    Como si mi día no hubiera sido ya lo suficientemente ejetreado,
    quienquiera que esté detrás seguro quiere ejercitarme un poco más.
    Las niñas ya no se encontraban disparando, y eso me estaba alterando
    los nervios. Comencé a trabajar en el arma, y fué entonces que
    las niñas volvieron a disparar. Sabía que no podía dejar a Itami ni
    a H, Aika y yo nos bajamos de la moto y comenzamos a correr, esperando
    que fallaran su puntería.
    Unos segundos después los disparon cesaron. Noté a Itami y a
    Sailor H cerca de la oficina. Aika estaba conmigo y todos estabamos
    en una pieza, a diferencia del camino y la mayoría de los edificios.
    Hice un conteo rápido de las niñas mágicas.
    Cincuenta-y-chingadas-nueve.
    Los Caballeros Brillantes del Crayón. . .
    Odio mi trabajo. . .
    --------------------------------------
    ¿QUE PASARÁ CON NUESTRO ADORABLE GRUPO DE ANTI-HEROES?
    ¿QUE *ESTABAN* HACIENDO H E ITAMI EN EL AUTO?
    ¿POR QUE NADIE SE DA CUENTA QUE LOS SALVAVIDAS 'WINT-O-GREEN' SABEN
    A LIMPIADOR DE ESCAPE?
    ¿POR QUE ESTA PARTE FUÉ TAN CORTA?
    ¿POR QUE SIGO HACIENDO ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS?
    SINTONISENNOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA PARA OTRO EXITANTE EPISODIO!!
    --
    Katy Coope " Bueno eso LUCÍA como un pescado. . ."
    


	10. Episodio 9: Interludio de basura subesta

 Al tiempo que estaba de pié ahí, en una situación de derrota
    segura (como siempre), decidí que era buen tiempo para hacer un
    recuento de mi vida. De pronto tuve esa curiosidad de descubrir que
    extraña y oscura cadena de eventos son los que llevaron a mi
    inevitable muerte aquí un una calle mal iluminada en algún lugar de
    los barrios bajos.
    + + +
    IMPROFANFIC PRESENTA: Magical Girl Hunters
    Creado por Aaron Shattuck
    Esta parte por Spencer Cody
    Capitulo 9: Interludio de basura sub-estandar
    Traducido por ROMeo
    + + +
    Permítanme por favor hacer cuentas, para averiguar por que
    diablos me volví un asesino enfocado en niñas mágicas. Y quien no
    estaría presionado por figurarse como rayos todo esto pasó? Digo,
    el día de elección de carreras en la preparatória, recuerdo haber
    ido al taler de carpintería y haberme interesado ligeramente en el
    mundo de las heridas relacionadas con martillo y las astillas de 2
    pulgadas. Pero poco después de eso, todo se fué torciendo. Itami
    tenía tantas miras en la vida como yo, y ya eramos amigos para ese
    entonces. ¿Cuan más conveniente puede tornarse el asunto si estás
    en camino a formar un duo de asesinos no entrenados? En todo caso,
    creo que todo se remonta al año de senior de 1995...
    + + +
    "Entonces Itami... al fin nos graduamos de preparatoria".
    "Si".
    "¿Ya tienes algún plan? Tu sabes, para el futuro".
    "Ninguno en particular"
    "Bueno, yo me interesé en arquitectura ese día de las carreras.
    Pienso que está bien pagada".
    "Estaba pensando en probar mi suerte en la liga de dardos".
    "......Que?"
    "Nada".
    "...Dar-"
    "Nada. ¿Cuanto dinero tienes?"
    "Como 7800 yen. ¿Quieres comer algo?"
    "Seguro"
    [Errr, esperen, esa fué la semana anterior...]
    "Okay, ¿Con que recursos contamos? Tenemos alguna experiencia
    haciendo algo?"
    "Yo iba regularmente a ayudar en el asilo de ancianos".
    "Wow, Itami, en serio? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado que tu..."
    "No lo hice, solo trataba de relajar la situación".
    "Esto es serio. Mis padres están por correrme, y ya no tendré
    a naide a quien sangrar".
    "Mi madre no está muy preocupada por mi. Su telemercadeo es
    bastante lucrativo"
    "Me alegro. Entonces no sabemos hacer nada, eh?"
    "Bueno, se cazar"
    "... casi me gustaría pensar que nos iba a servir de algo"
    "Bueno, que hay de todas las peliculas de John Woo que vimos
    el otro día?"
    "Ni siquiera pretendas que estás hablando en serio"
    + + +
    Esta atractiva conversación fué evolucionando en planes para
    un pequeño equipo de asesinos durante el transcurso de un més. Armados
    con el rifle calibre 12 del padre de Itami, solo quedaba un paso:
    decidir nuestra demografía (mercado). Viendo tantos otros grupos de
    profesionales en los tonos café/gris/negro del mercado gris, teníamos
    que darnos a notar de algún modo. El factor desicivo... un sombrero.
    + + +
    "Toma, elige un papel"
    "Me acabas de poner un sombrero en la cara Itami. ¿Por que?"
    "Elige uno"
    "...Empleados postales?"
    "¿No te gusta?"
    "¿Que?"
    "Estas son nuestras opciones para blancos potenciales"
    "¿Dentro un sombrero?"
    "Gente que muchos quisieran ver muerta"
    "¿Empleados postales?"
    "Elige"
    "Columnistas de periodicos de los domingos?"
    "..."
    "¿Que demon.. ¿Niñas mágicas?"
    "Sip. Fuerzas malignas las quieren muertas, no?"
    "¿Las que siempre fallan?"
    "Si"
    "...de modo que sería buena idea para ellos alquilar gente que
    no esté dominada por los clichés, eh?"
    "Adivinaste"
    "Yoi Kurasaka e Itami Daikoku, cazadores de niñas mágicas.
    Hmmm, me gusta como suena"
    + + +
    Y así es como empezó esta historia. Dos tipo recién salidos
    de preparatoria que deciden iniciar su negocio como asesinos de
    jovencitas a sueldo. Llena de lagrimas los ojos, verdád? Ahora, 3 años
    después, después de muchas lucrativas aventuras, nuestro trasero
    está contra la pared por la que parece será la última vez. Es
    divertido como el Karma suele elegir la aniquilación total como
    retribución en lugar de pequeños y más sutiles incidentes como caerse
    de las escaleras...
    + + +
    comentarios de la traducción a azalin@lycos.com y
    emontalve@hotmail.com
    


	11. Episodio 10: Tiempo fuera

Improfanfic presenta...
    MAGICAL GIRL HUNTERS
    Un Improfanfic creado y empezado por Aaron Shattuck.
    Episodio 10: Tiempo fuera.
    Por Ash.
    Traducción por ROMeo
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    Las cosas no pintaban bien en lo absoluto. Ya de por sí nos
    acababamos de encargar de cierto niño gordo de Nekomi, quien
    obviamente necesitaba buscar ayuda psiquiatrica debido a un caso GRAVE
    de pedofilia, cuando las restantes Caballeros Brillantes del Crayón
    decidieron mostrarse.
    Este se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos días en que mejor
    debí haberme quedado en la cama. Mis municiones estaban casi agotadas,
    y sospecho que Aika, quien tenía mi buena arma, estaba en las mismas
    condiciones.
    Entonces me pregunte: pues donde diablos están Itami y H? Ya
    debieran estar aquí para estos momentos. Mis esperanzas se elevaron
    momentaneamente, pensando que quizás habían logrado escapar de este
    embrollo.
    Sin embargo esas mismas esperanzas fueron asesinadas cruelmente
    cuando vi que los Caballeros no solo los habían capturado, sino que
    los habían atado cuales venados en el toldo de un Chevy '57. No tenía
    idea de donde habían sacados los Caballeros el Chevy, pero supongo que
    estaba por averiguarlo.
    Los caballeros partieron repentinamente, y vimos que el auto no
    tenía conductor, sino que estaba antropomorfizandose frente a nuestros
    ojos en...
    Era lindo. No, iba mucho más lejos que eso. La lindura llegaba
    al punto de repulsión. Lo odié con solo verlo. Era una abominación,
    una que tenía que ser destruida, o mi misma salud mental correría
    peligro. También reflexioné que de sobrevivir a esto, iría a
    Inglaterra, y después de encontrar al kisama responsable por la
    programación de sus hijos, tendría una plática bastante prolongada con
    el, y después lo defenestraría.
    Ni siquiera Momoko Sakura o Hello Kitty habían llegado tan
    lejos.
    Metiendo la mano en mi gabardina, saqué una granada y me
    preparé a lanzarla, deteniéndome al darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo
    Itami estaba en esa cosa, y de volarla me arriezgaba a herirlo --o
    peor aún, matarlo.
    Esperen. Siempre es posible lanzarla al gentío de Caballeros
    del Crayón encargándome de algunas, permitiéndome a Aika y a mi
    escapar. Volteando la cabeza, intenté comunicarle mi plan en silencio
    a ella, esperando que entendiera.
    Viendo la granada en mi mano, ella cabeceó, y se preparó para
    escapar tan pronto llegara el momento. Le sonreí y retiré la espoleta,
    y recé una oración corta que la granada mía volara enemigo mío en mía
    misericordia.
    La arrojé al gentío, quienes entraron en pánico al ver venir al
    mensajero de la muerte que se avalanzaba gritando hacia ellas.
    Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo.
    Parpadée unas cuantas veces y miré alrededor. Aparentemente el
    tiempo se detuvo para todos menos para mi, Aika, Itami, y H. Me encogí
    de hombros, no dispuesto a ver el colmillo al caballo regalado, le
    hice señas a Aika para que me ayudase a liberar a Itami y a H.
    Poco después, mientras Itami y H estaban sobándose las
    quemaduras de la cuerda, discutimos lo que deberíamos hacer en la
    situación actual. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hacerlo pues poco
    después una luz apareció de la nada, y el par más bizarro posible
    salió de ella.
    El primero parecía un hombre refinado de modales británicos,
    inmaculadamente vestido en un fino traje, llevando un bastón, y con
    la naríz en alto. Venía seguido por alguien más joven, con pantalones
    holgados estilo militar y una sucia camiseta. El niño traía una
    pequeña caja de herramientas en su mano.
    El trajeado caminó hacia nosotros, y con un toque de dedos en
    su bombín y la entrega de tarjetas, se presentó a si mismo.
    "Nigel Ruthersford Ramsbottom a su servicio. Asumo que ustedes
    son los cazadores de niñas mágicas, estoy en lo correcto?"
    Asentí con la cabeza diciendo "Si, pero nunca asuma. Hace un
    pendejo de usted mismo y de nosotros".
    Ramsbottom hizo un patético intento de risa y continuó. "Si.
    Ahora, he venido ha hacerles una proposición".
    "Está bien, son sus cincuenta yen, explíquese" Repliqué,
    cabeceando.
    "Necesito de sus servicios. En resumen, necesito que maten a
    alguien... mi asociado" el pausó, e indicó al chico detrás de el.
    "Phil tiene algo que mostrarles".
    Phil, como fué presentado, hizo una especie de saludo diciendo
    'Yo!', y abrió su estuche. Levantándose sobre firmes patas que se
    extendían desde la parte baja del estuche, mismo que se expandió,
    acabó con una maleta muy, muy grande.
    El abrió la maleta, permitiéndonos ver lo que había adentro.
    Dejé salir un pequeño silbido, mismo que fué seguido por Aika. Adentro
    había toda una colección de armas que ponían en verguenza a los
    mejores ejemplares de mi colección. Phil sacó una pistola, y después
    de deslizar el seguro me la pasó. A pesar del tamaño de esa cosa me
    sorprendió lo ligera que era. Se la pasé a Aika, cuyos ojos se
    abrieron del tamaño de platónes en una expresión de alegría pura que
    inundaba su rostro.
    Ramsbottom observó todo con seriedad absoluta.
    "Está bien, que es lo que quiere que hagamos?" pregunté, no
    muy seguro sobre el que esperar de estos extraños.
    "Necesito que sancionen el 'Club de diversión Feliz-Feliz-
    Alegre-Alegre de Shubby-chan'. Esto lo dijo en un tono que hubiera
    hecho sudar a una roca.
    Estaba pasmado. "¿Que!? Ese es un culto. ¿No hay ya una agencia
    que maneja lo relacionado a cultos? Nosotros nos encargamos de niñas
    mágicas solamente".
    Hubo una ligera contorsión en el rostro de Ramsbottom que bien
    pudo confundirse con una sonriza. "Han visto lo repugnantes que son
    estas 'Caballeros del Crayón'. El club es mucho peor.
    "¿Que tanto?" preguntó Itami, quien me sorprendió con el simple
    hecho de decir algo.
    "Bueno, los Caballeros fueron creados a través del uso del
    Necronomicute, el cual es una corrupción de un tomo mucho más viejo
    y destructivo llamado el Necronomicon. Simplemente no sabemos si es
    que el club ha completado su meta, o si alguna niña mágica ha sido
    creada por ellos".
    Estaba algo sorprendido cuando escuché eso. "Estoy interesado,
    pero me pregunto si es que está con condiciones de pagar nuestra
    tarifa."
    Ramsbotton reaccionó no extrañado. "Por supuesto. Aunque en
    lugar de efectivo, su pago será su elección de entre las armas en el
    estuche frente a ustedes, e información".
    "¿Información? ¿Sobre que o quien?" pregunté, no completamente
    seguro de esta situación.
    "Acerca de ese amigo Ultra quien les ha estado dando tantos
    problemas ultimamente".
    Entonces me interesé. Si su información estaba a nivel, al
    fin podríamos encargarnos de Ultra de una vez por todas. "Estoy
    interesado, pero necesito cualquier dato que nos pueda ser de interés
    para la sobrevivencia de este trabajo".
    Phil cabeceó y nos pasó unos rifles de un tipo que jamás
    había visto. "Necesitarán de estos si es que ya tienen jovenes de la
    oscuridad entre sus filas".
    "¿Jovenes de la oscuridad"? preguntó Aika, sonando un poco
    preocupada ante la frase.
    "Si" dijo Phil. "Son los hijos de Shub-Niggarath, y ejemplares
    realmente miserables. Pero estos de-atomizadores serie9 se encargarán
    de ellos sin dificultad. No son dificiles de distinguir. Son grandes,
    negros, y hecho de una sustancia aceitosa como mecate".
    De repente, ya no me encontraba tan entusiasmado sobre este
    trabajo. "Hmmm, no se, esto no luce como nuestra clase de trabajo.
    Está seguro que nos neesita?".
    Ramsbottom mantenía su seriedad implacable. "Son los únicos con
    la suficiente experiencia, y parecen tener un talento para sobrevivir
    a lo que sea se les interponga en el camino. Y podrán conservar
    cualquiera de las armas en la caja, con excepción de los
    de-atomizadores".
    Eso ya era otra cosa distinta. Si lo peor pasaba, podíamos
    vender las armas y pagar cualquier deuda que pudiese presentarse.
    Además, era solo un cutlo. Esas cosas negras tal vez ni siquiera
    estuviera ahí. "Un momento por favor, necesito consultar con mis
    colegas".
    "Pero por supuesto".
    Juntando a todos (excepto a Ramsbottom y Phil) en un círculo,
    discutimos la situación.
    "Bueno, aceptamos o no? Supongo que estamos juntos en esto".
    "..."
    "Amo esta arma".
    "Nos ayudaron con las Caballero del Crayón. Bien pudieron no
    decirnos nada, pero nos están dando el equipo para el trabajo. Además,
    este culto podría estar haciendo niñas mágicas propias".
    Bueno, es casi unanime. "Itami, podrías contribuir a esta
    decisión?".
    "... podría ser más de lo que podemos manejer. Shub-Niggurath
    es un caso dificil, y sus seguidores son casi tan malos".
    Parpadée. H y Aika parpadearon. "Itami, en todos nuestros años
    de sociedad, nunca te he visto tan elocuente respecto a algo". Eso ERA
    una sorpresa.
    "Bien. ¿Crees que debieramos acceder a este trabajo o no?".
    Meditabundo, Itami razcó su incipiente barba. "¿Por que no?
    Hemos tenido exito hasta la fecha, además, nos están dando las armas
    con que hacerlo".
    "Sea. La agencia de cazadores de niñas mágicas está de acuerdo"
    Me di la vuelta para encarar a Ramsbottom. "Tomamos el trabajo.
    Con una condición".
    Ramsbottom asintió. "Digan por favor, de que se trata?".
    "Digame. ¿Por que necesita este culto ser eliminado?".
    "El culto está envuelto en rituales que son una fusión del
    Necronomicuton y el Necronomicute. De tener exito, lo que se que se
    desate puede amenazar la continuidad tiempo/espacio".
    Ahora ESO era una sorpresa. Pero un trato es un trato. "Muy
    bien, le haremos una pregunta más. ¿Donde se localiza ese culto?".
    Una sonriza surgió rompiendo el frío y severo rostro de
    Ramsbottom. "Pero por supuesto" el pausó, metiendo una mano en su
    saco, y sacó un sobre "Adentro viene la dirección del culto y quienes
    en el deben de ser liquidados para consumar el contrato".
    "¿Necesitaremos dar prueba de las muertes?"
    "No, se les estará monitoreando conforme progrese su trabajo.
    Les sugeriría tomar el mejor partido de su situación actual, pues el
    campo cronal de estasis rodeando esta area desaparecerá cinco minutos
    después de mi partida" dijo Ramsbottom asintiendo y golpeando con un
    dedo su bombín.
    Asentí, y señalé a los demás que tomaran los que quisieran de
    la maleta. "Bien mis amigos. Tomen lo que necesiten, y dejen el resto"
    Acercándome, saqué dos pares de pistolas, mismas que parecían .45s
    exageradamente modificadas, un rifle con un cartucho especialmente
    largo, y lo que pareciera más inocuo en la maleta.
    Cuado los demás sacaron de ella lo que quisieron, cerré la
    maleta, la cual Phil redujo a su tamaño original de caja de
    herramientas. Entonces, agitando la mano en despedida y asintiendo,
    ambos desaparecieron en otro flash de luz.
    "Muy bien gente, tenemos cinco minutos. Pongamonos a trabajar,
    y encarguemonos de las niñas con algo de estilo" dije, encargándome de
    algunas de los Caballeros mientras caminaba al auto.
    Nos tomó casi los cinco minutos completos, pero nos las
    ingeniamos para apilar a todas las Caballeros en y sobre el Chevy.
    Como una 'piece de resistance', reposicionamos la granada de modo que
    estuviese juso enfrente de nuestra obra de arte. Después nos pusimos
    a distancia segura y esperamos a que el show empezara.... para
    después impacientarme yo y apuntar mi arma a la granada.
    Justo entonces el tiempo volvió a caminar, y 57 niñas mágicas
    gritaron en terror. La granda arrojada hacia ellas, dejé salir una
    roda de una de mis pistolas. La retrocarga del arma casi me manda
    hacia atrás en una maroma, y el disparo acertó justo en la granada al
    tiempo que esta caía enfrente de los Caballeros.
    La explosión resultando fué bella, después nos alejamos a
    pié, disfrutando el momento al repetirlo en nuestras mentes. Nos
    habíamos encargado del resto de los caballeros, teníamos un nuevo
    caso, y un nuevo arsenal. Las cosas comenzaban a pintar mejor para
    la agencia. Quizás debiera ir pensando en expadir nuestra base de
    operaciones.
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    ¿TENDRÁN EXITO LOS CAZADORES DE NIÑAS MÁGICAS EN SU
    NUEVO CASO? ¿RAMSBOTTOM ESTABA A NIVEL? ¿QUE HORRORES
    AGUARDAN EN EL CLUB DE DIVERSION FELIZ-FELIZ-ALEGRE-
    ALEGRE DE SHUBY-CHAN? ES ESA ARMA DE ASPECTO INOFENSIVO
    EN REALIDAD EL ARMA MÁS PODEROSA DEL PLANETA? ¿SON REALES
    ESAS NUEVAS ARMAS? AVERIGUENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE RETORCIDO
    EPISODIO DE MAGICAL GIRL HUNTERS.
    ***Comentarios de la traducción a azalin1@lycos.com y
    emontalve@hotmail.com
    


	12. Episodio 11: Y todo lo que obtuve fué es...

 La mayoría de cultos tienen cierto talento para encontrar
    pequeños agujeros de ratas o bodegas abandonadas. Es casi tradicional,
    y hace de los trabajos con cultos algo realmente aburrido; tuvimos
    hace tiempo que arreglar a un par de niñas mágicas cazadoras de cultos
    y osbervar las bodegas-abandonadas-para-sacrificios que eran sus
    blancos se volvió aburrido muy rápido. El club de diversión de Shubby
    -chan ahí tenía puntos por creatividad, sin embargo; muy pocos clubes
    tienen frentes alegres con grandes letreros pastel diciendo 'Centro
    Familiar de Shubby-chan'.
    "¿Que es eso en la ventana?" preguntó Aika, cambiando de
    posición para tener una mejor vista de las fotos sobre la mesa. Nos
    juntamos en mi apartamento para una junta estratégica post-
    reconocimiento en virtud de un refrigerador lleno y una TV funcional,
    ambos de los cuales quizás no debí mencionar en prescencia de los
    demás. Itami estaba en el sofá viendo el Sumo, y yo me apropié del
    sillón reclinable. H se esfumó en el baño, dandonos la primer vista
    clara de Itami solo en toda la noche.
    Destapé una lata de Coca-cola y giré una de esas fotos para
    verla derecha. Era una toma simple del frente de almacenaje, con un
    par de niños saliendo de la puerta debajo del letrero. Los niños
    traían playeras de shubby-chan con el mismo logo que la ventana detrás
    de ellos. Lucía como una gran mosca topándose con un parabrisas aún
    más grande, excepto que lucía intacta.
    "¿Una nube?" intenté adivinar.
    Aika picó la foto en lo que un 'flush' vino del baño. "Yo
    pensé que era una cabra".
    "Hey Itami" le pregunté sosteniendo la foto, "Si o no se parece
    a esas pruebas Rorshach que el orientador insistía en mostrarte en
    la prepa?"
    "Esas eran manchas de tinta", dijo Itami.
    Aika lucía confundida, pero decidió no preguntar. Supongo que
    se las ha ingeniado para mantenerse lejos de la vista de su
    orientador, lo que supongo es algo sorprendente. Los orientadores
    escolares gustan de charlar con chicos con esa clase de intereses. No
    es que yo pueda hablar mucho al respecto.
    Yo pensaba que eran casi todos pajaros.
    "Entonces, que es esta cosa?" Pregunté, agitando la foto.
    "Shub-Niggurath", sijo Itami, sin retirar la vista del
    televisor. La multitud rugía mientras que un gran gordo empujaba a
    otro gran gordo fuera del ring; nunca me he interesado en el sumo. De
    haberseme ocurrido como tener tan solo una oportunidad de quitarle el
    control remoto a Itami creanme, hubiera hecho algo al respecto. En
    lugar de eso, solo bajé la foto.
    "No parece mucho" dije.
    Aika asintió cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe para
    revelar a H, quien prontamente le silbó a las fotos y se enredó con
    Itami en el sofá. "¿Que hay en esas fotos, Itami?" Ella preguntó de
    forma felina "Cosas divertidas?"
    "Shub-Niggurath" el dijo. H se quejó y se enrolló más fuerte
    alrededor de Itami. Naturalmente, el no se movió. Si aunque sea le
    hubiera tirado el control remoto de la mano...
    Aika comenzó a hablar. Le dí a ese control remoto una última
    mirada y regresé mi atención a las fotos. "No pueden solo llegar y
    llenar de agujeros el lugar, o si?" ella preguntó. "Digo, es una
    guardería, cierto?".
    "Y se pone mejor" le dije, sacando unos panfletos del bolsillo
    de mi gabardina. Si, también uso esa cosa en casa. "Ellos les dan de
    estos a quien se deje. Recogí algunos cuando estabamos revisando su
    basura". Itami dejó salir un gruñido, exresando firmemente su amor
    hacia esa parte especifica del trabajo. Dejé los panfletos sobre la
    mesa. El más raro estaba hasta arriba; una foto brillante de una linda
    pequeñita rodeada de youma en la portada. Ellos no le estaban saltando
    encima sin embargo; ella tenía dos de esas cosas en los flancos, y
    ellos mantenían su distancia. Estaban cubiertos por sombreros y
    gabardinas, cosa que no evitaba que se sintiera que había algo raro
    ahí; me quedé mirando la foto por más de diez minutos antes de darme
    cuenta que una de sus mangas estaba completamente volteada, como si
    el brazo de esa cosa estuviera roto y no le importara. Tampoco había
    caras en la foto. Lo que me llamó la atención fué el dibujo; estaba
    hecho con un estilo 'Lindo', como si fuera cosa de todos los días.
    "Shubby-chan: Guardian de los jovenes" decía el título.
    "Oh", dijo Aika. "Entonces es una guardería cultista?".
    ------
    Improfanfic presenta
    Magical Girl Hunters 11:
    ...Y todo lo que obtuve fué esta pinche playera
    Por Tim Harahan
    Magical Girl Hunters createdo por Aaron Shattuck
    C&C será apreciado a harahan@uiuc.edu.
    Traducido por ROMeo (azalin1@lycos.com)
    Aviso:
    Esta historia está clasificada como PG-13 debido a algo de lenguaje,
    un cacho de violencia, y algo de contenido oscuro. Este estandar
    fué elegido cientificamente al tanteo. Se sugiere supervisión adulta.
    ------
    "Entonces, como es que no habían escuchado de esto antes?"
    preguntó Aika, tomando la pila de panfletos y comenzó ahojearlos.
    Me encogí de hombros. "Habíamos escuchado del Club Feliz-Feliz
    Alegre-Alegre de Shubby-chan, pero eran relativamente inofensivos.
    Algunas personas gustan de salir los sabados, estos tipos prefieren
    hacer rituales. Nada especial".
    "Esto es nuevo" dijo Itami. "Lee el panfleto".
    Aika abrió el panfleto del guardian de los jovenes, poniendo
    su dedo en medio de la página. "La gente dice que Shub-Niggurath es
    un monstruo" decía. "Algunos tienen miedo de ella, del mismo modo que
    le temen al rayo. A la gente siempre le dá miedo aquello que es más
    fuerte que ellos". Ella dió vuelta a la pagina. "La gente lista se
    hace amiga de Shub-Niggurath pues ella comparte su fuerza con sus
    amigos. Criminales y youma están por todas partes, de modo que
    necesitamos la ayuda de Shub para así ser fuertes y ayudar a nuestros
    amigos. Por eso la llamamos Shubby-chan; hemos hecho amistad con ella,
    y queremos ayudarte a que la conozcas también".
    H comenzó a hacer algo con el oído de Itami que me forzó a
    interesarme en la foto de una familia entrando en el sitio de
    Shubby-chan. Aika sostuvo el planfleto enfrente de su rostro para
    bloquear su campo visual. "¿Esto es para niños, no?" Ella me miró
    desde atrás del panfleto. "Le dan esto a todos?".
    Asentí. "No podemos hacer esto del modo usual" dije, señalando
    a la hija de familia. Ella tenía una gran sonriza en su rostro, como
    si el sitio de Subby-chan fuera alguna clase de parque de diversiones.
    "Demasiadas bajas civiles potenciales. Itami y yo rentamos un
    apartamento al otro lado de la calle y comenzamos a contar cabezas;
    usualmente hay por lo menos quince personas durante el día. Tres
    trabajadores y doce niños en promedio hasta las seis de la tarde.
    Después son más que nada adultos hasta que terminan las sesiones de
    la tarde. Aika soltó a 'Subby-chan: guardian de los jovenes' y comenzó
    con 'El verdadero Universo'. "Las luces siguen prendidas hasta las
    once, pero parece que las clases terminan a las nueve".
    Aika miró desde su panfleto. "Um, no se si pueda ir a un
    trabajo nocturno" ella dijo. "Puedo escaparme un rato después de la
    escuela, pero mis padres me esperan en casa de noche".
    Personalmente no me importaba mucho; Aika podría ser útil,
    pero la idea de ella con un arma aún me ponía nervioso. Además, no
    quería realmente verla demasiado envuelta en el negocio. Claro que
    naturalmente, Itami hizo su intervención.
    "Necesitamos poder de fuego" el dijo. El sumo se fué a
    comerciales, y su mano se torció como si CASI cambiara de canal.
    H se apartó del oído de Itami y me lanzó su mirada de bazooka.
    "No hay ninguna ah" ella dijo, justo al tiempo que Aika estaba por
    decir algo. "¿Que hay de las niñas?"
    Me encogí de hombros nuevamente. "Debe haber en el area. Es una
    mala zona para los youma; todo lo que es el oeste del parque Ureshii
    ha sido bastante golpeada, especialmente con Princess Love fuera de
    la acción". Agité las fotos. "Esta area ya era mala antes, y se está
    poniendo peor ahora. La policía simplemente ya no puede mantener el
    ritmo".
    H me dedico una de sus miradas que matan. "Si no hay ninguna niña
    mágica entonces tengo mejores cosas que hacer".
    "Podrían mostrarse" dijo Itami. Se arriezgo perder el suficiente
    tiempo de sumo para checar otro canal, y una alegre pareja hablando
    sobre su nuevo auto Toyosan. La esposa enloquecía sobre como ahorraba
    gasolina y el hombre hablaba sobre su blindaje que lo había salvado de
    pandillas y Youma. "Podrías explorar", dijo Itami, mientras cambiaba
    canales de vuelta al sumo.
    "¿Sabes? quizás podría Itami". Una luz brilló en los ojos de H.
    Y si cualquiera de ellas intenta atacarte a traición, podría encargarme
    de ella. H se frotó contra Itami, cosa que regresó a una abochornada
    Aika de vuelta a su panfleto. "Siempre me encargaré de ti, Itmai".
    Silbé, lo que me hizo acreedor a otra de esas miradas de H. "De
    todas formas" dije "Vamos a tener que caer en el lugar a deshoras. Con
    algo de suerte podremos averiguar que onda con estos tipos". Saqué la
    lista que Ramsbottom nos había dado. "Tecnicamente, solo tenemos que
    atrapar a estos cuatro". Recorrí los nombres: Kottonata, Bara, Reika,
    y Jiyu. Nombres completos me hubieran hecho mucho más feliz, pero era
    todo lo que nos sacábamos por no checar la lista antes de aceptar el
    trabajo. "Con algo de suerte, podremos al menos encontrar alguien que
    sepa donde están".
    Itami asintió. Otros dos tipos enormes se estampaban uno contra
    otro en la TV. "Ok pues, vamos mañana" dije. "Aika, no tienes por que
    preocuparte". Ella asintió y regresó a 'El verdadero universo'. Ella
    tenía ya un tiempo sin siquiera cambiar la pagina. "A todos los demás,
    nos veremos donde Subby-chan a las diez. Les pondré un lugar en la
    mañana, después de obtener algunos mapas y planos del archivo de la
    cuidad".
    Las cosas terminaron rapido después de eso, aún cuando tuve que
    remolcar a Itami de mi sofá para que se fuera H.
    ------
    Itami no concordaría en esto, pero las mañanas no son tan malas.
    Para algunos, están asociadas con cosas alegres y saludables; el sol
    sale, la vida empieza, y es un nuevo día. Si de paso son la clase de
    gente que pone el Magical Healing CD de los Tokyo Protectors en su
    despertador, como mi amado vecino, entonces la mañana se pone mal.
    Esas son las personas que le dan al amanecer mala reputación,
    intentando compartir su alegría al grado que todos los demás decidan
    compartir su dolor. Yo por mi parte, pensaba que la mañana era tan
    solo una parte del día.
    Nunca me hubiera figurado que el Finn fuera de los otros.
    "Aaaah Joy, que alegría verte!". Practicamente abrió las puertas
    de la bodega de par en par y tomó una profunda bocanada del humo de
    escape matutino. "¿Saliste a tomar sol chico?".
    "Hey Finn". Me dirigí al interior de la bodega pasando al Finn. De
    este lado, eran más que nada cajas y autopartes; sus juguetes divertidos
    estaban en la otra esquina. Mezcladas entre los juguetes bonitos estaban
    todas las cosas que Ramsbottom nos había dado; suelo ponerme paranóico
    con las gentes que detienen el tiempo y me dan presentes. Nosotros
    podremos ser buenos, pero cualquiera con esa clase de juguetes es
    probablemente mejor, lo cual me hace preguntarme por que nos necesita.
    "¿Ya tuviste oportunidad de checar las cosas que traje?".
    "Si". El Finn azotó la puerta y se me adelantó. Me dediqué a
    deambular por las cajas detrás de el. "Todo es legítimo; no hay
    restreadores, no están trucadas. Objetos de calidad, aunque yo
    conservaría esas Smith&Wessons que te dí. Las .45 son buenas, pero son
    apenas semi-automáticas, y los cartuchos son demasiado pequeños.
    Dieciocho balas no vencen a treinta Yoi". El tomó otro de esos respiros
    purificadores matinales, y yo me preguntaba exactamente cuanto polvo
    había succionado en el proceso.
    "Nunca desprecies regalos" me encogí de hombros.
    "Bueno, aunque deberías quedarte con mis cosas" el dijo. Le
    dimos la vuelta a la esquina en la pila de partes de repuesto a la que
    el llamaba taller. Podía ver nuestras armas en una mesa de la esquina.
    El Finn señaló un torno que sostenía uno de los deatomizadores en una
    maraña de cables y sensores, junto a un parpadeante osciloscopio y otros
    artilugios raros. "Especialmente con esta chatarra de Star Trek que te
    están dando. Ya la checaste?" Menée la cabeza mientras el saltaba a la
    cafetera en la esquina. "Un fino juguete, pero con un gran problema.
    Ven, mira esto".
    Caminé hacia el deatomizador mientras el Finn se sirvió una taza
    de fango. De ninguna forma iba a perdir una taza; aprendí mi lección hace
    unos meses. "¿Ves el seguro del cartucho?" Menée la cabeza nuevamente
    mientras el se dirigió hacia el deatomizador y puso la cafetera sobre
    algo que centelleaba bastante. "No hay ninguno". El tipo palmeó la
    columna, lo que hizo hacer bip a la cosa centelleante. "Alguna clase
    de unidad de carga. Mantente atrás".
    Retrocedí. El Finn presionó un botón en uno de sus artefactos,
    lo que hizo burbujear la cafetera, encendió un estereo el cual no había
    notado y sacó una placa de acero abollado a veinte pies del deatomizador.
    "Bienvenidos nuevamente a la Comuna Matutina de la Diversión de
    Tokyo!" anunció el estereo. "Ahora, de regreso a nuestra hora de los
    heroes, con algo del volumen tres del Happy Healing Compendium. Y
    Recuerden amigos, aún estamos bastante lejos de la meta del fondo de
    estudios memorial de Princess Love, de modo que sigan mandando sus
    contribuciones. Ahora, salido del album mejor conocido como 'La
    Sonriza', aquí está Cheery Crystal Knight con 'Tan solo otra cara con
    la sonriza, parte dos' ".
    El Finn ignoró estudiosamente mi mirada, aún cuando comenzé a
    reir. ¿El Finn? ¿Con la Tokyo Network? Esto es mejor incluso que la
    vez que sorprendí a Itami bailando la macarena mientras pensaba que
    no lo estaba observando. No hay forma de que eso fuera 'investigación'
    como el dijo esa vez.
    "We don't need no deep de-pres-sion," cantaba la radio. "We
    don't need no thoughts of doom..."
    El Finn sacudió su cabeza, se enderezó. y comenzó a oprimir
    botones en el control remoto. Supongo que tenía mal cabelado el
    botón de apagado puesto que nada pasaba en el estereo. Un montón de
    otras cosas comenzaban a girar o a hacer bip, y una ametralladora
    montada en un tripié comenzó a mecerse de aquí a allá. El Finn saltó
    sobre el cable y lo desenchufó, cosa que aún no surtió efecto alguno
    en la radio.
    "Hey! Creature! Leave those kids alone!"
    Después de un momento, el Finn caminó hacia el estereo, lo
    pateó, y movió un switch. Finalmente se apagó el coro, y el ruido
    se desvaneció entre los zumbidos de aquello que el Finn no había
    apagado todavía. Le dediqué una ceja levantada.
    "Gee Finn, justo antes de ese pequeño y dulce solo de
    guitarra..."
    El me hizo una mueca y volvió al deatomizador. "Aquí está tu luz
    deliciosa Yoi". Su dedo se enredó en el gatillo.
    "Um, Finn, y que hay del rui-" El jaló el gatillo de todas
    formas. Un rayo gris salió del barril con un estruendo como camiones en
    un puente. seguido de un 'whoosh' mientras se desvanecía. Mi corazón
    comenzó a recuperar su ritmo al darme cuenta que aquí no ibamos a
    atraer policías respondiendo al escandalo de armas automáticas.
    "Y ahí tienes", dijo el Finn. Dirijí mi mirada a lo que quedaba
    de la placa de acero; había un gran agujero en ella, pero no uno
    elegante. Una plasta de acero faltaba, como si alguien le hubiera
    vertido gelatina de ácido o algo así. "¿Escuchas el zumbido?". El
    Finn palmeó el arma para llamar mi atención. "La cronometré. Disparas,
    después esperas diez segundos. Mientras atente a los juguetes
    usuales o consiguete una bayoneta MUY grande, a menos que quieras
    que la arregle por ti".
    "¿Ahora sabes de lasers, Finn?".
    El Finn se pulió las uñas en su manchada cahqueta. Suele
    verse mucho más impresionante cuando no lo hace un roedor. "Me
    lastimas Yoi, en verdád; ya deberías saber que puedo decifrar
    esta cosa. Dejame una de estás y podría incluso abrirte un crédito".
    Sacudí la cabeza. "Son todas prestadas, Finn". Me dirigí hasta la
    mesa de trabajo con nuestras armas y saqué un trapo. "¿Que tal si mejor
    te consigo una copia autografiada del Pink Album?".
    "¿Cuantos angeles pueden bailar en tu cabeza, Yoi?"
    Esa me hizo parpadear. De esos momentos cada x tiempo en el que
    sabes que acabas de ser insultado, pero no estás seguro de como.
    Gran forma de empezar la mañana.
    ------
    La noche no fué igual de alegre, pero Itami tampoco es del tipo
    de la 'Tokyo Fun Network'. A las diez, estabamos justo a unas cuadras
    de donde Shubby-chan, y yo seguía palmeando sobre el volante esa
    apestosa tonada de Solo Otra cara más con la Sonriza por cuarta vez.
    Itami se recargaba en la ventana y se le quedaba mirando a la gente
    hasta que esta comenzaba a caminar más de prisa. "¿Es aquí donde se
    supone nos encontraremos con H?" pregunté, observando el callejón
    junto a donde nos estacionamos. Itami asintió. "Bueno, mejor que se
    apure". Cualquier cosa con tal de tener algo de acción y sacar esa
    tonada de mi cabeza.
    "Llegamos con anticipación" gruñó Itami.
    "Así solo atraeremos a policías que hagan preguntas" le dije,
    mirando alrededor hasta que ví la heladería al otro lado de la calle.
    Letras palidas en azul sobre la puerta llamándolo el Kenkai. "Vamos,
    salgamos a la calle. ¿Te gusta el helado con galleta?".
    Itami gruñó sus sentimientos hacia El Rey de los Helados. Nos
    paseamos por la puerta y nos formamos. Había una que otra mirada
    chistosa en nuestra dirección, pero nada que no pudiera manejar Itami.
    Si alguien lo miraba, el miraba de vuelta. Yo ordenaba para ambos
    mientras que Itami se consiguió un lugar con vista. No haría nada bien
    haber dejado todos esos juguetes en la cajuela sin vigilar el auto,
    después de todo.
    El helado es cosa rara para Itami. Con la mayoría de cosas, el
    se come lo que le dejes en frente. La única forma de saber si le gustó
    o no es si te mira de forma amenazadora o no entre mordidas. Con el
    helado, sin embargo, Itami se pone selectivo. Si no es una copa con una
    bola de vainilla y una de chocolate entonces olvidenlo. Personalmente,
    nunca supe que onda con eso.
    Tomé el helado; una bola de helado con galleta para mi, y lo de
    siempre para Itami. "Te perdiste lo bueno esta mañana" le dije a Itami
    mientras me senté y le pasé su copa. El tomó una cucharada de chocolate.
    "Sucede que el Finn escucha la hora del heroe". Mi cuchara se hundió
    en la copa. "Fué hermoso" continué. "El tipo se agacha sobre uno de
    esos artefactos de su taller, listo para encenderlo, cuando oprime
    uno de esos controles remotos sobresaturados suyos. Lo siguiente que
    se, es que de pronto estamos en medio de 'La sonriza', y el Finn
    está practicamente rebotando en las paredes intentando apagarlo".
    "Hm" dijo Itami, tomando otra cucharada de chocolate. Como
    le hace para que su cucharada tenga solo un sabor exactamente está
    más hallá de mi entendimiento. Aún cuando ambas bolas estén mescladas
    completamente, el nunca saca una cucharada con sabores mezclados.
    "Uno averigua esas cosas a la larga".
    "Parte dos" dije, con una cínica sonriza "La versión de Cheery
    Crystal Knight". Itami se asomó a la ventana. "Ellos anunciaban este
    'fondo de escolaridad Princess Love' y entonces bam!. Debiste ver su
    cara Itami".
    Itami me golpeó con su mirada de '¿Que tu qué?', la cual lucía
    demasiado como su mirada de 'ah, eso'. "¿Les marcaste?".
    "¿Que quieres decirme con si 'les marqu'?" bajé mi cuchara y
    abrí las manos. "¿Parecen llenas Itami? Parezco tener efectivo de
    sobra acaso?"
    "Llama" el dijo, tomando una cucharada de vainilla.
    Rayos, el hablaba en serio. "Mira Itami, no somos ricos, y
    cualquier comité encargado de un 'fondo de Princess Love' seguro
    también estará buscando niños como ella. ¿La recuerdas? ¿La adorabe
    defensora de la justicia, abusadora de la música de medio tiempo?".
    Itami la lanzó una de sus miradas de '¿Y que?', con otra
    cucharada de vainilla para dar énfasis. Atraje un par de miradas poco
    amigables de las mesas vecinas y bajé la voz.
    "No vale la pena Itami. Ellos probablemente le darán a alguna
    diez-añera una varita mágica junto con el cheque, y ella correrá la
    misma suerte que Princess Love". Itami no estaba sacando ninguna
    conección, ¿o si?. "No pienso tomar parte en el problema de las
    niñas mágicas Itami. Y eso incluye ayudar en ninguno de esos 'lindo-
    buenos' fondos de estudios'.
    "Yo llamar" Argumento que siguió con otra cucharada de vainilla.
    Mi copa de helado con galleta no había sido tocada, de modo
    que solo empezé a revolverla, checando si me habían salido de esos
    trozos grandes de galleta esta vez. "Mira Itami, está bien que estamos
    en un país libre y todo, pero no pienso llamar y tu tampoco deberías
    hacerlo". Suspiré. "Recuerdas la vez cuando quedaste atrapado entre
    Heian Helper y La Creatura Triste, en aquel tiempo en que Helper estaba
    con Princess Love? En aquel entonces en que estabamos en esa fuerza
    de defensa Angel Idol?" Itami me miró friamente, revolviendo su cuchara
    en la copa. "Cuando fuiste sometido a la canción de armonía feliz tres
    veces en cinco minutos, y la canción del deber cívico en el camino de
    salida?". Esta vez obtuve una de sus miradas de 'Lo que sea'.
    "¡Renunciaste y pasaste las siguientes dos semanas considerando el
    denunciarme!".
    El tomó otra cucharada de vainilla. "Mentira".
    "Chingaderas Itami!. Encontré ese diario que tenías en ese
    entonces". Su mirada creció un grado. "No me salgas con eso Itami.
    Ya has estado al borde. He tenido que saber que tan cerca, de otra
    forma ya estaríamos muertos". Mi cuchara acuchilló el helado con
    galleta. "Compraste el Pink Album por amor de Dios!. Saliste con
    una de ellas!".
    Otra cucharada de vainilla. "Ella no era".
    Tomé otra cucharada y le dí mi mejor mirada de 'Lo que sea',
    misma que no funciona igual de bien con la boca llena de helado con
    galleta. "Su perro hablaba Itami. Tu estabas demasiado ido para
    darte cuenta, pero yo te estaba cuidando".
    "Ella no era". Nuevamente, el acentuó con una cucharada de
    vainilla, como un Terminator del helado.
    "Itami" dije "Obviamente no captas, pero al menos ya no
    importa. Pasaste dos malditas semanas cantando con el Pink Album.
    ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que soportar tu patética entonación de
    'Todos importan'? ¿Y que tal la de 'Todo perdonado'?" Me recargué
    en la mesa, apuntando con la cuchara para dar énfasis. "Fuiste
    succionado en su mundo, Itami. Por dos semanas, tu fuiste el novio
    maduro con pasado misterioso. Su segundo novio, mientras ella
    estaba despechada de ese tal Masked Avenger. ¿Sabes cual es la
    taza de supervivencia para esos tipos?" Mi cuchara casi tocaba su
    naríz. "Veinte por ciento, Itami. Estuviste ASÍ de cerca de
    transoformarte a la 'redención' y jodernos a ambos de paso". Intenté
    ganarle a una de sus miradas. No es que tuviera siquiera una
    oportunidad de vencerlo, pero al menos entendería mi punyo. "De
    ahí vino Princess Love, y ahí es a donde va su dinero. En verdád
    planeas apoyar eso?".
    Itami tomó una cucharada de chocolate y gruñó. Yo, me recargué
    en el respaldo.
    "Exactamente" dije, tomando una cucharada del mío.
    Le dimos a H diez minutos más, pero nunca se mostró. Itami nos
    hizo checar el area, pero esto no me sorprendía; H no es exactamente
    miss confiable cuando no hay fuku garantizado en el trabajo. Nos
    pusimos en camino. Itami puso la radio en la Fun Network, pero no hizo
    nada cuando le cambié a una estación de Funk.
    Diez minutos más tarde, estabamos ahí.
    ------
    Nos estacionamos junto al desague de un cajellón que corría
    detrás de donde Subby-chan. Itami sacaba el equipo mientras yo le
    pagaba a los pandilleros que preguntaban si queríamos que nos
    cuidaran el auto. Eso bajaba la posibilidad de un robo total a
    cincuenta-cincuenta. Les regatée un poco prometiéndoles el resto
    del dinero con un bono a nuestro regreso, lo que lo cambiaba quizás a
    un sesenta-cuarenta. Personalmente era más sobre las molestias que
    sobre el auto; perder nuestra ruta de escape iba a doler, pero tener
    que responderle a la policía por alguna de las nuevas innovaciones
    anti-robo del Finn sería mucho peor. Además, supuse que los pandilleros
    se figurarían que no somos gente con la cual meterse; el tener a Itami
    mirando desde el otro lado de la calle hizo maravillas por las
    negociaciones.
    Con ese problema fuera, nos encaminamos desde el callejón
    hacia donde Shubby-chan, checando cada basurero de atrás mientras
    ibamos. Según la oficina de archivos, el lugar de Shubby-chan era
    una tienda de equipo, lo que significaba una entrada trasera. Ese
    era nuestro boleto de entrada; bueno y fuera del camino, con un
    bonito y restringido campo de visión comparado con la entrada de la
    calle. A mitad del callejón, soltamos los bultos y nos cargamos.
    Itami era nuevamente el ministro de los objetos puntiagudos, con el
    deatomizador y la espada en la espalda, un carajo de cuchillos bajo
    su gabardina, y un prototipo de las automáticas del Finn, solo por si
    acaso. Yo me sentía en humor de adherirme al motiff del plomo
    volador, el cual lucía bastante como el look de Itami, intercambiando
    la mayoría de los cuchillos por munición de repuesto y granadas.
    Escondimos los costales detrás de un basurero y nos movilizamos hacia
    la entrada, turnándonos entre quien se movía y quien cubría solo por
    si acaso. En un minuto, estabamos en la puerta.
    Naturalmente, cuando una niña en fuku salta desde una azotea
    a la calle en frente de nosotros, usualmente estoy presto a volarle
    la cabeza. Nuestras armas la enfocaron mientras su cabeza se alzaba;
    ella me había visto. Afortunadamente para ella el fuku camuflado
    era suficientemente distintivo. "Muchachos, soy yo!" ella gritó
    "Aika".
    Bueno, allá va nuestra infiltración silenciosa. Bajé mi arma y
    me uní a Itami detrás de uno de los basureros, haciendole señales a Aika.
    El arma de Itami se mantenía recorriendo de un lado a otro del callejón,
    solo en caso de algo que escogiese este como momento indicado para
    aparecer. "¿Que demonios haces aquí?" cuchichée. "Dijiste que estarías
    en casa!".
    Aika puso mirada de oveja. "Decidí venir de todas formas; esos
    panfletos me perturbaron. También me cacharon...".
    Genial. Recorrí con la vista el callejón "¿Alguien te siguió?".
    Aika sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero vi un buen de niñas mágicas.
    ¿Tienes idea de cuantas de ellas se pasean por estas azoteas? Alguien
    incluso puso señalamientos de transito allá arriba. No pude esconderme
    todo el camino, e incluso le cedí una vez el paso a Peachy Keena y las
    guerreras frutales arriba del palacio de gobierno. No estaban
    prestándome mucha antención sin embargo".
    "¿Como sabes?" preguntó Itami.
    Aika miró detrás de su hombro en dirección de Itami. "No paraban
    de hablar de ese concierto de beneficencia Idol Achievement. Eso y una
    discusión sobre cual de ellas estaba destinada para un tal Tetsuo.
    También mencionaron un Youma en el puerto".
    "Maravilloso" dije "...pero mejor saltate eso y pasate a la
    parte en que te 'cacharon' ". Escabullirnos de esta forma no era un
    buen plan, y era necesario que Aika se diera cuenta. Sin embargo
    nuestra charla tendrá que esperar; estamos en medio de muchas cosas
    ahora. "¿Quien lo sabe?".
    Aika lagrimeó un poco. "Mis padres. La ventana se atascó a mi
    regreso y me oyeron forcejear. Como no había tenido tiempo de cambiarme
    seguía en el fuku y... bueno..."
    "Bueno ¿que?" preguntó Itami, tan gentil como siempre.
    "Les dije" confesó Aika, la cara roja y ojos en el pavimento.
    Pude ver el arma de Itami temblar una milesima de segundo mientras
    seguía recorriendo el callejón, y yo podía entender el por que. "Digo,
    no sobre ustedes; sino sobre haber sido golpeada por el rayo y
    encontrar ese encendedor mágico. Ellos estaban tan orgullosos; papá
    incluso dijo que era la primera cosa buena que me pasaba desde querer
    unirme a la Self-Defense Force. Mamá casi lloraba, exclamando lo
    grandioso que era todo esto, también me dijo que no dejara esta
    dimensión para ir a mundos paralelos sin avisarles antes". Ella pateó
    una caja vacía en el piso del callejón. "Piensan que salí a pelear con
    Youma como todas las demás".
    Ok niños, ahora ven por que no le tengo gran estima a las
    brigadas de fuku? A ver, repitan conmigo: daño colateral.
    "Ok, las letras pequeñas aquí son si tus padres tienen la
    capacidad de rastrear tus actividades y averiguar realmente lo que
    haces. Pudieron seguirte hasta aquí?" Aika sacudió su cabeza;
    perfecto.
    "¿Alguna de las otras niñas te dijo algo?" preguntó Itami.
    "No" contestó Aika. "La mayoría ya estaban algo ocupadas.
    Solo se desplazaban a donde sea que fueran; a veces charlan cuando
    el trafico no está muy fuerte. Las guerreras frutales se siguieron
    de largo". Aika puso una media sonriza que me recordó a Itami.
    "Pude haberme echado a cualquiera de ellas, estaban tan cerca..."
    "Wow". Tomé sus hombros y su cabeza se alzó para verme. "Bien,
    no hacemos nada para lo cual no tengamos contratos. Nada de regalos"
    le sonreí "¿Entendido?" Ella asintió. "Bien".
    "Mis padres tomaron el arma sin embargo" ella dijo en un tono
    bajo. "Dijeron que era peligrosa, después comenzé a correr por las
    azoteas". Ella miró al callejón y después hacia mi nuevamente.
    "Y veniste hasta acá?" pregunté.
    Se encogió de hombros. "¿Por que no?" puso una sonriza
    Itami-escamente siniestra. "Bien podría hacer lo que vine a hacer".
    Al menos no está interesada en Itami, no me gustaría ver a
    sus niños.
    "Ok, Aika" le dije. "Aunque no traemos armas de repuesto".
    Ellá hizo un pequeño puchero, lo que me hizo sentir bien; esa es
    la Aika que conozco. "Vendrás con nosotros". Quizás la hubiera dejado
    mejor en el auto, pero de seguro se hubiera espantado con la pandilla.
    Aun cuando los vapuleara, sería atraer más atención de la que
    necesitamos. El bajo mundo nos permite seguir en el negocio porque
    nos encargamos de los trabajos sin pisar demasiados talones, lo que
    significaba que no había ningún proposito en arriezgar algo con la
    pandilla.
    "¿Que necesitan que haga?" preguntó Aika. Lucía bastante
    tranquila; buena señal.
    "Itami" dije. El le pasó uno de sus cuchillos sin voltear.
    "Sujeta esto, mantente atrás, y avisanos si algo sale a nuestra
    espalda".
    "Ok".
    "Sigueme" le dije. Nos dirigimos a la puerta directamente esta
    vez; cualquier cosa que nos hubiera estado acechando ya nos habría
    disparado para ahorita. Itami nos alcanzó en un momento, y nos
    separamos hacia ambos lados de la puerta.
    "Listo Itami?" Tomé una de las .45 debajo de mi abrigo. Itami
    asintió y puso una mano en la perilla de la entrada trasera del lugar
    de Shubby-chan. Se movió lentamente, abierta...bien. Aika permaneció
    detrás de Itami, observando mientras yo hacia cuenta regresiva con
    los dedos. Al llegar a cero Itami abrió abruptamente la puerta y yo
    me abalancé dentro del cuarto.
    Nuevamente, el centro familiar de Shubby-chan derrotaba las
    espectativas. Lo que los planos habían mostrado como una bodega
    trasera había sido convertida en un cuarto de recepción. Bancos de
    madera estaban alineado en la mitad izquierda de la habitación, había
    una pequeña mesa redonda con varios perdiódicos y revistas. Pinturas
    abstractas y dibujos infantiles llenaban las paredes, la mayoría
    involucraban a Shubby-chan. Una puerta con paneles de madera conducía
    más adentro del centro familiar. No le presté mucha atención, contando
    que mi arma estaba apuntando a la recepcionista detrás del escritorio
    que dominaba el lado derecho del cuarto.
    "Pongase de pié lentamente y ponga sus manos donde pueda verlas"
    le dije.
    "Hola" ella dijo, bajando el lapiz y obedeciendo de forma casual.
    Miré la placa con su nombre: Ichiko. Itami se adelantó a cubrir la
    puerta interior mientras Aika cerraba la entrada.
    ¿Por que demonios pondría alguien un area de recepción en su
    puerta trasera?? "Estamos aquí para ver a-" piensa en la lista, piensa
    "Kotonatta. Muestreme su oficina".
    "Kotonatta-san no trabaja aqu" dijo Ichiko calmada. Aika se
    pasó detrás de mi; supongo que tampoco estaba tan segura de lo que
    sucedía. "¿Existe algo más con lo que pueda ayudarle?".
    "Alejese del escritorio" le dije a Ichiko. Ella me lanzó una
    mirada absorta, como aquella que me dedicaba mi maestra de cuarto
    grado cuando pensaba que estaba actuando especialmente tonto. "¡Ahora!"
    "En serio deberían irse" dijo Ichiko. "No hay nadie más aquí,
    y Shubby-chan me está observando".
    "Que dulce". Gesticulé hacia atras con el arma "Linda, saca
    sus registros". Pude sentir la mirada de enfado de Aika; heh. "Ahora
    ¿Donde está Kotonatta si no está aquí?".
    Ichiko bajó su mirada hacia Aika. "Segundo cajón de arriba
    cariño. No, el de la izquierda".
    "Kotonatta no está en el escritorio". Nunca había pidido hacer
    bien una voz amenazadora, pero tenía que intentarlo. Aika seguía
    urgando en el escritorio mientras hablaba. "¿Donde está Kotonatta?".
    Ichiko seguía mirando a Aika. "En un segundo lo atiendo sr."
    dejé salir un tosido. El asunto con las niñas mágicas es que son ellas
    las que hacen toda la parla; yo por mi parte, necesitaba ago de
    practica. "Buscas el tercer libro en la pila dulzura". Aika deslizó un
    libro mayor en el escritorio; su cubierta rosa y manchas decorativas
    de Shubby-chan resaltaban.
    "¿Quien trabaja aquí?" demandé.
    Ichiko me desaprobó. "Realmente usted debería ser más
    agradable, o Shubby-chan lo atrapará. Ella prefiere a la gente
    alegre".
    Finalmente me rendí. "Itami". Cambiamos lugares mientras que
    Aika terminaba de checar los otros cajones del escritorio. Otros
    tantos libros libros mayores de Shubby-chan salían a flote mientras
    que yo dejaba que el dios de la melancolía tomara su turno con Ichiko.
    "Kotonatta, Jiyu, Bara, y Reika" dijo Itami. "¿Donde están?".
    El se dió rienda suelta con una de esas miradas que siempre le daba
    espacio de sobra en el metro, inclusive a horas pico.
    Aika terminó de revisar el escritorio, tomó los libros, y se
    movió detrás de mi.
    Itami sostuvo su mirada, e Ichiko le hizo conversación.
    "Esto es más que nada una guardería, sabe?" Ichiko asintió
    hacia la puerta de adentro. "¿Sabían que la taza de ataques Youma
    en esta area está finalmente bajando? Por primera vez en tres años"
    ellá sonrió. "Al fin les estamos llegando. Es agradable, en verdád.
    Shubby-chan no pide mucho realmente; les gustarían algunos libros?
    Están en el tercer cajón de abajo a la derecha; lectura muy
    interesante".
    Misericordiosamente, la puerta interior se abrió antes de
    tener que seguirla esuchando. Un hombre calvo con túnica oscura
    asomó su cabeza en el cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su
    boca al ver mi Smith&Wesson. El arma disparó, y el re-decoró la
    pared antes de poder gritar.
    "Bara-san!" Ellá gritó boquiabierta, mirando el agujero en
    su atuendo de 'Le sacrifiqué una cabra a Shub-Niggurath y todo lo que
    obtuve fué está p#nch$ túnica'.
    Me rendí y le dije a Itami que la noqueara.
    ------
    Metimos los libros bajó de un banco y escondimos a Ichiko
    bajo el escritorio antes de aventurarnos en el edificio. Aika encontró
    unos juegos de esposas y andrajos bajo un fondo falso en el escritorio,
    de modo que las probamos en Ichiko. Fucionaron como mandadas hacer,
    lo que fué toda una suerte; Itami y yo no solemos traer esa clase de
    cosas en el trabajo.
    La puerta interior nos condujo a un corredor. En los planos,
    había sido una linea de transporte entre las diferentes despensas y
    el mostrador. A nuestra derecha estaba las puertas del mostrador;
    más allá a la izquierda estaba otra bodega, con el cuarto de calderas
    más abajo. El frente estaba vacío. Había sido convertido en areas de
    juego e hileras de escritorios. Shubby-chan estaba en todas partes:
    posters, alfombras, almohadas, incluso en las hojas de papel en los
    escritorios. Niños tomados de las manos bailaban alrededor de
    Shubby-chan en las fotos, mientras que adultos observaban y sonreían
    con creaturas negras en gabardinas.
    "Jovenes de la oscuridad" dijo Itami calmadamente.
    Aika tembló.
    Nos escabullimos en el segundo cuarto de almacenaje; nadie
    en casa. Cajas de panfletos y suministros escolares estaban
    arrejuntados en anaqueles que delineaban las paredes. Provenían de
    fabricantes ordinarios; reconocí la mayoría pues tenía de esos en
    la oficina. Aika abrió una caja, la cual resultó estar llena de
    camisetas de Shubby-chan. La caja en la cual me asomé estaba llena
    de cuchillos.
    Alguien estaba entonando algo con bastantes 'urks' y 'ucks'
    cuando regresamos al corredor. Levanté la mano para detener al grupo
    y señalé al cuarto de calderas. Itami y Aika asintieron, y nos
    separamos a cada lado del cuarto. Hice otra cuenta regresiva con los
    dedos, y a la de tres entramos. "¡Quietos!" grité.
    El cuarto de calderas había sido convertido en una camara
    tradicional de cultos. Tenía bastane equipo calentador y refrigerante
    de un lado, pero el centro estaba decorado con todos los garabatos
    y pentagramas en los cuales se clavan tanto los cultistas. Tres
    jovencitas estaban de pié, cada una en el centro de cada uno de
    los tres círculos en medio de todo el desorden, mientras un hombre de
    edad madura estaba debajo de un globo gigante de Shubby-chan con
    un libro abierto en los brazos. Había un altar cerca de la caldera,
    con machas de sangre y todo. Claro que la camara impía promedio no
    tenía las runas y manchas de sangre pintadas con los dedos, pero
    supongo que Shubby-chan había optado por ser avant-garde en ese
    aspecto.
    Divertido.
    "Estamos listas para ti!" exclamó una de las niñas, una rubia
    adolescente.
    "Suelte el libro" le dije al hombre, caminando hacia el. Itami
    y Aika se separaron para tener cubiertas a las niñas.
    "No lastimarán a Jiyu-san!" Canturreó otra niña. Esta era una
    morena preparatoriana.
    Okay, esto nos daba dos de nuestra lista. Gesticulé que bajara
    el libro con mi mano libre. Con suerte podriamos quemarlo; los cultos
    son mucho más faciles de manejar una vez que carecen de unos cuantos
    ritos.
    "Mantengan la calma mis niñas" dijo Jiyu, mirandolas. Su voz
    era suave, como la de un comentarista de golf. "Shubby-chan nos da
    fuerzas". El volteó para encararme. "Deberían irse. Esto no debería
    involucrar a las niñas".
    Itami resonó una bala en la camara de su arma, y las niñas
    saltaron. "¡Te protegeremos!" gritó la rubia.
    La tercer joven sacudió su largo cabello negro de forma regia.
    "Te lo debemos".
    "No" dijo Jiyu. Miré a las niñas; cada una había sacado una
    delgada varita de plástico. Jiyu hizo una mueca de dolor, y yo fuí
    tras de el. Lección uno niños: los prisioneros sirven.
    "Por la leche de los ungidos, me encomiendo a voz" dijeron las
    niñas en unísono. "Dame el poder para proteger a mi gente, tu gente!".
    Una gota de algo centelleó en la punta de cada varita.
    Jiyu extendió sus brazos y gritó. "NO!".
    Permanecí unos cuantos metros detrás de Jiyu mientras Itami
    abría fuego. La de cabello negro cayó, pero las otras dos ya tenían
    sus varitas en su boca. El cuarto pareció oscurecer, como cuando
    Itami saca su espada.
    "No te atrevas, niña!" grité. Mi ráfaga rebasó a Jiyu y abrió
    un agujero en la rubia mientras que Itami ventilaba su cabeza. La
    varita de la rubia rebotó en el suelo mientras que la morena soltaba
    la suya. Una parte de mi notó que las varitas lucían ahora secas
    mientras que le disparaba a la morena, pero ya habían comenzado los
    fuegos artificiales. Luz azul oscura recorría en círculos, atrapando
    a la rubia mientras caía. Nuestros disparos recortaban pedazos de la
    morena mientras que esta se alzaba en el aire, haciendola dar vueltas
    salpicando de negro.
    Negro?
    "Quizás quieran correr ahora" dijo Jiyu. Las niñas se tornaron
    mortalmente pálidas, y comenzarton a desarrollarse. Moretones negros
    se formaban bajo su piel, brotando hacia afuera. "Las niñas mágicas
    no eran confiables" continuó Jiyu. Sonaba cansado pero confiado. Dí
    un paso hacia atrás solo para sentir la pared tras de mi. "La policía
    también. Los cazadores de Youma son capaces, pero muy pocos sobreviven
    lo suficiente". La rubia se agitaba adelante y atrás en la luz. Algo
    negro comenzó a brotar de los agujeros de bala con el ritmo del puslo.
    Ella ya no lucía tan palida; lo negro remolinaba en los moretones
    bajo su piel, como si fuera ella un saco de aceite. "Buscamos una
    solución más completa" continuó Jiyu. Itami vació su cartucho en la
    morena, haciendola rebotar en la luz. Los disparos terminaban en un
    sonido de chapoteo. "Los jovenes de la oscuridad de Shubby-chan son
    poderosos guardianes, pero no pueden estar en todas partes". Las
    niñas cayeron al suelo mientras que la luz se desvanecía, luciendo
    como manchas de aceite retacado dentro de niñas de escuela. Jiyu
    rascó su mentón. "Espero realmente haber puesto el rito de
    de-transformación bien".
    No pienso repetir lo que pensé a este punto.
    "¡Deatomizadores!" grité, pateando a Jiyu a un lado. Sería
    agradable mantener a Jiyu después, pero necesito mi deatomizador
    gratis. Itami ya había sacado el suyo, mientras que Aika corría tras
    de Jiyu. Itami disparó a la rubia mientras que la morena saltó hacia
    mi. Abrí fuego también. El arma se estremeció en mis manos.
    Imaginense un molde de gelatina verdaderamente grande. Listo?
    Bien. Ahora mezclenlo con unos cuantos costales de colorante vegetal
    negro y revuelvan con bastantes frambuesas. Cualquier clase de fruta
    aplastada la da, pero me gustan las frambuesas. Una vez que tengan
    todo batanlo y viertanlo en una piñata. Vayanse a conseguir una
    escopeta, una buena de doble cañón. Arrojen un fuku en la piñata
    y entonces vuelenla en mil y un carajos. Tendrán como resultado el
    mismo batidillo que obtuvo Itami con el deatomizador. Si se
    preguntan sobre mi disparo, imaginense una semi-automática barriendo
    una nube de moscas.
    Se han dado cuenta cuan estúpidos tus pensamientos se
    vuelven cuando sabes que estás por ser apaleado?.
    Lo siguiente que se, estoy en el suelo con la más mal-oliente
    escuza de niña mágica estampando mis costillas en el piso. Intenté
    regresar los golpes un par de veces, pero era como golpear un saco
    de papas podridas. Ella intentó quitarme el deatomizador de la
    espalda y dislocarme el hombro, cosa que dió un mejor resultado.
    "Hey!" gritó Aika. Traté de safarme del agarre de la creatura,
    pero la cosa esa me había dado la vuelta e inmobilizado en el piso.
    Itami estaba gritando algo en el fondo de la escena. "Golpear a la
    gente cuando puedes desarmarlas es ESTUPIDO! Soy Pretty Deadly, y
    tu eres CADAVER!". Podría jurar que la creatura se tomó un segundo
    para parpadear como yo lo hice. Aika debe haber recortado sus
    instintos de gritos lindos con eso. "ADORABLE BOTE DE METRALLA!".
    Algo metalico rebotó dos veces en el piso mientras la creatura
    intentaba pescarme por el cuello.
    "Oops", dijo Aika.
    La cosa metalica en el suelo rugió, y salí volando. Con las
    manos de la creatura ya fuera de mi, realmente esperaba que Itami
    tuviera un disparo perfecto y un arma ya cargada para entonces. La
    pared sin embargo se interpuso en el camino antes de poder
    cersiorarme, de modo que tomé una pequeña siesta.
    ------
    "Hey...Yoi?" parpadée. El area de recepción vino a mis ojos,
    a excepción de Michiko y los libros mayores. Itami mantenía guardia
    con un deatomizador en el hombro y otro listo mientras Aika estaba
    en cunclillas conmigo. Ambos lucían como si se hubieran metido en
    una pelea de globos con aceite, y el rostro de Itami estaba salpicado
    con sangre además. "Hey, um, lo lamento", dijo Aika. Traté de moverme
    pero solo conseguí una mueca de dolor. Mi hombro se movió con el
    resto de mi, pero se sintió de igual forma igual que el resto. No
    moverse sonaba bastante atractivo a este punto.
    "¿Que me hiciste exactamente?" pregunté.
    "Adelante bella medico de campo" dijo Itami si expresión.
    Aika se sonrojó. "Como que me dejé llevar". Intenté darle mi
    imitación de la mirada de Itami de '¿Te cae?', pero me salió apenas
    y muy debil. "Es algo que se te mete a veces. Intentas hacer algo
    cuando no sabes como y, bueno..." se mordió el labio nerviosamente.
    "Pero tu hombro está mejor, no?".
    "Genial, pero que hay de allá abajo?" dije. "¿Y donde están
    esos monstruos?"
    "Lejos" dijo Itami. El palmeó el deatomizador. "Muestrale".
    Aika puso su mano atrás y murmuró algo de adorable metralla.
    Cuando su mano regresó a la vista, había un cartucho rosa y azul ahí,
    como la cabeza de una granada de mano. "No ma.." le dije. "No me
    vengas" ella se puso aún más roja mientras yo leía las letras de
    camuflaje. Explosivo Mágico Vengador decía. Propiedad de Aika-chan;
    agitese bien antes de usarse. Precaución: Contenidos almacenados
    bajo presión.
    Me reí hasta que dolió, lo que significa que llegué a ladrar
    incluso. Aika bajó el bote. "Entonces tu la volaste de mi e Itami
    la terminó?" pregunté, subiendome al escritorio. Aika asintió y
    me ayudó a levantarme. "¿Que hay de Jiyu?".
    "Lejos" dijo Itami.
    "Como que también me lo ech" dijo Aika. "Estaba junto al bote".
    "¿Y que hay de los libros?"
    "Ya los checamos" dijo Aika, tomando un tajo roto de cuero y
    papel del escritorio. Baba negra cubría la cosa por completo, y
    seguía babeando en el escritorio mientras Aika lo levantaba. "Alguien
    limpió mientras estabamos abajo. Encontramos esto y una caja de pizza
    debajo del altar, con una dirección de entrega del otro lado de la
    cuidad". Aika dejó un recibo de pizza roto en el escritorio. "También
    estaban estos, y las cosas en la despensa". Lo abrí y me encontré
    mirando al logo de Shubby-chan en una camiseta pulcramente doblada.
    "¿Souvenir?" preguntó Aika.
    Sonreí debilmente. "Después". Asentí al recibo de pizza. "¿Que
    tal si nos vamos a casa y lo checamos en un par de días?" pregunté.
    Ellos asintieron, tomamos las cosas y nos dirigimos al auto.
    Aika tomó su lata en el camino afuera. "¿Alguien sabe como regresar
    una de estas?" ella preguntó, mirandola fijamente.
    Itami y yo nos encogimos de hombros, de modo que ella regresó
    donde Shubby-chan. Escuchamos la explosión mientras salía. Y por una
    vez en la vida rogué que la policía llegara a checar la escena.
    -----
    Proxima vez, en Magical Girl Hunters....
    Descubrimos donde estaba H, y Aika comienza a dar problemas.
    O acaso Ramsbottom muestra sus verdaderos colores mientras el
    Ultra impostor regresa?
    O quizás todos deciden salir y comer pizza con las Sailor-Shuggoths
    de Shubby-chan?
    Ojalá lo supiera. Averiguenlo el siguiente domingo, solo en
    Magical Girl Hunters de Improfanfic.
    Comentarios a azalin1@lycos.com
    


	13. Episodio 12: En las cartas o Shubsotano

Y ahora, es tiempo de otro exitante episodio de...

Magical Girl Hunters

Episodio 12: "En las cartas" o "Shub-sotano"

Por John D. Evans )

Presentado por ImproFanfic )

Magical Girl Hunters creado por Aaron Shattuck

Precaución: Esta historia contiene ilustraciones de gente y cosas

muriendo en formas poco plasenteras, para no mencionar el fuerte

lenguaje. Si acaso esto los sorprende, entonces se nota que no han

leido los episodios anteriores de modo que... por que empiezan por

la parte 12???

Este episodio editado por mis personalidades alternas. Digan hola

chicos.

Cover: Hola chicos

Vedic: A pesar de lo que pienses, eso no necesita decirse.

Stalker: Hail Aaron!

Bandolier: COMENZEMOS CON ESTO!

Uh, bien... entonces, sin más preámbulos, los traemos en vivo con Yoi-

san. Yoi?

-----

Bueno, han sido unos días algo ocupados. Después de haber sido

atorado en un contrato, alquilado para otro, detenido-en-el-tiempo,

vapuleado, salpicado con substancias innombrables y disparado con una

increible variedad de armas... para no mencionar matar a sesenta y

cuatro niñas mágicas sin otra compensación que la de, quizás, no haber

sido asesinado... mucha gente en nuestra linea de trabajo se tomaría

un día de descanso.

Aunque no estoy muy seguro si de hecho hay más gente en

NUESTRA linea de trabajo.

El punto era... han sido unos días bastante ajetreados.

Después del asalto en el club feliz-feliz-alegre-alegre de Shubby

-chan, todos estabamos cansados. Itami y H regresaron a su

apartamento para 'recuperarse'. Estaba tratando de no considerar lo

que eso significaba...no por respeto a Itami, aclaro, sino porque

sabía que tal linea solo me engendraría bastante frustración. Aika

estaba presumiblemente en la escuela siendo repetidamente educada,

a menos claro que no hubiese tenido el suficiente descanso para

aguantar despierta durante las clases.

Eso me dejaba solo. Había sido considerablemente golpeado

por la creatura disfrazada de niña mágica (o quizás niña mágica

disfrazada de creatura... no estaba muy seguro). Sin embargo, los

poderes mágicos de Aika habían funcionado de tal forma que incluso

me levanté y fuí a la oficina como siempre, en lugar de quedarme en

cama y pasar el día gimiendo como pensé que haría.

De modo que heme aquí, sentado en mi escritorio y arrojando

dardos a la diana.

thunk

Escuché una vez de un músico famoso que solo era realmente

bueno componiendo en cama tomando té de naranja. Yo, por otro lado,

solo necesito arrojar algunos dardos. Era la única razón por la que

mantengo esa diana; jugar contra Itami es, si excusan el termino,

superfluo...el es demasiado bueno usando objetos afilados.

thunk

Eso me puso a pensar sobre esa espada que Itami había recibido

recientemente. El había dicho que tenía una maldición. También dijo

que la obtuvo de su madre, quien facellió en un tragico accidente con

un compactador de basura. Esa cosa parecía absorber la luz alrededor

cuando la desenvainaba. Lo más ennervante de todo, es que la vez que

lo ví usarla en combate, el tipo me sonrió.

thunk

Ahora, mi trabajo me forza a tomar una cierta perspectiva de

las cosas. Me doy cuenta que mi propósito en la vida es matar niñas

mágicas, las cuales no son solo jovencitas, sino también usualmente

escogidas campeones de la luz y las cosas buenas. Se podría habrir

un caso en mi contra por estar del lado del mal y oscuridad, y

tiempo atrás que ya me había reconciliado con ese dilema. Pero la

espada de Itami... esa me preocupaba. Parecía como si el estuviera

comenzando a ser controladopor una especie de fuerza oscura.

Realmente no me incomoda el que el disfrute su trabajo (carajo, yo

lo hago!), pero el era casi la única persona a la cual puedo llamar

un amigo, y maldito seré si lo dejo ser el tirere de algún poder

mayor (o inferior).

thunk

"Hey, costal de pus".

Ya tenía ua 9mm en mis manos listo para acallar la voz...

cuando la reconocí.

"HEY!" ¿Que te he dicho de andar apuntando con armas hijo

de..."

"Oh, hey, lo siento Murray". Bajé el arma. "Es solo que,

bueno, sorprender a alguien en mi linea de trabajo no es una buena

idea, sabes?"

Murray me miró friamente, y plegó sus alas. Dejenme decirles

que cuando un buitre se te queda viendo en verdád te sientes

observado. Sentí la necesidad de disculparme... pero entonces me dí

cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de como hacerle platica a un ave

de carroña.

"Entonces Murray...uh...que hay de nuevo?" dije después de un

momento.

Murray refunfuñó un poco y se meció de afuera a adentro en el

marco de la ventana. Tuve un extraño presentimiento de que había algo

sobre lo que le costaba trabajo hablar.

"Bueno, verás... es esta basura del 'compañero animal'. No

tengo idea de como se supone que trabaja. Digo, se todo eso de lo

que Aika puede hacer... lo que no se es por que se supone que ella

tenga que hacerlo.

"Ya veo" mentí.

"Me he estado preguntando si hay alguna forma de renunciar".

Me dedicó otra de sus miradas, como retándome a insultarlo. "No

pienso ser un feliz compañero animal y demás mierdas. Soy un

BUITRE carajo!".

"Entonces... veniste a preguntarnos, desde que tenemos...

experiencia con niñas mágicas". El movió sus ojos un solo poco, pero

en general transmitiendo una impresión de acuerdo.

Decidí que mi mejor apuesta sería la impersonación de operador

comprensivo que usaba para los clientes. "No estoy muy seguro de

que decirte. Verás, todas las niñas mágicas con las que hemos tenido

contacto son de 'equipos'. Los heroes curativos felices, la fuerza

de defensa Angel Idol...tu sabes. Este asunto de la 'niña

solitaria'... es nuevo para nosostros. Para no mencionar que nunca

habíamos escuchado de nadie siendo convertido en niña mágica contra

su voluntad". Me dí cuenta que no estaba siendo muy sutil pero,

desgraciadamente, en realidad no sabía que decirle...

Entonces se me ocurrió algo. "¿Piensas que pudo haber sido

Mashihaisha Ultra quien convirtiera a Aika en niña mágica?". Noté que

mi mano se estaba dirigiendo inconscientemente a tomar otro dardo. Lo

dejé volar y este golpeó la diana con un satisfactorio thunk. "Sin

embargo... ahora que lo pienso, probablemente no halla sido el,

puesto que el más bien parece estar interesado en a) matarnos,

b) desacreditar a las niñas mágicas, ambas requiriendo instrucciones

muy espeficicas. El no dejaría a alguien suelto de esa forma".

"No fué el" Murray añadió.

Mi mano se detuvo en el cajón de los dardos. "¿Como sabes?"

Hizo una mueca. "Magia. Tengo un sentido de animal mágico, o

alguna otra fregadera. Ultra y el tipo que nos hizo son diferentes".

Parpadée. "¿Puedes decirme algo más sobre Ultra? ¿Puedes sentir

quien es, o donde está?".

Murray dió vuelta a su cabeza, cosa que era bastante extraña

de observar. "No de esa forma. Es más bien como oler sus mentes o

algo. No lo se carajo. Solo puedo distinguir que son diferentes".

El miró directamente hacia mí con sus ojos vidriosos de buitre

"Pensar no es facil ¿sabes?. Antes era solo volar, comer, defecar,

quizás buscarme una hembra buitre de vez en cuando... simple. Ahora

tengo que preocuparme por las jodidas fuerzas del bien el mal. No

solo eso. también tengo que preocuparme sobre si realmente tengo

que preocuparme por eso".

Me tomé un momento para digerir el soliloquio. Me sentí

relajado de que Aika no era de un complot para matarnos... no por

Ultra al menos. Murray no parecía ser capaz de rastrear a Ultra,

cosa que hubiera sido util, pero quizás su 'olfateo de mentes'

podría sernos util después de alguna forma. Pero aún estaba el

misterio de quien había creado a Aika ...y también estaba la espada

de Itami, y otras cosas...

Dejé que un último dardo volara, ignorando el chink

mientras fallaba su objetivo. "Visitaré a un amigo mío quien podría

saber un poco más, Murray. Te dejaré saber de lo que encuentre... o

le diré a Aika, ella probablemente te pueda informar. Mantente en

contacto".

Murray ladró una risa. "Comienza y yo me mantendré en jodido

contacto".

Esa me detuvo por un momento. Humor de buitres, supongo.

-----

Aún cuando cazo niñas 'mágicas' para vivir, en realidad no se

nada sobre mágia en si. Por supuesto, tampoco he tenido alguna

necesidad . ¿Por que molestarme comprendiendo a las niñas mágicas

cuando bien puedo solo matarlas? Mi experiencia, por ende, es la

mayoría en el area de artillería. Sin embargo, tengo un conocido que

sabe un poco sobre las 'artes ocultas', como el las llama. No puedo

decir que el tipo sea el 'Finn' de la magia, pero me ayudó cuando

Sailor Mirth había maldecido mi cara con su Ataque de Amor y Sonrizas.

Si había alguien con algo útil que decir al respecto, era probablemente

el.

Caminando por Tokyo, noté un gran número de luces, arboles, y

gente plástica en trajes rojos iluminando las calles. Parecía que se

estaba aproximando esa epoca del año nuevamente. Con todas las carreras,

disparos, etc. que han estado consumiendo mi tiempo, no me había dado

cuenta que ya era diciembre. Ni siquiera le había comprado un regalo a

Itami. No es que le importe mucho; cada año le doy un videocasette de

luchas de sumo y el me dá municiones. Tengo la impresión de que el no

extrañaría mucho el paqueño intercambio si se me olvida, pero el gesto

supongo que es importante. Después de todo, como dije, el es la única

persona a la que puedo llamar un amigo.

Entonces me encontré preguntándome si comprarle un regalo a Aika.

Ella ya estaba comenzando a sentirse parte del equipo...y sobre ese tren

de pensamiento, bien podría regalarle alago a H también. Quizás si le

regalara más panties de vinil negro las modelaría para mi.

Promentiéndome una ducha fría cuando llegase a casa, finalmente

encontré el letrero que estaba buscando: 'Secretos del universo revelados!

Tarot, astrología, encantamientos shinto'. Nunca pensé que ese anuncio

tuviera fuerza alguna, pero aparentemente a Keikaku le gusta de esa forma.

Empujé la puerta, entrando a un cuarto pequeño y ordinario el cual

alguien había tratado de hacer parecer misterioso de alguna forma. Las

paredes eran azul claro con simbolos astrologicos negros en ellas, y

fotos de lugares exoticos y presumiblemente mágicos llenaban las paredes.

En el centro había una mesa redonda con un mantel rosa, en la cual un

hombre parecía jugar solitario con cartas de tarot.

"Hey, Keikaku," le dije.

"Yoi, pasa. Es bueno verte". Keikaku era alguien de aspecto simple,

peso promedio, algo delgado, cabello corto y negro. Vestía una túnica

negra, pero igual se veía ordinaria en el, inclusive comparandola con las

perdedoras túnicas de los cultistas de Shubby-chan. No se molestó en levantar

la mirada de su juego mientras hablaba. "Por favor, sientate... por cierto...

es esta visita de negocios o personal?".

"No lo se, cual es tu tarifa?" Le dí vuelta a la silla y la monté,

mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"El dinero no es lo que importa, sino el espíritu del asunto. El

intercambio. Si buscas ayuda profesional, necesitas pagar... pero te daré

un descuento por ser un buen tipo. Digamos, 1000 yen por hora".

Nunca había entendido a Keikaku, y no estoy seguro de poder algún

día. Nada parecía serle de de importancia excepto su extravagante tienda

donde leía la fortuna de señoras viejas, y aún eso era bastante ñoño.

Casi sentía lastima por el algunas veces.

"Esto no deberá tomar mucho tiempo, pero aquí están 2000 de todas

formas. Me siento generoso el día de hoy". Saqué algunos billetes y los

puse sobre la mesa.

"Justo". Tomó el dinero lo puso en alguna parte de su túnica. Solo

entonces tornó su mirada hacia mi. "Siempre me gusta saber donde dejo las

cosas". Sonrió como haciendolo de algun chiste privado. "Entonces, como has

estado? ¿Como sigue el negocio?".

"Raro. En efecto, de eso es lo que quería hablarte". Procedí a poner

a Keikaku al corriente sobre los eventos recientes. No dijo una sola palabra

durante lo que duró el relato, siendo alguien del tipo 'pensar antes de

actuar'. Afortunadamente, el no tenía que preocuparse sobre niñas mágicas

disparándole, de modo que podía darse ese lujo.

¿Que puedo decir? yo vivo mi trabajo.

"Entonces me preguntaba si es que tendrías tu alguna pista sobre

cualquiera de estos eventos... tu sabes, cualquier cosa que decir sobre

cualquiera de los tópicos" concluí. "Me siento algo fuera de mi elemento

ahi, de modo que si puedieras darme cualquier respuesta..." me encaminé

afuera, y miré si hacia Keikaku para ver si aún me estaba prestando atención.

Keikaku estaba mirando la mesa. "Ya veo" dijo después de un momento.

"Bastantes cosas raras. Tendré que meditarlo por algunos minutos. Por

fortuna, acabo de ganar este juego, de modo que ya puedo usar las cartas".

Juntó las cartas y comenzó a barajear.

Ahora, esta es la cosa sobre Keikaku que nunca llegué a entender. El

tomaba estas cosas como si en realidad importaran. "Keikaku... mira, sabes

que te respeto pero... no crees que en realidad funcione todo esto ¿O si?

Digo, cultistas en túnicas negras haciendo rituales oscuros para alguna

deidad maligna, eso tiene sentido, pero poner cartas sobre una mesa se ve

simplemente...tonto".

"Ah, Yoi, tu nunca lo entendiste ¿O si?" Me miró casi con lastima,

cosa que encontré algo molesta. "No se trata de si las coas en realidad

funcionan o no, sino como te sientas tu sobre ellas lo que importa". El

suspiró, y cortó la baraja con una mano. "por ahora, limitemonos a hablar

del asunto..."

Keikaku comenzó a poner las cartas en un patrón presumiblemente

usado para leer la fortuna. "Tu hablas del bien y el mal como si fueran

absolutos. como si pudieras hacer una especia de malignometro y usarlo

para cazar demonios y abogados. No es de esa forma como trabaja".

"Oh, se a que te refieras" dije, empeñado en no parecer ignorante.

"Estás hablando del 'nosotros-ellos' en lugar de 'bien-mal' ". Un punto de

vista que había tomado de algún libro y encontré bastante racional y casi

perfectamente adecuado para mi linea de trabajo.

"Bueno, si, en cierto sentido" el dijo, mirando las cartas que estaba

dejando sobre la mesa. De pronto me llegó la idea que de que Keikaku hacía

esto más para concentrarse, de la forma que yo hago con los dardos. Quizás

a eso se refería con 'como nos sentimos sobre ello'. "Verás, hay muchas

fuerzas supernaturales trabajando en este mundo, algunas obvias y otras

sutiles. No creo que sea exageración el aseverar que todas están en el

mismo bando: el suyo propio. Aún así, podemos hacer algunas generalizaciones.

Por ejemplo, existen muchos grupos que buscan ganar poder en la sociedad

humana, o simplemente dominarla".

Esa me la sabía bastante bien. "La mayoría de mis clientes caen bajo

esa categoría".

Keikaku sonrió mientras consideraba las cartas. "Sin duda. Después

tenemos las organizaciones que sienten que vale la pena salvar a la humanidad

del mal".

"Niñas mágicas" dije, asintiendo.

"Probablemente. Pero entonces también tenemos las fuerzas que se

oponen ya sea a una o a la otra de las fuerzas anteriores, y no sienten

verdadero aprecio hacia la humanidad. Esas también abarcan niñas mágicas...

el giró una carta de la baraja y la observó. "La carrosa. Ayuda, triunfo,

guerra, presunsión, venganza..."

Una luz se asomó. "Si su único interés está en pelear con alguien

más...entonces no les importarán las victimas inocentes".

Keikaku sonrió nuevamente. "Probablemente no. También tenemos a los

fantasmas y demonios que actúan sobre pasiones humanas... venganza, ira, o

quizás solo odio hacia el mundo. Muchos demonios son, en efecto, fantasmas

humanos llenos de emociones bajas que se las ingeniaron para ganar poder

después de la muerte".

Miré fijamente para volver a tener esa sensación de 'en mi cabeza'.

"Y... esos podrían ser usados por, quizás, mis clientes?".

"Posiblemente. Pero ellos trabajan usualmente en otras formas. Por

ejemplo, tengo el presentimiento de que la espada de tu amigo Itami está

poseida por un espiritu el cual tiene una gran cantidad de odio hacia los

vivos. No todos quieren o alquilarte o matarte, Yoi".

Eso fué una pequeña sorpresa. "Entonces... no es una espada Maligna-

con-M-mayúsucula?"

"¿Que es el mal, Yoi?" Keikaku preguntó entretenido. "Desde mi punto

de vista, el mal solo tiene significado para los humanos... entonces, solo

las creaturas con deseos humanos pueden hacer cosas malignas. Digo, si un

terremoto mata a alguien no lo llamas maligno, desde que no tiene ninguna

intención. Por supuesto... a esa arma se le podría haber sido despertado

su espíritu como espada por un poderoso mago... pero no hay mucha diferencia

entre eso y posesión. Cinco de espadas; degradación, infamia, deshonor..."

Me dí cuenta que Keikaku se estaba yendo por la tangente, e intenté

pensar en algo para traerlo de vuelta. "¿Que hay de esos... cazadores de

Youma, Kyo y Mai? ¿Donde encajan ellos?".

El me miró por encima de las cartas. "Bueno, ellos podrían ser agentes

de algún poder similar a aquel creando a las niñas mágicas... o podrían ser

humanos con acceso a poderes mágicos que decidieron cazar Youma para proteger

a la sociedad. Policías auto-nombrados. De hecho, esa explicación me suena

mucho más plausible".

Asentí; Kyo y Mai lucían lo suficientemente humanos para mi. Como

que dudé que alguna intelligencia extraterrestre estuviera interesado en el

travestismo. "Muy bien...que de los cultistas y Shub-Niggurath? ¿Son malos

todos?"

"Una pregunta dificil", el dijo mientras giraba la carta de encima de

la baraja y la observaba. "Shub-Niggurath es una entidad extraterrestre. Sus

motivos son probablemente imposibles de entender para los humanos. Quizás

tiene tratos con los cultistas; ellos le ofrecen sacrificios, y ella les

ofrece los servicios de sus jovenes de la oscuridad".

Un montón de tuercas estaban girando ahora en mi cabeza. "Desde que

eso requiere de sacrificios, eso podría hacerla malvada en los canones

humanos... no es algo que el humano promedio pueda soportar. Y la gente que

la venera le ofrece sacrificios, lo cual probablemente encaje en la

difinición de mal". Noté a Keikaku mirándome con una sonriza extraña;

después de un momento me dí cuenta por que. "No me interesa que pasemos

a en cual categoría encajo yo, si es lo que estás pensando" le dije,

haciendo mi imitación de Itami para desalentar más discusión.

"Por supuesto" Keikaku dijo. "Tu dinero, tu plática". De todas

formas, soy un desarrollador web, no un psiquiatra".

Lo miré extrañado.

El me regresó la mirada. "¿Que, acaso piensas que esto paga mi

renta? Pero regresando al asunto..." El me mostró la carta que había

girado, tenía la imagen de una cosa con cabeza de cabra, y el titulo

'diablo'. "Otra cosa sobre los jovenes de la oscuridad de Shub-Niggurath

es que sus jovenes de la oscuridad son tan diferentes de la vida humana

que la mayoría los clasificaría como demonios, y ciertamente malignos.

Ellos probablemente no coexisten bien con los humanos".

"Si, pienso que es una afirmación razonable" dije. "Entonces...

este tipo Nigel Ramsbottom. De algún modo, no estoy convencido de que

nos halla contratado solo porque somos buenos matando gente. Pienso que

debe tener una razón para no encargarse de los cultistas personalmente.

Y tu?"

"Bueno, concuerdo contigo en una cosa... pero no estoy seguro de

que razón pueda tener. Quizás quiera en verdád salvar el universo... pero

pienso más bien que los cultistas interfieren con su agenda de algún modo".

Medité eso. "Si, eso tiene sentido. Eso solo me deja una pregunta.

¿Quien curó a Aika y la convirtió en una niña mágica... y por que?".

Keikaku me miró directamente. "Para estas alturas ya deberías

saberlo tan bien como yo".

Después de un momento, asentí. "Podría ser cualquiera de estas

'fuerzas'... pero en realidad no hay forma de afirmar nada ahora desde

el momento que estás implicando no saber de alguna forma para adivinar

quien fué".

"Correcto. Sin embargo..." giró la siguiente carta en la baraja,

y me miró de forma expectante.

Lo miré de vuelta. "Sin embargo... que?".

El indicó la carta. "La estrella; perdida y abandono, o

alternativamente esperanza".

Entonces capté. "Sin embargo, desde que nadie parece estar dándole

ordenes, probablemente no deberíamos estarnos preocupando".

"No me habías dicho que Ultra te alquiló para encargarte de

su propia niña mágica?".

Asentí, suprimiento un escalofrío. "Capitán Kawaii". Estaba tratando

de olvidar a aquella sádica chiquilla. "Definitivamente pensaba deshacerse

de ella... de modo que, si cualquier fuerza entra en descontento con ella,

se asegurará de que lo sepamos".

"Exacto. De modo que tu relájate. Si algo necesita hacerse, lo

sabrás". La sonrizita de Keikaku tomó un tinte maniatico.

Bueno, esto ha sido ligeramente productivo. "Es mi trabajo

preocuparme por cosas, Keikaku, es por eso que tenemos una taza de exito

del 99%, tu sabes; pienso en los detalles". Me levanté y dispuse a irme.

"Gracias por la asesoría...realmente ahora me siento en mayor control de

las cosas". Una bizarra imagen me vino a la mente de un par de manijas en

un rascacielos.

"Una cosa más antes que te vayas, Yoi. Bueno, de hecho dos" Me dí

la vuelta para ver a Keikaku palpando su túnica, como si hubieran bolsas

escondidas. De pronto sentí a Keikaku más entendible. Yo tenía bastantes

bolsas en mi abrigo. Sentí que este lazo se fortalecía cuando sacó un

cuchillo de alguna parte. "Esto es para ti".

"¿Que es?" pregunté, aun cuando era obviamente un cuchillo.

"Llamalo un talisman de buena suerte" el dijo. "Aunque es

básicamente un cuchillo".

"Si, lo noté, pero que hace?"

"No estoy seguro. Lo obtuve de un amigo, quien dijo que era un

antiguo cuchillo espiritual como la espada de Itami. Hasta donde se y

puedo sentir, quizás a algún sacerdote se le ocurrió simplemente ponerle

las manos encima y pronunciarlo mágico. Siempre puedes encajarselo a

alguien y hacerlo sangrar de no hacer otra cosa".

Normalmente no me molestaría con esas cosas, pero tras una buena

inspección resultó ser un cuchillo muy bueno. Era de hecho un 'Tanto',

un cuchillo japonés sin funda hecho con tecnicas japonesas para hacer

espadas. Usualmente uso cuchillos militares ordinarios, pero este parecía

como el arma de último recurso de algún samurai Tokugawa. Se que usualmente

pongo mi fé en plomo volador, pero después de que la preciada arma del

Finn se trabó en plena acción, esta lucía bastante bien. Además, era

mejor que mi actual arma de último recurso.

on.

"Bueno, Keikaku... este sucede que es un GRAN cuchillo. De modo

que si me dejas llevarmelo gratis, carajo, lo tomo". Me dí la vuelta y

noté un pequeño diseño 'ying-yang' en el mango. Levantando una ceja,

se lo señalé. "¿Y que es esto?".

"En este caso, simboliza balance. Lo pensé apropiado para ti". El

sonrió. "Solo una cosa... no se lo des a Itami. No creo que le guste a esa

espada suya".

Guardé el cuchillo. "Seguro. Nos acabamos de surtir en todo caso;

el ya tiene más que suficiente con que jugar". Ya estaba girando la perilla

cuando recordé otra cosa "¿Y que era la otra cosa?" pregunté, volviendome a

dar vuelta.

Keikaku miró sin dirección por un momento, y después regresó su

mirada hacia mi. "Ah si, era otra idea acerca de esos cultistas de Shub-

Niggurath de los que estabas hablando. Dijiste que los ibas a visitar de

nuevo mañana... y que los panfletos decían que ella era la 'guardiana de

los jovenes', correcto?"

"Si" de pronto, me surgió un mal presentimiento.

"Bueno... la pregunta es, a que Jovenes cuida?".

-----

Bueno, suficiente de andar molestando. Hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Llamé a Itami, y concordamos checar la dirección en la caja de

pizza esa noche. Obtuve los planos del lugar de los archivos de la ciudad,

como siempre, y entonces fuí a recoger a Itami para que pudiera ser

incomunicativo durante la jornada, como siempre. Una vez más, estabamos

observando una bodega abandonada. Esta ni siquiera había sido

acondicionada para lucir como una guardería. Sentí como si mi cerebro

se estuviera royendo su propia pierna para escapar del mortal aburrimiento.

"Entonces, Itami" dije.

Itami miró hacia mi.

"Er..." Intenté desesperadamente pensar algo que decir.

"...quieres escuchar algo de radio?"

Itami me dió una mirada de '¿te has vuelto loco?', la cual después

de un momento cambió en una de 'oh, está bien'. Se reclinó y encendió el

radio.

"--y no lo olviden, el concierto de beneficencia Idol se llevará

a cabo el próximo martes en el Sonrizódromo de Tokyo, compren sus boletos!

Ahora, continuando nuestra hora de Insomnio Nocturno de Tokyo Fun, aquí

está Lovely Angel Fighter Aiko con 'Hay alguien para ti'. Dedicamos esta

a todos aquellos a quienes cupido les está robando el sueño. Y recuerden...

siempre hay alguien para CLICK'. Apagué la radio y me sumí en mi asiento,

ignorando la expresión de Itami. Afortunadamente, ya había pensado en algo

sobre que charlar.

"Entonces Itami...ya te dijo H el por que no apareció para la

misión de reconocimiento hace un par de días?".

Itami sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

Después de un momento, parpadée. "¿No te ha dicho donde estaba?"

"hrm" Itami gruñió.

Esto me pareció algo raro. "...has siquiera hablado con ella?"

"No la he visto".

Bueno, sabía que H estaba lejos de ser un miembro regular del

equipo. Quizás decidió que matar cultistas era una perdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, realmente tenía la impresión que finalmente había podido

escarvar su camino hacia el, er, corazón de Itami, y que esta vez se

quedaría más tiempo.

Bueno, tampoco es nada nuevo el que yo sea un paranóico.

Itami silbó suavemente. Me sacudí de mi ensueño y noté a tres niñas

caminando hacia la bodega. Mi instinto de cazador de niñas mágicas me

alarmó cuando voltée a verlas. Ciertamente no eran del tipo obsesivo de la

lindura; sin embargo, había cierta confianza en su caminar. Pude distinguir

que eran gente determinada... dificil de vencer, como lo son las niñas

mágicas.

"Igual" murmuró Itami.

"¿Que?"

"Todas caminan igual".

Miré de vuelta a las niñas, y tuve el extraño presentimiento que

Itami estaba en lo correcto. Las tres niñas caminaban con el mismo paso,

y no hablaban mucho. Si tan solo caminaran sincronizadas, parecerían

soldados marchando. Afortunadamente, todas lucían diferente, o realmente

me habría asustado. Una tenía cabello azul que le llegaba a los hombros,

otra tenía cabello castaño rizado, y la tercera era castaña una cola de

caballo. Su ropa tmbién era diferente, pero casual y olvidable. Las niñas

desaparecieron en la entrada de la bodega.

"Lucían como niñas mágicas".

"Si".

Me voltée para ver a Itami. "Te parecieron... extrañas?"

"Si".

Esperé, pero no añadió nada más. "...¿piensas que puedan ser

niñas transformadas, como las que peleamos en el club de Shubby-chan?"

finalmente pregunté.

"Quizás".

Eso pareció terminar la conversación. El resto de la jornada

fué sin novedad. Nada entró o salió de la bodega durante todo el

tiempo, y eventualmente volví a prender el radio (en una estación

NO de Tokyo Fun desde luego). Finalmente, en las primeras horas de

la madrugada terminamos la jornada y acordamos vernos en la oficina

en la tarde para discutir lo que encontramos a la hora en que quedamos

con Aika y H. Llevé a Itami a casa y después regresé a mi apartamento.

Mis sueños fueron más raros de lo usual esa noche, llenos de creaturas

oscuras e inhumanas, así como de podadoras rugientes y descarriadas.


	14. Episodio 13A De pura chiripada

SELECCIONADO POR LOS BROMISTAS DIOSES DEL DESTINO PARA ESCRIBIR  
EL INAFORTUNADO 13o. EPISODIO DE MAGICAL GIRL HUNTERS, COLIN  
WALES DEBE SACUDIR SU CEREBRO EN BUSCA DE UN APROPIADO TÍTULO  
PARA SEMEJANTE OCASI"N. ¿LOGRARÁ CONSEGUIR EL ÉXITO, O ACASO  
SU TITULO APESTARÁ CON LA MISMA INTENSIDAD DE SU CURRICULUM?  
AVERIGUENLO, EN EL EPISODIO QUE LLAMAREMOS:  
  
Magical Girl Hunters episodio 13:  
  
"De pura chiripada" por Colin Wales  
  
Magical Girl Hunters creado por Aaron Shattuck.  
  
NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR: A cualquier fan del buen Howard Phillips  
Lovecraft se le avisa de antemano de o tener un buen sentido  
del humor y saber cuando NO tomar las cosas en serio oooooooo  
mejor saltarse este capitulo y evitarse uno que otro coraje  
  
"Alguien, por favor--" gemí, "¡Arrojen una gran bomba en  
el cuarto... o simplemente dispárenme!!!!"  
  
Aika esuchó la primer propuesta, arrojando uno de sus  
botes de metralla en el interior y azotando la puerta. Al  
voltear encontré a Mai apuntando su arma a mi cabeza. "Solo  
en caso de que nadie tuviera una bomba" dijo en forma sarcástica  
bajando el arma, mientras nos alejamos de la puerta, Itami  
jalando a la increiblemente calmada Reika Ichiko con nosotros.  
  
Hubo un satisfactiorio KA-BOOOOM detrás de la puerta,  
la cual abruptamente voló desde sus visagras. No es que  
realmente esperara que la explosión siquiera lastimara a  
cualquiera de los de adentro, pero al menos esperaba que  
causara la suficiente confusión allá adentro para escapar de  
ahí.  
  
"Ok, tiene un trato por ahora" rugí en dirección de  
Reika. "Además, me está ofreciendo más dinero del que valen  
las armas de Ramsbottom, y su información parece ser más  
proxima y genuina que la de el. Sin embargo, hemos sido  
estafados bastante ultimamente, de modo que en el momento que  
averigue que nos la pretende aplicar le saco el cerebro por  
la nariz".  
  
"Justo" ella dijo uniformemente. Investigar cosas como  
el Necronomicute realmente debe dejarle a uno nervios de acero,  
reflexioné.  
  
"Problema" dijo Itami. "Tenemos Sailor shuggoths y ALGO  
peleando en la puerta del otro lado--" señaló a sus espaldas con  
el pulgar en la dirección de donde veníamos-- "y nuestros viejos  
amigos están allá--" señalando a la puerta que acababamos de  
volar-- "mientras que todas las demás puertas dán solo a cuartos  
de almacén. No hay una tercera salida".  
  
"Buen punto" murmuré, pero Reika intervino nuevamente.  
"puedo mantener a la Sailors a distancia mientras pasamos por  
donde están".  
  
"¿Y las malas noticias?" pregunté.  
  
"¿Como sabes que hay malas noticias?" preguntó ella de  
forma curiosa.  
  
"Es que TIENE que haberlas...es la forma como son las  
cosas en estos días..."  
  
"Ah..bien. Puedo mantenerlas a distancia, pero no  
puedo destruirlas. Ellas podrían seguirnos, y no puedo alejarlas  
por siempre. Además de eso, hay otras cosas que rondan el  
edificio además de las Sailors.  
  
Lo supuse. "Bueno, francamente estoy dispuesto a  
arriezgarme a eso en vez de intentar pasar por donde la Kawaii  
no-muerta en el otro cuarto..." Ya que hablamos de ella cabe  
remarcar que escucho sonidos bastante poco amigables provenientes  
del otro cuarto, Hora de irse.  
  
"¡Movámonos gente!" ladré. Nos apresuramos a la puerta por  
la que venimos. No había otra salida-- nos dirigimos a donde  
habíamos dejado a las Sailor y-- ¿Como lo llamó Reika?-- el  
Shambler.  
  
La escena no se había puesto ni un poco más placentera.  
El shambler seguía arremetiendo atrosmente con garras y dientes  
contra las Sailors, pero era claro que lo que sea que lo  
mentuviera en una pieza no lo haría por mucho tiempo. Las Sailors  
lucían cansadas y sus fuku estaban ya hechos girones, pero cada  
que la creatura les conseguía arrancar un pedazo, su carne se  
tornaba negra y cerraba sola, tomando color nuevamente, dando  
la apariencia de que la herida nunca tuvo lugar. Incluso  
nuestros deatomizadores no las lograban desintegrar lo  
suficientemente rápido para evitar que se regeneraran.  
  
Intentamos salir del cuarto mientras las Sailor tenían  
las manos llenas, pero el shambler finalmente cayó con un  
alarido, azotando en el suelo con un sucio splat. Como uno, las  
Sailor se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Nos lanzamos a otra  
puerta mientras le gritaba a Reika-- "Cualquier voodoo que  
planee usar uselo AHORA!--"  
  
Reika asintió, y comenzó a entonar algo en un lenguaje  
que no conocía-- extrañas palabras que hacían que mis oidos  
picaran. Molesto para mi, pero obviamente mucho peor para  
las Sailors, quienes se frenaron con gritos de niña y  
retrocedieron.  
  
--pero no se fueron del todo. Retrocedieron, hasta que  
estaban como a diez yardas de nosotros. Los otros ya se habían  
filtrado por la puerta mientras que yo tomaba del brazo a  
Reika y la conduje por el pasillo. Las Scouts se mantuvieron  
a raya, pero nos siguieron, permaneciendo a 10 yardas.  
  
El predicamento era obvio. Tan pronto como Reika se  
cansara de entonar, entonces habrá terminado todo para  
nosotros.  
  
Bueno, primero teníamos que salir del edificio, y en  
un area más grande tendremos una oportunidad ligeramente mayor  
de eludir o pelear con las Sailors. Seguí las espaldas de mis  
fugaces asociados y me pregunté quien iría adelante. Yo  
estaba justo detrás de Kyo, quien estaba detrás de Mai, quien  
iba doblando la esquina--  
  
Corrí y di vuelta a la esquina, chocando con la espalda  
de Kyo, arrojandola justo hacia Mai, quien ya estaba dejándose  
caer sobre Itami, H, y Aika quien, estando hasta abajo de la  
pila, gemía debilmente "Lo siento muchachos...vuelta equivocada  
...". Reika se topo conmigo y titubeó sus cánticos mientras  
observaba el cuarto al que habíamos entrado.  
  
El cuarto era una celda simple de concreto, con una luz  
debil y sin salida. Eso ya era suficientemente malo por si  
mismo, pero la creatura que albergaba era aún peor. Era muy  
similar a los shoggoths que habíamos visto (no los que tenían  
forma de niña) pero más grande y aceitoso, festoneado con  
largos tentáculos como mecates que me recordaban vagamente a--  
  
"EEEEWWWWW QUE AAAAASCO!!!" gritaron Aika y Kyo casi al  
unísono, y hasta Sailor H se sonrojó en asombro. Itami carecía  
de expresión, pero lucía algo enfermo. Mai estaba pálido y  
ceñudo. Las entonaciones de Reika sin embargo, seguían calmadas.  
Ella obviamente ya sabía lo que era esa cosa.  
  
"¿Peligroso, verdád?" le pregunté. Ella asintió mientras  
entonaba.  
  
Mi estomago comenzaba a inquietarse. "No creo que tus  
cánticos trabajen en esa cosa también o si?" Ella meneó la  
cabeza.  
  
Algo gruñó como dentro de la creatura, y se desliz  
hacia adelante, sus tentáculos adelantandose inquisitivamente.  
Aika gritó y saltó hacia atrás, mientras Kyo golpeaba con el  
dorso de la mano un tentáculo con un sonoro "SMACK!-- "NUNCA  
en la primera cita!!" ella gritó.  
  
La cosa rugió --un holor putrido y humedo llenó el aire--  
y salimos del cuarto mientras se abalanzaba adelante. No teniendo  
con esta cosa el beneficio del cántico protector, tuvimos que  
movernos mucho más rápido. Moví a Reika delante de mi, y sus  
cantos hacían retroceder a las Sailor Shoggoths. "Señalanos el  
camino de salida" murmuré en el oido de Reika, y ella levant  
un brazó al llegar a una intersección en el pasillo. Siguiendo  
sus pistas, la llevé apresuradamente por el corredor mientras  
los otros me seguían. Las Sailors habían sido desplazadas más  
allá de la intersección debido al cántico, y pareciamos tener  
un camino recto frente a nosotros nuevamente. Miré hacia atrás  
--las Sailors comenzaban a seguirmos, pero se detuvieron de  
pronto... y la cosa con tentáculos se deslizó pasándolas de  
largo y hacia nosotros.  
  
"Que nuestro hermano se encargue de ellos" dijo una de  
las Sailor Shoggoths. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la  
última vez que hizo ejercicio".  
  
"Supongo que ya puedes dejar de entonar" le dije a  
Reika, cuya voz ya comenzaba a sonar algo raspoza. Al dejar  
de cantar comenzó a recobrar el paso y ya no tenía que  
empujarla para que mantuviera la velocidad. Todos juntos  
atravezamos el corredor y pasamos por una puerta. Reika se hizo  
a un lado y nos dejó pasar, estrellando su mano en un panel  
al lado de la puerta. Una placa de metal se deslizo hasta  
bloquear el paso detrás de nosotros. Hubo un gran escandalo  
cuando la creatura chocó contra la barrera, abollándola. Pudimos  
escucharla gruñir en frustración junto con una serie de impactos  
estrellándose en el acero una y otra vez.  
  
Corrimos hasta llegar a un cuarto en el cual Reika nos  
pidió detenernos.  
  
"Tenemos unos cuantos minutos para recobrar el aliento"  
ella dijo "pero esa pared no lo detendrá por siempre.  
Afortunadamente es demasiado estupido para darse cuenta que las  
paredes de al lado son de madera y tabla-roca --pero ya  
percibió carne femenina, y no se detendrá hasta que la barrera  
caiga".  
  
"EEEEEWWWW!!" dijeron las mujeres en coro. Sin embargo,  
noté una mirada pensativa en la cara de H.  
  
"Entonces, como CARAJOS saldremos de aquí?" gruñó Mai.  
  
"Esa puerta conduce afuera. Debemos irnos ya, pues las  
Sailor Shoggoths se darán cuenta pronto de que pasó, y el  
monstruo de tentáculos pasará pronto por la barrera".  
  
"Peleamos una batalla perdida" Itami señaló "No podemos  
lastimar a esas cosas lo suficiente, y nos agotaremos pronto".  
  
"Muchas gracias, señor optimismo" le resopló Mai. Itami  
se encogió de hombros, como si tan solo hubiera señalado un  
edificio moderadamente interesante.  
  
"Esperen"  
  
Volteamos todos. Sailor H tenía una mirada ligeramente  
perturbada. "Existe una forma".  
  
Hubo una larga pausa, y entonces dije bruscamente "Bueno  
--¿CUAL ES?"  
  
"Ven Yoi-- esto es dificil para mi. No puedo hacer nada  
sobre las Sailor Shoggoths-- pero creo poder encargarme de esa,  
um, cosa..."  
  
"¿Que? ¿Como?"  
  
".....mis poderes H" ella murmuró, insegura. "Puedo usar  
mis poderes H para destruirlo".  
  
"¿Que poderes H?" Kyo preguntó "¿De que hablas?"  
  
"Hey-- soy Sailor H, tú bimbo degenerada de la moda"  
H soltó. "No tengo este nombre solo por ser fuerte, o por el  
fuku de cuero y vinil. Creeme-- tengo toda clase de poderes  
H. El problema es-- que no trabajan exactamente cuando digo.  
No puedo solo gritar 'Ataque H!' o cualquier estupidéz y que  
algo pase-- la situación debe ser la correcta".  
  
"¿Sabías algo de esto?" le pregunté a Itami. El solo se  
encogió de hombros, luciendo casi tan sorprendido como siempre,  
lo cual no era gran cosa-- pero para Itami era impresionante.  
"Entonces-- piensas que esta sea una de esas situaciones, H?"  
  
"Quizás... pero esto será dificil... y voy a necesitar  
ayuda, por más que me pese decirlo...de ti, Yoi".  
  
Juro que traté de controlar mi voz, pero solo pude  
chillar "¿YO?"  
  
"Si" ella suspiró. "Tienes que ayudarme a desatar mis  
poderes H".  
  
Todas las miradas puestas en mi, incluyendo la de  
Itami, y las miradas no me estaban ayudando en absoluto. "¿Que  
--digo--como?"  
  
"Bueno, primero tienes que atarme" ella dijo "Mis poderes  
H siempre incrementan cuando estoy atada".  
  
"¡Que montón de patrañas!" soltó Kyo. "¡Mai y yo te  
teníamos atada, y nunca vi una sola pista de ese 'poder H'!"  
  
"No me había decidido si hacer explotar tu cabeza una  
segunda vez o no, Tootsie" H gruñó "pero bien pude deshacerme  
de ustedes en el solo momento que me pusieron las esposas. Y  
dejenme decirles-- la correa fué un bonito toque-- vaya que me  
dió energía. No la tendrán por ahí de casualidad o si?"  
  
"No hablas en serio..." la voz de Kyo se aligeró.  
  
"Claro que si. No correa eh? Bueno, siempre traigo algo  
de cuerda conmigo en caso de alguna emergencia" Metió una  
mano a la espalda del fuku, y juro que sacó un GRAN tramo de  
cuerda, el cual me arojó.  
  
Comenzé a darme cuenta de a donde iba todo esto. "Espera  
--¿Por que yo? Digo, tu e Itami--"  
  
"Itami es maravilloso, y quisiera que esto funcionara  
con el, pero simplemente no tiene la...um...imaginación  
necesaria, sabes a que me refiero. Aika es demasiado joven e  
ingenua, Mai y Kyo no están precisamente en mi misma frecuencia  
sabes-- y no se nada al respecto de ELLA--" señalando a Reika,  
"pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto ya son demasiado  
viejas noticias para ella. Pero TU, Yoi--" Me miró de forma  
intensa--  
  
"Me miras cada vez que puedes, y perdona si te lo digo,  
pero puedo sentir que haz estado solo y frustrado por ya algún  
tiempo--" sentí la sangre bajar y subir de mi cara mientras  
hablaba "y no, no eras tan obvio, es más bien una clase de  
presentimiento H, simplemente lo se-- y deberias oir lo que  
percibo del resto de este grupo--" mis sentimientos se  
apaciguaron un poco dadas las miradas avergonzadas en las  
caras de los demás-- "pero el punto de todo esto es, eres el  
mejor calificado para este trabajo-- caliente e imaginativo y,  
a pesar de todo lo que digas, lentamente interesandote en  
esto más y más a cada segundo..."  
  
Tenía que admitir que me tenía. Itami me estaba lanzando  
miradas que intentaba eludir, fué cuando H se puso a cargo.  
"Okay, todos excepto Yoi fuera de aquí. La mayoría muy  
probablemente no quieran ver esto, y no tiene caso que se  
arriezguen a ser atrapados por los Shoggoths".  
  
"¿Que hay de ella?" Aika preguntó, señalando a Reika.  
  
Decidí volver a ponerme en modo de lider. "Llevenla a  
la oficina-- no, a mi apartamento, alguien podría estar  
vigilando la oficina-- y mantenganla ahí-- cuando terminemos  
necesito tener una larga platica con ella --y ustedes dos!"  
dije, señalando a Kyo y Mai, "Estén ahi también, porque EN  
SERIO debo tener una buena y larga charla con USTEDES".  
  
Mai abrió la boca cuando añadí "si esto funciona, y  
regreso y no están en mi casa, me molestaré increiblemente,  
y NO quieren que Itami y yo tengamos que ir a buscarlos".  
Mai cerró la boca.  
  
Los otros partieron. Heme ahí de pie con una extensión de  
cuerda en mi mano, el sonido de metal rechinando y doblándose  
más allá del corredor...y Sailor H.  
  
"Um...entonces..." intenté desesperadamente no tartamudear  
..."¿Ahora que?".  
  
"Atame, Yoi" ella dijo.  
  
Enrollé la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas un par de  
veces, ella solo meneó su cabeza. "No, no-- así es como amarras  
a alguien si tan solo no quieres que se mueva-- relájate Yoi,  
y piensa-- muy profundamente, si no estuvieramos por ser  
atacados por un monstruo, y estuvieramos solos, y el infierno  
se congelara-- ¿Como TE GUSTARÍA REALMENTE atarme?..."  
  
Bastante simple después de su planteamiento. Cada  
fantasía subconsciente que había tenido desde mi última cita  
salían a flote, y comenzé a atarla, extendiendo sus brazos  
de esta forma, su pierna de esta otra forma, contorsionándola  
en posiciones que simplemente no podían ser comodas pero  
lucían extremadamente interesantes... postes de apoyo y piezas  
aleatorias de los muebles completando la ecuación....  
  
Ellá me miró cuando retrocedí para admirar mi trabajo.  
"Ok, eso es suficiente-- estoy suficientemente atada y  
desamparada. Ahora levantame la blusa".  
  
Sentí un fuerte pulso capilar en mi senos nasales.  
"Estás segura?..."  
  
Fijó su mirada en mi nuevamente. "Yoi, estoy ATADA.  
No es como si pudiera detenerte..."  
  
En el fondo de mi cabeza, recordé lo que la había dicho  
a Kyo antes, pero igual mis manos alcanzaron el cuero de su  
blusa, levantándolo, revelando la suave piel de su abdomen--  
y más allá... me dí cuenta que Sailor H no usaba bra cuando  
dijo: "Así es suficiente. Subeme la falda un poco".  
  
Lo hice, y tuve un buen panorama de su entrepierna,  
su trasero-- oh, y sus panties de vinil negro, por supuesto.  
  
"Muy bien, Yoi-- bajamelas..."  
  
Me noté que había sudado más en estos últimos dos minutos  
de lo que en los dos últimos años de mi vida... alcancé su  
cadera, enganché mis dedos entre la piel y el vinil... y  
comenzé a deslizarlas cuando H interrumpió. "Ok, así. Ahora  
alejate un poco hacia el corredor".  
  
"¿Que-qu--huh? ¿Ahora? justo cuando casi--" no pude  
terminar siquiera un pensamiento. "Pero--yo--qu--?"  
  
"El H obtiene su mayor poder de la negación y frustración  
Yoi" Yo seguía de pie, mi boca moviendose en silencio. "Además"  
ella continuó "ya no hay tiempo". Ella estaba en lo correcto--  
el sonido de metales chocando indicaba que la barrera acababa de  
dar de si.  
  
Casi me congelo, pero en lugar de eso, deslizé mis manos  
bajo la semi-enrollada blusa de H, y le dí un rápido, firme, y  
satisfactorio apretón. "Hey--!" ella protestó--  
  
"Mira" le dije, mientras me alejaba en dirección del  
otro corredor-- "De NO funcionar esto, al menos no quiero  
morir sin tener al menos ALGO en recompensa por mis  
esfuerzos..."  
  
Mientras me retiraba, noté que ella había estado en lo  
correcto en algo-- había poder H en el aire, literalmente.  
No lo había notado antes, pero estaba crujiendo y destelleando  
como un gato que había sido atacado por una rabiosa alfombra,  
cosquilleándo y picándome mientras me movía-- y entonces ya  
estaba en el corredor al tiempo que la creatura entraba al  
cuarto.  
  
Ahí estaba esa cosa, y ahí estaba ELLA, atada y  
desaliñada en medio del cuarto, aparentemente indefensa,  
vulnerable, y extremadamente deleitable-- y sin mayor  
preambulo, la creatura la tomó.  
  
No puedo descubrir todo lo que pasó después, no sin  
romper las leyes de varios estados. Probablemente ya tengan  
una buena idea para estas alturas. Piensen en la más sucia  
escena de tentáculos jamás sacada de internet y multipliquenlo  
más o menos por mil. Ahora que si no tienen idea de lo que estoy  
hablando solo olvidenlo. Era horrible, fué lo peor que pude  
ver que le pasara a otro ser humano...y hasta la fecha me  
lamento no haber tenido una videocamara.  
  
Al tiempo que pensaba que se estaba poniendo demasiado  
terrible para sobrevivir-- que no había forma que ni siquiera  
un superhumano contorsionista como H pudiera soportar por lo  
que estaba pasando y vivir-- le energía en el cuarto se  
intensificó-- y la creatura dejó salir un alarido ensordecedor  
mientras se deshacía.  
  
Mi naríz se llenó de ozono mientras un cegador flash de  
energía desgarró a la creatura, partiendola en trozos pequeños  
de carne humeante, chamuscandose aún más en trozos de carbón  
y cenizas remolineantes-- dejó salir un último alarido antes  
de estallar en fragmentos, los cuales se esparcieron alrededor  
del cuarto, esparciendo trozos quemados y tripas por todas  
partes.  
  
Cuando las lucecitas desaparecieron de mis ojos, estaba  
de vuelta en el cuarto. Sailor H estaba tirada inconsciente en  
medio de una vaporosa masa gelatinosa. Regresé por el corredor  
hasta encontrar un baño-- y entonces busqué un valde y lo llen  
con agua fría.  
  
Cuando regresé, le vacié a H la mayoría del valde,  
reservando la quinta parte que quedaba para mi. H volvió en si  
balbuceando, la ayudé a ponerse de pié. Trantando de arreglarle  
los restos maltratados de su fuku tanto como fué posible...al  
final me rendí y le pusé mi gabardina.  
  
"Sabes...hay una razón por la que le llaman al orgasmo  
'la pequeña muerte', ella refunfuñó mientras la ayudaba a  
salir del edificio.  
  
Finalmente llegamos a la calle, caminamos unas cuantas  
cuadras, y entonces levantamos la vista. Las cinco Sailor  
Shoggoths estaban ahí, en poses identicas, y formadas en linea.  
  
Una habló. "Pudimos sentir la destrucción de nuestro  
hermano. Sus compañeros nos eludieron, pero después de que  
los destruyamos a ustedes, les daremos caza. Ahora preparense  
a morir".  
  
Busqué mi deatomizador, pero ellas se aproximaron sin  
un apice de preocupación.  
  
"Lo siento" le murmuré a H. "Parece que todo fué para  
nada. Lo único que podría salvarnos ahora sería algo peor que  
las Sailor Shoggoths"  
  
"Si claro" ellá murmuró de vuelta. "Esas cosas son todo  
aceite negro por dentro..¿Que cosas podría ser peor que eso?"  
  
"¡VENGANZA! Venganza sobre el que tomó la vida de mi  
pobre y trágica Princess Love!!!"  
  
No podía ser. Pero, aún así, todas las cabezas voltearon  
para ver al autor de tal juramento--  
  
Helo ahí, gesticulando en nuestra (mía para ser precisos)  
dirección, Pretty Boy Warrior Nekomi Tech Kamen. Habría pensado  
que el haberle roto la espalda con una motocicleta y puesto una  
paliza de campeonato habría terminado con el, pero ahí estaba  
el pequeño gordinflón.  
  
"Ha! Me pensaron muerto-- pero los poderes que comando  
pudieron sanarme, aún cuando duele considerablemente al llover!  
Y ahora--"  
  
Ojos vidriosos miraron detrás de sus gruesos lentes a  
las cinco Sailor Shoggoths. "¿Y quienes son ustedes? ¿Se atreven  
a defender acaso a este asesino?"  
  
"Oh vaya, eso duele" murmuré, girando los ojos. Entonces  
ví que las Sailor Shoggoths parecían habernos dejado de prestar  
atención a mi y a H. Al unisono, la atención de todas se había  
enganchado en Kamen.  
  
Retrocedimos un tramo, pero ellas no lo notaron.  
Repentinamente, las cinco caminaron hacia Prettyboy Warrior y  
lo rodearon.  
  
"¿Quien es este?" dijo una.  
  
"¿Que es este sentimiento agitándose?" dijo otra.  
  
"¿Por que esta fascinación?"  
  
Mi mandibula cayó al suelo, y juro que escuché a H  
tener nauseas. Pero la evidencia estaba ahí-- Las Sailor Shoggoths  
estaban todas mirando al PBWNTKamen con ojos innegablemente  
embelezados.  
  
Y Kamen les regresaba la mirada nerviosamente a cada  
una. "¿Q-quienes son ellas, Yoi, bastrdo??"  
  
"Bueno, permiteme presentarte a las Sailor Shoggoths.  
Ella es Orl, ella Yib, y---ah rayos, ni siquiera puedo  
pronunciar el nombre del resto".  
  
"Resuena dentro de mi" dijo una, en un tono realmente  
tétrico pero afectuoso.  
  
"Quiero permanecer cerca de el" dijo otra.  
  
"Quiero satisfacer sus deseos" suspiró otra.  
  
Kamen aún lucía bastante nervioso, pero ahora por  
diferente razón. Sus ojos rondaban las formas de las Sailor  
Shoggoths quienes, si no supieras que son aceite y mal  
negros por dentro, serían considerablemente atractivas. El  
sonrió debilmente. "¿En verdád?" el chilló.  
  
Mis entrañas se revolvieron nuevamente "No lo creo..."  
  
H parecía estar recobrando el paso, mientras se sacudía  
la cabeza. "No tan sorprendente ahora que lo dices...los  
cultistas ya no están, y los Shoggoths están siendo atraidas  
por un alma tan negra y aceitosa como ellas mismas-- mientras  
que todo lo que este cretino necesita es otra novia-- o cinco--  
con faldas muy cortas.  
  
"Nah no podemos tener TANTA suerte, H..."  
  
"Checa esto Yoi. Hey Prettyboy! ¿Que tal si hacemos una  
cita para cuando vas a destruir a Yoi por matar a Princess  
Love?"  
  
Kamen apenas miraba a H. "¿Pincess que?"  
  
H gritó otra vez. "Yo, Shuggoths! ¿Que hay de Shub-  
Niggurath? Apuesto a que estará realmente enfadada si nos  
escapamos!"  
  
Las Sailor parpadearon al unisono. Sus cabezas  
voltearon hacia nosotros, y de vuelta a Kamen.  
  
"Es tu deseo que los destruyamos, amo?" dijo una.  
  
"--huh? ¿Ellos? ¿Para que?"  
  
"No lo sabemos, amo" dijo otra.  
  
"Entonces dejenlos solos...además, fué Yoi quien nos  
presentó..."  
  
En perfecta coordinación, las sailor rieron timidamente  
y se despidieron agitando un brazo hacia mí. "¡Graaaaciaaaaaaas  
Yooooooooooooi!" ellas canturrearon como una sola, dándome  
increibles escalofríos.  
  
"Hagamosle saber a los otros que estamos bien, H" gruñí,  
y comenzamos a alejarnos-- pero entonces tuve uno de esos  
misteriosos ataques de consciencia, y me lanzé a donde estaban  
las Sailor Shuggoths, abrazándose al Prettyboy Warrior.  
  
"Oh mira, simplemente no puedo dejarte hacer esto--  
hasta tu mereces saber" le dije a Kamen, mientras las Shoggoths  
se acurrucaban afectuosamente a su alrededor, "Estas no son  
chicas reales! Son creaturas sin alma con forma de niñas-- ni  
siquiera son humanas-- son MONSTRUOS!"  
  
Kamen me miró por un momento mientras digería la  
información. "Entonces no tienen sentimientos".  
  
"Correcto".  
  
"Entonces puedo hacerles lo que quiera sin temor a que  
se quejen o me dejen o nada por el estilo-- además de que  
es legal, desde que no son seres humanos! COOOOOL!"  
  
No pude decir palabra, de modo que solo me alejé,  
escuchando un coro de rizas y 'si amo's...  
  
H y yo nos dirigimos a mi apartamento. Itami lucía  
bastante agitado, y asumo que iba a decir algo de mi 'ayudando  
con el Poder-H', pero todos retrocedieron un poco al ver las  
atormentadas miradas en nuestros rostros, e Itami se calmó un  
poco mientras que H habló mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás  
de nosotros--  
  
"Ni UNA sola palabra sobre esta noche, NUNCA".  
  
Eso pareció concluirlo. Itami me miraría de forma rara  
de cuando en cuando, pero las cosas rápidamente volvieron al  
patrón usual. Sailor H tomó la ducha más larga en la historia  
de la creación y, cuando emergió, nuevamente era tan fastidiosa  
para conmigo como siempre-- probablemente más ahora, desde que  
había atestiguado-- bueno, ustedes saben. Después de que yo  
mismo fuí a limpiarme, hice cuentas de la situación.  
  
Las Sailor Shoggoths probablemente ya no serían una  
amenaza-- pero Masihaisha Ultra seguía rondando, y ahora  
Capitán Kawaii estaba de regreso. Quizás Shub-Niggurath ya  
no cuenta con su culto, pero apuesto que estará de vuelta en  
los negocios pronto. Tres de los 4 blancos para los cuales  
habíamos sido alquilados para asesinar ya no estaban, y el  
cuarto estaba bajo custodia, más o menos. Ahora necesitaba  
decirme sobre en quien iba a confiar para darme información--  
el manipulador del tiempo Nigel Ramsbottom, o la cultista  
Reika Ichiko.  
  
Reika: Desarrolla maléficas investigaciones de hechicería.  
  
Nigel: Puede detener el tiempo.  
  
Nigel: Misteriosos motivos y origen.  
  
Reika: Misteriosos motivos y origen.  
  
Nigel: Paga con información y artillería.  
  
Reika: Información y efectivo.  
  
Nigel: Virtualmente ninguna indicación del valor de su  
información.  
  
Reika: Dió muestras.  
  
Hagámonos a la idea-- las armas que nos dió Ramsbottom  
eran bastante buenas, pero ultimadamente no valían nada contra  
las Sailor Shoggoths, y aunque me molestaba admitirlo, de no  
haberse mostrado de la nada el Prettyboy Warrior, ya estariamos  
todos probablemente muertos. Quizás el no estaba consciente de  
las Sailors --pero ya hemos sido demasiado golpeados ultimamente  
como para descartar la idea de que quizás estaba escrito que  
no sobreviviríamos.  
  
Y otra vez, aunque la información de ella fué util, Reika  
estaba definitivamente actuando bajo presión, y quien sabe que  
promesas haría para salvar su vida. ¿Siquiera tiene todo ese  
dinero que ofreció? ¿Y por qué de pronto estaba tan dispuesta  
a voltearse contra las creaturas para/con las que trabajaba?  
¿Que era todo eso con Mai y Kyo? ¿Que iba a hacer respecto a  
nuestra operación actual? ¿Y donde va a conseguir Sailor H  
otro conjunto de cuero y vinil..............?  
  
Me quedé dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
  
El olor de café caliente me despertó de vuelta. Levant  
mi cabeza, y ahí estaba Reika, sentada del otro lado, bebiendo  
de una de mis tazas. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mi mientras  
me enderezaba, y sonrió. "Bueno, buenas noches, o días".  
  
Miré a mi alrededor. Era aún de noche... Itami y H  
dormían juntos en el sofá. Comparado a lo que había visto hace  
rato, esto era categoricamente adorable, aunque nunca se los diría  
en sus caras. Aika estaba sentada en la silla reclinable, la  
cabeza hacia atrás, roncando un poco. Mai y Kyo estaban sentados  
contra una pared, descansando.  
  
"¿Por cuanto.." pregunté, no queriendo realmente saberlo,  
"..han estado dormidos todos menos tu?"  
  
"Cerca de media hora"  
  
"Y supongo que nunca te pasó por la mente el cortar  
nuestras gargantas y salir"  
  
"Me pasó-- pero ¿A donde me llevaría? Ni Shub-Niggurath  
ni Mashihaisha Ultra toman bien la traición, y diría que eso es  
lo que hice. Además, Nigel Ramsbottom puede tener agentes además  
de ustedes allá afuera. No, matarlos solo me hubiera ganado un  
lapso temporal de libertad. Si espero sobrevivir, necesito  
formar una alianza capáz de defenderme contra estas otras fuerzas.  
Y hasta el momento, mis esperanzas yacen en ti Yoi, y de tu  
pequeña banda.  
  
"¿Y por que los rtaicionaste, en todo caso? Después de  
todo, ellos son los que tienen las armas grandes, y fué pura  
suerte que no nos mataran a todos..."  
  
"¿Fué suerte? Dime, ¿Crees en el karma, Yoi?"  
  
Parpadée un poco para despejar mis ojos, tomandome el  
tiempo para observarla, sin las distracciones de monstruos ni  
explosiones. Reika era una atractiva joven mujer, cabello negro  
lasio hasta los hombros, figura curvilinea, y pulcramente  
ataviada en un traje de negocios-- le daría unos 19 años más o  
menos, excepto por los ojos-- los cuales tenían una visión  
enfocada que sugerían haber vivido por mucho más que una  
secretaria a finales de adolescencia...  
  
Dejé salir un suspiro. "Solía pensar que no había tal  
cosa como la magia, pero entonces llegaron las niñas mágicas.  
Sobre los años he visto tantas cosas bizarras que a estas alturas  
ya creo en cualquier cosa, aunque no lo tomo demasiado en serio.  
Pero soy familiar con el concepto..."  
  
"Muchos tienden a creer que si haces el bien, el bien  
vendrá hacia ti. Yo personalmente siento que el universo busca  
un balance-- que si el mal comienza a dominar, fuerzas entrarán  
en juego para ponerlo al mismo nivel del mal-- y de igual manera,  
si el bien llega a ascender, el universo se mueve para corregir  
el inbalance".  
  
"Un amigo mío dice que es menos del Bien y el Mal que  
sobre Nosotros y Ellos..."  
  
"El principio se mantiene vigente. Ahora considera que  
cuando los youma llegaron, aparantemente de ningun lado y por  
ninguna razón, las niñas mágicas aparecieron como si por  
respuesta, y comenzaron a combatirlas. Repentinamente hay un  
exceso en ambos lados, pero si mantienes una cuenta cuidadosa,  
encontrarás que el número de niñas mágicas se está incrementando  
fuera de proporción al incremento de youma y otras creaturas  
oscuras. Dime-- si quisieras salir y encontrar a una niña mágica  
por cualquier motivo, ¿Que tan dificil te sería?"  
  
"No mucho, debo admitir. Algunas veces parece que son  
ellas quienes nos encuentran".  
  
"Y, a pesar de tu reciente experiencia, ¿Que tan  
frecuentemente encuentras youma?"  
  
"No con tanta frecuencia-- pero eso podría ser debido a  
la naturaleza de mi trabajo..."  
  
"Ello mismo es un signo de que algo anda mal. ¿Por qu  
la policía mira se hace de la vista gorda cuando terminas un  
contrato? ¿Como es que dos simples mortales se las ingenian para  
sobrevivir duelos con poderosas creaturas de magia-- no solo eso,  
sino además eliminarlas?.  
  
"¿Uuuun exceso de explosivos y armas automáticas?"  
  
Ella sonrió. ""... quizás que hay un balance que necesita  
ser restaurado. Quizás el universo esté tratando de enderezarse.  
¿Podría ser acaso que halla una fuente-- no, un evidente geiser  
de karma-- o suerte, si lo prefieres-- disponible para aquellos  
que sirven como herramientas para restablecer el balance?"  
  
Me dediqué a masticar eso. Balance. Recordé el cuchillo  
que me había dado Keikaku, con el símbolo de balance en el  
pomo. Es raro, nunca me pasó por la mente durante la pelea,  
aunque de haber poseído propiedades místicas, bien pudieron  
haber sido útiles... como si nunca hubiese un momento propicio  
para ello.  
  
"Entonces... ¿Estás implicando que, matando niñas mágicas,  
Itami y yo le hacemos al universo un favor?"  
  
"Asumiendo que hay un inbalance, si..."  
  
"Ok. Bueno, si por nada más, al menos esto me ayudar  
a racionalizar el asunto de matar gente por dinero un poco  
mejor, y hablando de dinero-- ¿De veras tienes los 3 millones  
de yen para que nos abstienen de despacharte?"  
  
"¿Aceptan cheques?"  
  
"Si, pero cheques rebotados implican una cuantiosa  
suma d re-embolso"  
  
Ella sacó su chequera y comenzó a escribir. Observé con  
cuidado, y si los números en su libro mayor no eran inventados,  
supongo que tenía más que suficiente para cubrir el monto. Ella  
arrancó el cheque y lo sostuvo.  
  
"¿Tenemos un contrato?"  
  
Lo pensé. "Si, supongo. La proxima vez que vea a  
Ramsbottom, cancelaré el trato y le regresaré sus armas-- tendr  
que conformarse con tres de los cuatro". Tomé el cheque. "Y  
puedes comenzar por decirme toda esta información que tienes  
sobre el, Mashihaisha Ultra, y todo lo demás".  
  
"Tomará algo de tiempo, y algunas partes son bastante  
complejas. ¿Quieres que vaya empezando?"  
  
"No, puede esperar un poco --pero pronto"  
  
"Está bien" ella sonrió de nuevo. "Solo por curiosidad,  
¿Que te convenció? ¿El dinero? ¿La información?".  
  
"De hecho" le dije mientras me levantaba para pasar las  
últimas dos horas de la noche en mi confortable cama "tu y  
Ramsbottom están empatados en casi todos-- pero tu eres mucho  
más linda de lo que el es..."  
  
Suficientemente sorprendente, me levanté antes que todos,  
excepto quizás Reika, la cual dudo que halla dormido en primer  
lugar. En cualquier caso, la luz del amanecer se filtraba por las  
ventanas, y todos aún estaban dormidos en la sala, lo cual me  
dió el placer sádico de despertarlos a todos. A algunos, como  
Itami, los tuve que picar con una vara desde lejos a modo de  
evitar ataques reflexivos con cuchillos, pero pronto ya los  
tuve a todos despiertos y quejumbrosos.  
  
En lo que respecta a mi, a pesar de todo, me sentía  
bastante bien-- casi energizado. Mi pequeña charla con Reika  
no había resuelto todos mis problemas, pero al menos me sentía  
mejor con respecto a mi situación, y de alguna forma con más  
confianza de que podríamos salir de esto sin ser demasiado  
golpeados. Desde luego, debía darme cuenta que era todo una  
ilusión-- debí haberse retirado a mi cuarto gritando, cerrado  
con llave, y quedarme ahí durante un par de años. Pero lo que en  
realidad dije fué--  
  
"Ok! ¡Me alegra verlos despiertos! Hora de corregir  
las cosas, y verdád que será divertido?"  
  
Quejas por todos lados, y miradas de odio. Algunas veces  
se siente bien torturar a la gente.  
  
"Primero, vamos a comenzar con los gemelos maravilla!.  
Dejenme ver si armé las piezas correctamente-- de algún modo,  
Mashihaisha Ultra adquirió el secreto de como traer de vuelta  
gente de entre los muertos, y lo obtuvo de ustedes dos. Si,  
pienso que hay algunas explicaciones que dar aqu".  
  
Mai frunció el seño, pero Kyo comenzó a hablar. "Sabes  
que somos capaces de reconstruirnos, Yoi-- algo que viene a  
ser útil al pelear youma. Es un secreto que aprendimos al  
principio de volvernos cazadores.  
  
"Pensé que era alguna clase de poder mágico innato.  
¿Como es que Ultra consiguió robarselos?"  
  
Mai gruñó algo en bajo volumen. "¿Pero que fué eso?"  
pergunté alegremente. "¿Tienes algo que agregar acaso?"  
  
"Fué Haikite" el murmuró después de una pausa. "Haikite  
aprendió el secreto de mi"  
  
"¿Se lo DIJISTE?"  
  
"Bueno--no sabía que era EL-- salimos a una cita juntos--"  
  
Me tragué la lengua bevemente, pero un acceso de tos la  
puso de vuelta en su lugar.  
  
"¡Estaba DISFRAZADO! ¡AMBOS estabamos disfrazados!  
¡Multiuples disfraces e ilusiones! ¡Y ambos actuamos nuestros  
papeles tan bien, que nadie sospechó nada!" Mai lucía incomodo.  
"Entonces en nuestra quinta cita, me emborraché, y le revel  
el secreto de regresar de entre los muertos para impresionarlo".  
  
"Para impresionar a tu cita" dije aturdido.  
  
Mai ahora se veía algo avergnzado. "Bueno... em disfráz  
no es tan malo... y el sexo fué realmente bueno..."  
  
"Eso es más de lo que quería saber" interrumpí. "De modo  
que este secreto es algo que puedes tan solo APRENDER--¿No  
necesitas ser 'especial' ni nada?"  
  
"Algo as" Kyo dijo, "aunque ayuda el poder manipular  
fuerzas misticas..."  
  
"Digase que una vez que sabes el secreto, ¿Es virtualmente  
SIMPLE regresar a la vida? ¿Que cualquier imbecil que sepa el  
secreto puede recusitarse o incluso a alguien más??"  
  
"Bueno..."  
  
"Y entonces, ¿Aún si nos logramos deshacer del pequeño  
horror de Capitán Kawaii una segunda vez, estará de regreso  
en un par de horas? ¿Y que Ultra puede decidir revivir cualquier  
otro cadaveres que tenga cerca, digamos, Marshall Rose o las  
SESENTA-Y-CHINGADAS-CUATRO Caballeros del Crayon?? ¿¿Es eso lo  
que me están diciendo!???"  
  
Kyo y Mai no dijeron nada, pero al menos tuvieron la  
gracia de lucir REALMENTE avergonzados.  
  
"Bueno, que suave". Me pasée por un rato. "Siempre he  
procurado mantenerme lejos de la basura mágica por una razón,  
pero dado que las cosas se están poniendo realmente feas".  
Me voltée en dirección de los dos. "Pienso que bien deberían  
enseñarnos al resto ahora como regresar a la vida".  
  
Kyo palideció, y Mai se puso rojo de coraje-- "Eso es  
algo SAGRADO!" el advirtió. "No lo veré caer en las manos de  
alguien que deliberadamente asesina a las fuerzas del bien--!!!"  
  
"No, tan solo lo usas para impresionar a tus citas--"  
  
Mai se abalanzó en rabia, y el resto del cuarto se  
tensó, esperando una pelea, pero Rieka habló. "De hecho sería  
mejor que no, Yoi".  
  
"¿Oh?" Ella habló con tal seguridad que ya estaba seguro  
qye había una buena razón detrás de tales palabras, pero --  
"¿Y por qué? El poder regresar a la vida parece una buena  
idea yo digo".  
  
"El sistema que usan no carece de costos. En un nivel,  
el saberte inmortal te puede hacer descuidado e ineficiente--  
¿Por que preocuparse por morir si no es permanente? Me imaguno  
que Kyo y Mai con el tiempo ya han muerto una y otra vez, mucho  
más en años recientes que cuando empezaron. Se han vuelto  
descuidados".  
  
Una mirada a las expresiones en sus rostros confirm  
esto, y Reika continuó. "En otro y más siniestro nivel, el  
costo espiritual es grande. Si alguien muere, su alma pasa  
al nivel más allá, y o experimentará o eterna recompensa (o  
castigo), o será limpiada para regresar al mundo de los vivos  
como una nueva e inocente alma. Ahora que de morir, pero si  
tu espiritu regresara a tu cuerpo, tocado, pero no limpiado  
por el más allá.. ¿Realmente crees que no habrá ningún cambio?  
Un alma que pasa al otro lado es cambiada si aunque sea un  
poco. Algunas veces el cambio es menor, otras veces es  
dramático. En cualquier caso, te vuelves algo diferente".  
  
Mai resopló. "Ridículo. Kyo y yo morimos frecuentemente  
y no somos diferentes".  
  
"¿No? ¿Siempre fueron travestis?" Reika continuó mientras  
Mai parpadeaba un par de veces. "Imaginense una foto que pasan  
por una fotocopiadora. La primera copia será muy similar a la  
original, pero no exactamente la misma. Ahora haz una copia de  
la copia, y la distorisión se incrementa. El morir cada vez  
te cambia, y te vas volviendo más y más una parodia de ti mismo,  
una cruda aproximación de lo que fuiste una vez, puede ser  
incluso tan lento y gradual que no te des cuenta, pero pasar".  
  
"No se, Yoi" Aika dijo, "Sabes, primero comenzé buscando  
una forma de morir-- pero me divierto tanto con esto de la  
cacería que ya no estoy tan ansiosa por que me maten-- pero como  
que aún me gustaría tenerlo como opción, solo por si acaso  
sabes?"  
  
Buenos puntos en todas partes. "Okay" dije. "Quizás la  
resurrección no sea tan buena idea. Pero entonces quiero tanta  
información como puedan darme sobre como trabaja, de modo que  
quizás encontremos un modo de contrarestarla".  
  
"¿¿Contrarestarla??" respodió Mai. "Entonces podrías  
usar esa información para matarnos a Kyo y a mi definitivamente,  
si es que volvemos a entrar en conflicto!"  
  
"Sesenta-y-chingadas-cuatro Caballeros del Crayon  
inmortales, lidereadas por M. Ultra"  
  
"Comenzaremos a escribir ideas"  
  
Ese fué un problema atacado. Ahora es tiempo para recoger  
más pago".  
  
"Reika. ¿Que puedes decirnos sobre Nigel Ramsbottom?"  
  
"No mucho, pero si más de lo que saben. Tal como  
Mashihaisha Ultra resultó ser mucho más de lo que parecía, Nigel  
Ramsbottom es tan solo la mascara de una entidad que actúa en  
su propio interés. Dichos intereses entran in conflicto con los  
de Ultra y Shub-Niggurath. Se que no quería que yo y mis  
compañeros asistieramos a Ultra, y supongo que el contrato  
era evitar que eso pasara".  
  
"Hm... ¿Y pudieron terminar con dicha asistencia cuando  
entramos en escena?"  
  
"No completamente. La habilidad para resucitar a los  
muertos era gran parte de lo que quería, pero hay más en el  
fondo".  
  
"De modo que Ultra puede quererte de vuelta en algún  
punto... y Ramsbottom tal vez aún te desee muerta".  
  
"Muy probablemente"  
  
"¿Y Shub-Niggurath?"  
  
"El culto aún existe, pero mis tres asociados y yo eramos  
la estructura de comando y le tomará algún tiempo reconstruirse  
a un nivel efectivo sin nosotros. Además, Shub-Niggurath es...  
menos que una entidad activa. Es una entidad muy antigua y  
extraña que puede darse el lujo de esperar para alcanzar sus  
metas".  
  
"¿Cuales son sus metas?"  
  
"Mmmm... yendonos a lo escencial, Shub-Niggurath busca  
devorar todo en el planeta y re-emplazar todas sus formas de  
vida con cosas como los shoggoths".  
  
"¿Y Ultra desea aliarse con eso?"  
  
"Por pura conveniencia. Por el momento, sus deseos son  
paralelos, y cada uno piensa que cuando sus planes den fruto,  
el otro quedará o dejado atrás o en servidumbre".  
  
"No capto todo esto..."  
  
"Eventualmente lo harás. La meta de Ultra no es tan  
diferente de la de Shub-Niggurath"  
  
Mi mirada energizada comenzaba a erosionarse. "Ok, eso  
es suficiente que absorber por ahora, y pienso que todos  
deberíamos intentarnos relajar por un rato. Vayanse a casa.  
Itami, Aika, y tu también H, si es que todavía estás en esto,  
por hoy es día libre. Nos vemos en la oficina mañana como de  
costumbre, pero a todos les viene bien un descanso después de  
lo de ayer". Pausé por un momento. "Mai, Kyo-- no se que hacer  
con ustedes aún. Mantendremos horas de oficina, por si quieren  
visitar para compartir cualquier información sobre como anular  
eso de la resurrección. Fuera de eso, bueno --mantenganse a  
raya de nuestros asuntos y nosotros haremos lo mismo".  
  
"¿Que hay de Mashihaisha Ultra? El aún tiene nuestro  
secreto--" Kyo se quejó.  
  
"¿Y tienes una forma de hacerlo OLVIDAR este pequeño  
secreto?"  
  
"Bueno, no--"  
  
"Entonces el daño está hecho, y preocuparse al respecto  
no ayudará-- a menos que conozcan un método seguro de matar a  
Mashihaisha Ultra?"  
  
El comentario fué a media-broma, pero Mai y Kyo se  
pusieron tan rigidos como si se les hubiera abofeteado.  
  
"¿MATAR A PAPÁ?" dejó salir Kyo.  
  
Hubo todo un minuto de silencio sepulcral en el cuarto,  
antes de que Mai soltara nerviosamente.  
  
"Vaya bromista que es. Bueno, tenemos que irnos!" Mai  
apresuró a Kyo fuera del cuarto, murmurando "¡Bocafloja!" en  
lo que azotaba la puerta.  
  
Otro minuto completo pasó.  
  
"Eso fué...inesperado", murmuró H.  
  
Menée la cabeza. "Ok, ya no entiendo nada. Mayor razón  
para tomarse el día d descanso. Esto es simplemente demasiado  
que absorber a la vez.  
  
Itami volteó la cabeza hacia Reika. "¿Que hay de ella?"  
  
"Uhh", dije de manera sumo profunda. "Se quedará conmigo  
supongo. Sin duda donde sea que viva está siendo monitoreado por  
cada cosa monstruosa con ojos en este momento... y no creo que  
que te sientas como para alojarla, Itami..."  
  
"Definitivamente no", soltó H.  
  
"Tus papás toman huespedes peligrosos, Pretty Deadly?"  
Aika meneó su cabeza. "Supongo que eso lo concluye. Ahora  
vayanse, e intenten relajarse, ok gente?"  
  
Los demás se fueron, dejándome solo con Reika.  
  
Ella me sonrió, y me dí cuenta de que como que disfrutaba  
cuando ella lo hacía.  
  
"Bueno", dije, "¿Y a los cultistas les gusta desayunar?"  
  
Ella rió un poco. "Conozco un lugar delicioso cerca que  
sirve los más deliciosos waffles..."


	15. Episodio 13B De pura chiripada

El desayuno comenzó silencioso. Estaba hambriento, y los  
waffles estaban, sin duda, exelentes. También hablaba en serio  
cuando dije que necesitabamos un tiempo para despejar nuestras  
cabezas, y que estaba desesparadamente intentando figurarme  
alguna linea de conversación que no involucrara nuestros  
respectivos trabajos o nada que halla sido ya revelado en las  
últimas 72 horas. Esto, por supuesto, nos dejó solo el clima,  
y hasta eso era un tópico incómodo.  
  
Finalmente Reika engulló una mordida de waffle y dijo,  
"está bien, Yoi-- no estoy sobrecogida por los eventos recientes  
-- puedo tolerar hablar sobre esas cosas"  
  
"Bueno, yo no estoy seguro de poder" murmuré, pero entonces  
empujé mi plato hacia un lado. "Bueno quizás si pueda después  
de todo. ¿Como es que alguien que luce completamente encantadora  
y placentera se envuelve en cosas como investigar tomos malignos  
y adorar a monstruosas entidades aceitosas alienigenas?"  
  
"Suele pasar. Un día estás en la escuela, estudiando como  
todos los demás niños, y después te topas con un viejo libro que  
te revela que el universo es en realidad algo espantoso y mucho  
más caotico de lo que imaginabas, y comienzas a pensar que quizás  
alinearse con algo casi tan espantoso y caótico como el resto del  
universo es una buena forma de mantenerte segura..."  
  
Me quedé en blanco por un momento, y ella continuó. "Un  
poco de persistencia puede llegar muy lejos. Una vez que aprend  
de la existencia de Shub-Niggurath, no fué dificil encontrar a  
otros que se sentían como yo... y encontramos que había bastante  
información y poder para el que se aplicara..."  
  
Tragué, a pesar de que no hubiese nada en mi boca en el  
momento. "Entonces... nunca te incomodó el hecho de que otras  
personas pudieran considerar el trabajar para un ser empeñado  
en destruir la vida como la conocemos...bueno, como malo?"  
  
"No realmente. Una vez que superas el hecho de que este  
mundo está siendo controlado por por fuerzas más grandes de las  
que pueden imaginadas por la mente humana, asuntos como el bien  
y el mal pasan a segundo termino a comparación de problemas  
más importantes como mantener tu vida y salud mental"  
  
"Huh"  
  
Extrañamente, esto no me estaba perturbando tanto como  
pensé que sería. Seguro, ella no era una santa bajo ninguna  
definición, pero era honesta y directa --un mundo aparte de  
algunos de mis clientes, los cuales pintaban su propia maldad  
con complicadas racionalizaciones-- o las niñas mágicas, quienes  
están dispuestas a volverse pequeñas nazis místicas para  
preservar su ideal de lo que era "bueno"... no, ella no intentaba  
justificar lo que estaba haciendo ante otros, ella era directa  
y al grano, tenía que admirar eso.  
  
Terminamos el desayuno, y después vagamos por la ciudad.  
Fuimos a mi banco, donde deposité el chequé que ella me dió,  
después de eso fuimos de compras. "Después de todo" ella dijo,  
"si voy a estars escondiéndome en tu casa por un rato, voy a  
necesitar algunos cambios de ropa... y quizás un futon para  
dormir..."  
  
No era tan malo, desde que ella usó su propio dinero.  
Me recordé a mi mismo preguntar el como los cultos podían ser  
tan lucrativos...  
  
Si no estuvieras tan al tanto, pensarías que estaba  
sacado de algún comercial de vacaciones, las decoraciones, la  
ocasional caida de nieve en la cuidad, las compras...  
  
El siguiente día, nos juntamos en la oficina. Mai y Kyo  
obviamente no se sentían como si tuvieran nada que ofrecer  
desde el momento que nunca se mostraron, pero el resto de  
nosotros nos sentamos e intercambiamos ideas.  
  
"¿Que hay de eso de 'pap'?" Aika preguntó. "¿Son  
realmente los hijos de este señor Ultra?"  
  
"Podría ser" respondí. "Aunque no lucieron muy preocupados  
cuando estabamos volando el cuarto en el que estaba-- claro que  
igual y sabían que la granada no iba a lastimarlo". Recordé la  
pequeña 'broma' de Mai y me pregunté. "Bueno... parecen oponerse  
a los planes de Ultra-- al menos, han hecho suficiente daño  
aquí y allá para creer que hay un genuino conflicto. Quizás es  
solo el equivalente de rebelión adolescente, o quizás están  
realmente dedicados a combatir el mal... lo que sea, tenemos  
negocios más importantes que atender".  
  
Me voltée hacia Reika. "Supongo que es hora de ir al  
grano ahora y preguntar tras de que está Mashihaisha Ultra".  
  
Reika asintió. "Mashihaisha Ultra busca el control total  
de las fuerzas del bien y el mal".  
  
Hubo una larga pausa.  
  
"¿Eso es todo?"  
  
"Por supuesto, no es tan simple como suena. El busca  
destruir a todas las demás fuerzas del bien y el mal, o al menos,  
subyugarlos a su voluntad. Esto significa que debe controlar a  
todos lo youma, todos los otros demonios y creaturas que  
aterrorizan a la raza humana-- de igual forma que controlar todas  
las fuentes de poder para los cazadores de youma como Kyo y  
Mai-- y las fuerzas que crean a las niñas a las niñas mágicas  
también"  
  
"¿Y esto es, en parte, donde entra tu investigación?"  
  
"Si-- le estabamos proveyendo con tanta información sobre  
el lado maligno de las cosas, y el lo estaba aplicando en un  
número de imaginativas formas. El estaba obteniendo grandes  
resultados aplicando fuerxas y tácticas malignas para reforzar  
los ideales del bien..."  
  
"¿Usar el mal para pelear el mal?"  
  
"Más como usar el mal para super-cargar el bien... como  
Capitán Kawaii. Ella peleaba el mal, pero con una crueldad y  
salvajismo usualmente reservado para los más malignos youma--  
y entonces, ella era dos veces más efectiva que una niña mágica  
con motivos puramente bondadosos"  
  
Gruñí. Tenía algo de sentido, puesto de esa forma...  
"¿Pero por qué? El está usando ambos lados uno contra el otro  
pero-- ¿Con que propósito? ¿Que gana con ello?"  
  
Reika meneó su cabeza. "Eso no lo sé. Se que tiene un  
plan, y que está ahora más cerca de completarlo".  
  
"¿QUIEN es Ultra en todo caso? Seguro es más que solo  
un loco místicos empeñado en la esclavitud mundial..."  
  
"Hasta donde puedo determinar, Mashihaisha Ultra es uno  
de los Seraphim-- un angel, más o menos"  
  
"Uhh-- Ví su acto con las Caballeros del Crayón--  
impresionante-- pero ¿Un angel, en serio? Se me hace un poco  
bajo en escala para un angel, ¿No creen?.  
  
"Quizás no sea el angel más poderoso de la creación--  
o quizás halla sido despojado de poder-- pero definitivamente  
tiene el aura de un ser celestial. Recuerda, el Satan mencionado  
por los cristianos fué un angel"  
  
"Uh, lo que sea. Entonces es este Nigel Ramsbottom una  
clase de angel también?"  
  
"No-- pero es más un igual con Ultra que con cualquier  
humano. El es un ser aparte de Ultra-- y, comparado con el, es  
más engañoso y oblicuo en sus estrategias. El prefiera mover  
una o dos palancas para poner en movimiento planes inrincados,  
mientras que Ultra está haciendo un juego para tomar TODAS  
las cuerdas a la vez"  
  
"¿Tenemos alguna idea de lo que está esperando ganar  
de esta crisis?"  
  
"No"  
  
Itami habló, y yo salté levemente. "Problema".  
  
"¿Si, compañero?"  
  
"Sabemos sus motivos, pero no sabemos el plan actual de  
Ultra. De modo que tenemos que esperar a que haga su movimiento  
antes de poder actuar... también..." Una mirada preocupada  
frunció su seño.  
  
"Lo se, lo se" dejé salir un suspiro. "No hay forma de  
saber que nos van a pagar por nada de esto, de igual forma"  
  
El resto de la junta fué más que nada nosotros pensando  
en ls mala parte que nos estaban tocando. También pensamos en  
algunos imaginativos planes de venganza hacia cierta compañía  
pesquera que nos había estafado.  
  
Los días pasaron. Reika nos puso al corriente en pequeños  
detalles mundanos de como Mashihaisha Ultra estaba manejando su  
alianza con Shub-Niggurath, pero nada que fuera inmediatamente  
últil. Aparte del día que salimos a hundir el barco de cierta  
compañía de forma especialmente sucia y espectacular, nuestros  
días se pasaron freakeandonos sobre cuando vendría alguna de  
las fuerzas supernaturales por nosotros.  
  
Algo inusual pasó después de una de las juntas. Itami y  
H ya se habían ido, y yo estaba sacando a Reika y Aika de la  
oficina para poder cerrar, cuando Aika se coló, preguntando  
"¿Yoi? ¿Puedp hablar contigo un momento?"  
  
Me pausé. "Seguro, Aika ¿De que se trata?"  
  
Ella miró hacia Reika, quien esperaba pacientemente en  
el corredor. "¿Solo?"  
  
Reika sonrió. "No te preocupes, Yoi, yo esperaré en el  
lobby" Ella se alejó por el corredor y bajó algunos escalones...  
  
Miré de vuelta a Aika, quien lucía nerviosa e indecisa.  
Iba a preguntarle cual era el problema, cuando ella decidi  
soltarlo--  
  
"Yoi-- ¿Te gusta esta Reika? digo ¿Te gusta?"  
  
La pregunta me agitó-- porque me hizo de pronto tomar  
conscience que me gustaba Reika, bastante-- y también por la  
forma en que Aika me preguntó, pues sugería que podría tener  
un interes personal en la respuesta, y ambas revelaciones eran  
algo inquietantes.  
  
"Me... me gusta Reika. Así es" finalmente respondí, "pero  
aún no se cuanto me gusta". No tenía idea de como continuar--  
Esto tenía todo el potencial de convertirse en una mala escena  
de soap opera-- Miré de reojo al pensamiento de Aika rompiendo  
en llanto, confesando dramáticamente que siempre me ha amado--  
y entonces ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Declararle de repente que también  
la amaba, lo cual probablemente no era cierto? ¿O decirle que  
era demasiado joven para mi o que no era mi tipo o algo igual  
de devastador? No le veía a esto forma de terminar de ninguna  
buena manera-- pero pro fortuna, Aika tuvo más compostura de la  
que le daba crédito.  
  
"Ya veo" ella dijo. "Ok, bueno... te veo mañana". Y con  
eso ella caminó a la ventana y saltó de ella, rebotando de las  
azoteas a su casa. Cerré con llave.  
  
"Le gustas ¿Sabes, Yoi?" Reika me dijo al econtrarla en  
el lobby.  
  
"Pudiste haberlo mencionado hace un día o dos" murmuré.  
  
Por primera vez detecté algo como sorpresa en su voz.  
"Oh, pensé que era obvio..."  
  
Caminamos a casa, silenciosamente-- estaba demasiado  
ocupado con mis pensamientos como para molestarme con una  
conversación, pero desafortunadamente mi mente estaba tan  
organizada como un cuarto lleno de narcolepticos ciegos, de  
modo que los pensamientos solo rebotaban en mi cabeza sin  
salir con nada constructivo.  
  
"Buen trabajo, costal de pus!"  
  
Casi podía sentir mis ojos dilatarse mientras me  
preguntaba que hizo a Reika decir eso-- y que le había pasado  
a su voz-- pero al siguiente instante me dí cuenta de que  
pasaba, mientras levantaba la cabeza al poste de luz más cercano.  
  
Murray el buitre estaba parado ahí. "Espero te sientas  
grande cabrón, rompiendole el corazón a la chiquilla de esa  
forma!"  
  
Casi digo algo, pero entonces recrodé con quien hablaba.  
"¿Desde cuando te importa? Le tienes casi tanto afecto a Aika  
como a la carroña".  
  
"No tanto-- me gusta mucho más la carroña--" Murray  
carcajeó, agitando sus plumas. Un buitre riendo no es un sonido  
agradable. "Francamente, no me importa un carajo, excepto que  
pensé que podría molestarte un poco con ello; y de todas formas,  
ella estará bien-- pienso que es uno de esos casos de amores  
si esperanza, tu sabes, como algo incluido en el paquete de  
niña mágica".  
  
Rodé mis ojos, y comenzé a caminar de nuevo con Reika.  
Murray voló hacia el siguiente poste siguiendo nuestra ruta.  
"De modo que hey, ¿Ya encontraste algo sobre como sacarme de  
este asunto?"  
  
"Lo siento" dije mientras caminabamos "Hemos estado algo  
preocupados con el mantenernos vivos ultimamente"  
  
Murray reffunfuñó, y se pasó al siguiente poste. "Suave,  
gracias por tu ayuda güey"  
  
"Bueno, francamente Murray, no has hecho mucho que digamos  
por ser útil. Hasta el momento la única razón que tengo para  
ayudarte es que quizás así no tenga que andar escuchando tus  
improperios..."  
  
"ESCUCHAME bien tu gran bolsa de viento anal--" Murray  
comenzó a chirriar, "Solo voy a decirte--"  
  
Abruptamente dejó de graznar y salió volando. Lo v  
alejarse, me encogí de hombros en dirección de Reika, y  
continuamos nuestro camino. No nos habíamos alejado mucho cuando  
el buitre planeó desde el callejón y aterrizó enfrente de  
nosotros.  
  
"Muy bien, costra de babas, ¿quieres utilidad? tengo tu  
utilidad aquí mismo. Justo por los alrededores está un lugar  
que apesta pero chido al joto ese Mushimushi Ultra sobre el  
que tanto jimotean"  
  
"¿Que?? Pero si no hay nada que esté tan cerca que luzca  
aunque sea un poco sospechozo--"  
  
"Hey, granja de mocos, no preguntes-- solo puedo decrite  
que está por aquí, y me está sacando ronchas. ¿Quieres que te  
muestre o que?"  
  
Murray voló de nuevo, y esta vez lo seguimos. "Apurense,  
punks!" el chirrió mientras nos esforzabamos por mantenerle el  
paso. Finalmente se paró en un letrero de alto. "Allí est".  
  
Miré y no había nada ahí, en serio-- nada excepto el  
estadio, el Tokyo Happydrome, donde iban a dar ese mentecato  
concierto...de beneficencia...Idol...  
  
Oh no.  
  
Pero por supuesto.  
  
Miré a Reika. "El pajaro está en lo correcto. Lo siento  
también, ahora", ella dijo.  
  
"A huevo, doom-bimbo".  
  
Mi mente corría cual hamster en un laberinto, lo que  
significa muy rápido, solo que atrapado en una pequeña rueda de  
ejercicio, de modo que no llegaba a ningún lado.  
  
"Pienso que la junta de mañana será realmente interesante"  
Finalmente solté.  
  
"¿No piensas hacer nada ahora?" dijo Murray, fijándome en  
uno de sus vidriosos ojos.  
  
"¿Como que? Ahora solo tengo un par de armas y una  
granada --de estar Ultra ahí ahora, no tendría nada con que  
pelearle, y de no estarlo, un ataque no haría nada sino solo  
devaluar bienes raices. Pero puedes asegurar que HAREMOS algo  
al respecto, y pronto..."  
  
Cuando les dejé caer la noticia a los otros la mañana  
siguiente, hubo una marejada general de preguntas en mi  
dirección...  
  
¡Oh, perfecto! ¿Podemos encargarnos de esa Cheery Crystal  
Knight mientras estamos allá? Esa canción me vuelve LOCA!" H  
saltaba por todas partes domo niño buscando desesperadamente la  
atención del maestro. "¡Habrá TONELADAS de fuku en ese lugar!"  
  
"Por los cuales no nos van a pagar" gruñó Itami, "¿Podemos  
hacer esto sin obstaculizar el fondo de beneficencia?"  
  
Ese es mi Itami-- escogiendo los momentos más EXTRAÑOS  
para mostrar consciencia.  
  
"¿Que hay de Kyo y Mai?" perguntó Aika. "¿Les vamos a  
decir de esto? ¿Y de paso podemos echarnos a Major Melody?  
Su último disco fué un viaje de auto-indulgencia..."  
  
"Ok, aguanten-- primero, de hacer cualquier cosa en el  
concierto, debemos tener en cuenta que habrá toda clase de  
testigos y personal de seguridad que no tienen la menor idea  
de que en realidad todo esto es controlado por creaturas no  
muy agradables. De modo que deberíamos planear algo callado  
y discreto, y probablemente no halla oportunidad de tomarnos  
un bono...y definitivamente lo ULTIMO que quisiera sería herir  
o matar algún transeunte o policía. La vida se nos tornaría  
realmente dificil.  
  
"En lo que respecta a Kyo y Mai", continué, "tengo la  
corazonada de que se enterarán pronto igual que nosotros le  
hicimos, si no es que ya lo hicieron. Además de que hay tantas  
cosas raras sobre ellos que preferiría no tener que confiar en  
ellos en un momento clave. En efecto, considerando que  
arriezgamos el encarar niñas mágicas, debemos considerar la  
posibilidad de tener que encargarnos de ellos también" dejé salir  
un suspiro. "Y tampoco parece que nos vayan a ayudar en lo más  
minimo con lo de la resurección"  
  
"¿Alguna ves son fáciles estas cosas?" preguntó Aika en  
forma de planteamiento.  
  
"Fué facil alguna vez. Esos eran tiempos felices" murmuré,  
hace tanto tiempo..."  
  
"¿Huh?"  
  
"Olvidalo. El problema es" dije, en lo que Itami se  
proponía abrir la boca, "que no tenemos idea de que planea  
Ultra exactamente para el concierto. Solo sabemos que ALGO se  
propone. Y francamente, no creo que tengamos nada lo  
suficientemente grande en nuestro arsenal para evitar que lo  
haga...lo que sea que fuese".  
  
"El Finn" ofreció Itami.  
  
"¿Y realmente piensas que una bala o explosivo mundanos  
siquiera le harán un raspón a Ultra? Aunque bien valdría la  
pena abastecernos si decidimos tener que volar el lugar como  
último recurso. No, si esperamos tener una oportunidad de  
afectar a Mahihaisha Ultra, necesitamos algo tan maligno y  
supernatural como el.  
  
"Siempre pueden recurrir a venerar a Shub-Niggurath"  
ofreció Reika.  
  
Los otros murmuraron quejumbrosamente, pero de pronto  
tuve una idea.  
  
"Sabes-- igual y funciona..."  
  
"¿QUE???" gritaron tres de los otros cuatro en el cuarto.  
  
"No no, no la parte de adoración-- eso es tonto-- sin  
ofender, Reika--" ella se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba--  
"Pero ¿Que tal si lograramos moverle a la alianza entre Shub-  
Niggurath y Mashihaisa Ultra? Apuesto a que eso sería algo  
de verse..."  
  
Me voltée hacia Reika. "Cuentame sobre esos cánticos  
que sabes..."  
  
Oh, soy bueno cuando estoy inspirado. Esto iba a ser muy  
peligroso, pero de funcionar, sería taaan dulce... casí quería  
que Mashihaisa Ultra estuvier ahí en persona de modo que pudiera  
ver la expresión en lo que sea que tuviese por rostro cuando  
todo encajara...  
  
Llegó el martes y ya estabamos en posición. Habíamos  
comprado boletos para el evento, pero ya estabamos en el  
Happydrome mucho antes de que empezara. Los boletos eran solo  
para despistar, en caso de que se nos sorprendieran merodeando.  
  
Me rasqué por debajo de mi mascara de esquiar. Ibamos  
todos disfrazados. Itami, Reika y yo teniamos todos mascaras,  
mientras que Aika usó sus poderes para alterar su color de cabello  
a verde claro. También cambió el fuku por el traje de  
motociclista que usó hace tiempo, además de usar un enorme  
antifaz.  
  
"Si mis papás me reconocen me muero" ella me dijo.  
  
H no iba disfrazada. Le pregunté por que, y ella solo  
dijo, "porque no me importa un carajo el que la gente sepa o  
no que estoy aqu"  
  
Justo.  
  
El lunes en la tarde le había comprado al Finn bastantes  
cosas que explotan... y le gruñí al tener que pagarle una  
cuantiosa suma de dinero por ellas. Todo ese dinero saliendo,  
y no tanto entrando... algún día tendremos que volver a hacer  
de este negocio algo redituable. Esto era auto-preservación  
sin embargo-- si no haciamos algo para noquear a Ultra, bien  
podríamos ir con sus niñas mágicas y pedirles que nos volaran  
en pedazos de una vez...  
  
El lunes en la noche nos las ingeniamos para introducirnos  
en el estadio, y pasamos un buen rato explorando buenos lugares  
para esconderse y plantar explosivos. Había algunos guardias,  
pero facilmente los esquivamos...  
  
Y ahora mi nariz picaba al comenzar a ver niñas mágicas  
aparecer en el area. Muchas estaban solo de soporte, pero varias  
estaban programadas para cantar en tributo a la caida Princess  
Love.  
  
En lo que las niñas deambulaban silbando sus tonadas y  
practicando pasos de baile, yo intentaba estirarme para evitar  
entumirme. Estaba justo sobre ellas, detrás del telón, descansando  
en unas tablas en el andamio. Reika estaba junto a mi --no por  
compañía, sino porque los dos teniamos que estar cerca del  
escenario cuando fuera tiempo de moverse...  
  
"¿Alguna vez has usado una cuerda para saltar de un par  
de pisos?" le pregunté.  
  
"Una o dos veces" ella dijo.  
  
Y hasta talentosa!  
  
Las puertas se abrieron, y los espectadores comenzaron a  
llenar sus asientos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la gente  
tuviera que ponerse de pié para caber en el estadio... los  
trabajadores debajo de nosotros comenzaron a escabullirse  
rápidamente... pronto comenzaría el espectaculo.  
  
"BIENVENIDOS AL CONCIERTO DE BENEFICENCIA IDOL!!" La voz  
del anunciador returmbo en el sistema PA, y la banda tocó una  
corta intro mientras el gentío estallaba en sonrizas. Niñas  
mágicas bailaban en intrincados patrones en el escenario, su  
magia creando vistosos despliegues de luces de colores. La  
banda entonces lanzó una overtura del tema de la noche, el cual  
era la dulce y vomitiva tonada de Princess Love. Las niñas  
mágicas bailando cantando a coro-- "El odio es tan, tan malo!  
En su lugar debemos AMAR!" y yo intentaba afinarla tan bien  
como pude...  
  
Después de tres o cuatro minutos o eones, la canción  
había terminado, y el anunciador había puesto una serie de  
actos de aficionados como entremés para los eventos de la noche.  
Niñas no-mágicas vestidas como sus heroinas-- animales  
perfectamente mundanos soportando silenciosamente el cegador  
tinte en su pelaje mientras sus propietarias brindaban  
desafinadas versiones de conocidas canciones felices...  
  
Hubo un momento culminante, cuando Prettyboy Warrior  
Nekomi Tech Kamen y sus cinco simulacros de Sailors tomaron el  
escenario-- con el cantando una espantosa canción original  
mientras sus niñas daban armonía en cinco voces-- era esa clase  
de momento dramático que te hacía llorar hasta rasgarte un  
pulmón de reir tan duro.  
  
Suficientemente pronto, la hora del aficionado se había  
acabado, y comenzaron los actos reales. Una tras de otra, las  
niñas mágicas aparecían para cantar sus canciones o mostrar  
algo de pirotecnica mágica o algo de prestidigitación. Mi mirada  
se cambiaba del escenario a la audiencia, y me di cuenta de cuan  
carismáticas eran estas niñas en sus encarnaciones mágicas-- el  
público estaba completamente cautivado. Si la niña mágica en el  
escenario cantaba una canción triste, la audiencia lloraba  
abiertamente, si exortaba a la gente a reir y ser felices, alegría  
pura se esparcía por el lugar. No estaba seguro si me gustaba la  
idea de una gran masa de gente siendo controlada de esa forma...  
claro que si a esas vamos, de realmemte querer detener esa clase  
de cosas, tendría que destruir lugares como, digamos, Sony.  
  
Las cosas continuaron de buena forma. Nadie sorprendió a  
ninguno de nosotros, aunque hubo un momento que casi me dá un  
infarto-- Major Melody cantaba una pequeña cancioncita sobre el  
poder de la música para juntar a la gente, y después de eso, ella  
se fué tras bambalinas. En lugar de irse directo a su vestidor,  
la pequeña mentecata se colgó detrás de la cortina. Observ  
nerviosamente en lo que ella deambulaba, temiendo lo que sabía  
iba a pasar...  
  
Me tensé mientras Major Melody vagaba por un area de  
abultado telón. Repentinamente, las cortinas se entreabrieron  
detrás de ella, y un par de brazos emergieron sugetando un tramo  
de látigo...  
  
Me asusté cuando el rollo de látigo se cerró en el cuello  
de la desafortunada niña mágica, arrastrándola en el telón.  
Pronto todo lo que pude ver eran las ocasionales patadas detrás  
del telón. Examiné el area rápidamente, pero gracias a Dios nadie  
pareció haber notado su desaparición.  
  
La bota se asomó ligeramente, tembló, y se quedó quieta--  
después se deslizó debajo del telón, a la Mago de Oz. El telón  
se abrió un poco otra vez, y pude ver a Sailor H arrastrando a  
Major Melody más adentro, mientras que Aika me dedicó una  
pequeña señal de "V". H dejó caer el cuerpo, y entonces levant  
la mirada hacia mi y murmuró "pilón".  
  
Perfecto. Al menos nadie se dió cuenta. Bueno, H había  
estado molesta por el prospecto de no poder encargarse de  
ninguna niña mágica durante la operación-- con algo de suerte  
esto la mantendrá contenta ahora.  
  
El tiempo pasó al igual que más actos-- pero finalmente  
era tiempo del final. Cheery Crystal Knight pasó al microfono  
para dar su interpretación de la canción de Princess Love...  
la pista comenzó, esta vez orquestada...  
  
"Ooooh... El odio es muy, muy YEEEEEK!"  
  
Al compás, una descarga de energía de Pretty Deadly  
arrancó una gran porción del telón. H y Aika salieron de su  
escondite al escenario, y Reika y yo nos deslizamos de nuestro  
lugar para unirnos un segundo después. Hubo un pequeño bang  
cuando una sección del piso volo, e Itami salió por debajo del  
escenario.  
  
Antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Aika y yo disparamos  
descargas de ametralladora al aire, e Itami sacó su espada  
traga-luz, poniendola justo bajo la barbilla de Cheery Crystal  
Knight. Tomé el microfono, en lo que dos docenas de niñas mágicas  
comenzaron a flotar y escalar el escenario, rodeandonos, y  
acercándose.  
  
"¡Eso es suficiente!" Ladré en mi forma más 'de negocios',  
enfatizandolo con otra descarga de mi ametralladora. Las niñas  
se detuvieron. "Si todos nos dan su cooperación, nuestra visita  
será de entrada por salida y nadie saldrá lastimado en lo más  
minimo. Si cualquiera ataca--" Saqué un pequeño dispositivo de  
mano y presioné un botón. Instantaneamente una pequeña bomba  
que había dejado en el andamio explotó, tirando la mitad de el  
y rociando el area con pequeños pedazos de cosas-- impresionante,  
pero sin verdadero daño a nada importante.  
  
"Hay bombas mucho más grandes que esta localizadas a  
traves del estadio. Habremos terminado antes que cualquiera  
pueda encontrarlas. Sin embargo, si nos interrumpen, no dudaremos  
en tirar todo el estadio".  
  
Gritos y sonidos de angustia reverberaban a traves de la  
audiencia. "Permanezcan calmados, no interfieran, y todo esto  
se habrá terminado--" voltée mi cabeza, sintiendo que el sonido  
no era completamente debido a mi. Itami estaba ahí, sosteniendo  
esa espada negra, y solo con ver sus ojos pude saber que estaba  
sonriendo como un maniatico, temblando con lo que lucía como  
anticipación. Cheery Crystal Knight no lucía muy feliz, y  
podía suponer que era porque ella podía sentir lo que yo-- en  
cualquier momento, Itami iba a perder el control y despacharla.  
  
Maldita sea-- estupida espada poseida. Miré a la mano de  
ella-- estaba sosteniendo su varita, pero lejos de estar en  
posición de poder usarla. Me estiré y se la arrebaté de la  
mano-- "disculpa--" entonces la agité, fragmentando su punta en  
la espada, soltando una chispa de energía mágica residual. La  
expresión de Itami volvió a un grunón neutral, y algo se sinti  
en el aire, una onda empatica como una mezcla entre un 'ouch!'  
y un '¡hey!'.  
  
"Escuchame, tu--" gruñí, estirandome y sintiendome  
ligeramente tonto hablandole a una espada, "Quieres matar gente,  
bien-- solo juntate con nosotros y tendrás bastantes  
oportunidades-- pero lo harás cuando NOSOTROS digamos, y ALEJATE  
de la cabeza de Itami o me encargaré que te oxides hasta la  
putrefacción en una letrina de algún ejercito del tercer mundo!"  
  
Una descarga se soltó al aire-- petulante, hosca, pero  
tranquila. Miré a Itami, y sus ojos estaban claros y enfocados  
como debían estar.  
  
"Ok entonces, de vuelta al negocio". Me voltée hacia la  
cautiva niña mágica. "Tenemos una petición".  
  
"N-no se saldrán con la suya!"  
  
Bufé. "Solo canta esto, y nos iremos de aquí, okay?"  
Reika sacó un trozo de papel, y comenzó a asesorar a Crystal  
Knight respecto a pronunciaciones.  
  
Mejor imposible. Me tomé un momento para mirar alrededor.  
Estabamos rodeados por niñas mágicas enfadadas, pero mantenían  
su distancia. La multitud observaba con nerviosa anticipación.  
  
"No tardará mucho amigos" hablé al microfono, haciendo  
contacto visual con la audiencia y las niñas mágicas. "Les  
recuerdo permanecer calmados y no intentar ninguna tontería...  
y ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría whulp" dí un paso y caí en  
un agujero.  
  
Lo que me saco por mirar a todos lados menos por donde  
camino. El microfono hizo un fuerte sonido de golpe acompañado  
de un agudo chillido de feedback indicando que había caido en  
el escenario, mientras que yo había caido en el agujero de  
entrada de Itami.  
  
"¡Mantenganse a raya, perras!" Aika estaba gritando,  
y entonces vi su rostro enmarcado por el contorno del agujero  
arriba. "¿Estás bien?"  
  
"Lo estaré en un momento" me quejé. "Todo sigue bien  
allá arriba?"  
  
"Bajo control--" su expresión cambió de preocupación a  
alivio. "Bajaré y--"  
  
"No-- sigue controlado a la gente allá arriba, estar  
ahí en un segundo". Me levanté y me sacudí el polvo. La cara de  
Aika desapareció, y comenzé a buscar algo de que detenerme.  
  
Entonces una voz habló-- suavemente, pero con una  
prescencia abrumadora.  
  
"OH, MY QUERIDO YOI. ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?"  
  
Me dí la vuelta. Bajo el escenario conmigo estaba  
Mashihaisha Ultra. Alado, agraciado en una forma androgina--  
un rostro brillante y una expresión llena de amor-- la clase  
de amor que le muestras a un cachorrito torpe, ustedes saben,  
como en 'mirenlo garabateando en el linoleo, no es adorable?'  
  
"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, alitas-- asumiendo  
que ese es tu aspecto real"  
  
"BIEN PODRÍA SER, RESPECTO A LO QUE A TUS SENTIDOS  
CONCIERNE. Y LO QUE HAGO ES MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE LO QUE  
PUEDAS ENTENDER"  
  
"No se-- podría estar más en juego, pero parece tan solo  
más de lo mismo de lo que el jefe Youma por el que te hacias  
pasar estaba detrás-- poder, dominio, control..."  
  
"AH YOI. LO HACES SONAR TAN CORRIENTE. ME LASTIMAS"  
  
"Nah no tengo tanta suerte"  
  
"AH PERO PODRÍAS. ES POR LO QUE DEBO O PONERTE DE MI  
LADO O DESTRUIRTE"  
  
"A ver ¿De nuevo?"  
  
"YOI. TU ERES EL JEFE AQUI. SI PUEDO CONVENCERTE DE QUE  
MI CAUSA ES JUSTA, TU IRÁS ALLA ARRIBA Y CONVENCERÁS A TUS  
AMIGOS, Y ELLOS TE SEGUIRÁN, COMO LO HAN HECHO TODO EL TIEMPO"  
  
"Pienso que me estás sobre-estimando seriamente"  
  
"TE ASEGURO QUE NO. DIME YOI-- ¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO  
QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO?"  
  
"¿El control total del bien y el mal?"  
  
"MUY BIEN. PERO ¿SABES POR QUE? CONSIDERA ESTO: TANTA  
MUERTE Y DESTRUCCI"N EN ESTE MUNDO ENFERMO DEBIDO AL ETERNO  
CONFLICTO DE ESTAS DOS FUERZAS. ¿Y A DONDE NOS HA LLEVADO?  
A UNA LIGERA VENTAJA PARA UN BANDO POR UN TIEMPO, Y DESPUÉS  
EL UNIVERSO SE CORRIJE--"  
  
"El balance" murmuré, Ultra asintió. "¿Y QUE SE HA  
GANADO? LA HABILIDAD PARA LOS MORTALES DE DESTRUIRSE A ELLOS  
MISMO SE HA INCREMENTADO EXPONENCIALMENTE EN LO QUE PASA EL  
TIEMPO, PERO NADA HA CAMBIADO REALMENTE. YO QUIERO HACERLO  
MEJOR"  
  
El sonrió, y luz fluyó de el directamente a mi alma.  
  
"¿NO LO VES? SI PUEDO CONTROLAR EL BIEN Y EL MAL, ENTONCES  
NO HABRÁ NECESIDAD DE DESPERDICIAR NADA. AMBAS FUERZAS TRABAJARÁN  
PARA MI, Y ASEGURARÉ QUE NO HALLA PLEITOS INNECESARIOS, Y  
CUALQUIER SUFRIMIENTO O VIOLENCIA QUE OCURRA SERÁ RACIONADO DE  
UNA MANERA EFECTIVA, JUSTA, Y ORDENADA"  
  
"Por TUS estandares, sin duda..."  
  
"MIS ESTANDARES SON LOS MEJORES, ES CIERTO. AH POBRE YOI--  
NO NECESITO SEGUIR INTENTADO CONVENCERTE-- PUEDO SENTIR QUE ESTÁS  
MÁS ALLÁ DE TODO POSIBLE CONVENCIMIENTO. OH BIEN, CUANDO ELLOS  
VEAN TU CUERPO, TUS COMPAÑEROS SE RENDIRÁN---"  
  
Retrocedí, mientras la expresión de Ultra cambiaba más  
hacia lástima-- ustedes saben, el tipo de mirada de 'que lindo  
cachorro, es una pena que tengamos que ahogarlo ahora'  
  
En lo que esperaba su ataque, sin embargo, el aire se  
llenó de un canto esotérico-- apenas palabras humanas, cantadas  
con sentimiento por una niña mágica a traves de un señor sistema  
PA. Era similar al cantico de Reika que alejaba a las Sailor  
Shoggoths-- pero este hacía que toda mi espina picara.  
  
"¿QUE ES ESE ESCANDALO--?" preguntó Ultra, y entonces  
el entendimento atravezó su rostro. "¡NO! ¿SABEN LO QUE ESTÁN  
HACIENDO???"  
  
"Eso ESPERO" dije en lo que sujeté una viga y comenzé a  
empujarme hacia arriba "De otra forma, no eres solo tu quien  
va a estar jodido..."  
  
Salí del agujero. Ultra no parecía estar siguiendome, y  
lo tomé como una buena señal por ahora.  
  
Un movimiento atrajo mi mirada-- Prettyboy Kamen y las  
Sailor Shoggoths saliendo del domo como un cohete-- de hecho  
eran más bien las Sailors quienes estaban más o menos  
arrastrando a Kamen-- atravesaron el techo del domo y  
desaparecieron. Esa también era buena señal.  
  
Supuse que el cantico, amplificado a traves de los  
pulmones de una niña mágica, serían lo suficientemente poderoso  
para atraer la atención de la misma Shub-Niggurath. De ninguna  
forma sería algo que pudiera lastimar a la entidad alienigena,  
pero adivinaba que sería atrozmente molesto. Y de molestarse  
lo suficiente...  
  
La tierra tembló debajo del escenario, y una voz  
espantosa, mucosamente humeda pero seca como la arena a la vez,  
retumbo debajo de la duela.  
  
"¡TU AGENTE ME ATORMENTA ULTRA! ¿TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME?  
¡ENTONCES NUESTRA ALIANZA QUEDA DISUELTA!!"  
  
Algo negro y aceitoso broto de la duela en varios lugares,  
y cuatro niñas mágicas fueron atrapadas por tentáculos de  
alguna substancia parecida a la de los shoggoths, pero de un  
aspecto más pegajoso y putrido, si es que eso era posible. Se  
enredó en ellas y comenzó a apretar.  
  
Las niñas gritaron, y sus alaridos cesaron mientras sus  
cavidades pectorales eran comprimidas a un punto en el que ya  
no era posible respirar. Los tentaculos arrastraron a las  
niñas debajo del escenario-- una paso cerca de mi, y vi a la  
pobre tosiendo sangre en lo que una serie de crujidos venían  
de su cuerpo, justo antes de que desapareciera bajo el  
escenario. El publico, por supuesto, entró en panico y salió.  
  
"¡ESTO ES UN TRUCO, TU MONSTRUOSIDAD BALBUCEANTE! DETÉN  
TU ATAQUE, O--"  
  
Ondas de choque sacudieron el escenario. Aparentemente  
la razón falló. Itami aún sostenía la espada, y Cheery Crystal  
Knight aún cantaba nerviosamente, justo como quería. Entre más  
molestaramos a Shub-Niggurath. Entre más molestaramos a Shub-  
Niggurath, más probablemente se iría contra Ultra.  
  
El resto de las niñas mágicas se disiparon en confusión,  
sin saber si debían atacarnos, pelear con la cosa debajo del  
escenario, o simplemente largarse de ahí.  
  
De repente algo pequeño y colorido salió y se estrell  
conmigo. Un poderoso agarre sujetó mis brazos y me sangoloteó--  
mientras una melosa voz de niña me gritaba, "¡Baja el arma,  
villano!"  
  
Tan pronto como iba a objetar que no tenía ningún arma  
en mi mano en ese momento, una de mis ametralladores hizo su  
camino a mi mano, y algo que no era yo estaba apretando el  
gatillo. El arma obedientemente se disparó, rociando plomo  
y haciendo a un lado a otras cinco niñas mágicas. Sangre  
brotaba y los cuerpos caian, y repentinamente estaba siendo  
volteado-- pude mirar hacia abajo para ver la adorable pero  
malignamente sonriente cara de Capitan Kawaii frente de mi  
por un instante antes de que me arrojara-- directamente hacia  
Itami.  
  
Estaba en el aire, e incapáz de detenerme en lo que  
me azoté contra la espalda de Itami, empujándolo agudamente  
hacia adelante-- caí --  
  
Me puse de pié, sabiendo lo que iba a ver. El cantico se  
había detenido. Cheery Crystal Knight estaba de rodillas en el  
escenario, respirando de una manera raspoza y escaza-- la  
espada de Itami le había atravezado el pecho hasta la empuñadura.  
  
Ella miró hacia nosotros, y tosió.  
  
"Lo siento en verdád" le dije, "pero si te hace sentir  
mejor, te hubieramos tenido que despachar el proximo año de  
todas formas..."  
  
Sus ojos se nublaron, y cayó de lado. Itami recuperó su  
espada, y miré a mi alrededor. Lo poco que quedaba del público  
señalaba en horror. y escuchaba a las niñas mágicas jurando  
venganza. Grandioso, la pequeña infernal lo hizo parecer como  
su hubieramos sido nosotros los responsables de todas las  
muertes. Y ni siquiera estabamos recibiendo comisión por  
ninguna de ellas.  
  
Capitan Kawaii permaneció a un par de yardas de mi.  
"rindanse ahora", ella dijo con una juguetona risita, "y ser  
rápido y sin dolor".  
  
"Como si fuera a creer eso", murmuré. "No deberías  
haber dejado un arma en mis manos".  
  
"Eso no importa", ella dijo, sonriendo dulcemente.  
"Aunque me maten de nuevo, lo único que haré es regresar.  
No solo eso, sino que además tendré amigos pronto".  
  
Hubo un silencioso estallido de luz en alguna parte  
del arruinado escenario, y una figura apareció.  
  
"Mashihaisha Ultra está muy disgustado, Yoi" enton  
Kawaii. "El me está dejando que me encargue de ti, pero mi  
amiga va a hacer un lío con tus pequeños amigos. Todos vamos  
a tener una fiesta..."  
  
Vapor y luz se arremolinaban, revelando el muy severo  
rostro de una persona vestida en un fulgurante fuku rosa y  
blanco...  
  
Princess Love, viva una vez más...  
  
Y siendo sinceros, no lucía de humor para el amor.  
  
ESTA HISTORIA NO FUÉ EDITADA POR NADIE.  
FIGURENSE.


	16. Episodio 14: ¿Que parte de 'MUERE' no en...

Princess Love miró despectivamente a nuestro pequeño  
grupo, con una torcida sonriza en su rostro.  
  
"El odio el tan tan malo" ell soltó, "En su lugar debemos  
AMAR". Alisté mi arma en una medio-amenaza.  
  
"No te muevas" advertí. Medio miré atrás de mi y vi que  
Itami tenía de nuevo su espada, listo para atacar en cualquier  
momento. Princess Love me dió esa clase de mirada confundida,  
y su linda boquita mágica se frunció.  
  
"Estuve fuera un largo tiempo... ellos no eran muy  
agradables ahí. Ellos eran malos, muy malos. Nada bueno en  
absoluto... nadie ahí quería jugar conmigo. ¿No quieren venir  
y jugar conmigo?"  
  
--------------  
  
Magical Girl Hunters Episodio 14:  
  
"¿Que parte de 'MUERE' no entiendes?" por Emmy-chan  
  
Magical Girl Hunters creado por Aaron Shattuck  
  
Traducido por ROMeo,  
  
-------------  
  
Hubo verios pensamientos corriendo por mi mente en ese  
momento. Estaba por ejemplo la siempre urgente voz que me  
gritaba que ibamos todos a morir. También estaba esa voz calmada  
la cual afirmaba que si, sabía que muy probablemente ibamos a  
morir... y por otro lado estaba esa voz que me preguntaba por que  
solo estaba ahí pensando en lugar de defendiendome. Juro que  
entre toda la confusión, un rincón aislando en la parte trasera  
de mi cabeza se quejaba que estaba hambriento.  
  
Fuí sacudido de mi actual estado por el brillante destello  
que estaba emitiendo Pricess Love. Ahora, mi limitada experiencia  
con la mocosa cantante podía ser pequeña, pero seguro adivinaba  
lo que iba a pasar a continuación... ¿De donde venía esa música  
de fondo???  
  
"¡MIERDA! ¡Va a CANTAR!" grité.  
  
El odio es tan tan malo...  
  
Itami gruñó, abalanzandose hacia Princess Love.  
  
En su lugar debemos amar...  
  
Y al mismo tiempo, salté y comenzé a abrir fuego...  
  
Pues con amor en el corazón, podremos vivir en paz...  
  
Mientras Aika sacaba su adorable metralla esa.  
  
...Y aparentemente los tres estabamos apuntando a Princess  
Love a la vez, lo cual quizás no era una buena de hacer cuando  
el explosivo de Aika estaba detonando, pues hubo ese gran flash,  
  
FLASH  
  
...Si, gracias por ilustrar ese punto. Deee todas formas,  
hubo ese, flash, y después obscuridad completa. Y entonces...  
  
"Abre tu corazón a la luz deliciosa, Yoi..."  
  
No se bien que pasó después, pero creo que caí  
inconsciente. Cuando desperté, aún estaba en el estadio. Miré  
alrededor de los escombros del escenario en los que estaba parado.  
Era un silencio sepulcral.  
  
Nada se estaba moviendo. Nada. Aún podía ver algunas niñas  
mágicas indecisas en el estadio. Pude ver a Reika cerca de donde  
estaba el cadaver de Cheery Crystal Knight, su rostro inescrutable.  
Sailor H estaba cerca de la parte trasera del escenario, luciendo  
como si hubiera intentado tener su parte de la acción, pero no  
hubiera podido llegar a tiempo. Itami tenía esa pose dramática  
de 'a punto de partir a alguien en dos'. Aika estaba pausada a  
mitad de su lanzamiento, el explosivo a escazas pulgadas de  
Princess Love.  
  
Excepto por un problema: Princess Love no parecía estar  
ahí. Al principio pensé que se habría escapado de alguna forma,  
pero entonces presentí lo que DEBÍA ser luz deliciosa viniendo  
detrás de mi (creanme, puedes distinguirla al verla). Me voltée  
lentamente, esperando ver esa desagradablemente linda cara  
detrás de mi, pero en su lugar vi...  
  
"... a mamá?"  
  
Vaya, como si el resto de todo esto no fuera lo  
suficientemente confuso, ahora tenía que lidiar con tener a mi  
madre por aquí. Mierda, esto solo se pone más y más raro.  
  
"Soy solo una imagen de tu madre"  
  
"Ah, ya veo. Entonces no eres mi madre, eh?. Bien, nunca  
me agradó de todas formas.  
  
"Escogí una forma con la que serías familiar"  
  
Siempre me estaba presionando, no la soportaba en serio.  
  
"Traigo un mensaje de suma importancia"  
  
Siempre me estaba hablando en esa voz nasal que tenía.  
Siempre llamandome 'Yoshi'. 'Yoshi, lava los platos!', 'Yoshi,  
saca la basura!', y la peor de todas, 'Yoshi, ven y dale a tu  
madre un GRAN BESO!'. Dios mío, como la odiaba.  
  
"Ahora escuchame atentamente, Yoi, necesito que--"  
  
"EsperaUnSegundo! ¿Que carajos quieres decir con 'necesito  
que'!? No tengo que seguirte escuchando!"  
  
"Pero Yoi, Mashihaisha Ultra-san está muy molesto porque  
tu--"  
  
"Aw, callate mamá!"  
  
"Creo que no entiendes que--"  
  
"La la la, no oigo no oigo!" Puse mis manos en mis oidos.  
  
"Jovencito, prestame atención AHORA MISMO!!!" 'mam' dijo,  
poniendo las manos en su cadera. Ella apretó sus labios y puso  
esa mirada de apunto-de-patear-tu-trasero. Una buena imitación  
de mi mamá, de hecho. "Mashihaisha Ultra es un ser divino y no  
va a ser tratado de esa manera! Su trato con Shubby-chan se ha  
roto por TU culpa, y es muy importante que tu...ah..."  
  
"¿Que yo que?"  
  
"De hecho, todo lo que necesitaba decirte es que tengo que  
matarte" Princess Love/Mamá murmuró, rascandose con una mano en  
la nuca.  
  
"...Entooooonces..." comenzé, realmente molesto, "tenías  
que mostrarme a mi madre solo para decirme que me muriera???"  
  
"...hai, si eso era todo..."  
  
"Oh, ya callate" dije, sacando mi arma nuevamente.  
  
"¡Espera! Solo trataba de crear tensión dramática y... y  
quizás hacerlo un poco más facil para ti cuando yo tuvieGACK!"  
  
Princess Love apenas esquivó mi disparo. "¿Por que no solo  
te vas a llorar con tu estúpido Nekomi Tech Kamen, o como sea  
que se llame" solté, ampliamente disgustado. Eso sin embargo  
parece haber tocado un nervio.  
  
"¡Oh, mi amado!" ella exclamó, "¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Ah el  
dolor y angustia de no poder estar en sus brazos es grande e  
insoportable! ¡Debo ir a el! pero ¿Donde puede estar?"  
  
Una increiblemetne maligna idea se formó en mi mente.  
"Oh, el salió corriendo con esas cualquiera de las Sailor  
Shoggoths. Quizás deberías ir y castigarlas por intentar robarte  
a tu amado" dije, con una sonriza en la cara.  
  
"¿Él que!?" ella jaló aire, "Debo ir y liberarlo de sus  
garras!". Con eso, ella salió del estadio en alguna dirección al  
azar, probablemente una equivocada. Menée la cabeza con la  
alegría de ver a una joven pareja intentar arreglar sus  
problemas, y la certeza de que nunca lo harían.  
  
----------  
  
Bueno, las buenas noticias es que el tiempo comenzó a  
caminar nuevamente cuando Princess Love se fué. Las malas, por  
supuesto, eran que el tiempo comenzó a caminar nuevamente cuando  
Princess Love se fué. Me pregunté como es que Princess Love  
pudo detener el tiempo, pero decidí arreglarme con eso después,  
desde que tenía tantos...problemas ahora mismo. En primer lugar,  
el gran número de niñas mágicas que ahora nos querían muertos  
(bueno, ellas ya nos querían muertos desde antes, pero el hecho  
de que ahora estaban todas aquí tan solo se me acababa de  
ocurrir).  
  
El explosivo de Aika detonó, sin hacer gran cosa de hecho  
desde que no había un blanco. La espada de Itami cortó solo  
al aire, y el aterrizó algo sorprendido.  
  
En ese momento cerca de una docena de niñas mágicas  
saltaron al escenario y nos atacaron. Afortunadamente para  
nosotros, gran parte de esto involucró discursos tontos y  
gestos... ya saben, 'te castigaré...' etc. Sailor H vino  
corriendo, felíz de tener al fin algo que matar.  
  
Lanzé una granada al grupo de niñas, y ellas rápidamente  
se dispersaron cuando ocurrió la explosión. Itami se encargó de  
dos con su espada, mientras que H parecía enloquecer matando a  
las pequeñas mocosas.  
  
"Hey! ¡Solo no te dejes llevar demasiado!" le llamé.  
  
"¿huh?" ellá preguntó, sus manos alrededor del cuello de  
una de las niñas.  
  
"...Olvidalo"  
  
Le disparé a tres más, e intenté dispararle a una cuarta.  
Excepto que parecían haberseme terminado las balas. Grandioso.  
GENIAL. Entonces, escuché un grito detrás de mi.  
  
ón...de amor...RODEA!!!" gritó Pretty  
Soldier Happy Love. Encaje rosa salió de su varita y me cubrió.  
Estaba apretado como el carajo, apenas podía moverme. Caí al  
suelo, completamente inmovil. Pretty Soldier Happy Love se  
acercó a mi, luciendo extremadamente complacida con ella misma.  
  
"¡Haz violado los derechos de la gente en este concierto!"  
ella comenzó, "La gente debería escuchar su música sin ser  
amenazados por otros. Te castigaré en el nombre de todo lo felíz  
y bueno!". De hecho, su discurso fué mucho más largo que eso,  
pero esa era la idea básica. Era increiblemente repetitivo.  
'Feliz' y 'Amor' se usaron como cinco veces, algunas veces de  
a tres juntas.  
  
Como que le hice una especie de 'gurk'. Hey, esa cosa  
rosada realmente me estaba apretando. Apenas podía abrir mi  
boca, mucho menos hacer una conversación inteligente.  
  
"¡Y ahora, a terminar el trabajo!" Pretty Soldier gritó.  
Ella levantó su varita rosada por encima de su cabeza, y dibujo  
un circulo en el aire alrededor de ella. "¡VARITA DE LA PAZ  
MUNDIAL! ¡DESTRUYE A ESTA MALA PERSONA!"  
  
Me asusté de lo que parecía iba a ser un ataque doloroso.  
Pretty Soldier apuntó su varita hacia mi. Energía rosada girando  
alrededor de su varita, la cual ahora estaba brillando. Intenté  
decir algunas palabras que no puedo repetir en este momentom pero  
el encaje rosado lo hizo lucir como sinsentidos. Ya había tenido  
suficiente de ataques centelleantes por un día.  
  
Pero el ataque nunca llegó. En su lugar, escuché el rápido  
sonido de alguien siendo apuñalado. Vi el cuerpo de Pretty Soldier  
caer junto a mi, sus ojos nublados, y pude adivinar que había  
muerto.  
  
Miré hacia arriba y vi lo que definitivamente era algo  
inesperado. Kyo y Mai, luciendo bastante pagados de si mismos.  
Mai se arrodilló y cortó las materia rosada. Cuando me puse de  
pie, noté que era simplemete encaje rosa atado a una varita y  
enredado alredededor de una victima, como yo.  
  
"Bueno bueno, miren a quien tenemos que venir y sacar de  
los problemas" Kyo dijo, sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
"Como que se callan" dije, considerando repetir algunas  
de las otras palabras. "Ha sido un mal día".  
  
"¡Yoi, cuidado!" Aika dijo detrás de mi. Apenas tuve  
tiempo de voltearme antes de que otra ronda de Magical Girl  
Goodness viniera hacia mi. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera  
golpearme, un látigo camuflado vino sobre de la desprevenida  
pequeña.  
  
Fuí alagado por la visión de Aika latigueando a una  
niñá mágica en fuku azul con una torcida sonriza en el rostro.  
Aika la latigueó por un rato, y después usó el latigo para  
extrangular a la pobre. Kyo, Mai, y yo, compartimos un parpadeo  
colectivo.  
  
"Um...¿Y desde cuando tienes eso?" Kyo pregunt  
timidamente.  
  
"¡Apenas!" Aika replicó extasiada, como si se hubiera  
ganado la lotería o algo. "¿Cool, ne?"  
  
"Uhhhh, si niña, lo que digas" tartamudée inciertamente.  
  
Me di la vuelta y me dí cuenta del gran desastre que había  
ocurrido solo en lo que me estaba preocupando. Sailor H parecía  
estarlo disfrutando demasiado. Itami atravezaba a las niñas con  
notado fastidio. Sabía como se sentía, yo también odio trabajar  
gratis.  
  
Aika y yo saltamos a la pelea, tratando de matar algunas  
niñas mágicas por nuestra cuenta. Patée a una en el estomago, y  
después me puse a buscar desesperado algo de munición. Todo lo  
que pude encontrar fué una pila de CDs de niñas mágicas que  
iban a ser regalados.  
  
¿Por que no?  
  
Tomé como diez de los CDs, y comenzé a arrojarlos a las  
niñas. Golpée a una en la cabeza con la esquina de un CD,  
haciendola sangrar profusamente. Golée la varita de otra,  
partiendola por la mitad. Su labio inferior tembló un poco, y  
entonces rompió en llanto y salió corriendo del estadio, todo  
mientras le llamaba a un pato llamado 'Peaches'.  
  
Mientras que Aika latigueaba a la última niña mágica, me  
senté en el sucio piso del escenario y gruñí. Ese fué  
considerablemente más trabajo del que tenía planeado para esta  
misión. Entonces, una lenta, degenerada risa vino del ala del  
escenario. Una pequeña figura caminó lentamente, riendo todo el  
camino.  
  
Oh si, ella.  
  
Capitan Kawaii.


	17. Ep 14B: ¿Que parte de 'MUERE' no entiend...

**Capitulo 14 Parte B**

--------  
  
Gruñí y me puse de pié. Este definitivamente no se estaba  
tornando en un buen día. ¿Cuantas veces más Mashihaisha Ultra  
pensaba revivir a estas estupidas niñas mágicas? ¿Con cuantas  
mocosas difuntas más tendremos que lidiar? ¿Más de Capitan  
Kawaii? ¿Las sesenta y cuatro Caballeros del Crayon?  
  
Capitan Kawaii comenzó a disparar con esa maldita varita  
suya. Salté fuera del camino del rayo y apenas evité ser golpeado  
por el siguiente. H se abalanzó hacia Capitan Kawaii, pero en  
su lugar recibió una quemadura de esa varita en el hombro. Ella  
dejó salir un gruñido de dolor, y se puso de pie, sujetándose el  
hombro. Itami vió esto, y pareció enojarse con Kawaii. Bajo los  
estandares de Itami, eso quiere decir que le gruñó un poco y le  
dió una de sus miradas.  
  
Itami saltó hacia Kawaii, mientras que Aika sacó su latigo  
e intentó golpearla con el. Ella esquivó la espada, pero el latigo  
la golpeó duro en el brazo. Kawaii se detuvo completamente, y  
levantó su brazo herido hacia su nariz. Ella olió la sangre  
que ahora escurría de su brazo, y miró directo hacia mi.  
  
"Aprendí un nuevo juego mientras estuve fuera" ella dijo  
suavemente, "es realmente divertido. Todo lo que quiero es  
jugarlo con ustedes. Ahora se bueno, y juegua segun las reglas"  
  
Me paniquée y lanzé una granada. Saben que algo anda mal  
cuando Capitan Kawaii se pone de pronto toda dulce e inocente  
de esta forma. La explosión hizo un pequeño crater en el  
escenario. Entonces, la vi caminar por entre los escombros,  
apenas herida.  
  
"Regla uno: el ganador vive, el perdedor muere"  
  
Kyo y Mai corrieron a ayudarme. Capitan Kawaii agito el  
brazo, creando una especie de barrera entre nosotros y Kyo y  
Mai.  
  
"Regla dos: nada de interferencia externa"  
  
Ella caminó hacia mi lentamente, mirada amenazadora en  
sus ojos. De pronto deseé tener un arma o algo. La única arma  
que tenía era...  
  
"Regla tres: siempre gano"  
  
Capitan Kawaii corrió directamente hacia mi. ¡Demasiado  
rápido! No podría hacerme a un lado a tiempo, a menos que...  
  
GURK  
  
Estuve de pie por un momento, Capitan Kawaii colgando del  
cuchillo que me había dado Keikaku. Sus ojos se abrieron  
totalmente, y tosió de forma violenta. Cuando ella tosió,  
pequeños montos de sangre salian y salpicaban mis zapatos.  
Me sonrió debilmente.  
  
"Supongo que tu ganas" ella balbuceó, "Pero es solo un  
juego. Ya habrá otros..."  
  
Con eso sus ojos se nublaron, y murio... otra vez.  
  
------------  
  
Saqué mi cuchillo del cuerpo enroscado de Capitan Kawaii  
y miré a mi alrededor. Limpié la hoja en mi saco y la puse de  
vuelta en mi bolsillo.  
  
"Muy bien" comenzé, dirigiendome al pequeño gentío frente  
a mi. "Primero lo primero. Kyo, Mai, que hacen aqui? Y en lo que  
responden eso, por favor diganos que DEMONIOS es todo esto de lo  
de 'papi'?  
  
Mai decidió dar su inteligente respuesta primero. "Oh  
bien...ah...no puedo realmente...um". Me voltée en dirección de  
Kyo, con una mirada inquisitiva en mi rostro.  
  
"Er..." ella respondió. Dejé salir un suspiro.  
  
"Miren, olvidenlo. Tan solo diganme ¿Por que están aqui  
en primer lugar?"  
  
"Bueno, han estado fuera de este lugar ultimamente?" Kyo  
preguntó, agradecida de ya no estar en la silla de los acusados.  
  
"Noooo, hemos estado realmente ocupados salvando  
nuestras vidas"  
  
"Uhm, quizás quieran estarlo ahora" Mai aclar  
nerviosamente.  
  
"¿Y por que?" preguntó Sailor H, en medio de 'recompensar'  
a Itami.  
  
"Olvidenlo. Estarán aqui en cualquier momento" Kyo murmur  
nerviosa.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Aguanten un segundo, quienes son  
'ellos'?" pregunté sospechozamente.  
  
Justo entonces pasó. Las puertas del estadio abrieron de  
golpe. Todas las puertas laterales y salidas fueron derribadas  
a la vez... y llegaron.  
  
Youma.  
  
Cientos y cientos de Youma.  
  
----------  
El fin...de mi parte.  
  
Proximamente en Magical Girl Hunters: Dios, no se, preguntenle a  
alguien más.  
  
Editado por naaaaaadie (gee, ¿Eso explica el por que apesto  
tanto? naaaaah, soy solo yo!)


	18. Episodio 15A: Esto raya en lo irónico

       No creo que exista nadie en este grande y maravilloso   
mundo que piense que estar rodeado de youma sea algo bueno. 

       Existe una razón para ello, ustedes veran. Los youma   
tienen esa molesta tendencia de arrancarte los brazos, y   
romperte la espina, y poseer tu cuerpo, y demás cosas poco   
placenteras. 

       Existe una razón, ustedes verán, para la existencia de   
las niñas mágicas. Ellas matan a los youma que matan a los   
humanos. Nosotros tomamos ese ciclo un paso adelante, pues   
matamos a las niñas mágicas que matan a los youma que matan   
a los humanos. En efecto, mientras la horda avanza, no puedo   
sino sentir ligeramente divertida esta situación. Divertida en   
una torcida forma. Después de todo, en nuestra pequeña y   
no intencional manera, hemos estado haciendo del mundo un   
lugar mejor para los pequeños (y no tan pequeños) monstruos.   
Ellos quizás debieran sentir algo de gratitud hacia nosostros. 

       Sin embargo, no quisiera ser yo el que se los tuviera   
que explicar. Después de todo, me gusta tener el número   
correcto de extremidades. 

--------------------------------------------- 

M A G I C A L  G I R L  H U N T E R S 

        Episodio 15: "Esto raya en lo irónico" por Chemist Santos 

Editado por pixies rabiosos 

Magical Girl Hunters creado por Aaron Shattuck 

Una producción Improfanfic 

Taducido por ROMeo, 

--------------------------------------------- 

       Itami y yo habiamos estado en aprietos antes -  pero este   
se lleva el premio. Mientras que algunas niñas mágicas pueden   
ponerse bastante desagradables con mordidas y jalones de pelo,   
ellas carecen de las habilidades para inducir dolor extremo del   
youma promedio. Bueno, la mayoría carece de tal habilidad...me   
estremecí de pensar en Capitan Kawaii. 

       "Um... esto es malo, verdád?" Aika preguntó, regresándome   
abruptamente al presente. De vuelta a los youma, a las babas y   
escamas y pelo y garras y dientes. Adorable. 

       "¿Que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Sailor H. Me tomó un   
momento para ver que estaba mirando en mi dirección. ¿H?   
¿Consultandome para curso de acción? Carajo, ese encuentro con   
el tentáculo debe haberla desequilibrado más de lo que pensaba.   
Bajo otras condiciones, este hubiera sido un dulce momento para   
saborear, pero francamente estaba en un estado en el cual yo   
mismo quería a alguien que me diera ordenes. 

       Me tomó unos cuantos momentos más para darme cuenta que   
en adición a H, Itami y Aika también estaban mirando en mi   
dirección en una manera bastante espectante, al igual que el   
resto de nuestro grupo felíz. ¿Porque estaban todos mirandome   
a mi? Si, seguro, siempre he reconocido que me he metido más en   
el negocio que Itami, manejando a los clientes y la información.   
Itami estaba ahí para básicamente matar, yo era más de personas,   
pero comparado con Itami, ¿Quien no lo es? 

       Pero ¿Solo porque todos los demás en nuestro grupo estaba   
en niveles variados de insanidad psicótica, eso me hacía   
automatocamente el lider? ¿Es esa locura la que me pone   
instantaneamente como el todo-sapiente-todo-poderoso jefe? 

       Aparentemente, si. 

       "Eh... ¿Rutas de escape...?" 

       Sailor H giró sus ojos, provando que mi grupo no tenía   
exactamente una fe inamovible en su 'temerario lider'. 

       "Ok, lo siento. Uhm..." traté de concentrarme en una   
forma de salir adelante, una forma de sacar a esta gente viva   
de aquí, pero mi mente seguía en su pequeño circulo. Matamos   
niñas mágicas, wur matan youma, que nos matan a nosotros, que   
matamos niñas mágicas, que matan youma... 

       De repente, las piezas encajaron, como suelen NO hacerlo   
en situaciones de vida o muerte. 

       "¡Usaremos a Aika como carnada!" 

       Mi compañía me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco, lo   
cual bien podría haber sido el caso al momento. Pero siempre he   
pensado que un toque de locura durante una crisis puede ser una   
inversión. 

       Aika fué la primera en captar. "Oh, quieres decir que,   
piensas que ellos se enfocarán en mi solo por ser una niña   
mágica?" 

       "Sip. Cuando estás en el negocio por tanto tiempo como   
yo, ciertamente ves la forma como los youma gravitan hacia   
aquellos de persuación mágica". Dejé salir un suspiro ante la   
cantidad de miradas en blanco, y dije: "Los youma ven a Aika.   
Los youma van tras de Aika. Corre, Aika, corre!" El grupo siguió   
frunciendo el seño, pero ya no tanto en seña de confusión como   
de cuestionando mi cordura. 

       Podía ver a Kyo y Mai intercambiando miradas inquietas en   
el fondo, pero no tenía tiempo para conferenciar con ellos.   
Durante nuestra pequeña charla los youma habían estado avanzando.   
En efecto, ellos parecían algo sorprendidos de encontrarnos aquí.   
Se quedaron mitando uno al otro como esperando guía y olfateando   
a los cadaveres. Es como si hubieran estado esperando algo o a   
alguien más. Sin embargo, no esperaba que su timidéz durara mucho.   
Necesitabamos una tactica de distracción. 

       "Bien. Entonces Aika, primero vas a--" 

       "Creo que veo a mi madre" Itami dijo de forma casual. 

       Miré a mi usualmente silencioso compañero. "Pensé que   
tu madre estaba difunta" le dije en mi propia forma casual. 

       Aika observó al horrifico grupo. "Pienso que eso puede   
tener algo que ver con por que está con los youma". 

       Gruñí debilmente. En serio, esto era justo lo que   
necesitaba... a la madre zombificada de Itami. Podía sentir mi   
usualmente controlado exterior quebrarse bajo la presión.   
"¿Aika?" suspiré. "Solo ve y distraelos". 

       Aika asintió y comenzó a estirarse. Ella se movió hacia   
el grupo de monstruos, caminando en una forma curiosa de andar   
que sugería saltitos. Yo buscaba por salidas por las cuales   
pudieramos escapar cuando Kyo tocó mi hombro gentilmente. 

       Ella me apartó ligeramente del grupo, preocupación en   
su rostro. "Mira Yoi, no podemos huir". 

       La miré de vuelta, y comenzé a tener una incomoda   
sensación en el fondo de mi estomago. "¿Y por que?" pregunté. 

       Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y miró de forma involuntaria   
hacia Mai. Maldición. Tan solo tenía el fantasma de una idea, y   
aún así sospechaba fuertemente lo que estaba pasando. 

       "Mira Kyo, ahora es el tiempo de ser honesta conmigo,   
completamente en el GAAK!" 

       Algo estaba cortando mi reserva de aire. Un segundo   
después, cuando mi cerebro comenzó a notar cosas además de mi   
propia mortalidad, registré una mano alrededor de mi garganta.   
Esto estaba siendo rápidamente removido para ser re-emplazado   
por algo bajo mi oido, algo frío y afilado de una forma siniestra. 

       "Haz un movimiento y eres hombre muerto" una voz femenina   
murmuró en mi oido. 

       Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Kyo peleando con...   
¿Dos niñas mágicas? El resto del grupo se volteó para ver la   
pelea detrás de ellos, pero para entonces, Kyo ya había sido   
noqueada. 

       "Conseguimos nuestro objetivo" my captora gritó a las   
otras dos. "¡Vamonos!" ellas asintieron y corrieron, más allá   
de mi linea de visión. Pude escuchar balas impactarse en el   
suelo alrededor de nosotros, en lo que mis compañeros nos seguían   
detrás. 

       Mi cerebro lentametne comenzó a ponerse al corriente en   
los eventos recientes. Estaban estas extramadamente letales niñas   
mágicas quienes se habían escurrido detrás de nosotros, me   
tomaron cautivo y noquearon a Kyo. Mientras que algunos podrían   
estar interesados en preguntas más filosoficas como el como   
lograron acercarse sin que las notaramos, o el por que habían   
escogido este momento para atacar, yo estaba más intrigado por   
el concepto de soltarme. Francamente, mi captora tenía un   
firme agarre en mi, y la presión aguda en mi cuello ya era   
suficientemente ennervante. 

       Mi captora rió entre dientes y dijo, "Buenas noches,   
Yoshi". 

       El afilado y frío instrumento en mi cuello fué presionado,   
perforando mi piel. Casi inmediatamente, sentí un letargo caer   
sobre mi, y solo pude agitarme indefenso mientras la oscuridad   
me reclamaba. 

Este simplemente no había sido mi día. 

------------------------------------- 


	19. Episodio 15B: Esto raya en lo irónico

------------------------------------- 

       Desperté en una camara de iterrogación. De algún modo, aún   
antes de abrir los ojos, sabía que estaba en un cuarto de   
interrogación, el cual era especialmente raro considerando que una   
vez que lo ví, pude ver que no parecía para nada una camara de   
interrogación. Había un elemento untangible en el cuarto, algo   
que sugería dolor y respuestas y luz dura y gente delgada con   
malos acentos alemanes. Por supuesto, eso último bien pudo haber   
sido el resultado de demasiadas peliculas de propaganda de la   
segunda guerra mundial, pero ocasionalmente soy poseido por un   
humor perverso... 

       "Con que al fin despertaste" 

       ¿Cuantas veces se ha usado esa linea? El hero yace   
inconsciente, y despierta en un lugar bizarro (un recibidor de   
aspecto inglés en mi caso), y su inquisidor inmediatamente   
hace comentarios sobre cuanto tiempo ha estado inconsciente.   
Usualmente antes de sacar los látigos y los fierros ardientes. 

       No creo, sin embargo, que sea practica común de el   
inquisidor el usar un top untado con una falda severamente corta,   
botas hasta las rodillas y listones. Todos en neon. Tuve que   
parpadear tan pronto mi captora pasó a la luz. 

       Aparte del disfráz, sin embargo, ella lucía   
sorprendentemente no-niña-magiquesca. La defensora promedio de   
la luz y destructora de demonios ha apenas alcanzado la pubertad,   
usualmente con una figura imposible y una complexión asombrosa.   
El acné y las niñas mágicas parecen simplemente no mezclar. La   
niña mágica usual tiene el cuerpo y la cara de esa molesta jefa   
de porristas de preparatoria quien era la más popular de la   
escuela y rompió tu fragil ego las pocas veces que tuviste el   
coraje para invitarla a salir... Er, no es que me halla pasado   
a mi, pero puedo definitivamente entender la amargura que algunos   
albergan hacia la apariencia de algunas niñas mágicas. 

       Esta chica, sin embargo... quitale el uniforme, y sería   
una universitaria promedio, o post-graduada. Aún lucía delgada,   
pero se veia más que era por ejercicio y una dieta adecuada que   
por un metabolismo imposiblemente alto. Bonita de una manera   
no artificial. Algo ordinaria, de hecho. 

       Pero esta era una niña mágica, y estaba preparado para   
resistir cualquier interrogatorio o tortura. No tomes en cuenta   
el que el concepto de tortura de tu tipica niña mágica sea ser   
ligeramente golpeado en la cabeza con una de sus varitas...   
había unas pocas que dominaban los elementos más finos del dolor,   
pero estaba determinado a que, sin importar la pregunta, podría   
soportarlo. Estaría preparado para todas las maquinaciones del   
dolor. 

       "¿Gustas algo de te?" 

       Ok, no esperaba eso en verdád. "Er...seguro. Dos de azucar,   
sin crema. 

       La chica asintió y se dirigió a una esquina, donde había   
instrumentos para preparar té. Por un minuto, contemplé la   
noción que quizás me podrían estar envenenando, o poniendo algún   
elixir de la verdád en mi bebida. Nah, las niñas mágicas no son   
tan sutiles. Además, estaba sediento. 

       Había algo frío, duro, y enteramente solido atandome a un   
amplio, y razonablemente confortable sillón. Dejé de intentar   
liberarme y me relajé contra los cojines. ¿Por que no tomar lo   
mejor de esta situación? parpadeo Oh Dios ¿Es que hay algo de   
bueno en esta situación? Lo mejor que podría pasarme es que todo   
fuese un sueño y estuviera a punto de despertar en mi oficina,   
con Itami lanzando dardos contra la diana. 

       En una contemplación más profunda, me dí cuenta que, a la   
chingada la oficina, quiero despertar en un lugar donde la gente   
me venere como a un dios. Carajo, ¿Es eso demasiado pedir?   
Bueno, eso y un harem muy grande. 

       "Probablemente te estás preguntando que está pasando" la   
chica comentó, regresandome a la realidad alrededor de mi. Ella   
se dió la vuelta hacia mi, cuchara en mano, y un indecifrable   
aspecto en el rostro. 

       "Bueno, la pregunta me ha pasado por la mente" 

       Ella continuó estudiandome, y con algo de horror, me dí   
cuenta que estaba decidiendo como decirme sobre mi situación   
actual. Algunos podrían considerar dicha información como algo   
bueno, pero he averiguado que los informantes voluntarios tienen   
esa habilidad soprendente para sacar de su información los datos   
realmente relevantes. Cualquier información que me diera mientras   
yo estaba a su merced probablemente sería inutil. 

       "Entonces" dije, solo para romper el hielo y centrarla   
en la situación, "¿Por que es que aún no me han matado?" 

       Ella sonrió. "Porque puedes sernos muy util. Además, llevas   
a cabo una función muy valiosa para nosotras" 

       Muy bien, entonces o estoy soñando o alucinando. No había   
forma en este grande y maravilloso mundo de que- 

       "¿Acaso una niña mágica te adularía por tus muertes?" la   
chica sonrió siniestramente en mi dirección. "Oh, veo que hay   
muchas cosas que no sabes sobre tu presa" Ella se frunció,   
mirando a sus botas. "¿Cuanto tiempo crees que he sido una niña   
mágica?" ella preguntó repentinamente. 

       Me encogí de hombros, y ella hizo una mueca a su uniforme.   
"He estado en el grupo por siete años. ¡Siete! ¿Como crees que se   
siente que le una puberta imbecil joda tu vencindario? Las   
niñas mágicas alguna vez se limitaban a su misión de   
misericordia. Ahora van hasta tras de los que tiran basura!" 

       "No sabía que hubiera tanta...rabia entre ustedes chicas"   
dije tácticamente después de una larga y espectante pausa. 

       Ella bufó y corrió su mano por su largo cabello negro.   
"Ahora le dan a cualquier idiota una varita y un ayudante. Eso   
me enferma" 

       Tanto como pudieran interesarme las agonias que enfrentan   
los miembros más viejos de las niñas mágicas, no pude evitar   
regrsar a yb pequeño detalle. "¿Entonces que hay de esa utilidad   
que parezco poseer?" 

       "Es simple. Podas a las debiles. Es como la naturaleza.   
Sobrevivencia del más apto" 

       La miré fijamente. "¿Quieres decir, que ustedes aprueban   
mi carrera?" 

       "Bueno, no tanto como aprovar... más bien la aceptamos.   
Quizás hallas notado, Yoshi, que ya no hay mucho amor o afecto   
hacia las niñas mágicas. Algunas tienden a ser molestas como   
el demonio" 

       La miré silenciosamente, intentando encajar las piezas.   
¿Me estaba mintiendo? ¿Diciendo la verdád? ¿Completamente loca?   
No había forma de saberlo. 

       La oh-tan-conversadora niña mágica cuidadosamente puso   
la cuchara de vuelta en la mesa y suspiró. Oh-oh. 

       "Bueno Yoshi" ella dijo, "eso no es precisamente la   
verdád. Algunas de nosotros piensan que eres un mal necesario.   
Sin embargo, algunas de nosotros piensan que no eres mejor   
que un demonio, y que deberías morir lenta y dolorosamente" 

       Por primera vez, escuché el sonido distante de voces.   
Voces levantandose en ira. Estridentes voces femeninas. 

       "Eso es sobre lo que están discutiendo ahora" la chica   
me dijo. "Si matarte o usarte" 

       Y yo que pensé que mi día estaba mal antes. 

---------------------------------- 

¿Que pasará con el cautivo Yoi y su oh-tan-conversadora compañera?   
¿Que tal va con Itami, Aika, y el resto del antiguo grupo de Yoi?   
¿Que pasa con Kyo y Mai?   
¿Que está haciendo la madre de Itami con los youma?   
¿En que estaba la autora cuando escribió esta adorable pequeña   
excursión en la tierra de los resbalones de guión? 

Todo eso serpa respondido en el epidosio de la siguiente semana   
      ...o quizás no!


	20. Episodio 16: ¿Mujeres Magicas?

Las cosas no podían ponerse peores... después de tener  
la brillante idea de limpiar un concierto de beneficencia, no  
solo somos atacados por una pletora de niñas mágicas que  
sucede que eran la atracción principal, sino que también  
obtenemos visitas personales de ambos Mashihaisha Ultra y  
Shub-Niggurath, y después atacados por aún más niñas mágicas--  
unas re-encarnadas esta vez, nada menos, cortesía de algún  
saber prohibido conocido como el Necronomicute. Entoces, para  
hacer los problemas aún más de pesadilla, una horda de youma  
simplemente aparecen de la nada, y para finalizar, aún antes  
de que pudieramos prepararnos de forma adecuada para para al  
menos tener una oportunidad contra dicha horda destructiva,  
aparecen aúnmás niñas mágicas, quienes deciden noquearme,  
llevarme, y servirme té mientras el destino de mi existencia  
corporal está siendo debatido.

Definitivamente necesito vacaciones.

Improfanfic presenta:  
MAGICAL GIRL HUNTERS  
Episodio 16¿"Mujeres Mágicas"?  
Escrito por M.Terry Editado por Prof. R. J. Gumby  
Series Creadas por Aaron Shattuck  
Traducción por ROMeo

Para matar el tiempo, decidí concentrarme más en  
los posibles lugares que podría visitar en vacaciones que  
no fueran mi estado actual de cautivo. Mas especificamente,  
mi mente vagaba en lugares que incluían mujeres escazamente  
vestidas, cerveza barata, y un spa, haciendo incapié en lo  
que dichas mujeres podrían estar haciendo a y conmigo en  
dicho spa mientras yo terminaba mi taza de té. La chica del  
fuku azul neon (como decidí ponerle de cariño, ya que la chicha  
está ahí sin decir nada, ya no digamos su nombre) me dedicó  
una mirada de 'estás taaaaaaan muerto' cuando decidí colocar  
la taza sobre la mesa, en lugar de en su plato, y se dedicaba  
a sus tareas pre-determinadas de beber su taza de té, mirar a  
la puerta detrás de mi en disgusto, y mirarme con variados  
matices de desprecio. No es que realmente me importara, por  
supuesto.

Lo que me tenía ligeramente preocupado, sin embargo, era  
cuanto le estaba tomando al escándalo detrás de mi decidir si  
debiera o no yo vivir. Yo pensaba que normalmente eso sería una  
decisión rápida: Yo, siendo un cazador de niñas mágicas, era  
juzgado como un 'monstruo maligno' por mi preza (al menos eso  
es lo que gritaban antes de hacer esos sonidos ahogados  
asociados con heridas de bala), por consiguiente seguiría  
de forma lógica que debería ser eliminado sin pensarlo dos  
veces, probablemente involucrando arcoiris, luces, y otras  
derivadas linduras. O, si eran lo suficientemente listas, bien  
podrían anexar una situación de muerte segura a mi breve  
periodo de servicio con ellas --vete por un litro de leche y  
termina en la central youma por ejemplo. Pero por lo que traté  
de decifrar del alboroto proveniente del cuarto de atrás,  
ninguna de estas opciones había sido mencionada. Siendo  
sinceros, no pude oir mucho de nada debido a los frecuentes  
duelos de griterío inintelegible.

Aparentemente, la chica del fuku azul neon sentía la  
misma clase de preocupación por mi destino que yo pero lo  
tomaba de diferente manera; cada vez que miraba hacia la  
puerta, su cara de disgusto se incrementaba. En un esfuerzo  
por sacarla del tedio de estar mirando aquella puerta, le  
ofrecí gentilmente el trabajo de volver a llenar mi taza,  
con la esperanza de levantarle el animo en la bendición del  
trabajo.

De hecho, más bien era más como "Dame más té ¿Si?"

La chica del fuku azul neon viraba su enojo hacia mi por  
una fracción de segundo, me arrebataba la copa, y se dirigía  
fúrica hacia la máquina de té en la esquina. Regresando con  
el té, se le ocurrió de pronto enunciar su primera linea desde  
su "puedes proveernos con una servicio" de hace cinco minutos:  
"Dios, les está tomando una eternidad!"

"Probablemente fidurándose todavía en que formas puedo  
serles útil además de jugar al 'Darwin de la niñas mágicas'"  
decidí responder. "Tu sabes, jardinero, plomero, alguien que  
limpie las gracias de sus mascotas mágicas...

Ella añadió más 'repugnancia hacia mi existencia' a la  
mirada que me dió esta vez, colocando elegantemente la taza  
sobre el plato para no hacer un reguero. "Sabes, si fuera por  
mi, estaría votando por 'disponer de ti discretamente en una  
alcantarilla'. Pero por como suenan las cosas, la opción de  
'dejarte vivir' se está recuperando". En respuesta, el escandalo  
en el otro cuarto se alzó unos cuantos decibeles, ayudando a  
las palabras 'cazador', 'acciones viles', y --he aquí mi  
favorita-- 'escoria maligna', a flotar hacia mis oidos.

"Me siento halagado. En serio" tomé la taza de té y la  
termine en un sorbo. Para añadirle efecto, nuevamente la puse  
sobre la mesa, la parte maligna de mi alma esperando que al  
menos se molestara otro poco.

La chica del fuku azul neon rió disimuladamente. "Carajo,  
debería sorprenderte el quien está tratando de salvar tu pellejo  
allá adentro. Especialmente, desde que por lo que oí, tu  
vaporizaste a su familiar mientras este estaba asido a su  
pecho!"

Parpadée. Eso al menos me dió una pista de quienes  
serían el resto del pequeño grupo --bueno al menos eso lo  
limito a más o menos... ciento ciencuenta de las niñas mágicas  
locales al menos. ¿Que podía decir? Es divertido dispararle a  
sus familiares en lo que revoloteaban por ahí tan lindamente;  
eso les metía el miedo de Dios a las niñas asociadas con sus  
ahora difuntas bolas de pelo-- las hacía pensarlo dos veces  
antes de re-iniciar su cruzada contra mi. Parpadée nuevamente.  
Raro, no recuerdo haberle disparado a muchos familiar mientras  
estuvieran asidos a...su...

Entonces fué que me cayó el veinte. Era casi como cuando  
la idea te llega cuando has estado tratando de resolver un cubo  
de Rubik y has hecho casi todo salvo por arrancarle las etiquetas  
y re-acomodarlas en el orden correcto y, justo después de que  
decidiste arrojarlo en un acto final de desesperación, te das  
cuenta que todo lo que tenías que hacer era darle otro par de  
vueltas para resolverlo, volviendote entonces la envidia de...  
bueno...de nadie. Algo así, pero sin nada que arrojar.

Como sincronizada con mis pensamientos, la puerta tras de  
mi se abrió de golpe. Por el sonido de los pies, pude saber que  
los ocupantes del cuarto estaban por colocarse en circulo a  
mi alrededor. Comenzé a estirarme contra el brillante listón  
malva que me sujetaba al sillón en el que estaba atado, para dar  
la impresión que, de soltarle, iba a agitarme bastante.  
Figurense...ese maldito listón ni siquiera se arrugaba, no  
digamos mostrar alguna posible debilidad. Entonces pude sentir  
el calor de alguien respirando en mi cuello detrás de mi oreja...  
hablando suavemente, "Hola, Yoi..."

Suspiré. "Hola, H"

Con una rapidés que sorprendería a una liebre, H se  
deslizó por detrás de la silla en una provocativa posición en  
mis piernas. Bueno, al menos lo intento, pero la estorbosa  
túnica carmesí que estaba usando (en lugar de su usual casi-nada)  
impidió sus movimientos, y acaso más bien torpemente encaramada  
en mis piernas. Con el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a la chica del  
fuku azul neon girar los ojos en su forma usual llena de  
repugnancia.

"¡Wow¡Nunca había visto a una escoria maligna así de  
cerca antes¡Esto es tan cool!" dijo una chica rubia bastante  
voluminosa mientras saltaba alrededor de la silla, chocó un  
par de veces contra la del fuku azul, me saludó agitando la  
mano timidamente, y procedió a solamente saltar por aquí y  
por allá (no es que tenga alguna queja respecto a eso último).  
Esta niña mágica parecía lucir uno dos años más joven que su  
compañera del fuku azul y, de hecho, vestía un fuku muy  
parecido y muy... adaptado a su anatomía, para decirlo  
gentilmente.

"Por amor de Dios, Kei... ¿Te puedes calmar?" Soltó la  
del fuku azul, sujetándose la cabeza como si le fuera a reventar  
debido a la presión arterial. La exuberante y amarilla niña  
mágica dejó de rebotar (desafortunadamente) y le dió a la de  
fuku azul una mirada mezclada con preocupación y shock

"Shhhhh!" Kei le siseó en contestación, añadiendo en una  
voz más callada, "¡No soy Kei ahora, y lo sabes!" La parte  
lógica de mi mente notó que aún cuando esta Kei parecía al menos  
lo suficientemente grande para estar en una universidad, ella  
actuaba como si tuviera el IQ de una puerta -- definitivamente  
la mentalidad de una niña mágica, en serio. El resto de mi mente,  
sin embargo, estaba ocupada estudianto una repetición instantanea  
del rebotar de Kei, esta vez en camara lenta.

La chica del fuku azul neon soltó un suspiro en fastidio.  
"Muy bien muy bien... por favor detente, Pretty EcoWarrior  
Solina..." nunca escuché el nombre de una niña mágica ser  
mencionado con tal sarcasmo en toda mi vida. Aparentemente,  
Kei no pareció notarlo; como por indicación, puso su pose de  
introducción, y el amarillo de su fuku pareció abrillantar hasta  
el punto de cegarme. Mientras, una cuarta niña mágica decidió  
aparecer detrás de mi sillón, revelando a una mujer quien  
parecía estar entrando en sus 30's. Ella, como las otras, estaba  
vestida en un fuku del mismo estilo, pero el de ella era un  
agradable tono de verde bosque no-tan-neon. Su mirada estaba  
fija en la de fuku azul. "Yuna¿Que te había dicho acerca de  
tratar a Kei con respeto?"

Yuna suspiró. "Lo siento, Mina"

Mina se volteó en mi dirección, pero en su lugar fijó la  
mirada en H, quien estaba ocupada intentando liberar su bota con  
picos del fondo de su túnica, todo mientras se esforzaba por  
permanecer en mis piernas. "Kasumi, por favor no te sientes  
sobre nuestro invitado"

¿Kasumi?

H volteó hacia mi, notando la mirada de extrañeza en mi  
cara, y me regreso otra, pero una de 'Te atreves a decirle a  
cualquiera y despertarás con organos faltándote'.

Después de unos momentos de notar a las cuatro chicas  
mirándome, decidí romper el silencio con uno de mis educados  
comentarios. "Muy bien, solo diganme, que rayos pasa aquí?"

"¡Vas a ayudarnos!" Kei chirrió, resumiendo sus saltitos.

"Oh Dios" Yuna replicó, esterrando su cabeza en sus  
manos.

Mina suspiró, cambiando su expresión de hermana mayor por  
una de empleada bancaria detendiendose en la casa de una pareja  
de ancianos tan solo para darles su nota de embargo. "Bueno,  
um, hemos...decidido... que necesitamos tus servicios después  
de todo...un...con un pequeño problema" ella pausó, haciendo  
obvio que esto sería dificil de decir para ella. Ella  
probablemente nunca ha tenido que pedir ayuda antes en ningún  
aspecto, ya no digamos a alguien como yo. "Has sido ampliamente  
...er...recomendado por tus...colegas...y un...antiguo...  
cliente..."

Una voz inglesa interrumpió. "Corrección, querida:  
ACTUAL cliente" del lado izquierdo del sillón apareció el  
loco que detiene el tiempo en persona, Nigel Ramsbottom,  
completo con su estereotipica taza de té en la mano. Tomó un  
sorbo de té, y miró hacia acá. "Aún no terminas tu trabajo,  
sabes viejo amigo? Y aún tienes que regresar nuestras armas"

Bueno, me tenía por ambos lados, pero decidí ignorarlo.  
"¿Donde está el resto de mi equipo?"

Mina habló, "Oh, ellos están bien. En este momento,  
ellos están cenando en el piso de abajo"

Antes de que la parte lógica de mi cerebro pudiera  
compilar esa parte para encontrar cualquier pista de  
desinformación, el resto de mi mente tomó el control de mis  
cuerdas vocales. "¿Entonces por que he estado amarrado a este  
sillón todo el día?"

Esto pareció sorprender a todos menos a Nigel, quien  
simplemente sonrió y puso su taza en el plato que tenía en la  
otra mano. "Señoritas ¿Nos podrían escuzar a mi colega y a mi  
por un segundo?"

Las cuatro niñas mágicas asintieron y desaparecieron  
detrás de mi --Kei decidió despedirse agitando el brazo al  
pasar por mi silla. Nigel tomó otro sorbo de té. "Bueno, tu  
eres el lider de está feliz banda de asesinos... el cerebro  
de la operación, de una forma extremadamente figurativa. Por  
consiguiente, tu, idealmente, eres a quien tengo que convencer  
de ayudarme". Con una mirada entretenida en el rostro, el  
esponjó la punta del listón que me tenía amarrado. "Las...um..  
medidas de precacución fueron idea de las mujeres mágicas...  
solo en caso de que decidieras voltearte contra ellas".

"Es así como prefieren ser llamadas las damas". Nigel  
bebió calmadamente su taza de té nuevamente. "Parece que les  
ha tocado un muy mal son ultimamente, con la reciente  
temporada de niñas mágicas pobremente entrenadas en la  
escena"

"Ok...¿Pero en que forma me involucra a mi a mi  
negocio?"

"Simple" Nigel afirmó. "Desde que tu no has terminado  
el trabajo que te dí, sigues en deuda conmigo. Estas tres  
adorables damas vinieron a mi por asistencia, y no pude  
rehusarles mi ayuda" Nigel sorbió su taza nuevamente. El verlo  
estaba comenzando a darme sed. "Entonces pensé en ti y tu  
grupo, y como serían simplemente perfectos para este trabajo"

"Define que quieres decir con trabajo". Genial, el  
escenario usual se repite: Mr. Patrón decide que aún estoy bajo  
el contrato, de modo que quieren exprimirme un poco más antes  
de considerarlo terminado (Y yo considero reclamar algun tipo  
de 'pago por horas extras')

"Solo una continuación del trabajo que acordamos. Terminar  
tu trabajo en el club de 'Shubby-chan'..."

"¡Pero ya lo temrinamos!" decidí mencionar. "¿Recuerdas?  
¿Mucha destrucción¿Monstruos feos caen y mueren¿Club  
explotanto?"

"Si, si, pero solo tomaton a tres de los cuatro individuos  
en mi lista. Y el cuarto sigue suelto. Y en estos momentos..."  
Ramsbottom levantó la mirada pensativó, como si en algún lugar  
del techo estuviera escrito el resto de lo que iba a decir.  
"Si, en estos momentos, ella está con Ultra"

Gruñí. Con que Reika regresó a trabajar con Ultra. Mi  
mente regresó a lo que podía recordar del ataque al concierto,  
tanto como pude recordar, la ví justo antes de que Capitan  
Kawaii hiciera su aparición. Parte de mi decidió contemplar la  
posibilidad de que Nigel solo estuviera mintiendo y ella  
estuviera abajo con Itami y Aika comiendo tortas o bollos o lo  
que sea que cenen los ingleses. Pero Nigel parecía tener esa  
'patente misteriosa'... el simplemente parecía saber cosas, y  
eso me molestaba. En efecto, Nigel parecía saber lo que estaba  
pensando en este momento; podía sentir la brillantéz de su  
sonriza me escaneara.

"Bie, pero ¿Como es que las otras tres niñas..."

"Mujeres" Nigel me corrigió. "Ellas prefieren ser  
llamadas mujeres"

Suspiré. "Muuy bien¿Que tienen que ver estas mujeres  
con el culto y Ultra?"

"Bueno, ellas, como tú, sienten que de algún modo Ultra  
y el culto de Shub-Niggurath tienen algo que ver con la...  
manufacturación de niñas mágicas, por así decirlo"

"Okay¿Y por que no pudiste hallar una forma más  
convenciones de hablar sobre esto? Como concertar una cita, o  
pararme en la recaudería, o algo?"

Nigel rió entre dientes. "Bueno, Kasumi y yo sentimos que  
tu te sentarías a escuchar. Pero las otras quisieron hacerlo  
en sus propios terminos, Solo en caso de que decidieras  
voltearteles y encargarte de ellas al momento durante una de  
dichas juntas"

Nigel parecía determinado a ayudarlas, aunque no se  
realmente por que. Ni siquiera sabía bien por que Reika me  
estaba ayudando, ahora que lo pienso, o el por que es que  
está ahora con Ultra. Siendo francos, he estado confundido sobre  
un buen de cosas ultimamente, realmente quería ir a algún otro  
lado a hacer algo que no fuera pensar en gente que quiere  
controlar las fuerzas del bien y el mal, y sus amigos  
supernaturales. Pero me supuse que si Nigel me ayudaba a llegar  
al fondo de esto pronto, sería un hombre feliz. Además, aunque  
Reika lucía tan dulce --rara, pero dulce-- no tomo de muy buena  
forma que digamos el ser traicionado, y eso solo le daba puntos  
negativos de ser así.

"Muy bien, estoy adentro" Dije, y después añadí: "Pero  
mi tarifa se incrementa" Pensé que sería una buena forma de ver  
si en realidad necesitaba mi ayuda o no.

"¡Bien¡Bien¡Estupendo!" Nigel Exclamó, aparentemente  
ignorando esa última parte de mi enunciado a la vez que  
colocaba su taza en el plato, dirigiendose a la puerta. "Iré  
a decirle a los demás!"

Me tomó un par de segundos después de que Nigel dejó el  
cuarto y cerró la puerta el darme cuenta que aún seguía atado  
al sillón

Rayos.

¿Llevara Nigel a Yoi por el camino correcto?  
- ¿Realmente Reika traicionó a Yoi para ayudar a Ultra?  
- ¿Será liberado de sus comodas ataduras?

...No lo se. Averiguenlo la siguiente semana


	21. Episodio 17: Muerte desde Abajo

MAGICAL GIRL HUNTERS Un Improfanfic creado por Aaron Shattuck. Episodio 17 : Muerte desde Abajo Escrito por by Ash Editado por Face and Nied. Traducido por ROMeo --------------------------------------------------------------- Varios pisos debajo de la camara donde el cazador profesional de niñas mágicas, Koi Kurasaka, estaba siendo mantenido cautivo, en un tranquilo cuarto de lectura con paredes llenas de libreros repletos de tomos antiguos, dos figuras estaban de pie alrededor de una tercera, la cual estaba sentada. La primera de las dos figuras vestía lo que parecía un uniforma que bien podría ser de una alcaldeza, pero con lindos, si maduros, colores pastel. Esta señaló a la otra, quien vestía un lindo, si maduro, y más bien mágico uniforme de enfermera, y dijo: "¿Tienes algo que reportar?" La enfermera meneó la cabeza, y respondió con una mirada mezcla de lástima, repulsión, miedo, y total shock. "Ella se resiste a nuestra curación, temo por su salud mental, hermana" antes de mirar hacia el piso. Sentada en la silla, vestida en una linda camisa rosa de fuerza, su ojo izquierdo temblando, Sailor H ardía con una furia que amenazaba incinerarla hasta las cenizas. La alcaldeza frunció el seño. "Me temo que su cordura se perdió hace mucho, mucho tiempo. He visto los reportes. Quien sea que escogió a sus compañeras de grupo debería ser sometida a entrenamiento Kawaii Ken, y ser forzada a ver Barney y los Teletubbies por tres meses seguidos" "Eso no. Hace tiempo que sospecho a Barney de ser la creación de aquellos de afuera, o una creatura de la oscuridad" respondió la enfermera, quien tenía esa mirada como de saltarte encima, y después extrangularte todo al tiempo de estar gritando '¡OL!' sin detenerse hasta que la esposaran, o te volvieras loco. "Tosh. ¿Como puede algo tan lindo ser maligno?" replicó la alcaldeza. La enfermera se estremeció. "No conoces el Necronomicute, o lo que puede hacer". Peleando inutilmente con las ataduras de su camisa rosada de fuerza, una idea repentina llegó a H. (esperen) ella pensó. (puedo usar esto a mi...favor). Una sonriza malevolamente sensual llenó sus carnosos labios mientras comenzaba a hacer acopio de su poder. Un escalofrío llenpoi el cuarto cuando la alcaldeza sintió lo que H intentaba hacer. Haciendole señales a la enfermera, ambas comenzaron a hacer un contra-hechizo para detenerla...y fueron detenidas en seco por una explosión que no dejó mucho de ellas para golpear la pared, la cual por cierto ya no estaba. En esa fracción de segundo, las dos mujeres mágicas fueron atomizadas, y un hombre vestido de negro, posiblemente cuero, se azotó en el cuarto golpeando la pared, causando entonces un masivo crater, dejando este plano de existencia, para ser re-emplazado por puros escombros. Suficientemente extraño, el hombre resultó ileso. Antes de que sus ojos pudieran salirsele de la cabeza, H pudo parpadear. Su tensión rápidamente disuelta en una extraña calma mientras veía al hombre sacudirse el polvo. Fué hasta que ella notó su altura, que sus ojos finalmente se le salieron. Aunque era de proporciones normales, media entre 1 y 1.20m. Mirando en su dirección, el frunció el entrecejo, e hizo su camino fuera de ahí. Esto no le sentaba bien a H. Deslizandose en la silla, ella hizo su mejor intento por lucir sexy, y dijo con un suspiro. "¿Y bien muchachote, no vas a desatarme?" haciendo que la camisa de fuerza pareciera fundirse en su torneada figura. Volteandose hacia ella, el volvió a fruncirse, caminó hasta donde ella estabam la tomó y puso sobre su hombro derecho. Una vez que la tenía como quería, salió caminando del cuarto. &&T& En una pequeña celda, en alguna parte debajo de la mansión de las mujeres mágicas, Aika, también conocida como Pretty Deadly, se paseaba en el escazo espacio de la camara. Más allá, recostado en un camastro que estaba encadenado a la humeda pared de piedra, Itami miraba hacia el techo con las manos en la nuca. "¡Si no le disparo a algo pronto, voy a enloquecer!" gruñó Aika, estrechando el aire. "..." dijo Itami. "Lo digo en serio, voy a gritar si no veo algo de acción pronto" "..." TAPTAPTAP...TAP Aika pausó, como si supiera lo que decía el golpeteo. Casi inmediatamente, ella estaba con el oido en la pared. "¡Clave Morse! Ahora, ¿Que dice? M-U-E-V-A-N-S-E... ¡Muevanse!... D-E... muevanse de...L-A...muevanse de la... P-A-R-E-D...eeep!" La revelación golpeó a Aika como una bala a quemarropa al tiempo que ella saltaba de la pared, y esta volaba en pedazos. Itami se soprendió sin duda de lo que vió del otro lado del agujero en el muro... digase que sus pupilas se dilataron medio milimetro y dió un breve 'hmmm'... una innegable expresión de sorpresa bajo los estandares de Itami. Del otro lado del agujero, Sailor H yacía en el hombro de un hombre de muy baja estatura y vestido de negro. Itami se puso de pie y se acercó a H, pero fué detenido por el hombre de 1.20m que le apuntó con una escopeta. "Son mis amigos" dijo H, intentando calmarlo. "No los lastimes". Sin aviso previo, el hombre le arrojó a H a Itami, y se dió la vuelta para confrontar un grupo de lo que parecían versiones SuperDeformed de tropas de choque en adorables armaduras. Las tropas de choque llenaron el lugar, y uno de ellos arrojó un golpe hacia el hombre de negro, el cual lo detuvo, ahora vistiendo una armadura negra con guantaletes en bronce. Contemplé lo que Ramsbottom tenía que ofrecerme. O matar a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, o ser dejado a merced de las mujeres mágicas, lo cual probablemente era una mala idea. Entonces algo se me ocurrió. "Hey amigos, tienen al hombre equivocado!" Eso sería suficiente. Ellas pusieron cara de sorpresa, y Ramsbottom lucía como su hubiese insultado a su madre. "¿Y que nos quiere decir con que tenemos al hombre equivocado, Sr. Kurasaka?" dijo Ramsbottom. "¡Mi nombre! ¡Es Koi, y ustedes buscan a un YOI! Vamos, echenle un ojo a mi licencia de conducir, probará que no estoy mintiendo" dije, sacándola de mi cartera. "Rayos! Está en lo correcto. Tenemos al hombre equivocado. Sospecho que tendremos que matarlo de todas formas" Tenía el presentimiento que esto iba a pasar, y ya estaba preparado para ello. Moviendo mi muñeca en la forma correcta, el paquete especial que tenía bajo la manga salió libre. "Sea, los veré en el infierno!" (&&& ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Quien es el cyborg misterioso que salvó a Sailor H? ¿Como es que el personaje principal tiene el nombre equivocado? Ni idea. NOTA DE TRADUCCIÓN: ¿QUE QUE? ¿Que es esto? No me culpen a mi, no escribí esta parte (o ninguna otra para eso). Gajes de Improfanfic supongo. Descuiden, les prometo que este es solo un desvarío temporal...matta ne 


End file.
